Of Secret Military Organizations and Slayers
by Krismarief
Summary: Buffy runs across someone who works for the Stargate Commmand and begins a long distance relationship. After Angel can she trust again?
1. Default Chapter

**Of Secret Military Organizations and Slayers…**

Yes, it's little ole me writing another Buffy story. This one is an angsty romance between Buffy and Colonel Coburn, the SG2 leader. (To answer Catlimere's question, yes, it will definitely have a happy ending. ) 

The guy who played Colonel James Coburn is Steve Bacic. I'm calling him Jay as a nickname. There is a website to view him, e-mail me for the address, or you can go to google and enter his name…or if you are familiar with Andromeda he also played Gaheris Rhade, he also appeared in X-men 2 (brownie points for whoever figures out who he played). This will be a back and forth between Colorado Springs and Cleveland, set after the end of BTVS series. It will be rated R, (duh, I like writing romances).

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG-1. Those who do know who you are. This is for all of the chapters that I am going to write. Otay?

So, settle back and enjoy, I've already written 16 chapters and have at least 16 more to type…K


	2. s1 Colonel meet the Slayer

Don't own anything…not Stargate or Buffy

Buffy was in Colorado Springs attending a lecture on Demons etc. of the Bible. Giles had been sent a brochure for it and thought Buffy could use a break and learn something too. She had attended two days of lectures and learned some new stuff, and shook her head at the overwhelming ignorance of the lecturers. They all needed a field trip to Cleveland. She took notes for Giles and bought the books he had requested and left the conference center with a happy sigh. Now it was time to shop 'til she dropped.

Colonel Coburn was pounding through the mall and cursing viciously. It was really too damn bad that the airman who had let the goa'uld out was already dead, he wished he could shoot him himself. It started when the airman felt sorry for the goa'uld, thinking it needed help and was killed. The goa'uld disabled several guards and had escaped the mountain dressed as a Military Policeman. With Teal'c's help they had tracked him to the local mall where he had stolen more clothes for disguise. Coburn, Teal'c and about 25 security people were spread out wandering through the mall, trying to keep a low profile when Coburn spotted the goa'uld and the chase began.

Buffy was finishing an ice cream cone when she noticed the chase. A tall man in clashing clothes was racing through the mall. In pursuit was a handsome military type and what looked like Air Force types in hot pursuit. She finished the cone, brushed her hands off, moved her shopping bags out of the way and moved into the path of the fleeing man.

The goa'uld grinned viciously at the tiny Tauri' woman in his path. He leaped for her, his eyes flashing and met an unmovable object. Buffy kicked the man in the chest and watched him fall with satisfaction, his eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed. 

The Colonel skidded to a stop in front of the hot blond, bending over to catch his breath. He gestured for the security team to take the unconscious goa'uld in custody. 

When he could breathe he said, "Thanks for the assistance Ma'am." He stood and held out his hand with a smile, "Colonel James Coburn, but call me Jay." He smiled at the petite woman. She was about 5'3, though her boots added to that height. She had tight fitting jeans, a tight belly shirt in bubblegum pink and her blonde hair was pulled back, highlighting her pretty face, a pouty bottom lip and bright hazel eyes. 'Wow.' 

The blond smiled and took his hand. The electricity of the touch of their hands made them both jump slightly, Buffy shakily pulling away first. She looked him over and saw he was about 6 foot, tan and nicely muscular, dark brown eyes and black hair in a military haircut, with just a little hanging over his forehead. He had a strong face, and the slightest dimple in his chin. 'Very nice.' Her attention was caught by movement and she glanced over to see Security haul the moaning man up.

"So what did he do?" She asked and they watched the man get dragged away. 

"That's classified I'm afraid. Can I have your name for my report?" He asked, smiling charmingly.

She tilted her head, "Why?" 

"Pretty please? My General would really like it, you don't really want me to get in trouble do you?" The man's charm wore down her defenses and she smiled.

"Buffy Summers, two f's and two m's." She smiled and went to get her shopping bags and waved goodbye.

Jay watched her walk away with interest. Nice ass and strong enough to take out a goa'uld. There was something here worth looking into. 

****

SGC-

General Hammond leaned back in his chair and regarded SG-2's Colonel thoughtfully. 

"Only 5'3" and took a goa'uld out without any trouble?" Hammond looked at Daniel, "Find out where's she staying and anything else you find out about her." He turned back to Coburn.

"When Dr. Jackson has the info I want you to keep an eye on her. You've met her, get to know her better." He said.

Jay shook his head, "Why not Carter? She's a woman and all." 

He looked at Sam who shook her head, "I've got a meeting with the Tokr'a. Sorry." 

Jack smirked, "Come on Jay, stalking a pretty woman? How hard can that be?"

Heaving a sigh he nodded, "Yes Sir."

Buffy was sitting in the park sipping an icee and reading the long e-mail Willow had sent her. It had been so long that Buffy had to print it out. Snorting with laughter at something Xander did she paid no notice to the man who walked up to her until he cleared his throat. Looking up she saw with interest that it was the Colonel from the mall. She had noticed him around for the past couple of days and was intensely curious and a little pissed. He was in snug black jeans and a gray t-shirt with USAF on it. His dark eyes were covered with sunglasses and the wind ruffled his black hair. 

Buffy smiled, "Hello Colonel James 'call me Jay' Coburn. Fancy meeting you here. You wouldn't by any chance be following little old me would you?" She asked tartly and watched as he winced.

"You noticed that, huh?" He smiled and sat down beside her.

"You were pretty obvious." She leaned over and took his sunglasses off and handed them to him. "Better."

He fiddled with the glasses and looked at her. "We did a search on you." 

Buffy threw her head back and laughed, "Juvenile record of burning down high schools?" She shook her head in amazement.

He looked at her curiously, "There's another explanation isn't there?" They were sitting close together on the bench, totally oblivious to everything else.

"And if you're very good I may tell you." Following a wild impulse she moved forward and kissed him.

Jay sat there in shock, his mouth under gentle assault. Moaning, he placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled back, her hazel eyes mirroring the surprise in his deep brown ones.

"Well wow." She said, panting a little from the unexpected spark between them. She saw the dumbstruck look on Jay's face and giggled. Waving a hand in front of his face she asked, "You ok? I didn't give you a stroke or something?" 

"Or something." He captured the hand she waved, soothing the back of it with an absent touch.

"I need a couple of questions answered." He asked quietly.

Buffy smiled, "Shoot. But we need to answer a couple of my questions too."

Letting go abruptly he got up and paced, "What are you doing in the Springs?" Buffy leaned back and watched him.

"I'm here for a religious conference on Demons in the Bible, but you already knew that. Now my turn, why did that guy's eyes do a flashy thing? Was he a demon?" Buffy asked.

Jay shook his head, "Not really. We need somewhere more private for this conversation." He said, his eyes did a sweep of the area, knowing that there always was a chance of the wrong person overhearing.

Buffy stood, "You should know where I'm staying, if not then find me." She smiled and walked away, sipping her icee and finishing the e-mail as she walked.

As he watched her walk away his breath caught in his chest. Wow was right. 


	3. s2 Coming together in leather Rated R f...

**__**

Jay stood at the door to Buffy's room, realizing that this was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He turned to walk away, then turned back lifting his hand to knock. He put his hand down, gathered up his courage and lifted his hand again and knocked quickly.

Buffy had been trying on her new clothes when she heard the knock. Smiling mischievously she whipped open the door, thinking to give the bell boy a thrill when she saw Colonel Coburn. 

Jay stood in the hallway, mouth open in shock, just looking at the incredibly sexy blonde in the black bustier and tight black leather pants.. 

Buffy smiled, 'apparently his brain had just left on vacation'. He never looked up, just at her body, giving her a secret thrill. She never considered herself an exhibitionist but the scrumptious Colonel made it worthwhile. "You wanna come in or are you just going to stand there and drool?" she asked smartly.

Jay jerked at the question, realizing that he was being really rude. "Uh, sorry." he muttered, trying to get his unruly hormones under control. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Well Duh! I just said you could." Buffy was highly amused, and not a little turned on. She hadn't been this attracted to someone in a long time. Jay came in and deliberately did not look at her breasts. 

However he did stop and stare at the room, "Hey, did a Leather R Us store explode in here?" he asked, gesturing to the mess.

Buffy laughed, "I did some power shopping." She started gathering up the clothes and folding them into the suitcase. He watched her move gracefully around the room and was getting extremely aroused, no amount of severe self-lecturing was working. 

"Um, do you mind changing?" he asked a little desperately. He sat down abruptly in one of the chairs, his knees feeling weak.

Buffy turned to him and carefully checked him out. He had taken off his leather jacket but was still sweating lightly, pupils dilated and a telltale bulge in his blue jeans.

She walked over to the Colonel and watched his eyes widen. "Change what exactly?" she asked huskily.

He had watched her walk toward him and wanted to moan. She was exceptionally hot and he wanted nothing more than to peel off all of that leather and discover what was underneath. Buffy knelt and moved between his knees, and cocked her head sideways. 

"Change?" she challenged and he helplessly shook his head no. 

"Can we talk first?" he asked desperately. 

She crossed her arms in his lap, resting gently on his erection, she nodded, "Alright."

Jay groaned and closed his eyes, desperately trying to remember the question. Her nearness and the scent of her and the leather were making him crazy.

"Oh yeah. How long are you going to be here and can you keep a secret?" He asked quickly.

Buffy almost laughed, but his hands had involuntarily moved to her bare shoulders and his callused palms were doing things to her self control. 

"I am the ultimate keeper of secrets, I was attending a conference, and I leave in 2 days. Now what was up with the guys flashy eyed trick?" She asked. 

He tilted his head thoughtfully and ran his fingers into her hair, unclipping the barrette and letting it fall around her shoulders. "It really is classified, but he was a dangerous criminal and has killed hundreds, maybe even more before we got him into custody." He played with her hair, before pulling her up to him with it. 

"Done talking?" she asked quietly, meeting his eyes.

"Oh yeah." He groaned and pulled her forward to kiss her. She met his mouth with a moan of her own and the kiss became intense. She opened her mouth and met his tongue, sucking on it and making him moan again with desire. "Man oh man." 

Buffy pulled back and stood, holding out her hand. Jay looked at her carefully, knowing that this was a step to the path of no return.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily and was rewarded by a bright smile. He took her hand and she pulled him up. He reached for the black ribbons at the top of her breasts and started to untie them. His eyes were dark with desire as he looked down into Buffy's eyes. As he undid the next couple of ribbons he dipped his head and ran his tongue into the valley between her breasts. Buffy's head fell back as the sensations swept over her. She was enjoying this far more than she should.

Undoing the last fastening and ribbon and the bustier fell on the floor to reveal smooth tanned skin, and beautiful breasts with rose pink nipples. He smiled at her and Buffy grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing and tore it down the front, pushing it roughly off of his shoulders. She let it drop on the floor and placed her hands on his smooth muscular chest as he stared in amazement.

"I need you sooner rather than later." She said and stood up on her toes to lick the bead of sweat off of his collarbone. Her breasts brushed his chest and Jay closed his eyes at the incredible feelings. His body felt like it was on fire, the most dangerous heat pooling in his groin.

"Oh God." He whispered.

Their pants came off more quickly, their desire making them hurry. Jay swung her up into his arms, causing her to laugh in surprise. 'He was a romantic, how sweet.' He carefully laid her on the bed then he bent down and sucked on her breast, causing her to arch her back and cry out. The flat of his other hand rubbed her nipple in tandem and her eyes closed.

"Jay." She whispered, running her hands through his short black hair, then over the strong muscles of his back.

He raised one of her hands to his mouth, lightly licking her palm. Her eyes met his and she smiled, then grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. Jay laughed, he felt more out of control than he had in years. 

"Do you have protection, I wasn't planning this?" she asked huskily. He nodded and reached over on the nightstand for his wallet. Opening it he pulled out a foil wrapped condom and handed it to her. She whistled soundlessly at his size, giving him a smoldering look. Then she literally made him shake with desire as she carefully placed it on his cock, smoothing it carefully along the long length of him.

Buffy then straddled him, rubbing herself against him, causing him to grab her hips, raise her up and lower her slowly, 'ohmigod', slowly, onto his straining cock. She threw her head back and cried out softly as he filled her so completely that the sensations were overwhelming. 

He thrust up into her and set the pace. .Jay watched her as he thrust, all tan and gold and beautiful. He could feel himself moving closer, the familiar tightness as his climax threatened to overwhelm him. 

She moaned quietly, concentrating, eyes closed as she felt herself sliding closer to the edge. Her climax caught her so suddenly that she could do nothing, feel nothing but Jay inside her and hang on for the ride. 

He was overwhelmed in the rush, thrusting into her once more and came, calling her name.

Buffy slowly collapsed onto his chest, both of their hearts beating frantically. They were sweaty and satiated, relaxing in the aftermath, Jay's chin rested on top of Buffy's head, and he rubbed her back with gentle fingers.

"I don't do this." Jay said quietly. 

Buffy laughed softly, "Sex? Or one night stands."

He smiled against her hair, "One night stands, smart ass."

"That makes two of us." Buffy raised her head, looking seriously into his eyes.

It struck him how young she looked. "How old are you exactly?" he asked a little fearfully. 

Buffy smiled, "24, so don't have kittens." 

He sighed in relief then remarked, "I think I have underwear older than you."

Buffy shifted on top of his body, just to exact a little revenge. She suddenly felt his erection against her and looked into his eyes, "More?" 

Jay groaned her name and she smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." She said and he took and rolled her onto her back and let the passion sweep them away.


	4. s3 Getting closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate SG-1

Buffy lay on her side, watching Jay sleep. He was on his side facing her, one of his hands on her hip, the other curled under his head. She guessed that he was in his middle to late 30's and his body was in excellent shape. 'It had to be to keep up with her', she thought smugly. His chest was muscular and smooth. She lightly ran her fingers over his chest, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her fingertips.

Hearing a noise she turned her head and realized it was Jay's pants ringing. She started to get up when her wrist was caught in an iron grip. Startled she looked at Jay and saw his eyes were open and he was smiling slightly. 

"You'd better let me get that, it's probably work." She nodded and he rolled off of the bed in a graceful move 'wow, what an nice ass' and she watched him dig through the mess on the floor for his phone.

"Damnit." He muttered and she giggled. He shot her a mock glare then barked, "Coburn" into the cell phone. "Yes Sir, I took care of it. If it's ok Sir, I'll send in my report. Yes Sir. Can I take a couple of days off Sir? No missions are on the schedule and I have leave accumulated. Yes Sir, I need a break. Mmhm, see you Tuesday. Thank you General, Bye." He closed the phone and tossed it back onto the pile and smiled at Buffy. 

"Wanna get out of this hotel and get some food?" he asked, grinning. 

She smiled back, "Food would be good. I'll clean this mess up and shower." Jay was digging through the clothes on the floor and came up with his ruined t-shirt. 

"Hmmm." He said, eyeing Buffy who smiled guilelessly, "I think I have something for right now." She said and dug through her suitcase before throwing him an over sized Easter egg pink t-shirt. Jay picked it up, eyeing it with distaste. 

Looking up to see Buffy's severe expression, he smiled, "Well, beggars can't be choosers. How about we jump in the shower and then we'll go to my place?" he watched her carefully. 

She nodded, "Okee dokee." realizing it was another large step in their game.

That afternoon they checked Buffy out of her hotel and returned her rental car, then picked up Chinese take out. They arrived at Jay's house and Buffy smiled, it was an older house in the foursquare Sears catalog style, surrounded by blue spruce and low growing junipers. They walked inside and he went to check his messages. Buffy went to the windows and threw open the curtains, letting the sunlight flood in. She stood for a moment, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face, just living the moment. Jay watched as she stood there, the light from the sun turning her into a gilt statue that took his breath away.

"Hey, lets eat." He said, trying to calm down his racing heart. They sat companionably on the couch, debating the relative merits of movies (they both loved them), and Nascar. She was sitting cross-legged facing him and he smiled at her suddenly.

"What?" she asked in reply to his sudden scrutiny.

"You are so gorgeous. What do you see in me?" he asked in wonder.

Buffy put her food down and decided to answer this question carefully. "First of all, I liked your eyes, next_ you _are gorgeous, thirdlyyou're normal." Jay raised his eyebrows and she chuckled, "Well as normal as you can be for being military." 

He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. "Thanks, I think." 

Buffy bounced to her feet, "Let's go out on the back deck, I thought I saw a hammock" Jay stood and stretched, the t-shirt molding his muscles quite nicely. 

She raised an eyebrow, "You wanna stay inside?" 

He laughed and pushed her in front of him towards the door with a slap on the butt. "Now." She smiled a very female smile and let herself be led up the wooden stairs to the deck. Jay arranged the hammock and settled himself onto it, then pulled her on top of him. She rested between his legs, her head on his chest and just gazed at the stars. He nuzzled her ear, and then blew her hair out of his mouth, causing her to giggle softly. 

"Mmm, I wish I didn't have to leave." She said quietly. She was surprised at the sudden feeling she had for this man. What had started out as a fling had begun to evolve into something more. It terrified her, and it comforted her. There was a life after Angel. 

"Me too." Said Jay, conveniently forgetting work for the moment. Buffy carefully turned in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. This position served to rub against him, causing them to moan in unison, and the hammock to swing wildly. Jay kissed her and moved his hands under her shirt and caressed her breasts. She was busily unbuckling his belt and undid his pants, sliding her small hand in to caress him.

"Buffy!" Jay whispered in shock, and she shook her head.

"Ever done it in a hammock?" He laughed and let himself be seduced.

Jay awoke slowly, the sun warm on his back. His memory of the previous night returned and he smiled. They had made love in the hammock, almost getting dumped on the deck a couple of times, and then stumbled into the house, carrying their clothes and laughing like crazy. Once inside they had looked at each other and he dragged her into his bedroom to have his way with her again. Now he was on his stomach, facing Buffy. She was on her back; their only point of contact was their hands entwined between them. As he watched her eyes fluttered open and her head turned. 

"Wow." Jay said. 

Buffy asked, "What now?" 

"You are so beautiful." He said simply. 

Buffy shook her head, "Your eyes need examining. Too much of that military food or something." She replied. 

Jay laughed lazily, "Whatever." He let go of her hand and taking some of her hair tickled her nose, and then jumped out of bed. They ate breakfast, aware that their time was getting shorter. 

Jay looked up suddenly, "Trust me?" Buffy looked at him quizzically.

"With my life." Going with her heart with her reply. 

He took them hiking in the Garden of the Gods, taking her to his favorite spots and they had a picnic lunch. They saw mule deer, birds, owls and a pair of wild turkeys. 

Buffy sat between Jay's legs on the hood of his truck, watching the sun set, turning the rock formations into all shades of red. 

"Jay, what do you do?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, wondering how to answer her question as honestly as possible. "I work at NORAD. Top secret stuff. Um, I lead a team for missions that sometimes involve great risk and danger, and basically that's about it. What about you?"

"Me?" Buffy thought about the Slayer stuff and grimaced, "I'm a High School councilor and I teach martial arts to a bunch of girls." She felt bad about not telling him more, but didn't know how to say it all.

As they drove home they held hands, each lost in their own thoughts.

The next morning she packed quietly, listening to Jay putter in the kitchen. She heard something clatter to the floor and a quiet curse. 

"Ok in there?" she called. 

"Yeah yeah." came the cranky reply, causing her to smile.

Buffy pulled her suitcase into the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Jay came in, wiping his hand on a paper towel and sat across from her.

"I wish you could stay." He said quietly. His face was serious, but emotions stormed through his eyes, and Buffy decided to take the chance.

"Jay, can you keep a secret?" she asked. He looked at her carefully and got up to get sodas, handed her one, then walked back to the chair.

"Why of course not, my life is an open book." 

Buffy snickered, knowing that his work at NORAD and his past was classified.

"Here goes. 'Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen one. One born with the strength and skills to fight vampires, to stop the rise of evil and the swell of their numbers.' (A/N Quote from UPN site) Buffy said quietly, and took a sip of her soda.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Slayer, vampires?" Buffy nodded, her hands held so tightly together that her knuckles were white. Noticing theis he sat down his soda and took her hands, rubbing them gently.

"I lived in a town on top of what is called the 'Hellmouth'. It seems to attract vamps, demons and all sort of baddies. That town was destroyed; remember the earthquake that swallowed the town in California a few years back? Well, now I live in Cleveland, on top of another hellmouth. I fight the baddies, destiny and all that. My watcher, his name is Giles, trained me. He's my father in every way that counts." 

As a former black-ops soldier he was more than passing familiar with a certain top-secret organization that dealt with the supernatural, they kept trying to recruit him, so he just looked at her and said, "Cool." 

Buffy wrinkled her nose, "That's it? You believe me?" she asked incredulously. 

He looked at her and smiled, "Buffy, on my classified missions I have run into things that people wouldn't believe it if they saw them. No, I can't say I am surprised. So, are you any good?" he smiled at the indignation on her face.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am the oldest Slayer ever, thank you very much." She protested, and then noticed his wicked grin.

"Ok, you got me." She sat down her soda, walked around the coffee table and sat on his lap. 

"You are amazing. I wish I could keep you and take you home." She said, and kissed him lingeringly.

"You never know, I may surprise you sometime." Jay smiled and kissed her back.

SGC-

General Hammond read Colonel Coburn's report thoughtfully.

It was clear, concise and told him absolutely nothing. 

Buffy Summers was born in California, parents divorced, mother deceased, one younger sister. Living at the present in Cleveland, high school councilor, taught martial arts. She was in fact in Colorado Springs for a Religious conference, nothing surprising about that, there was a large religious community in the Springs. 

He couldn't place his finger on it but there was something more to this young woman, he'd bet his medals on it.


	5. s4 I would rather face a thousand deaths

****

3 months after the conference in Colorado Springs

Jay and the rest of SG-2 were running for the Stargate, the enemy behind them for the umpteenth time. The MALP hadn't flown far enough and the natives on the planet were very unfriendly. As a result they were running for their lives again. 

"Hayden!" Jay roared as he ran. 

"Colonel?" Hayden replied, running beside him as fast as he could go.

"Remind me to tell the General that I need a vacation!" he hollered as an explosion rocketed them towards the gate. Hayden was back on his feet and dialing the gate and Sgt. Ireland had staggered up to press the correct buttons for the dhd. Seconds later they burst back into the SGC, Hayden and Ireland first and Walters and Jay staggering in behind. 

This time SG-2 had a 2 week leave because of various injuries. Jay hopped a MAC flight to the Air National Guard Base in Mansfield, Ohio to see Buffy. He rented a car and pulled out the map with Cleveland circled on it and started to drive, a smile on his face. 

Buffy had been moping all day. She had expected a phone call from Jay but no dice. She came home from work and was vacuuming the floor with a vengeance. Giles was closeted in his office, and Dawn had fled to her room to do homework. Xander was still at work and Faith was getting ready for a date with Robin. Buffy was torn between being worried and being a little pissy. Finishing the vacuuming she turned and screeched as she almost ran over Willow. 

"Willow! You scared the stuffing out of me!" Buffy held her hand to her pounding heart as Willow laughed.

"Boy, I never thought I could spook you Buff." She turned, still laughing and went to the kitchen to fix dinner. It was the same routine every night, everyone ate at Buffy's house. Xander contributed funds for the meal, and everyone took turns cooking. Giles came out of his office when Buffy had squealed but seeing nothing alarming he had stayed to read since Buffy had finished vacuuming. 

He was reading an interesting book written by an archeologist he had heard about, a Dr. Daniel Jackson. 'Very controversial, but enlightening'. Giles thought. 

Dawn and Faith had come downstairs and Dawn was setting the table. Xander showed up, and the normal routine of the Scoobies ebbed and flowed. Life as usual.

Buffy was standing, staring out the front windows when a rental car pulled up to the curb. She watched as a tall, dark haired man dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt stepped out, pulling off his sunglasses and suddenly she recognized him. 

Jay had driven an hour and a half and found the house on Northpark Drive. He pulled in front of the craftsman style house and got out of the car, nervous and heart pounding. He would rather face a thousand Jaffa than Buffy's friends. 

Buffy stood in shock, then said in dramatic tones, "Oh My God!" Everyone looked at Buffy, wondering what new danger was coming at them when she threw open the door and dashed outside.

"Jay!! You're here!!" Buffy ran to him and threw herself into his arms, legs wrapped around him, kissing his face all over. Any doubt about his welcome was washed away in the happiness of her response to his presence. Jay gave her a passionate kiss in return then winced. 

"Hey Babe, easy on the wounded guy. I still pretty stiff and sore." He said and carefully let her down on the grass. 

Buffy checked him out in concern noting the new injuries and the tenderness around his ribs and he took her hand and shook his head, "I'm going to be ok. Just need a break." He said and then he noticed the crowd on the porch.

Everyone was standing on the porch, watching in curiosity as Buffy welcomed the mystery guy. Xander and Giles were both in identical poses, arms crossed and cool expressions. Buffy was suddenly aware how difficult this might have just become. She looked up at Jay and he smiled at her reassuringly. He flashed his most charming smile and the two of them walked to the house. 

Dawn was aware how much Buffy was glowing and went down to meet her sister's new, well boyfriend wasn't right.

"Hi, I'm Buffy's sister Dawn." She held out her hand and Jay shook it. 

"Hi Dawn, I'm Jay Coburn." He smiled and Dawn immediately liked him. Faith and Willow came down and introduced themselves. 

Jay was getting nervous but covered, "Wow Buffy, I didn't know that all of the beautiful women lived here in Ohio." He said charmingly. Faith withheld judgment, but was polite. Willow took to him immediately. 

Dawn then stalked up the stairs and grabbed Xander and brought him down. "Make a good impression for Buffy." She hissed.

Jay held out his hand and Xander took the hint. "Xander Harris, longtime friend of Buffy's." The message was loud and clear, 'Hurt Buffy and die.' 

Jay nodded in understanding, "Jay Coburn." Buffy looked at her mentor and father figure and pleaded with her eyes. 

Giles and Jay's eyes met. Jay's were serious, and Giles were wary. Giles was aware that this man was very important to Buffy, but suddenly felt like she was making a rash decision. 

Giles walked down and held out his hand, "Rupert Giles." He said in his proper English voice. 

Jay winced at the ice in it, "Jay Coburn. I've heard a lot about you." He said, feeling like he should say sir or something. Jay felt the other man's disapproval, but couldn't change the facts. Giles nodded stiffly and walked back into the house.

Buffy knew what had happened. Giles disapproved. She squared her shoulders resolutely, taking Jay's hand and twining their fingers together.. 

"You're in for it now B." Faith smirked then walked inside as well. 

Jay shook his head, "I'll bet you a doughnut that she's a troublemaker." He smiled and Buffy relaxed, realizing he wasn't offended, and led him inside.


	6. s5 Q and A

The meal was a bit uncomfortable for everyone as Giles was very stiff and formal. 

Robin had arrived and met Jay and was very cordial. His only remark was, "Hey, you think Giles is tough, wait until Angel comes for a visit." Causing Buffy to close her eyes and groan, and Faith to laugh hysterically as she walked out the door for her date. 

Jay looked at her in confusion, "Ok, I'll bite. Who's Angel?" 

Now everyone looked in amazement at Buffy who looked a little guilty. Jay rested his elbows on the table and regarded his very uncomfortable lover. His raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Let me guess, former lover?" causing her to moan, dropping her red face into her hands. 

Dawn laughed and leaned forward conspiratorially. "He's like a big brother with fangs." She said.

Xander snorted, "Oh for cryin' out loud! He's a vampire. It's not like it's a big secret everybody." he said impatiently. 

Giles eyes opened wide as he took in the non surprise on the Colonel's face. Buffy had already entrusted this man with her secret.

Jay looked at Buffy with gentle laughter in his eyes, "A Slayer and a Vampire? Isn't that a no no or something in the Slayer rules and regs?" he asked. 

Giles was the one who snorted this time, "Indeed, you'd think so." He said. 

Jay looked over at the watcher and smiled wryly. "The military doesn't overlook stuff like that, believe me." He said. 

Buffy opened her eyes and looked over at Jay with interest, "Oh yeah? Who weren't you supposed to get close to?" she asked and he blushed. 

"Busted!" Xander laughed. 

Jay sat back and said primly, "I'm sorry. That is classified information." Everyone at the table broke up in hysterics. Buffy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows and Jay knew he wasn't off the hook. 

He stood carefully, minding the sore rib "Willow, thanks for the excellent meal. I need to go to the hotel." 

He turned to Buffy and her mouth was open in dismay, "Hotel?" she asked. 

Jay looked around and gestured, "Uh Buffy. You have a house bursting at the seams." He protested. 

Willow half stood and got his attention, "We do have a spare room." Her eyes moved to Giles hesitantly, but he shook his head. "This is Buffy and Dawn's house too, it's their decision." He said. 

Buffy stood and placed her napkin on her chair. "Stay." She asked quietly, and he looked over at Dawn. 

She held up her hands, "Hey, don't look at me. This is the happiest I've seen Buffy in a very long time. _I _want you to stay." Dawn said firmly, "Now I need to finish my homework." With that she raced up the stairs. 

Jay was resting on the double bed in the spare room, thinking deep thoughts. Everyone else was either in bed, or in Faith's case on slaying duty after her date. He felt like he was living in a sorority house, except for Giles.

Jay got up, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, dog tags clinking quietly, and went out to the kitchen for something to drink. He looked around at the kitchen and saw signs of a recent remodeling. He grunted, and thought to himself, 'Nice work, must be Xander.' He looked at the new windows, noting they were double paned, insulated glass and heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Giles standing there quietly, watching him snoop.

Jay smiled guiltily, "I'm a closet remodeler, I noticed that there was some done recently. Xander's work?" 

Giles nodded and said, "He can get items at cost. We suffered severe damage from assorted demons this past year and Xander keeps us patched together." He walked by Jay and started to make some tea. 

Leaning against the counter by the sink he looked at the other man. "So, any questions for me?" Jay asked, deciding to beard the lion in his den.

Giles looked around at the other man, noticing the military bearing, and the weariness in his eyes. 

"Yes, alright. How old are you?" Giles asked.

Jay cocked his head thoughtfully, "I'm 36, single, no seriously disfiguring marks, financially secure and honestly employed by the U.S. Air Force." Giles carefully made his tea and sat down at the bar facing the kitchen.

"You seem to be old enough to have been married before." Giles said. 

Jay shook his head no, "I was almost married once but my fiancé couldn't handle military life. My engagement didn't survive either. I've had a couple of other relationships but nothing serious." 

Buffy, dressed in a t-shirt with Spongebob on the front and shorts, stood on the stairs as she shamelessly eavesdropped. 

Giles looked at Jay, "You understand that Buffy has suffered a lot of loss and the only thing I want is her happiness. Has she told you that the average Slayer lives only 19 years? Buffy's life is always on the line in the fight between good and evil." He said. 

Jay nodded, " I understand. Because it's classified I can't tell you much, but believe me when I tell you that my team and I have been in dangerous situations before. We encounter unimaginable dangers and Buffy knows I may not come back. I realize I am older than her, but her happiness is my only concern as well. If she decides that I'm not worth it, I'll leave and not whine." Jay said sincerely, and Giles nodded. 

"We understand each other then."

Jay looked toward the stairs, "You can come down now Buffy. We're not going to duel over you." He said, amusement in his voice. 

Buffy walked down, "Well color me embarrassed. How did you know I was there?" she asked, hopping up onto the counter beside Jay. 

He shook his head, "I'd be a lousy commander if I didn't listen and observe, now wouldn't I?" 

Buffy looked at him, "Didn't answer my question." 

Jay looked down at his toes, arms crossed over his chest, "I walked inside your house and immediately calculated all of the ways to get out in an emergency. I listened as people walked up the stairs and heard the 6th one creak every time. I'm telling you I heard you Babe." 

Buffy laughed and rubbed his back gently, "Amazing." 

They both looked at Giles who stood and stretched. "I'm going to stay up until Faith comes home. Good night." And he walked down the hall to his room and quietly closed the door.

Jay stood listening for a moment and then turned and stood between Buffy's legs and kissed her gently. 

"Hey, come to my room." He whispered against her mouth. Buffy nodded quietly and he walked her to his room and closed the door. They proved to each other how much they missed one another in the darkness of his room.


	7. s6 Bonds

Some adult content and no, Stargate nor Buffy belong to me…

Jay surfaced slowly from a deep sleep, trying to figure out what had awakened him. Suddenly he was aware of lips skimming his thigh and moving higher. 

"Buffy!" he gasped and her hot, wet mouth closed around him and sucked gently. He thrust his hips involuntarily and moaned as quietly as he could. Struggling for sanity he reached down and hauled Buffy up. 

He met her smiling eyes with a ferocious frown, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Seducing you?" she smiled. 

He shook his head. "Seduce me? Not!" and he rolled her on her back and proceeded to have his way with her.

Buffy left to get ready for work and Jay showered and shaved and walked out to see what was for breakfast. Neither Dawn nor Buffy had made an appearance so he decided to whip up a quick batch of pancakes. He found everything with relative ease and was starting to stack the finished ones on a plate when first Dawn, then Buffy and Willow appeared. 

"Wow, a man cooking us breakfast, we could get used to this." Dawn said. Jay smiled at the girls and set plates, silverware and napkins in a pile and the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Dig in Ladies." He said and went to finish the rest of the cooking. Buffy smiled at the others and started setting out the plates and everyone sat down to eat. Giles came out and walked over to Jay who handed him a cup of tea.

"Here, the hordes are already eating." Giles chuckled and moved over to sit at the table. 

Faith wandered down the stairs, and toward the food. "Hey B, you fell into roses this time. He's hot and cooks too. Let me know if you get tired of him." She said and sat down as Jay looked at Buffy, eyebrows raised. 

Buffy laughed, "Not on your life Faith. Finders keepers." Giles and Jay chuckled. Jay finished up the last of the pancakes and sat next to Giles with his own coffee. Dawn had finished and stood, reaching over to get a couple of plates, silverware and to steal the syrup from Faith, before setting it in front the men. 

Then Willow looked at the men in astonishment. "Ok, Giles what gives? Last night you were all like 'he's an outsider, don't trust him' and now you are ok with each other." Jay shrugged and Giles mirrored the movement, causing the girls to moan in unison, "Oh God, they've bonded." 

Later-

Jay stood in the front yard with Xander who was there on his lunch break. Both of them were staring at the house, arms crossed over their chest and serious expressions on their faces. The house needed help, no doubt about it. 

Xander scratched his head, "I've been trying to keep ahead of the damage, but with working, patrolling and trying to have a life, not to mention not enough money, well, you see." He said.

Jay nodded, "Well, money's no object now. I think the roof needs to come first. Can you find a crew to come out and start right away?" he asked. 

Xander nodded. "I know a crew that could be here this afternoon." 

Jay shook his head, "No, make it while Buffy's at work. Less problems that way." 

Xander laughed, "Your funeral man." 

They did a walk around and Jay made mental notes, 'fix porch railing, paint windows, fix gutter', until the got back to the front. 

He turned to Xander, "Tell you what. Get me two competent crews and we could have the roof and the little stuff done in a day." 

Xander nodded, "I'll make the calls today, and let you know tonight." And he got into his truck and left.

Jay walked in the front door and decided to do a load of laundry. He wandered upstairs and grabbed dirty clothesbaskets from Buffy and what he assumed was Willow and Dawns' room before heading back downstairs. He turned his head back and hollered, "Faith, I'm doing a coupla loads of laundry, bring anything down you need done." Then he went down into the basement.

Faith jogged down to the basement, a little surprised. "Gee J, bored already?" Faith wisecracked as she dumped a pile of clothes on the floor. 

Jay was busy sorting and looked up, "Hey, I've got nothing better to do and I just can't sit around unless racing is on." He threw some clothes in along with detergent and started the washer. He made sure he had hangers and baskets for the clean things. 

Faith went to sit on the cot along the wall, and watched him curiously. "Ok, what's your deal?" she asked. 

Jay leaned against the washer and smiled at the brunette slayer, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. 

Faith gestured, "Trying to fix B's life?" 

Shaking his head no he laughed, "Buffy works harder than any 3 people I know. I'm on vacation and need something to do, that's all." Now Faith shook her head.

"Hey, I saw you and Xan yapping in the front yard. I know that you are planning to do something with the house." 

He pushed himself off of the washer and wandered to examine the training area, "I don't know what to tell you Faith. When you care for someone you do things for them. I think it's a law or something. I want to do things for Buffy, she means a lot to me." He shrugged, then walked back to sit beside Faith. 

Faith smiled at him, "I think you're alright J. Let me know when the load is dry and I'll help you fold. Don't want you embarrassed by somebody's thong." She laughed and ran upstairs. 

Buffy came home at about 4, Dawn behind her and stopped in surprise. Jay and Faith were arguing about Dr. Phil on TV and folding clean laundry. "Well, isn't this the last thing I expected to see." She quipped, dropping her bag on the floor and closing the door behind Dawn. 

Jay smiled and got up, kissing Buffy sweetly. "Hey Babe, how was your day?" he asked and she laughed, walking around to sit beside him and fold some laundry. 

"Hey Faith." She said and Faith nodded, busy folding a towel. Answering Jay's question, "My day was good, 2 fights and a girl who wanted to run away. Only a mildly headachey day." They finished up the laundry and Faith and Buffy took it upstairs to deliver to the right rooms. 

Faith stopped Buffy and looked at her, "You're not going to let him get away are you?" Buffy sat on Faith's bed and pondered the question. 

"I don't know if there is anything beyond the now. Right now I'm enjoying him and don't want to look too hard for answers that might not be there." 

Faith nodded, "I guess that's the way to look at it in our work." And they got back to their deliveries.

Faith had cooked a delicious beef stew and everyone was sitting and chatting while Dawn and Willow cleared the table. Giles excused himself to do some research, Jay and Xander making faces at each other. 

Buffy stood, "Hey, do you want to patrol with me tonight?" she asked Jay. He tilted his head thoughtfully, "If I get broke you'll need to call the General and explain." He said and Buffy waved a careless hand, "Not to worry, I'll protect you." 


	8. s7 Old boyfriends

Jay and Buffy walked through the graveyard to where Buffy knew a new vamp was going to rise. He had listened to all of the advice and knew to stay out of the way. Walking silently side by side they enjoyed the quiet of the night. Buffy held up a hand and listened then pointed one way while she walked another. Jay found a comfortable gravestone and sat to wait. 

Buffy stood and a hand groped up through the dirt followed by a new vampire. Buffy waited until it was free before she staked it. 

Jay was fascinated by the puff of ashes that it exploded into. "Why does it do that?" he asked curiously. 

Buffy stood and thought, "I never really asked. You need to ask Giles that." He nodded and filed away the question. 

Buffy dusted 6 more new vamps using various acrobatic maneuvers that impressed the hell out of Jay before they headed home. 

Horsing around Jay walked backwards, relying on Buffy to not let him fall. "Come on Buffy, right or left?" then he staggered playfully. Buffy was laughing as he pretended to fall, or to go blind and they were both laughing when they came into the house. Jay headed to the basement to check and see if all of the laundry had been done when suddenly a noise came out of the dark. 

"Who the hell are you?" came a quiet voice. Jack turned slowly around to confront the man who was there. He was about the same height as Jay, broad shouldered in a dark jacket, black t-shirt and slacks, pale skin, brown hair and eyes that spoke of loss, anger and pain.

"Hi, You must be Angel." Jay said amiably. He crossed his arms and stood his ground, arching his eyebrows, watching the suspicious vamp as he was inspected as thoroughly as any new recruit. 

Angel looked the other man over, tall, muscular and tanned, black hair and dark eyes, military all over and he grimaced. Stopping in front of the man, looking him in the eye. What he saw were eyes that were weary from many battles. If you desired to look deeper you could see bravery, humor and a steadfastness that shook Angel to his shaky soul. This man was dangerous, not to Angel physically, but by being everything that Buffy had ever wanted. To cover how shaken he was Angel held out his hand to be shook. 

"Nice to meet you." 

Jay returned the handshake, "Jay Coburn." 

Angel nodded, "Is Buffy upstairs?" 

"Yeah, we just returned from patrolling."

"Thanks." Angel said and walked up the stairs to see Buffy. Jay stood in the basement and shook his head, checked the dryer and took up a load of hanging clothes.

He came up in time to see Buffy and Angel standing in the kitchen and talking. Jay continued through the dining room and hung the clothes on the hallway closet door then circled back into the kitchen. Buffy unconsciously reached for his hand and Jay saw the hurt that flashed on Angel's face. 

Taking Buffy's hand he regarded Angel thoughtfully. "What happened between you two? Why didn't it work out?" 

Buffy glanced at Angel and smiled to see the shock on his face. 'Good old Jay, never one to beat around the bush'. She spoke, "Too many things in the past to get over." 

Angel looked vaguely ashamed but nodded, "I was an idiot. Enough said." A noise from the stairs caused them all to look and see Dawn wander down. She stopped, her eyes wide as she saw who was in the kitchen with whom. 

"Oh hey. Sorry, bad timing?" 

Angel shook his head, "Hello Dawnie, how are you?" affection plain in his voice. 

"I'm good. Just getting some juice." She said and smiled at Jay and Buffy. Angel, with the ease of long familiarity chatted quietly with Dawn as she poured the juice, drank it and then placed the empty glass in the sink.

"Night Buffy and Jay, you too Angel." Dawn said, smothering a yawn before disappearing upstairs. 

Jay looked at Buffy. "I'm headed for bed too, 'night." 

"Ok, see you at breakfast. Angel and I have Slayer stuff to talk about." 

His eyes moved to Angel, standing beyond Buffy and he nodded, "Scrambled eggs in the morning?"

"If you add bacon it sounds great." She said, her eyes soft on his.

"Deal."

She watched as he walked to his room, entering then closing the door with a quiet click.

"You're sleeping with him." Angel accused.

Buffy sighed and wandered into the living room. She moved a teen magazine and sat down, watching as Angel came in and sat in Giles chair.

"Yes, I am. You made it clear that you and Cordelia were going to be a couple. So in my book that means you butt out of my personal life."

Angel stood and paced, "It doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore." 

"You broke my heart _again_ Angel. **3r**d time is _not _a charm. It's taken two years for me to be able to look at you without wanting to accidentally stake you. You chose Cordy, deal with it." 

Standing she glared at him, "There's room in the basement if you need to stay. If not we'll talk tomorrow about sending the Slayers to you in LA." And she deliberately walked to Jay's door, knocked quietly, and let herself in.

Angel was very unhappy and left the house, leaving a note for Giles and making sure the house was locked before he went to the cemetery and decided to take out his aggression on some fledgling vamps.

The next morning Jay acted as if everything was normal, but he couldn't hustle everyone (except for stubborn Faith) out of the house fast enough. 10 minutes after Buffy and Dawn had left construction workers descended on the house like bees and started working. The tear off of the roof went smoothly and the new roof went on with no surprises. The back deck was fixed and the new windows were primed. Jay and Xander fixed the gutter and Faith lounged on the grass flirting with the construction crews, almost causing one to fall to a certain death until Jay sharply reminded him where he was. Faith just laughed and he had to smile back at the irrepressible woman. 

Jay was checking his watch more frequently as the afternoon wore on. 

At 3:30 he clapped his hands and said, "Ok folks. Thanks for everything, it looks great!" The foreman came up and Jay spoke with him quietly and the other man nodded. Jay looked at the house with quiet satisfaction at a job well done. Faith came out to stand on the curb beside him. 

"Well J, it looks like you didn't do anything." She said looking puzzled. 

He nodded and grinned, "Exactly." 

Buffy and Dawn came home a half hour later and Buffy looked upset. "Faith!" Buffy hollered. 

"B?" came the muffled reply from upstairs.

"Come down here!" Buffy bellowed and Jay came out of his room, rubbing his wet hair with a towel slung low around his hips, his chest bare, a few bruises still visible in the rib area and water beading on it. Buffy opened her mouth to bellow but totally forgot what she was going to say when she saw Jay. She never even noticed Faith had come down, all of her attention was on Jay and his towel hanging so precariously from his hips. 

"Oh for goodness sake. Colonel, go get some clothes on or Buffy's brains will implode." Came Giles disgusted voice and Faith's belly laugh. Jay smiled at the stunned Buffy and walked back into his room.

Buffy turned with a pout on her face, "Faith, what did I call you for?" 

Faith laughed again, "B, you got it bad." 

Buffy stood looking at the ceiling thoughtfully then snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! Robin said that you fought some new demons the other night, why didn't you tell me?" asked Buffy. Giles smirked at the women.

Faith shook her head, "I told Giles B. He said you fought them in Sunnyhell. Nothing new over the hellmouth." 

Buffy nodded, "Oh."

Jay came out in a dark green t-shirt and black jeans and looked at Buffy. "What's up Babe?" 

Buffy sighed, "You look edible."

His face pink he was about to say something when she continued, "Oh, by the way, the house looks nice." And she jogged upstairs, leaving him gaping like a fish. 

Faith burst into laughter, "Not a dummy, our B."


	9. s8 Rated R Explanations and Dreams

That evening Jay bought Chinese takeout for the meal, making Buffy smile in remembrance of their first meal together. His eyes met hers and she knew he remembered that time together as well. The boxes were set in the middle of the table and everyone dished out their favorites. There was General Tso's chicken, rice, seafood and veggies etc.

Everyone was eating when Buffy asked, "So, what _did_ you do to the house Jay?"

Giles looked up, "Do to the house?" he asked in puzzlement, totally in the dark about the days events. Faith snickered, trying to keep from laughing out loud and spraying the Watcher with food.

Xander sent a ' busted' look to Jay who shrugged, "Um, fixed the gutter, the back porch and some trim. Oh, and replaced the roof." 

Buffy sat her fork down carefully, "Why?" Everyone around the table winced, they knew when Buffy was unhappy.

Jay forked up a shrimp, chewing it thoughtfully. "Ok, I care about you. The house needed some stuff done and it's only money." 

She stared at him, the wind taken out of her sails. "Um, ok. Did you really have to replace the roof?" 

Before Jay could reply Xander snorted, "You really liked the water dripping on your head when the snow melted last year?" 

"Good point." She absently ate for a moment. "It was sweet of you to do that." 

Jay smiled triumphantly at Faith who rolled her eyes, "You've got her wrapped around your pinkie, don't give me that look." 

Giving Faith a look, Buffy leaned over and kissed him sweetly, "Thanks Jay." Jay accepted the kiss, smiling against her mouth. Pulling back she used her thumb to remove some lipstick from his lip and jumped when he nipped it. 

"Owie." She complained and he kissed it in silent apology. They were so wrapped in each other for a moment that Xander made a gagging sound, making Willow kick him and Dawn laugh.

Giles watched them thoughtfully. The Colonel was falling for his Slayer, and vice versa though Giles rather thought the neither one them realized. There were problems with this of course. Buffy lived in Cleveland and the Colonel lived in Colorado Springs. There would be decisions that would have to be made. Then there was the problem of Angel, especially after the note he had left.

"Hey G-man, you have your 'there be another apocalypse near' face." Xander said.

Giles smiled, "Nonsense, I was just thinking about a paper I read today. It was by a Dr. Daniel Jackson, also from Colorado Springs I believe." His eyes met Jay's blank and wary ones. 

"Never heard of him." Jay said, lying through his teeth. 

"Hmmm." Was Giles reply.

Buffy lay in Jay's arms sound asleep. She was dreaming, a desert filled with colors and sounds that made no sense until she saw the First Slayer. The woman was much as Buffy had seen her last time, face paint, mysterious eyes, but this time she was at the bedside of an elderly man. Buffy moved closer and realized that the man was Indian, and vaguely familiar. 

"Who is he?" Buffy asked the First Slayer.

"You will know him soon." 

The man stirred restlessly on his bed, "James, James." He murmured. 

A thought struck her and she moved closer to the man and realized he looked like Jay might look in 50 years. Still handsome and fit, but gray. Looking at the First Slayer she opened her mouth but the other woman shook her head.

"Death is no longer your gift Sister. We now have many sisters that will use Death. You have proven yourself to be more than your gift. You are still filled with love. You love the Witch, the Watcher, the Key, the One who Sees far, don't shut yourself off from love offered." The First Slayer looked at the old man again, running a soothing hand over his face and settling him into a deeper sleep.

Buffy stood there uncertainly, and suddenly she woke. She sat up, looking over at Jay who was deeply sleeping after their intense lovemaking earlier. She ran a hand over his shoulder and shook him gently, moving back as he woke up instantly.

"It's just me." 

"Buffy? What's up?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Does your father live in the desert?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?" his eyes mirrored the confusion in his voice.

"I think you should call him right now. He's sick." 

His eyes never left hers as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, "Dad? Oh, Hi Uncle Mason. Is Dad sick? Yeah, ok. How did I know?" Jay smiled at Buffy crookedly, "I'll bet if you ask Ed he might know. Tell Dad I'll be there this afternoon. Give my love to the family. Yes, I know they'll be there too. Fine I'll give it to them in person. Later." He hung up.

"OK, I'll bite, how did you know?" 

Buffy sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees and he got up to start packing. "As a Slayer I have dreams that tell what can happen. So is your Dad ok?"

Jay pulled on the pair of boxers that had been left on the floor earlier, "No, it sounds like he has a severe case of pneumonia with complications. Uncle Mason is taking him to the hospital. I need to call the General then I'm flying to Arizona."

Buffy nibbled on her lip, "Your Dad is Hopi?" 

"Ok, how did you know that?" he demanded in surprise.

"I saw the kachinas in his room. You look a lot like him, but different."

He smiled and began to pack some more, "My Dad is Hopi, but half Navajo too. He met my mom at the University of Arizona at the end of World War II. She died when I was a boy. She was from Croatia and she was part gypsy as well, so I grew up with a lot of mystical shit in my childhood."

"Mystical shit?" Buffy repeated, amusement in her voice.

He threw her a laughing glance. "Yeah, sort of like the stuff you deal with."

"Just don't let Giles hear you call it that."

He finished packing and grabbed his phone, then turned to look at her. "Will you come with me?"

Buffy's mouth dropped, "Isn't this a family thing?" 

Laying down the phone he crawled onto the bed placed gentle hands on her shoulders, his dark eyes on hers.

"I need the moral support. My Dad and I aren't, well, close anymore. He thinks I rejected my heritage, and I think he's too narrow minded." A lopsided smile, "Plus I'd miss you like crazy." He whispered.

She looked into his eyes, so dark they looked black and saw his hope mirrored there. "Let me ask Giles." She replied softly.

"Good." 

He captured her mouth with a kiss that stopped her brain. Jay gently laid her back on the bed and ran a gentle hand down her smooth skin. He moved his fingers to gently rub her, catching her breathless cries in his mouth. As he slid one finger inside her he was rewarded by her arousal dampening his hand. "Come for me babe." He whispered and slid a second finger to join the first. 

Buffy shook her head, "I need you inside of me." She moaned, arching into his fingers helplessly. He pulled his fingers out and slid himself in. even with her wetness it was extremely snug, making his head spin with sensation. She arched again and drew him in deeply and he lost control. They moved together helplessly, building sensation upon feeling, unable to stop for breath, lost in each other's eyes when Jay stiffened and Buffy tightened like a velvet fist and they climaxed together.


	10. s 9 10 Arizona

I had a valid complaint from Tracy that the story is moving too slow. It is, but what I'm trying to do is establish background of Buffy and Jay's relationship, then stuff happens. About the sex…well, it is a romance, they're young and in lust ..So see, there is a method to my madness..really.

They were still trembling from their lovemaking, Jay lying on top of Buffy, resting his weight on his arms to not crush her. He enjoyed the feel of her fingers roaming his back lazily, and the feeling of her against his chest. 

Buffy was feeling much the same way. She enjoyed his weight on her, and was aware he was trying not to squash her like a bug. She felt cherished, and that was a feeling that she had missed for a long time. She turned her face to see him face down in her hair and smiled. 

"You're going to smother."

"Yeah, but what a way to go." His voice was muffled. She giggled and could feel his body shake with a quiet chuckle. 

He lifted his head and turned it to her, giving her a quick kiss. "I need to call General Hammond." He rolled to his side and reached over to grab his cell phone. His eyes widened as Buffy slowly got up, stretching luxuriously, her blond hair gently swaying against her slim body. 

She threw him a wicked glance, "I'm going to take a shower and pack." 

He nodded dumbly, "Ok." Fresh desire stirring inside of him.

"You're drooling Colonel." 

She kissed him and left the room. He was smiling as he dialed the SGC.

"Colonel O'Neill." The voice in his ear barked.

"Jack?"

"Hey Jay, how's leave treating you?" 

"Where's the General? You didn't do something to him did you?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Perish the thought, he's taking his granddaughters to Florida."

"Just checking."

Jack laughed heartily at this, then saw Daniel standing in the doorway. 

"C'mon in Daniel, it's Jay."

Daniel's face lit up, "Hey, tell him hi and that we miss him around here."

"Daniel says hi and yadda yadda." Jack repeated.

Jay laughed, "Tell Daniel I said hi. Actually tell everybody I said hi. Listen Jack, my Dad is in the hospital with severe pneumonia."

Jack sighed, "Ah geez, go ahead and see him. You're still on medical leave. Call me when you know more."

"Thanks Jack, and hey, kiss Sam for me." He said mischievously.

"What?" Jack yelped.

"Talk to ya later pal." And Jay hung up with a chuckle.

Buffy walked down the hall to Giles room and quietly knocked.

"Yes?"

"It's me Giles, can I come in?"

"Buffy, it's 6 in the morning."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "It's important."

There was grumbling from the other side of the door, then it opened and Giles stood there, sweat pants and a t-shirt with Oxford University on it, blinking owlishly at her. "For someone who slays at night you are up very early." He complained.

"Jay's Dad is sick and he has to fly to Arizona. He wants me to go with him." 

Giles looked at her seriously, "And do you want to go with him?"

"I think I have to. I had a Slayer dream and the First Slayer was there with his sick Dad. That's how he found out."

His eyes met hers in surprise, "Very well. Faith and the new Slayers can take over your patrols." He paused, "Be careful Buffy."

Buffy nodded seriously, "I know Giles, but I think it's almost too late." She knew that he knew and she saw the anxiety on his face for her. She looked up with a smile, "Hey, at least he's alive."

"There is that." Giles agreed with a smile.

"Well, I need to talk to Willow and pack." She said abruptly.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you before you leave." She nodded and he closed the door, staring at it blankly. Then he smiled, maybe this was Buffy's turn for happiness.

Buffy slid Willow's door opened silently and smiled as she saw Kennedy and Willow wrapped around each other in their bed. 

"Willow!" she hissed quietly, and was rewarded by one brown eye opening, "Buffy?"

"I need a favor, can you come out here?" she whispered.

Willow nodded sleepily and crawled out of bed, dragging on a shocking orange robe and followed Buffy into the hallway. 

"S'up?" she yawned hugely and leaned her forehead on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy laughed, "Will, Jay's Dad is really sick with pneumonia and I need some herbs and what ever because I'm going with Jay to see him."

Willow's head snapped up, "Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. Let me go get dressed and we'll head to the shop and I give you a few things." 

Buffy packed quickly, then drove over to the store with Willow. She hopped up and sat on the counter to watch Willow bustle around with a small bag filling it with various stones and herbs. Buffy watched with amusement as Willow wrote detailed instructions for each item as well. 

Looking up with a smile "This is so they don't bust you for marijuana." Willow said.

Laughing Buffy hopped down and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Will I love you."

"Oh sweetie I love ya too." Willow pulled back "What about Jay?"

"What about him?" Buffy asked flippantly.

A gentle sigh. "Buffy."

"We'll talk after I come back, I promise." Buffy's eyes searched her Willow's eyes for reassurance and found it. 

"Let's go back. Boys get jittery when we're not on time." Buffy said. 

An eyeroll from Willow, "Tell me."

Jay booked Southwest Air from Cleveland Hopkins Airport to Denver, then from Denver to Phoenix. As they got off the plane in Phoenix and made their way to baggage claim a tall blond man in jeans, USAF t-shirt, cowboy boots and hat waved.

"Well, well, if it isn't Colonel James Coburn!" the man said before grabbing Jay in a bear hug. Buffy watched as Jay laughed and pounded the man back thoroughly.

"Mac I can't believe it! How the hell are you, you old bastard?" Jay was grinning at the other man. 

"I thought I was doing good, but you're doing better." His eyes went to Buffy. 

Jay smiled easily, "Major Francis MacKenzie, this is Buffy." 

"Pleased to meetcha Buffy and after I beat the shit out of the Indian boy here I don't want you to call me anything but Mac." 

Buffy laughed making Jay's heart contract. "Nice to meet you Mac. So what are you doing here?" 

Mac regarded his old friend and the beautiful woman by his side, "General Glazier gave me permission to fly you to Luke AFB and put you on a Nighthawk to the Res hospital."

"How is old Black Jack anyway?"

"Still as cranky and crusty as ever, thank you very much!" The men turned to watch Buffy wander over to baggage claim. 

"You lucky sombitch, that is one fine lady." Mac said with envy.

Jay smiled, "Don't I know it." 

The machine started spitting out suitcases and Buffy quickly picked up hers and Jay's depositing them neatly beside her. The men were headed over when they saw a big man try to take her suitcase. Jay held Mac's arm as he was about to jump to help her. "Watch." Jay said.

Buffy saw the man try to take advantage of the crowd and reach down for her suitcase. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed, making the man cry out and drop to his knees.

"I'm sorry but my panties wouldn't fit you." She said sweetly. 

An airport security guard quickly came over. "Ma'am?" he asked in confusion.

"This guy tried to help himself to my suitcase!" She glared at the man who had a foot and a hundred pounds on her. The guard shook his head and took the man into custody and Buffy picked up the suitcases and walked over to Jay and Mac.

Jay was smiling and Mac's mouth was open.

"Can you believe that? That slimy guy tried to take my suitcase." Buffy huffed indignantly.

"What was he thinking?" Jay asked and took his suitcase, pulling her close for a quick kiss.

It was late afternoon when the Blackhawk helicopter flashed over the desert, headed to the Navajo Reservation. Jay was flying the 'copter, Mac in the co-pilot's seat and Buffy in the jump seat. She watched as Jay expertly wielded control of the multi million-dollar aircraft with ease. Each of them wore flight helmets though Jay's had a visor that snapped down over his eyes. She watched his hands as they flew and could tell he was concentrating. As if he could read her thoughts he turned his head slightly and raised a thumb up and she smiled back.

Mac was busy with his eyes on the sky then he turned slightly and activated his mike "Hey Pretty lady how're ya doin'?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes you are." He purred and received a thump on his helmet for his flirting from Jay.

"5 minutes out." Jay said a smile in his voice evident over the clipped radio.

Jay landed with barely a bump on the hospital helo pad. Mac clapped, "You haven't lost your touch Fox." 

Buffy pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair, "Fox?" 

Mac pulled off his helmet and scrubbed a hand through his flat hair, "Yep, we called him Desert Fox. He was the best of us at recon. Quiet as a fox and all that shit."

Jay laughed, "Yeah yeah." He pulled out a small log book and entered his flight information.

Buffy looked at him, "I'd call you a fox, but it would sound like I grew up in the 70's….like you old guys." 

Both men yelped, "Hey!" She laughed merrily at their indignant looks and gathered her things.

They climbed out and Jay talked quietly to Mac. He was to wait for them, unless a medivac arrived, then he'd move the helo to the back of the hospital.

Jay stood and stared at the hospital where he had been born, and the one he hadn't seen for 7 years. Most of that time at the SGC. He felt Buffy's hand slide into his, "Are you ready?"

"No, can we go Maui?" 

Buffy squeezed his hand gently, "Not even." He looked down into her eyes, feeling the total support she radiated.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

"I haven't yet!" she said tartly, "We're still standing here."

"Alright, sheesh." He led her into the hospital. There was a small crowd in the waiting area and they all stood with happy cries, "James! You're here!" 

Jay was swallowed in hugs from an uncle, 3 aunts and various cousins. He pulled back and held out his hand to Buffy, "Buffy, this is my family." He started pointing, "Uncle Mason and Aunt Eva, Aunt Maria, Aunt Jennie, my cousins Chuck, Celia, Dillon, Mark, are you Mike or Chris," He asked a twin, "Chris and Lynn." 

"Everybody, this is my girlfriend Buffy." 

She felt Jay become slightly stressed as the elders greeted her stiffly, but the younger ones greeted her enthusiastically, "It's nice to meet you." Buffy said graciously. 

His Uncle Mason led them to his father's room and Jay looked at Buffy who nodded and sat in one of the padded seats in the hallway. His uncle opened the door and Jay walked in, seeing the Navajo medicine man from his childhood in a chair beside his Dad.

"Ed, how are you?"

"James, I'm glad to see that you are here." Ed Spotted Horse stood and enveloped the younger man in a hug. Jay was startled but returned the hug. He pulled back and looked at his father.

His Dad was breathing heavily, and oxygen line under his nose. His face was pale and Jay was alarmed. "Hi Dad." He sat in the chair beside the bed.

"James." The older Coburn rasped.

"What did the Doctors say?"

"I have pneumonia and they put me on antibiotics. Ed burned some sage to remove any evil spirits and to help me breath. It gave me a headache." He glared at the medicine man who laughed heartily.

"But you stopped coughing so quit bellyaching old man." Jay listened to the exchange with a half smile. 

Ed looked at his old friend and nodded, "I'll be right outside." 

Looking at his Dad he sighed, "So. I have a girlfriend."

His Dad smiled, "Is she Indian?" 

Jay closed his eyes, not wanting to get into the bitter fight of marrying an Indian woman again. "No, she's not."

"You know what I want.." His Dad began but Jay held up his hand. 

"Dad, I respect you. Respect me enough to make my own choices or I'll leave right now." There was grim finality in Jay's voice and his father nodded reluctantly. 

His eyes roamed his son's face. It had been 7 years since they had seen each other and a lot had changed. He could see the lines of sun and stress at the corner of Jay's eyes. His son was harder somehow, more military than before. But there was something else that he couldn't pinpoint, something that made his son more approachable as well.

***

Ed walked out of the door only to be blinded by the power of pure good. He blinked his eyes until he found the source, a young blond reading a fashion magazine right outside the door. 

Buffy looked up and smiled, "Hi."

'It's just a young woman.' Ed thought in a daze. 

"Are you alright?" She frowned at the pale Indian man who had come out of the room. He looked like he was going to pass out. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Um, Jay's girlfriend Buffy." She helped him sit down then went to the water fountain and got him a drink.

Ed watched the woman fuss over him and he shook his head, "What are you?" he clarified.

She sighed and sat down, "Oh, that. I'm the Slayer. Well, not 'the' Slayer anymore but, a Slayer, umm, babbling here. Never mind." Buffy made a face and looked at him. 

He nodded, 'now it made sense'. "I am Ed Spotted Horse, Navajo medicine man. I could sense your power when I walk into the hallway." 

Buffy smiled, "Oh." then jumped. "Oh! I have something for you." 

Confused he took the bag from her and peeked inside. There was healing herbs, and stones. "Thank you Slayer. I can use these for Jay's father." 

Embarrassed Buffy shrugged, "A friend of mine picked them out." 

He stood and pulled her up, then opened the door and led her into the room. Jay stood, his face lighting up when he saw Buffy, then his eyes went to Ed's, "I see you met Buffy."

"I did. She also gave me some healing herbs for your father." Ed poured the bag out on the small table, taking two stones and setting them in the windowsill, then the blue agate and giving it to the sick man, "Put this close to you." He then poured out a handful of black cohosh and placed it into a cup. 

Jay looked at Buffy in surprise, "Was that where you went with Willow this morning?" 

"Yeppers." 

"Thanks Buff, that was above and beyond." 

Buffy snorted, "Like replacing my roof wasn't? Please." 

His eyes shone with humor and he shrugged, "Ok, you got me."

"Yes I certainly do."she replied affectionately.

The two older men watched Jay and this young woman flirt easily with each other. There were deep feelings there. 

Jay stood and looked at his father. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is my Dad, Charles Coburn." 

Buffy smiled, "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Coburn. I can see where Jay gets his good looks from." Jay's father gave a small smile to the charming woman. 

The door opened and a nurse bustled in and gave disapproving looks all around. "There are too many people in here. Ed, you know better." 

"Relax Martha. You remember Charlie's boy James?" Ed replied. The woman looked Jay up and down with a frown.

Then she smiled, "Of course I remember, Anna used to babysit the rascal. You look good Jay. Still a heartbreaker are you?"

Jay smiled, "Nah, too busy to break hearts. Speaking of hearts this is my girlfriend Buffy Summers, Buffy this is Martha Yahzee. She's worked at the hospital since the dawn of time."

Buffy smiled and shook her head at Jay, "Not a way to win friends and influence enemies." She smiled at the older woman, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Yahzee." The nurse looked over the young woman and approved. 

"Call me Martha. So, you have Indian blood." She stated. (A/N..made this up though it's possible. My grandfather is Paiute and my cousin is blond and green eyed so it does happen.)

A surprised look crossed Buffy's face, "Well, some. My grandfather was Paiute." 

Ed and Jay both looked at her in surprise, "I don't see it." Jay said, scrutinizing her carefully.

"It's the cheekbones. Now Ed, do your voodoo and scat. I have to get Charlie settled for the night. Jay, you and Buffy may return in the morning to see Charlie. I'm going to get his meds, you all better be gone when I get back." And with that Martha swept out.

"Wow." Buffy said, her eyes wide. 

She shook her head and smiled at Jay's father, "I'm going to let Jay say goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Coburn." She left the room and Jay looked at Ed. 

"I see Martha is still the little dictator." Jay said wryly.

"The woman will never change, but she saves more lives than the doctors here." Ed said. 

Jay hovered for a moment uncertainly, then leaned down and kissed his father's forehead. "We're flying back to Phoenix but renting a car to drive back out in the morning Dad."

"How long will you be here?" his father asked.

A shrug, "Until you're better."


	11. s 11 12 Called back

Jay came out of the room with a preoccupied frown on his face. Buffy stood and saw the concern for his father in his beautiful eyes.

"He's going to be ok Jay. It's good that you're here." 

He wrapped her in a hug, "I'm glad you came with me." The feel of her heartbeat made him relax. 

They walked hand in hand to the Blackhawk helicopter and Mac climbed out, "How's your Pop?" 

"He'll be ok. Thanks for the ride Mac, do you mind if I ride shotgun?"

Mac leered cheerfully at Buffy, "How about you ride shotgun honey?" 

Buffy grinned as she pulled on her helmet, "Um, Buffy says no." Jay thought she looked adorable with the helmet on, leaned forward and kissed her, then thumped his friend on the head.

"Mine!" was all he said, Mac was laughing and rubbing his head.

Buffy watched Jay as he brooded on the trip back and thought he could give Angel a run for his money. She gently ran her fingers over his shoulder and smiled as he caught her hand, twining his fingers awkwardly with hers. They landed back at Luke AFB at about 2230 (a/n-10:30 pm for you non mil types) Mac and Jay made possible plans to eat dinner together later in the week and gave each other a bear hug, with Mac adding "Don't be so distant you bastard." 

Jay and Buffy then took a taxi to the Phoenix Marriott. Jay did the typical male thing and tried to take her bags but Buffy stood there, eyebrows raised until he looked up.

"Whoops, sorry Xena." He quipped and she laughed delightedly.

They checked into their hotel room and after making love they lay spooned together, satisfied and sleepy. Jay set his alarm on his watch, moved Buffy's hair so he wouldn't get a mouthful and slid into sleep with her.

Buffy got up before Jay's alarm went off and took a shower. When his alarm went off Jay was surprised. Buffy was the only person he felt safe enough with that he could sleep through them leaving the bed. Smiling in satisfaction he stretched his muscles sleepily and crawled out of bed to wander into the bathroom and pee. 

She was rinsing the conditioner from her hair when he came into the bathroom, "Good morning." She called out, tilting her head for a final rinse.

"It will be after I have coffee." He grumbled and flushed the toilet. He climbed into the shower with her, pressing his sleep-warmed body against hers. They kissed, letting the warm water wash over their bodies.

Buffy pulled back and stifled a smile at the pout on his face, "You did want to leave at 7 right?"

His eyes were hopeful, "We have time!"

She slowly moved her hands down to rest above his tempting erection.

"Nah, now you'll think of me all day." And she slipped giggling from the shower, hearing him grumble curses as he finished his shower.

"You're just plain evil." 

She stopped to consider him as he stepped dripping from the shower, "Yes, yes I am." 

They ate breakfast together and then climbed into their rented Lincoln Navigator and headed to the rez. The quiet made Buffy nuts and she turned on the radio until she found Good Charlottes 'Anthem'.

He turned the radio down and smiled, "Thanks for being here with me." Jay's eyes flicked from the road to her face.

She smiled, "Not a problemo." 

They parked in the parking lot at the hospital just as the sun was making its ascent in the sky. Jay sat silently.

"I'm sorry about my family." He said suddenly.

Buffy sighed and turned in her seat to face him, "Jay, it's not a big deal. At least I'm human. My mom had to deal with me dating a vamp. I'm not going to wig out just because I'm not what they expected." She leaned forward to cup his face, using her thumb to play with the dimple on his chin. Then she leaned forward to brush his lips with hers.

"Let's go in, ok?"

With a nod he opened his door and climbed out. As he met Buffy on the other side he pulled her close for a searing kiss.

When Buffy could string two words together she smiled up at him, "What was that for?"

"Because you're you." He answered.

They stayed for 3 days. In the morning they would visit with Jay's Dad, then in the afternoon Jay would take her to a favorite place that he had on the rez. The first afternoon he took her to Lake Powell where they rented a waverunner and visited some beautiful sections of the lake that he had played in with his friends as a young man.

The next day he took her hiking in the Canyon de Chelly National Monument. They hiked into a remote area that was closed to tourists but somewhere his Dad had taken him often as a child and told Buffy about his ancestors. Then he had spread a blanket out over one of the ceremonial kivas and made slow sweet love to her under the heat of the sun.

The third evening they sat on the hood of the rental, a blanket spread so not to scratch the paint, and watched the spectacular sunset over the Painted Desert. Afterward Buffy had jumped down and was going to walk when she heard a warning rattle and froze.

"J-jay?" 

He grinned and hopped down, "Oh come on. Is heap big Vamp slayer afraid of a ittle bitty rattlesnake?" 

Buff threw him a glare, "Would you shut up and pick it up and throw it someplace, ok?" 

Taking his boot he stepped on the snakes' neck, then bent down and picked it up, his hand just behind the head. 

"Just look at it Buffy. It's a diamondback, about 4 foot long, and see the rattles?" he held up the rattles and was counting, "14 of them, so this snake is pretty old." He held it up for her to see and she admired the pretty diamonds on its back dutifully then said, "Ok, take it away than you very much."

Chuckling he walked about 100 yards away and gently let the snake go, watching it disappear into the scrub. A wide smile graced his face as he walked back to his disgruntled lover, "You're so brave babe. I'm proud of you."

"Blah blah, whatever, I'm getting into the car." 

He was still chuckling as he drove back to the small hotel on the reservation, cheerfully ignoring the dirty looks Buffy shot at him.

"Demons and vamps are different ok? I just don't like snakes, especially since I had to kill the Mayor after he turned into a hundred foot demon one." 

He shot a startled look at her, "100 foot long?"

"Um, I dunno. Big enough that he swallowed the Principal whole, which was just ewww, and his head was inside the building but his honkin' tail was outside. So, yeah, maybe a hundred feet."

Jay drove silently and then said, "And I thought my life was weird." To which Buffy collapsed into laughter.

They were just starting to fool around when Jay's phone began to ring insistently.

"Oh for crying out loud." He grumbled . "I guess I need to get that." 

She reached over and grabbed it, handing it to him, then caressed him through his jeans. "God." He gasped, then opened his phone, "Coburn."

"Jay? It's Jack. You need to come home." 

"Godamnit Jack, if you only knew what you were interrupting." Jay wailed causing Buffy to snort with laughter.

"Sorry pal, you know how it is." Jack laughed, then turned serious, "SG-12 and Daniel are missing. We need you here in 6 hours."

"Fuck." Jay cursed as he focused on the incredibly bad news. "This had been some month."

"Yep, see you in 4 hours Colonel." Jack hung up and looked at Sam and Teal'c. "He'll be here."

Jay closed the phone one handed and looked into Buffy's eyes. She cupped his face, "Bad news?"

He slowly kissed her and said, "I need to go back to Colorado Springs."

She nodded, "I figured."

Jay made a phone call to Mac who promised to be at the Reservation in one hour.

Buffy was going to visit his Dad and drive the rental back when she flew home to Cleveland. She watched him pace the small room, talking on his cell phone, never hesitating to make a decision and realized she was maybe falling in love with him. 

Buffy's taxi pulled up in front of the house and she got out, grabbed her suitcase and paid the driver. As he pulled away she stood in front of the lit up house for a long moment before trudging up the stairs. She grinned and knocked, the door opening to reveal Dawn. 

"Buffy!! You're home!" and she hugged the stuffing out of her sister.

"I was only gone for 4 days, what did you do now?" Buffy asked.

"Can't I be glad that you're home?" Dawn pouted, then laughed when Buffy rolled her eyes. "Really, and I really am glad that you're home." Willow laughed and gave Buffy a quick hug, her eyes making Buffy promise that they'd talk later.

Giles snorted and took Buffy's suitcase. "Everything is fine Buffy. How is Jay's father?"

"He's doing much better. I'm back because Jay got called back into work. Ooops, I'm supposed to call him." She walked over to the phone, taking off her blazer as she dialed, "Jay? Yeah I miss you too." She dropped her blazer on a chair and leaned against the wall, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. "Your Dad understood, and we had a nice talk. " a quick grin. "Yes really. Be careful. Yeah, I will. Bye."

Buffy had a silly smile on her face as she turned to her family. They all had smirks on their faces and Buffy blushed.

"I really, really like him. Could ya tell?" 

Xander and Faith walked into the house, video from the local Blockbuster in hand, chatting animatedly until they saw Buffy.

"Hey, it's the Buffster! How's Jay's Dad doing and how was sunny Arizona?" Xander asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Forget Arizona, how was the hot Colonel?" Faith asked impishly, enjoying Buffy's blush.

"Arizona was great, Jay's Dad is doing a lot better and my hot Colonel is just peachy, thank you very much." 

Willow got out the large popcorn bowl and proceeded to make enough popcorn to float a battleship as they all settled down to watch the movie "What a Girl Wants." (a/n cute movie, even my violently 'anti chick flick' husband liked it, but then we're parents of a teenage daughter so I guess it's all in the perspective :)


	12. s 13 14 Crap, me and my big mouth

It was well into October, the air crisp and the trees in spectacular color against the blue backdrop of Lake Erie. Dawn was a Senior and flourishing

In Colorado Springs the trees were in a riot of fall color, punctuated by the bright yellow of the aspens. Jay was busy, exploring new planets, playing practical jokes on Jack and Ferretti and missing Buffy like crazy. He would try to call Buffy every day that he was on planet. When he heard her voice his heart would pound, and memories of their time together would flood him. He was falling for her but had been burned before so he was being careful now.

Buffy missed Jay just as much as she continued with the routine of her life. She would occasionally call his machine just to hear his voice. 'How pathetic was that?' she'd grin to herself.

Faith was sparring with Buffy, both of them fiercely concentrating when Faith decided to have some fun.

"So Jay called today." She said and Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Really?" She missed Faith's next punch and caught one in the face. "Owie!" 

Faith laughed until she cried as Buffy glared at her. 

"You cheated!" Buffy declared in outrage.

"You betcha, and the look on your face was priceless B. You are so crazy over the Colonel." Faith laughed.

Buffy sighed mightily, then smiled. She kicked Faith's legs out from under her, pounced and began to tickle the other Slayer unmercifully.

Giles was alarmed as he heard screams coming from the exercise room and dashed in only to find his best Slayers on the floor tickling each other silly.

"Buffy! Faith!" he said in his most pompous tone but couldn't help smiling at the two breathless, giggling women. "Really, I expected you two to be more adult than this" he scolded lightly, knowing it was falling on deaf ears.

Faith flopped onto her back, "Relax G-man, a tickled Slayer is a happy Slayer." 

Buffy groaned, "That's terrible Faith." She lay down on the mat on the floor, her hot cheek resting against the cool plastic. "Faith cheats." She whined.

Willow came over to look over his shoulder and smiled before heading back to the customers.

Giles smiled, "I see training is finished for the day. Please head home and start dinner if you would." 

Buffy raised her head, "Take out BBQ?" she asked Faith.

"Oh yeah." The other woman said with a heartfelt sigh. Giles was about to point out how expensive that it would be when Faith held up a hand.

"Just the meat G. Buffy and I will make corn and french fries to go with."

Giles sighed, "That's acceptable. Willow and I will be home around 6."

Faith hopped up and pulled Buffy up, "I'll call it in. Then we can pick up on the way home." Buffy stretched, and then nodded, "You go girl."

The front door banged open and Dawn called out, "I have a date!!"

Jay was running for all he was worth towards the gate, another 'simple' mission gone to hell in a handbasket. He saw his team streak by and he turned to fire his P-90 to slow down the Jaffa. Above them and coming fast was a death glider and he turned back to holler, "Dial us the hell out of here Walters!"

He hid behind another tree and laid down cover fire so Walters could work unhindered. The gate activated and Jay watched his team dive through, then he raced up the ramp and through himself through before it deactivated. He landed with a clatter on the metal ramp on his shoulder, hearing it snap loudly.

"Shit!" he said and pulled himself up.

General Hammond was in the gateroom and sighed, "Welcome back SG2, what happened?"

Jay grinned through the pain, "Well Sir, Nirti is a busy beaver and has her fingers in this planet, as well as a lot of Jaffa. Um, this is the second planet we've run into her." He looked over at Jack with a frown, "You shoulda let Janet cap her Jack. She's being a pain in the ass."

The General covered a snort and said, "Very well, go see Dr. Frasier, mission debriefing in one hour."

"Yes Sir." The team chimed in unison.

Janet shook her head, "You've dislocated your shoulder Colonel." 

Jay rolled his eyes, "No shit?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she demanded and punched his good shoulder. Then she walked out to check on the other men.

Jack smiled from the doorway, "Someone's not getting a sucker." He sing songed.

"Hey Jack, how's Daniel? I didn't see him in the gateroom."

"He's good, he'll be off of his crutches tomorrow." 

Jay smiled, "That's great, is he around?" 

Janet walked in and smiled. "Hello Colonel O'Neill. I was about to pop his shoulder back in, do you want to watch?" 

Jack winced, "No, that's ok. I'll meet you in your office Coburn."

As he walked down the hallway he heard a yelp and Doc say, "There you go. Do you want a sucker?"

Jay was grumbling as he sat down at his computer and started it. He activated his e-mail and was waiting for new messages to load when Jack walked in, Daniel on crutches behind him. 

"Hey Daniel, how's the leg?" He asked, surveying his friend who had been injured on the mission that Jay had been called back for.

"I'm doing much better, how's the shoulder?" Daniel laid his crutches down and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs that Jay had bought for his office.

Jay grimaced, "As long as I don't breath I'm ok." He sat back down and saw he had two e-mails from Buffy. Clicking the first one he smiled then breathed a quiet "Wow".

It was Buffy leaning against the house, hot pink tank top and short white shorts, her blond hair in a ponytail. Jay was barechested, toolbelt low on his jean clad hips as he braced a muscular arm on each side of Buffy, leaning in, their faces close as he tried to coax a kiss from her. It was incredibly intimate and he decided on the spot that it was his all time favorite picture.

Jack came around and whistled when he saw the picture. "So that's her?" Jay nodded.

"Her, who's her?" Daniel asked, irritation in his voice as he hauled himself out of the chair and hobbled around to view the computer screen for himself. Daniel smiled, "She's gorgeous Jay." 

Jack agreed with a grunt, "Better than you deserve."

Jay snorted and opened the next picture. It was Buffy, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, and Dawn in front of the house. 

Daniel and Jack both whistled. "Wow Jay, are all of the pretty girls in Ohio?" Daniel asked.

Jay laughed, "Ok, left to right. My Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy, who are lesbians, sorry boys, and Dawn. Hey Daniel, Dawnie is graduating this year, you should snap her up. She speaks and reads Attic Greek, Latin, Hebrew, several demon languages and probably stuff even you've never heard of."

He looked up to see both men gaping at him.

"Demon languages?" Daniel asked.

Jay groaned, "Me and my big mouth. Forget I said what I said."

Daniel shook his head, "Uh uh."

Jack smiled, "Too late Jay, his curiosity and mine are now active. Spill it."

He looked over at Jack, "You've heard of the Initiative?" 

Eyes wide Jack nodded, "Super spooky top secret black ops team."

Jay leveled a serious look at his friends, then sighed, "Close the door Jack." He watched grimly as Jack did just that. He watched as they got comfortable and he shifted nervously. 'Shit shit shit.' 

"OK, we go offworld to battle but the Initiative stays on. They fight vamps, demons and stuff. No, don't roll your eyes, I've seen them. Not the Initiative, but the vampires. It's what Buffy does. She's the world's most experienced Slayer. And this is _supposed_ to be a secret." 

Daniel regarded Jay thoughtfully, "Why don't we see them?"

Leaning back Jay rubbed his eyes, "Just my luck I get the inquisitive guy to tell." He grumbled. "Unexplained murders are a sign. Though vamps and demons generally prefer a town on a hellmouth. Yes, exactly the way it sounds, a mouth into a hell. Cleveland has one."

"Which is why Buffy lives there." Jack said, his quick mind adding all of the fact together.

"Exactly." Jay shrugged, "Plus people don't see what they don't want to see." 

Both Daniel and Jack nodded at that. They knew human nature as well as he did.

"Wow. How come we haven't heard about it?" Jack asked thoughtfully. "I mean we, we, as in the SGC."

A shrug, "I didn't know the details until I started dating Buffy." 

The door started to open when Jack said, "We'll need to tell the General."

"Tell the General what?" The General stood in the open doorway, looking at the three men suspiciously. There had been several unexplained practical jokes lately and all looked guilty. 

"Close the door Sir, please." Jay asked quietly and Jack stood, gesturing to his chair but Hammond shook his head no. He looked around the office and folded his arms.

"Ok Gentleman, what's going on?"

"Sir?" Jay stopped, looking at Jack pleadingly.

"Oh no. She's _your_ girlfriend."

The General sighed impatiently, his eyes narrowed on Jay.

"You've heard of the Initiative?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it's a top secret organization, Presidential eyes only. I'll have to ask how you three know." The General asked quietly.

Jay gulped, "Remember the woman who stopped the goa'uld in the mall Sir?" Hammond nodded, "Um, she's the Slayer and we're seeing each other."

Hammond stared at Jay in amazement then shook his head, "Only one of my team members would find the Slayer." His voice wry. He looked sharply at the men, "That explains how Colonel Coburn knows, what about you two?"

Jack smiled, "Black ops guys gossip occasionally Sir." 

Wincing Jay said, "I spilled the beans with Daniel Sir, but I know I can trust both of them Sir." He looked at the General in dread and saw only resignation and the shine of humor in his CO's eyes. 

"You should see her picture Sir.' Jack piped up.

"No, let me be able to claim ignorance as long as I can if asked."

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me Sir?" Jay asked.

General Hammond stood for a moment, lips pursed in thought. "I don't remember." He laughed wryly and shook his head, "I'll call when I remember." He left, shaking his head.

The 3 men breathed a collective sigh of relief, the Jack and Daniel began pelting Jay with questions.

****

November-

Daniel hung up the phone with a smile. Jay was having the SGC team members that didn't have families over to his place for Thanksgiving dinner. And now he was having an unexpected guest. He looked over at the grinning Jack who was seated in front of his desk, "Phase one of our mission is complete."

Buffy was in a tizzy. The phone call from Jay's friend Daniel had surprised and pleased her. She had listened to his request, taken down his number and promised to call him back.

"Giles?"

He looked up with a smile as Buffy walked into the living room. " Hello Buffy, do you need something?"

She sat down nervously, fiddling with the frayed edge of her jeans. "One of Jay's friend's called. He wants me to fly to Colorado Springs as a Thanksgiving surprise."

Giles leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, "Buffy, I regard myself almost like a father, and I…"

"Giles, you are my Dad in every way that counts." Buffy interrupted. 

He smiled, "I love you Buffy but you are old enough to make this decision for yourself." 

Buffy sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, " I think I'm falling in love Giles."

Giles laughed and kissed her on the head, "Oh Buffy, I know you are."

Slightly piqued she pulled back, "I'm glad that you told me!" 

"Shall I purchase a round trip ticket for Thanksgiving?" he countered.

"Yes." She grumbled about Watchers who thought that they knew everything. 

****

Thanksgiving Day

Daniel paced in the busy airport, unaware of the admiring looks directed his way by women, and some men. He watched the place land and taxi to the gate, then waited for the people to walk off. There she was. He could really see what Jay saw in her. She positively glowed.

"Buffy?"

Her hazel eyes met his, "Daniel?" 

"Hi." He smiled and took her bag. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. I miss Jay like crazy." They walked to his car in silence, he opened the trunk and placed her bag inside the trunk, then shut it with a bang. Inside the car Buffy turned to look at Daniel, "So, how do you know Jay?"

Concentrating on the snowy road he smiled, "We've worked together for about 4 years. He's one of my best friends."

She nodded, "He told me about you, Jack, Sam, Murray and his team. He lights up when he talks about you guys."

"We've been through a lot together." Daniel replied quietly, making a right hand turn onto Austin Bluffs Parkway.

Buffy watched out the window silently. She realized that there was a lot that she didn't know about Jay. And she wondered how she felt about that.

Jay's house was bustling with people. Jack was teasing Sam, Cassie was arguing with Janet, Jeff Hayden and Simon Ireland were on the couch hurling insults at the pregame show, munching on pretzels and cheese. The turkey was almost done, they were just waiting for Daniel.

Jay walked to the sliding glass doors, admiring the snow that was beginning to fall when his cell phone rang. "Happy Thanksgiving!" came Buffy's voice.

"I miss you." He said quietly.

"Me too."

Jay smiled, turning around to see the controlled chaos behind him. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Why don't you come to your front door and see?" She said mischievously and hung up, flashing a wicked smile over her shoulder at Daniel who just laughed.

Jay snapped his phone closed and strode to the front door, flinging it open in a rush of cold air and snowflakes to find Buffy, with a grinning Daniel behind her.

He jerked her to him and kissed her desperately, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth and Buffy responding enthusiastically.

Janet and Sam fanned themselves and the men rolled their eyes while Cassie watched in amused fascination. Daniel, slowly freezing, still stood behind Buffy on the porch as Jay tried to perform a tonsillectomy on her.

"Ok, break it up." Jack said and watched as Jay lifted his head, his heart in his eyes. 

Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slowly. "I guess you missed me half as much as I miss you." She teased.

He kissed her again and took Daniel by the shoulder and jerked him into the house, closing the door.

"How did you know I needed you?" he asked, absorbed in her beautiful eyes.

"Because I needed you." She said simply.

"_Please_, gonna hurl. Are you going to introduce us or what? We're starving here." Jack complained.

Buffy laughed and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers."

Jack grinned, "I'm Jack O'Neill." 

Cassie came up, smiling a big smile at the shorter woman, "I'm Cassie Frasier." 

Buffy felt an immediate click of something, "Hi, I'm Buffy. You're what, a senior?"

Surprised Cassie nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a sister who's a senior too. I have a radar for troublemakers." Buffy teased gently. Janet and Sam laughed at Cassie's pretend pout, but Janet was impressed that Cassie took to the woman so fast.

Jay smiled proudly as he introduced her around, starting with the women, and moving finally to Jeff and Simon. 

Buffy stiffened, "Simon, what are you doing here? Why aren't you out killing innocent people?" 

"Sonuvabitch! Buffy!" Simon cursed.

A/n-so, who is Simon? And how does Buffy know him? Hmmmmm.


	13. s15 What happened to me

A/N- This is sort of related to the episodes about the Initiative, but I changed it to fit my story…

Jay looked from his teammate to Buffy, a speculative frown on his face. He did not like the undercurrents between them.

Buffy was about to reply heatedly when Simon jerked forward, grabbing Buffy's arm in a bruising grip to drag her outside and deal with her.

"Hey!" Jay yelped.

Buffy replied to Simon's hand on her arm by breaking his nose with a short armed jab.

"You bitch!" He yelped, holding his hand under his nose that was bleeding profusely. 

Jack jumped between them, "Whoa! Let's take this to your office Jay. Janet, take a look at Irelands nose." He watched as Janet hurried over to Ireland and sat him down, tilting his head back to check it further. He looked back down at Buffy who was breathing hard, her eyes tight in anger. He jerked his head at Daniel, "Take Buffy to Jay's office. Jay?" But Buffy's headshake stopped him.

"I can't stay here if _he's _here." Her face was pale with high spots of color on her cheeks, her eyes stormy. 

Sighing heavily Jack took her shoulders, "Listen Blondie, lets take this slow. Go to Jay's office with Daniel." He watched her face, emotions flashing across it, then she nodded jerkily, heading down the hallway, Daniel on her heels with a worried look.

Jay was flabbergasted, torn between checking on Buffy or on Simon. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Jay's shoulders and pointed him down the hallway. Then he walked over to Ireland, "Ok Janet?"

She nodded and gave the man an icebag for his nose, "Keep that on your nose, you don't want to get two black eyes."

"Thanks Doc." Simon muttered. Jack took him by the arm and walked him to the office. The women threw each other puzzled looks, Cassie's eyes were speculative as she looked at the doorway where they disappeared. 

Jay went over to Buffy and knelt in front of her tense body, "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Her hard eyes met his, "I'm good." She lied.

Jack waited until everyone's eyes were on him. He then looked over at Buffy, "Ok, what's going on?"

"About 6 years ago I was stupid and worked for a covert government agency called the Initiative…" she began but was interrupted. 

"That's classified top-secret!" Simon ground out fiercely, pulling the ice bag down to glare at her.

Jack waved a hand, "Jay and I have been in long enough to have heard about it already Ireland. Go ahead Buffy." 

Glaring at Simon, Buffy continued, "The Initiative came to Sunnydale to fight demons etc. What I didn't know was their leader was also experimenting on them, trying to create a super warrior." She took a deep sigh, still upset about what had happened. "I joined them before I knew that of course, thinking that they were the good guys when I noticed bad things happening and that, Hey! They were connected to the Initiative." 

"It was all sanctioned by the President!" Simon barked.

Buffy stood, eyes flashing dangerously, "I don't care! Not all demons are bad but what Walsh was doing to them was wrong!"

"All demons are evil!" 

She made a move towards Simon but Jack moved between them, "Back into your corners." 

Buffy sat, "They didn't like that I had found out and wasn't happy to play their little games anymore. So they turned Adam on me."

Simon looked away for a moment, placing the icebag squarely on his swollen nose.

"Adam?" Jay prompted quietly.

"A monster that Professor Walsh made. Part demon, part soldier. Unfortunately her pet monster was just that, a monster and it killed her. Walsh's second in command sicced Adam on me in retaliation for leaving them. Before I killed Adam he killed a lot of innocent people first." Buffy's eyes were haunted by memories.

Jack exchanged a glance with Jay and Daniel then asked, "What does Ireland have to do with it?" 

"His face was the last face I saw when Walsh's second in command had me kidnapped. He was going to give me to Adam to kill. After he did experiments on me first." She said bitterly.

"It was sanctioned by the President." Simon said desperately, noting his CO's darkening eyes.

Buffy stood, shaking off Daniel's hand. "I took care of them and kicked them out of town. I really doubt that the President knew everything, did he?" She looked at Jay, "I don't know who's in charge of the mess now but I heard that there was a clean sweep of their people." She looked pointedly at Simon, who glared back.

"Shut up Buffy! No one here has a need to know!" He shouted, standing up and throwing the icebag onto the carpeted floor.

Jay leaned back, "_I _need to know something." He said quietly.

Simon visibly pulled himself together, "Yes Sir?" 

"When can you come see me so we can discuss this?" 

"Monday Sir. I think I'm going to leave now Sir. Thank you for your invitation." He said stiffly. 

Buffy turned her head away, her face set and white.

Jack saw Jay's face, "You and Buffy are both adults, just stay away from each other." He tried a reasonable tone but Simon brushed by him, "Sorry Colonel." And he left. 

Buffy looked up to see Simon's back disappear out the door, "I'm going to wash my face." And she left the room as well. Instead of the bathroom she walked to the back door and walked onto the back porch not even putting on a jacket.

The women looked up and saw Buffy's face as she passed through the living and dining room. Sam stood but Cassie shook her head, "Let me Sam." And followed Buffy outside.

Simon stood outside and pulled out his cellphone. "Sir? It's Ireland, we have a problem."

Jay rubbed his face and stood, "Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish Ollie." He said wryly.

Jack and Daniel both chuckled quietly. 

" Enough of this emotional shit. You now know that something's wrong with Ireland, but he's your problem for later. Let's go eat." Jack said cheerfully. He knew that it was going to come back and bite them in the butt, just didn't know how yet. 

Jay walked into the living room and looked at Sam, "Where's Buffy?" 

She looked toward the doors and Jay cursed, "She's not wearing a coat. She's going to freeze!" He started to walk towards the door but Daniel took his arm, "Give her a minute Jay." He said quietly. Jay looked at his friend for a long moment, then nodded and went to sit beside his puzzled team member on the couch.

Cassie noticed the snow was falling when she came out side. "Buffy?" she asked quietly. 

Buffy took a deep breath of the icy air, turning her head slightly to look at the girl who reminded her of Dawn. "Hey Cassie."

"Are you ok?"

Buffy sighed and looked back at the bird feeder, watching the brightly colored Blue Jays squabble over the food, totally unconcerned about her presence. She shivered a little in the cold, then laughed wryly. 

"Sometimes the past grabs you by throat when you least expect it."

Cassie moved up to stand beside her, "I saw Sgt. Ireland leave." Her eyes stayed on the birds.

"Too bad." Buffy said insincerely. 

Cassie laughed, "He always gave me the willies." She glanced over at Buffy whose eyes were on her.

"Always trust your instincts Cassie, it will save your life." Buffy said softly. "Why is it that when I get hurt I can't forgive? Or forget?" She asked the sky rhetorically.

Cassie turned her body to face Buffy, "I'll tell you what I've learned. When you have people that will fight for you, you can get over the bad stuff that's happened to you in the past. It's what's ahead, and who's with you that matter the most."

Janet watched for a moment, her tall daughter and the shorter woman standing companionably in the icy weather. She opened the door and called, "Dinner!" 

Buffy threw a smile at the Doctor and turned to Cassie. 

"Thanks Cassie, you're absolutely right."

Jay was sitting beside Jeff on the couch, watching the game absently. His head snapped up when the women came in, Buffy stomping off her feet, then standing on one foot to remove her wet shoes. He could see her eyes were clearer and knew that Cassie had something to do with that. He sent Cassie a grateful smile and she grinned back.

Buffy walked over to Jay and kissed him, "I'm starved! What does a girl have to do around here to get some food?"

"I'm sorry about what happened." He whispered.

Buffy shook her head, "It's in the past. Let's eat."


	14. s16 Teaching teenagers strategy

Everyone sat down at the table that was groaning with food. Jay stood, "Let's pray." He closed his eyes and felt Buffy slip her hand into his.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we give thanks for today. For the freedoms we have, for the food that we share with friends and that we can celebrate together. Bless us and keep us safe. Amen."

Jack grinned, "Let's eat!"

There was cheerful conversation and good natured teasing around the table. The men talked about football, debating whether the Denver Broncos or the Pittsburgh Steelers would win today's game. The women talked about Cassie's boyfriend Dominick, people from work and why men liked football. Buffy smiled as she ate, watching the close knit group interact.

Jay glanced at Buffy as she talked to Cassie. After everybody finished their meal they got up to help clean up. The men took the dishes into the kitchen and Daniel loaded the dishwasher. Buffy and the women helped put away the food for snacking on later. Janet loaded the pumpkin pies into the oven and Sam looked over at Buffy.

"So Buffy, what do you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm a high school counselor in Cleveland."

Janet's eyebrow raised, "I have one teenager, I can't imagine a school full."

"Hey!" Cassie protested.

Buffy laughed, "My sister is a senior there too, it can be tough. Luckily with Dawn there, she keeps her ear to the ground and between us we try to help as much as the kids lets us."

"What's Dawn like?" Cassie asked curiously.

A smile curved Buffy's mouth, "Like almost everybody else in the world she's taller than me, which is no fair." Jay laughed at her pout. "She smart and annoying with it. She wants to be a linguist and a history Major."

Janet checked the oven and looked over, "How about your parents?"

Buffy looked down at the floor, "Mom died 5 years ago, an aneurysm. My Dad is a bum, I haven't seen him since before Mom died. I'm raising Dawnie."

Janet put a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry."

Buffy shook her head, "Don't be. Dawnie is the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled, the love for her sister evident on her face.

"Um, I see you and Cassie, where's Cassie's Dad?" Buffy asked, "If it's not too personal." She added quickly, noticing the quick looks exchanged.

"He died." Cassie said promptly.

"Oh Janet, I'm so sorry. You too Cass." Buffy said sympathetically.

"We weren't close." Janet replied before turning to check on the pies. Cassie tried to contain a smile at this. Close? Her parents had died on that planet and Cassie had been the only survivor, SG-1 and Sam having saved her life.

Sam cocked her head, "Jay says you're very strong." Changing the subject quickly.

Buffy shrugged, "Yep. I teach martial arts and stuff to a small class of girls every evening."

Cassie perked up, "Can you teach me something?"

Eyeing her thoughtfully Buffy smiled, "I can teach you strategy. Let's go outside." Buffy went over to Janet and spoke to her quietly, Janet nodding, a mischievous smile on her face. Buffy and Cassie then put on her gloves and coats and walked out into the backyard, the snow falling more heavily than ever. Out in the middle of the yard Buffy turned and eyed the house thoughtfully.

"Perfect."

Cassie turned, face puzzled as she looked at the house. "What?"

An evil smile crossed Buffy's face, "Strategy."

Buffy began a snowman and started Cassie on making snowballs to hide behind the snowman. The snowman began to take shape, with enormous bazooms that made Cassie laugh until she was breathless. Buffy looked at the snow 'woman' in satisfaction, "Mine will never be that big so I'm living vicariously through her." She grinned at the laughing Cassie.

Every commercial break Jay would go to the back door to smile at the snowman and the pretty girls.

One time Sam came to stand beside him and watch, "I really like her Jay."

He looked over at his friend, "I'm pretty crazy about her myself."

Cassie and Buffy talked cheerfully about high school, the noise of their voices muffled by the falling snow through the enormous pine trees. They could hear the birds at the feeder and the muffled yells of the men watching football.

They kept their eye on the house as they talked and both of them grinned when the doors slid open and the men came out onto the porch.

Cassie was whispering, "Closer, closer!"

Smiling at the men Buffy gestured at the snow woman, "How do you like her?"

Jack snorted and eyed the snow woman's chest in disbelief, "She has mutant ta ta's!" and the men moved closer to check out Buffy's work.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

"Do it." Cassie said. Buffy reached around the snow woman and picked up a snowball, hefting it thoughtfully, then let it fly.

The men ducked reflexively but the snowball flew over their heads.

"That was a lousy throw." Jay said when suddenly the snow on the porch roof shifted and fell on the shocked men, covering them up with a whoosh of white fluffiness.

Cassie and Buffy whooped in laughter as the snow covered men spluttered in shock. Sam and Janet were whooping with laughter inside the house having been in on the surprise.

"_That _is strategy." Buffy gestured grandly to the snow covered men.

Jack shook himself and looked at his snow covered companions, "Gentleman, I think that this means war."

Jay's eyes gleamed, "Oh yeah." With rebel yells the men started scooping up snow and firing at the women. They squealed and threw themselves at their stash of already made snowballs and began returning fire. Daniel yelped as his glasses fell into the snow and he dropped to his knees to dig for them.

Jay bounded over and pounced on Buffy, lying on top of her in the snow, their faces inches away from each other, both breathless with laughter. As he looked into her beautiful face his heart jumped and he fell in love.

"I love you Buffy Summers." He whispered, his eyes dark.

All time to slow down, all noise receded as Buffy concentrated on the words. Slowly they penetrated her shock and she smiled slowly, "I love you back Jay Coburn." And their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Janet came out and clapped her hands, "Ok people, come in before you turn into popsicles." 

Jack shushed her, bending down to grab Daniel's glasses and hand them to his friend. "Look." Daniel cleaned them off quickly and they watched as their friend fell head over heels in love in the middle of the backyard.

Jack felt Sam move up beside him and he took her hand, sliding their fingers together. 

Cassie threw a brilliant smile at her mom and bombarded the lovers with snowballs. 

Jay shook his head and laughed, giving Buffy a quick kiss before launching himself at the giggling Cassie.

Later, after a snowball fight that managed to get everyone they all trooped back inside. They had all got soaked and there was a load of wet clothes in the dryer while people sat around in t-shirts and sweats munching on turkey sandwiches, pumpkin and apple pie.

Jay barely left Buffy's side the whole evening, making people smother smiles at the lovebirds. 

Janet checked the dryer and woke Cassie to get her dressed. "She has a basketball game tomorrow and I need to get her home."

That started the exodus, everyone headed home and the house was quiet by 2300. Before Major Hayden left he looked seriously at his CO, "I don't know what's going on with Simon but we'll need to figure it out soon." 

Jay sighed, "I know." He clapped his 2IC on the back and watched him drive away.


	15. s17 Romance Rated R for gratuitous sex ...

While Jay locked up downstairs Buffy went upstairs. She undressed, washing her face, brushing her teeth and changing into a ocean blue see-through lace body stocking. It had just enough green to bring out her eyes. Buffy walked into the bedroom and arranged herself on Jay's bed and waited patiently.

Checking to make sure all of the lights were off he started upstairs, anticipation making his breath shaky.

"Buffy?"

"In the bedroom." She answered.

Walking in he said, "Buffy, do you think…" and his voice trailed off, lust and love slamming through him as he looked at her.

"Wow, and wow again." He said eloquently. He walked over to the bed, kneeling down beside her. He kissed her cheek softly, moving down to her chin, seeing her eyes drift close. His mouth moved to her other cheek then moved to her lips, licking her bottom lip before plundering her mouth.

Buffy felt hot and cold. Totally aroused out of her mind. She took the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid them, kissing the exposed skin, moving lower and lower, hearing his gasps and moans. His shirt fluttered to the ground and Buffy's hands found the downy hair that trailed from his outstanding abs down into the waistband of his jeans. Her mouth followed, making wet designs in the hair, dipping her tongue under the waistband and making him crazy with desire. 

They both pulled back, breathing harshly and Buffy smiled at the sheer desire on Jay's face. She started to undo his jeans but Jay placed a trembling hand over hers. "Wait." He whispered harshly.

"What?" 

"I love you Buffy, I want to make this special." He stood and her body followed, leaning against his chest and rubbing sensuously against him. 

She regarded him seriously, "Every time is." 

He banded his arms around her and kissed her deeply. When they couldn't breathe he pulled back, stood and shucked off the rest of his clothes, taking her hand and pulling her up against him, his erection brushing her stomach. He slowly peeled away her body stocking, mouth following with open mouthed kisses designed to tease and taunt. 

He lay her back on the bed, her face flushed and her lips swollen from her kisses. He moved to straddle and kissed her again. She bucked against him and rubbed, making him gasp slightly.

"Jay, this is taking too long." She whispered and began to reach her hands down when he grabbed them.

"Nuh uh, let me." 

Pulling her hands back she nods, "Knock yourself out." She smiled sexily and he groaned, rolling his eyes. He moved between her legs, smiling as she arched to meet him. He carefully moved into her, gritting his teeth for self control as her tight wet heat surrounded him. Finally fully into her he stopped, arms on each side of her head, trying to salvage the threads of self control he could feel snapping as she writhed underneath him. 

Buffy had enough of him being still and bent her legs, making him slide in a fraction more and causing his eyes to widen. "Quit stalling." And she tightened around him, making him shout.Jay pulled out and thrust into Buffy, grunting with the pleasure of it, the pleasure of her arms wrapping around him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her gasping cries spurring him on to pleasure her more.

Buffy threw her head back and called his name, her wet heat encircling him so tightly that his climax followed, making him gasp, eyes tight shut as he rode it out. Trembling violently, Jay collapsed his arms that he had locked up and groaned, sliding to Buffy' side. "I love you Buffy." He whispered and she smiled against his shoulder, "Love you too, sleepy now." They lay curled around each other and fell to sleep.

Sgt. Ireland's phone call started a chain reaction of events that nobody could predict….

On Friday Jay took Buffy to Cassie's varsity basketball game, cheering for the tall blonde as she played and her team won their game.

Cassie came up and her face lit up, "Buffy! Jay! You came to my game!" 

Buffy grinned, "I wanted to see about this kid that her mother brags about. You played so good that I wanted to go down and be a cheerleader again." 

Janet walked up, "Well, this is a surprise." She looked over at the beaming Cassie, "Isn't she great?" 

"Mo-om!" Cassie moaned in embarrassment in that way that only teenagers can do.

Jay laughed at the expression on Janet's face, "Poor mama."

Cassie bounced away to her teammates with a wave, laughing with her friends and flirting with a guy in the crowd.

"Janet, she's so great. I wish she could meet Dawnie, they have a lot in common." Buffy said, not knowing how true that was.

Janet grunted, "Right now I'd pay you to take her." 

Later that night they met Jack, Daniel and Sam at O'Malley's. Jack smiled as the couple walked into the bar, "Look at the little lovebirds." He said. 

Sam turned and smiled, " They look good together." She watched as Jay bent down to ask Buffy a question and how Buffy's face lit up, her hand touching his face in such a loving way that it made Sam jealous.

Jack watched the emotions cross Sam's face and he could tell what she was thinking. He carefully took her hand, twining their fingers and causing her eyes to fly to his. "Soon." He said simply. As Jay and Buffy approached Sam pulled her fingers away with a caress, making Jack smile and Daniel turn a blind eye. 

Daniel stood, "Hey guys, you made it." He shook Jay's hand, "What can I get you Buffy?" he asked after kissing her on the cheek. 

She tilted her head and smiled, "Um, a virgin daiquiri?" 

"You don't drink?" Jack asked incredulously. He held out her chair, bumping Jay out of the way, making him laugh. 

Seating herself, she shook her head and smiled, "Alcohol and Buffy don't mix very well." 

"With this guy you'll need the alcohol." Jack advised cheerfully. 

Jay fished an ice cube out of his coke and threw it at Jack. 

"Very juvenile Colonel, very juvenile." 

They sat around a large table and chatted about politics, (screwed six ways to Sunday), gossip about the people they worked with and then told Buffy embarrassing stories about Jay, making him groan and roll his eyes. 

A slow song came on and Jay pulled Buffy to her feet and dragged her to the small dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her he expertly moved her around the dance floor, his dark eyes on hers.

"What's the matter?" she whispered and he smiled slowly.

"Everything's right in my world." Was his soft reply. 

They had the perfect weekend and on Sunday night Buffy flew back to Cleveland. 


	16. s18 Do you want me to turn him into a ra...

Margo Guttierez was pouting. Carefully, so lines wouldn't appear on her forehead, but pouting all the same. She had left 3 messages on James' answering machine and he hadn't called back. She fluffed her sleek black hair and frowned in thought. He never could resist her, and she was sure that he would have proposed to her but she had left him for a much richer man. Her pout turned to a frown, Lyle just didn't understand her and had to let her go. Unbelievable but true. Well, if James wasn't going to call, she would just have to go to him.

"I will bet that he still goes to that stinky place, what was it?" she looked up at the ceiling, tapping a poison red nail against her capped tooth. "O'Malleys."

Cheered by her new course of action she decided to shop. He couldn't resist _her. _

Jay came home, tiredly dropping his keys on the small dresser, thinking about the week. The beginning had sucked with his meeting with Simon. He still felt a frisson of unease but dismissed it. He had served with Simon for a year and a half after all. Feeling reassured he went and listened to his messages. When Margo's voice came on he groaned and deleted it immediately.

He had dated the half Italian, half Mexican girl in the possible hopes of placating his father. She looked like she could be Indian. Unfortunately Margo was a piranha and when she broke up with him he realized he had gotten away lucky and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

He called Buffy instead and let her voice calm him and fill him. 

Friday night he met Jack, Sg-1 and his own team at O'Malley's for a much needed break from a crazy mid week mission. They were all decompressing, talking quietly over their beers when the door opened and Jack groaned.

"Oh for cryin' out loud. It's the Wicked Witch of the West." 

Jay sighed and half turned in his seat, then groaned. Sure enough, it was Margo. He should have known his week had gone to hell. She was wearing a low cut blouse to showcase her fake boobs, painted on blue jeans and a feline smile.

"James!" Fancy meeting you here!" She squealed, kissing him lavishly on the cheek. Everyone winced, her voice could cut glass. 

Jay stood reluctantly, noticing with a half smile at his friends that no one else did.

"Hi Margo."

"James, you bad boy. I've called and called you."

A shrug, "I haven't checked my messages for awhile."

Margo tapped her foot impatiently. This wasn't going the way she wanted it too. "How about a dance?" she leaned forward to show off her cleavage. Teal'c took the opportunity to stand and disappear.

"Um, no thanks." Jay said quietly.

"Oh come on, for old times sake?" she pouted prettily. Jack was making gagging motions behind her and the others were laughing. Jay rolled his eyes, if it would get her off of his back…

"Ok, one dance." He let himself be led to the dance floor, wondering for the gazillionth time what he had ever seen in her. He couldn't help but compare her to Buffy. Blech, no. There was no comparison, Buffy won hands down.

Margo was really pouting now, James was not falling into her plans at all. When the song ended Jay smiled, "Good to see ya'." and fled.

He made his excuses and left the bar, driving home carefully. He barely had half a beer and was more stressed than when he had walked in, 'sheesh'. Slamming his door he went straight to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Margo pulled in behind Jay's truck and walked up the driveway. Finding the spare key she let herself in and smiled. He was in the shower. She undressed herself and walked into the bathroom, sliding into the shower with him.

"Hello James." She purred seductively.

"Jesus Christ!" Jay cursed. "Margo, get the fuck out of my house!" he shoved her out, ignoring her squealing and quickly tried to finish his shower.

"Unfucking believable!" he cursed.

Margo was spitting mad as she dragged on her clothes angrily. The phone rang and she stomped over to answer it.

"Hello."

Buffy looked at the phone in shock, then put it up to her ear again.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number, I'm looking for Jay Coburn."

Instantly jealous even though she was sure it was one of James 'little Air Force friends', she said, "I'm sorry, he's in the shower." Holding the phone away she lifted her voice and called, "Be in the shower in a minute honey!" 

Jay was drying off and hollered back, "Get out of my house Margo!"

Buffy's heart cracked as she heard Jay's muffled voice in the background.

Margo smiled, "If you're one of his Air Force friends you can leave a message."

"No, no message." And Buffy hung up with disbelief.

Willow walked in and watched as Buffy collapsed into tears on to the floor. Racing over to her friend she knelt and wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me." She demanded.

Through her tears Buffy looked up, "There was a woman who answered his phone." 

"That rat." Willow said and comforted her friend.

Jay was totally oblivious of what was happening in Cleveland, all of his irritation concentrated on his ex-girlfriend.

"Margo, we are so over. Get lost. Preferably somewhere far away. "

Sashaying to him, rubbing herself against him she purred, "Are you sure? We were very good together."

He pushed her back, "It's over. Leave."

"Fine." She flounced out the front door and Jay sighed in relief.

He went to his bedroom and got dressed, then laid down on his bed to call Buffy. When the answering machine picked up he sighed in disappointment.

"Hey Buffy, it's me. I love you and wanted to talk, but maybe tomorrow. I miss you like crazy. Bye."

Buffy was being held by an anxious Willow, both listening to the message in disbelief.

"How can he say that?" her teary eyes looked at Willow.

"I don't know sweetie. Do you want me to turn him into a rat?" 

A sad laugh, "Not today."

It took a couple of days and 3 unanswered phone calls for Jay to realize that something was seriously wrong.

"Um Buffy? Are you ok? Normally we would have talked 3 or 12 times by now. Where are you? Call me," a pause, "I love you."

Buffy listened to the message without expression then erased it and went to her room. Giles looked over at a troubled Dawn. 

"I just can't believe it Giles. Jay just wouldn't do that."

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I wish I could call him and find out exactly what happened." He sighed in frustration. Unfortunately he was bound by his promise to Buffy.

Faith and Xander were both ready to string Jay up but were bound by their promises to Buffy as well. It didn't stop them from making elaborate plans to avenge their friend.

To keep Buffy busy Giles set her to extra training for the new slayers, it let her frustration have a constructive outlet. Truth be told it also kept her from listening to Jay's ever desperate messages on the answering machine.

**SGC**

Jack came into Jay's office and grimaced in sympathy. "You're sure you didn't screw up?"

Bloodshot, weary eyes looked up at his friend, "I'm not sure of anything anymore." He went through the motions for the rest of the day.

That night he was sitting on his porch steps sipping a mug of coffee as he watched the birds fly to and fro from the feeders when Margo drove up in her blue Miata.

"Great. Just what I need, like a zat in the ass."

Margo took a deep breath, she had to play this right. She had bills to pay.

"Hello James, how are you?"

He looked her over, remembering when he thought she was so exotic and beautiful. Maybe he had grown up but now all he saw was plastic surgery, a hard glitter in her eyes and no real emotions. He was sooo lucky to get away.

"I'm terrible, why do you ask?"

Her eyes showed uncertainty for the first time, "We were very good together, don't you wonder what we'd be like again?"

"No." he said flatly.

Margo was beyond pissed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen! "Why? Was it that little slut on the phone the other day?"

His face froze, "You answered my phone?" Terror, surprising in its force filled him.

Now she realized she was on unsteady ground and tried a smile, "Probably just one of your little Air Force friends."

Dread certainty filled him. He stood, "Margo, I'm not interested in you. You left me for Lyle and I was relieved. Now please, please find another sucker to dig your claws into." And he walked inside and quietly shut his door.

He walked to his phone, dialed and got the answering machine.

"Buffy…God Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know that bitch had answered my phone. Listen, she was an ex and has been bugging me but absolutely nothing happened! Shit." The machine clicked off and he dialed back.

"I swear I love you with all of my heart. I'll swear on a stack of Bibles." He paused, "I swear on the first kiss I gave you after I told you that I love you, the snow all around. Please call me Buffy. I'm sorry. Love you, bye." And he hung up.

Dawn looked at Faith and Willow with a triumphant smile, "See! I knew it!"

"Now if only Buffy was home." Faith commented thoughtfully.


	17. s19 Making up and tragedy

Giles had taken Buffy to Toronto to pick up a book on rare demons, and to give her a break from the phone. There were on their way home to Cleveland, listening quietly to Giles' selection of music on the radio. Giles was totally surprised that Buffy didn't complain. Unfortunately it also told him how this was affecting his Slayer. 

"I'm going to call her." Dawn decided. She got the cell phone out of her small purse and dialed Buffy's number.

"Hello?" Buffy answered. 

"Buffy! He's not cheating! It was a jealous ex-girlfriend making trouble for Jay. Do you wanna hear the message?" Dawn blurted it out all at once.

"Yes! Yes, play it!" Buffy demanded, sitting up straight in her seat, fumbling with the seatbelt that was about to choke her.

Giles looked over at his Slayer and saw her eyes light up as she listened to the phone.

Dawn came back on, "Did you hear?"

Buffy nodded even though Dawn couldn't see her, "Thanks Dawnie, you've made my day." She sat back with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"It was an ex-girlfriend and he didn't know that she answered the phone. He still loves me." 

Giles curved into the turn headed for Detroit, "Call him Buffy." 

Her fingers trembled as she pushed the buttons.

"Coburn." 

"I love you." Buffy said quietly.

"Oh god! Buffy, I am so sorry, I didn't know, if I have known I would have…"

"Shush." Buffy interrupted gently. "I should have talked to you, asked for an explanation. I've been hurt and decided that you were guilty. Can you forgive me?" 

Jay smiled, "There is nothing to forgive. You are my everything." 

Buffy's eyes filled with tears, "I love you."

They talked about his ex, Buffy laughing at his description of her and she felt her heart ease a little more.

"Um Babe, I'll be out of town for a few days but I promise I'll call you when I get back. And Buffy? We'll go away together somewhere, ok?"

"You bet. I love you Jay."

"Me too." 

Buffy closed her phone, letting it slide to the seat between Giles and herself, her face transformed.

"I'm so tired." She whispered.

"You sleep now Buffy." Giles murmured quietly, happy that it was settled and that Buffy's faith was justified.

When Jay came into work the next morning there was a bounce in his step and a sparkle in his eye. Jack stopped by and was astounded at the turnaround.

"Everything ok?"

"That bitch Margo answered the phone while I was in the shower and made Buffy think she was going to get into the shower with me."

Jack whistled, "Bitch is right. Is Buffy ok? Do I need to castrate you for her?" a helpful tone in his voice.

Jay laughed, "Thanks but we're ok now. She has trust issues and this didn't help but we'll work on it." 

"Excellent, I think I'll call her while you're gone and put my 2 cents in." Jack's face was mischievous.

"Jack, don't screw this up for me." 

"Moi?"

"Yes you Miss Piggy."

**The Next day in the gateroom at the SGC-**

SG2 milled around in the gateroom waiting for the malp transmission to clear. Jay was ecstatic he and Buffy were back on track, he was back in the game joking with his team while he waited for General Hammond to give them a go. His face softened as he patted the pocket where his picture of Buffy was. He didn't notice that Simon was more quiet than usual. 

Jack watched from the glassed in control room, a frown on his face. His instincts were screaming and he had learned long ago to trust them. Ireland was acting squirrelly, and Jay was so high that he didn't see it. About to go down he was stopped by General Hammond saying, "SG2, you have a go."

"Damn." Jack said softly as he watched them march through the Stargate.

"Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Jack replied watching the gate shut down. "George, we need to talk." 

**Cleveland**

Buffy was sleeping deeply when suddenly she was in a tropical paradise. 'Florida?' Buffy wondered when she turned and saw a huge metallic ring start to light up. 'Ok, weirdness.' There was a big 'whoosh' of what looked like water that shot out, then settled to look as flat as a pond. As she watched she saw Jay and his team step through, all wearing green camouflage weapons at the ready as the walked down the ramp into the deep grass. Jay had a green baseball cap, worn backwards on his head and he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Ok Boys, Hayden, you're point. Let's see what there is to see."

Buffy found that she could move so she decided to follow them. It was enlightening to see what Jay did for a living. It was also very sexy to see him in alpha male mode. His head swiveled constantly and he kept an eye on his team as they hiked through the tall grasses. Buffy noticed Simon falling back and saw Jay notice too.

"C'mon Simon, don't get lost."

As they continued there was a sound and Jay held up his right forearm, hand fisted which was a signal to stop. Listening they could hear the sound of booted feet marching but it had a metallic undertone.

"Sounds like Jaffa, Boss." Hayden said quietly.

"Shit." Jay cursed and signaled for everyone to fall back to hide.

Soon a squad of men, stylized tattoos of a lion head on their foreheads, came quick marching out of the trees. They wore glistening armor and carried metal staff's of some kind. She watched in horror as several stopped and opened fire on Jay's and Hayden's positions, knocking out Jay and wounding Hayden.

Simon saw this and jumped up, but instead of checking on them he turned and sprinted the other way. Walters heard the weapons fire but didn't see who was hit so when he didn't see his team members and the Jaffa marched away he headed back towards the gate. As he stopped and looked around carefully he didn't see Simon, who rose out of the tall grass and shot Walters in the back, killing him instantly. Simon checked to see if his teammate was alive, rifled the man's backpack for something, then dragged the body into the tall grass. He did something, the ring opened and he stepped back through without a second glance.

Buffy jerked awake, sweat pouring down her body. Rubbing her face she got up to wash her sweaty face, her haunted eyes looking back at her from the mirror. Sighing she went back to sleep and didn't dream again.

****

SGC

When Ireland came back through the gate alone alarm bells sounded strongly through Jack and General Hammond. His explanation of what happened sounded plausible, but not possible. Jack was heartsick that he hadn't said anything and now Jay and Hayden were missing and presumed dead, and young Walter's missing in action.

Jack argued unsuccessfully to lead a rescue mission until he was blue in the face. The General wanted to wait until they could use a flying recon drone to check out the area the next day.

****

****


	18. s20 Maybe if I don't believe then it nev...

**Cleveland**

Buffy was distracted the entire day, leaving the occasional message on Jay's machine. She kept her worries to herself, hoping it was just a stupid dream, but knowing it was more than that.

She ate a little of her dinner, silently helped clean up then went upstairs to sleep. Immediately she fell into dreams. She was inside a vaguely Egyptian looking building or something and found herself outside a room. Hearing someone groaning she walked into the room and saw someone tied up, blood on the floor in puddles. His head moved and she realized it was Jay. He was kneeling on the ground, bruises on his face, one eye swelled shut, his arms tied behind him, his shoulders plainly dislocated, blood all over his filthy uniform.

"Oh my god Jay!" Buffy gasped and rushed over to him, then jumped as his head came up and his good eye trained on her.

"Buffy?"

In shock that he could see her, she knelt before him, tears running down her cheeks. "Jay, oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." She gasped, her hand fluttering over his injuries.

"Buffy, you need to leave before they see you. You're in danger!" Jay gasped desperately.

"Jay, I'm not here, I'm having a dream. No one can see me except you apparently."

He grunted, "I must be dying then so I'll make this quick. I love you with everything I have Buffy Summers. I'll see you on the other side."

Gently, 'if he could see her, maybe he could feel her', she cupped his face and tilted his head up, "You are so not dying on me. You promise you'll hang in there. Promise me!" she demanded fiercely.

Jay's good eye spilled tears, "Promise. They're torturing Hayden, killing him in front of me then reviving him. They want me to tell them about the SGC, but I won't."

A rattle at the door made him jump and a great big white guy with a stylized gold lionhead on his forehead came in and dragged Jay off. Buffy leapt up and strode beside them, making sure Jay could see her.

In front of the goa'uld Ahkeru', (the ancient earth god of Egypt, his symbol was double lions that guarded the gate where dawn came from) Jay was dumped. He had to watch as a pale Major Hayden was brought out and systematically tortured, all the time Hayden kept saying, "Don't give up Boss."

Buffy knelt beside Jay, "I'm here, be strong for me and Hayden." She watched stoically, only jumping when they snapped the Majors neck and dragged him off.

As they turned to Jay and began to use some glowy thingy on him Buffy kept a hand on his cheek, her eyes on his and willing him her strength. 

His good eye burned with love for her and then he passed out.

Buffy woke abruptly and scrambled out of bed, sick to her stomach. She made it into the bathroom, barely, to feel her small meal violently come back up. Rinsing her mouth quickly she walked back into her room, grabbed her cell phone and dialed shakily, so shakily she had to dial twice before it rang.

A sleepy voice answered, "Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel, it's Buffy. Jay's missing isn't he?" 

Abruptly wide-awake Daniel hemmed and hawed, trying to will his brain into thinking.

"Don't give me crap Daniel. Willow and I will be at the gate at 6am. Get us a pass." Buffy hung up and got Willow up, hastily explaining what had happened and what she wanted Willow to do. At the commotion Giles woke up and asked what was going on. 

As she and Willow packed Buffy explained to Giles what was happening and he went downstairs to make plane and rental car reservations. 

When Buffy came out of the bathroom after a shower and a quick bout with nausea to see Dawn was wide-awake and sitting on her bed, "What's up?"

"Jay is being held prisoner. Will and I are going to go get him."

Dawn blinked, "Ok."

Buffy smiled wryly and closed her carryon and zipped up her small suitcase. 

"I don't know when I'll be back, but listen to Giles, do your homework and blah blah."

Faith stood in the doorway, "Do you want me to come along for extra muscle?"

Buffy sat and let Dawn frenchbraid her hair, "No, but thanks for the offer. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Absolutely, you just get J back in one piece." Faith said firmly.

"I will." Buffy grimly vowed.

Buffy sat restlessly on the flight, desperately hoping that they wouldn't be too late. Willow held her hand, trying to soothe her best friend. She knew that the anxiety was killing Buffy.

****

SGC

Arriving in Colorado Springs at 0430 they rented a blue Sentra and drove directly to NORAD following the map that Willow had downloaded from the 'net. Pulling up to the gate Buffy smiled at the befuddled airman, "Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg for Colonel O'Neill or Dr. Jackson."

Jack was asleep on his desk when the phone rang, jerking him awake. He grumbled, rubbing his neck, "O'Neill!" He barked then listened, "Yeah, let them in airman, I'll meet them topside."

Escorted to the bank of elevators Buff was thrumming with energy. Willow could feel the magic in this place as well and was about to mention it when the elevators opened and Jack stepped out.

Buffy looked him over, "You look like shit Jack."

Jack bit back a laugh, "Lovely to see you as always Buffy." and looked at Willow in askance. 

"Oh, Colonel Jack O'Neill, my best friend Willow Rosenberg. Listen, we need, and I mean really need to see General Hammond."

"Can you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Let's just wait for the General so I don't have to go into it twice." Buffy grimaced with remembered pain.

"He's on the road and won't be here for another half hour, how about breakfast?" Jack replied, and took them down to the cafeteria. Daniel was already there, intros were made and Jack and Buffy watched as Willow and Daniel dived into a discussion about witchcraft in history. Buffy rolled her eyes and flashed a wry smile as Jack who grinned back. Jack watched as Buffy picked over her breakfast, not eating a thing. Her anguished eyes met his and his heart fell. She knew something. 

After breakfast Daniel headed back to his office while Jack, Buffy and Willow headed to General Hammond's office. They were chatting quietly when suddenly Buffy saw Simon Ireland in the hallway ahead of them and erupted into motion.

Faster than Jack could comprehend Buffy was on Ireland, her hand around his throat, lifting him up against the wall.

"You bastard! I know what you did to your team and let me tell you, you won't get away with it!" she growled.

"Help!" he squeaked in terror.

2 armed security guards pointed their weapons at Buffy and Jack came out of his shock to leap forward.

"Buffy! Let him go!"

"He's the reason why Jay and the others are missing." Her eyes were fierce as Simon tried to move and she shook him like a puppy, "Quit moving!" she snapped. "So Simon, do you want to tell everyone what a coward you were? Hmmm?" 

She moved her face closer to his, "I was there Simon." She hissed, "I saw you take down your own team member in cold blood."

Ireland went pasty white and Jack was sick with the knowledge that he had been right. He gestured to the security. "Take his weapon and escort him to General Hammond's office." They moved up on either side of the very angry Buffy and she let go, letting Simon slump to his knees, rubbing his throat. 

When General Hammond walked in and saw 5 people crowded into his office he knew his day had already gone to shit.

"Colonel? What the hell is going on? Who are these people?"

Everyone stood and Jack grimaced, "Remember our conversation Sir?" 

Now the General grimaced, "Tell me what happened."

Jack looked at Buffy who said, "Can the security guys go outside?" 

The General nodded, "You two are dismissed." and Jack went to stand beside Ireland as the security men departed. 

"General Hammond, this is Buffy Summers, um, the Slayer, and her friend Willow Rosenberg." He turned to Buffy, "Go ahead."

"Do you know what the Slayer is?" she asked the General. 

"Yes, I am familiar with the legends." He replied quietly, his blue eyes on hers.

Buffy leaned forward, a glance at the pale Ireland, "Along with my Slayers powers I can have dreams of the present and future."

Simon sat up in shock, but Jack held him to his seat.

Buffy voice hitched with emotion, "I watched as Jay and his team came through the big circle thingy with water and started hiking. I was there when they heard the army of guys with shiny armor and lion tattoos on their foreheads. And I was there when Simon watched Jay and Hayden get captured, then he gunned down Sgt. Walters in cold blood. He took something from Walters, dragged his body into the tall grass and went back through the circle thingy."

Buffy shakily stood and faced Ireland, "I was there Simon," she spat, "I saw a guy with a gold lion on his forehead torture Hayden to death in front of Jay. Hayden kept saying, "Don't tell them Boss." 

Simon turned his head away and refused to look at anybody, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, "Do you want to know how I saw him last?" 

She opened her eyes and bent down, grabbed his chin to face her, putting her face close to his. "Your CO was bleeding all over the floor, both shoulders dislocated, probably broken ribs," She grabbed his chin again as he looked away from her furious eyes, "Don't look away! His eye was swollen shut, but he didn't tell them anything, you should be proud!" she spat, then her fist swung out and punched him, making him slump out of his chair and onto the floor unconscious.


	19. s21 Don't die on me

Jack knelt and checked the man's pulse and found it strong. 

Buffy turned her back on the men, "He's still alive even if he doesn't deserve it." She looked at the astonished and grim General. "That's why I brought Willow, she's a witch and she can find them. They keep bringing Hayden back to life somehow and torturing him in front of Jay."

"God." Jack breathed, having been through it himself to know how bad it could get. The General exchanged a somber look with Jack.

Simon stirred and Jack called the security to come get the injured man. "Take him to Doc Frasier, do NOT let him out of your sight, then take him to a holding cell." 

Ireland looked back at the people in the office with hate in his eyes, "It's not over Buffy." He snarled. "I've made the phone call and it's begun. Everyone compromised has to die." And he was dragged off.

Jack looked at the General, "We need more information." 

Buffy smiled grimly, "I have an idea, can I use your phone?" 

The General moved his phone over, "I'm going to place you on speaker phone."

She nodded and dialed.

"Gino's Pizza." Came the young man's voice.

"Hello, this is Buffy. I have Simon Ireland, if you want to know why have your General call back in five minutes, the number is.." she paused as the General quickly wrote it down. "303-653-4500."

"I'm sorry, this is Gino's pizza." 

"I know." And Buffy hung up.

Jack looked at her with a smile, "Are you sure?" 

Nodding Buffy sat down, "This is the way they do it." She leaned over to Willow and whispered, "This better work, the last time I tried this was when Spike was still alive." Willow smiled reassuringly.

4 minutes later the General's phone rang and the General pressed the speaker button, "This is General Hammond. To whom am I speaking?"

"Tex?" came a deep voice.

The General looked surprised, "Billy?" 

"Hey Tex! I heard you were at the mountain working on deep space telemetry." came the amused voice, "I was told that the Slayer was at this number?" 

"Oh, she is. We have Sgt. Simon Ireland in custody. He's accused of killing someone on base."

"Uh huh." Skepticism loud and clear. "Deep space telemetry and a murder. Well, he was under Professor Walsh, my unlamented predecessor. She's dead and her second in command, some light Colonel named Dickerson is in the wind." Came the voice, more serious now.

Buffy spoke up, "I'm Buffy. He's threatened more people because I recognized him and stuff came out about the Initiative. My boyfriend and two of his friends now know."

"Military?" came the voice.

"Actually, I'm military, so is Coburn, but the other is a civilian specialist." Jack replied.

"Coburn? Oh yeah, we tried to recruit him once or twice. And who is this?" 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill Sir."

"_The _Colonel Jack O'Neill?" 

Buffy grinned at the look of surprise that crossed Jack's face.

"Um, yes Sir."

"Tex, you old bastard. You got Coburn and O'Neill first!"

General Hammond laughed, "Yep. Deep space telemetry needs 'em Billy."

A hearty laugh then, "Well, I know Dickerson and he'll probably go after the civilian first." 

"Daniel!" Buffy and Jack gasped, they stood and raced out of the office, Willow on their heels.

"What's the matter Tex?" 

"I'm not sure Billy, give me your number and I'll ring you back." The General said, a pit of fear in his stomach.

Daniel took a long sip of his coffee then put the cup down to type some more when his door was opened. He looked up with a smile, expecting Jack.

"Can I help you?" he asked the unfamiliar man in his dress uniform.

"Dr. Jackson?" 

"Yes." Daniel was puzzled.

"I have a message for you." The man pulled up a pistol with a silencer and fired one shot.

Daniel felt the incredible punch to his chest and then the fiery pain. As he fought against unconsciousness he saw the man come closer, then his head come up at a sound, making him turn and leave quickly.

Jack and Buffy burst in to see Daniel slumped in his seat, covered in blood.

"Danny!" Jack wailed and went to his best friend who was dying before his eyes. He slapped the red alert button that started klaxons wailing all over base, dialed the phone, "Medical emergency, Dr. Jackson's office now!" He bellowed, then taking off his shirt to place it against the wound firmly, causing Daniel to moan in pain.

Willow came in and gasped, then both she and Buffy moved forward to help Jack lay Daniel on the floor. "Sit back." Willow said. She closed her eyes and raised her hands over Daniel's still body. 

Buffy took Jack by the shoulder, not realizing that her hand was bloody. "Wait." 

"What's she doing?" Jack asked.

"She's going to help him." Buffy said absently.

Daniel's eyes fluttered open, "Jack, he wore a dress uniform." He gasped.

Buffy spun on her heel only to almost run into a mountain of an angry black man. 

"Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked up, his eyes devastated, "Teal'c, Danny's been shot, a guy in a dress uniform."

Buffy looked at him, "We'll get him Jack."

Teal'c and Buffy stepped into the hallway, "Quickest way out or place to hide and finish the job?" she asked.

Teal'c raise an eyebrow, "Hide." And he turned left. They ran down the hallway, then saw a flash of blue heading around the corner and they sped up. Racing around the corner they confronted the shooter pointing his gun at them. Buffy didn't stop but dove for his legs, knocking him to the ground. He fought desperately but Buffy took the gun and tossed it to Teal'c.

"You compromised us! They need to die to keep the secret!" Buffy recognized him now, LtCol. Dickerson.

"You idiot! Professor Walsh is dead because of her experiments. She compromised you, not me." She had her arm to his throat, pushing, wanting, almost tasting his death then grunted in disgust and stood up. "I can't kill you for what you did to Daniel, though I wish I could." 

He sneered, "You were always too soft Slayer! I'll keep coming and coming until you are all dead!" 

Teal'c took out his weapon and fired 3 times, making the man disappear. "You will not."

Buffy stood there and took a deep breath. She held up her hands and when she saw that they were still a little bloody she wiped them on her jeans. "Let's go see Daniel. He should be ok by now."

Both of Teal'c's eyebrows raised, "Daniel Jackson was mortally wounded." His deep voice was resigned, having seen enough death to recognize it.

"Willow can heal him." Buffy replied and they both jogged back to the office.

Jack was on his knees, holding Daniel's hand, desolate that this was the time he would see Daniel die. He watched in shock as Willow's eyes turned black, her hair turned white and the bullet floated out of Daniel's chest to hover in the air.

Willow concentrated on making sure that everything healed perfectly, reveling in the purity of the soul that was Daniel Jackson. She saw his love for his friends, his love for his work and more that she could never speak of but understood.

Daniel gasped, then opened his eyes. 


	20. s22 We're not in Oz anymore Dorothy

Jack smiled, a little teary eyed, "Hey Spacemonkey, how're ya feeling?" 

Feeling his chest Daniel sat up a little dizzily. He smiled at Jack, looked at his blood-covered hand, then at Willow.

"You need some orange juice, you lost a lot of blood." Willow smiled in satisfaction. Finally here was someone that she could save.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

Suddenly Janet, 2 corpsman and a gurney, General Hammond, Buffy and Teal'c appeared in the doorway. Janet pushed in, undid Daniel's bloody shirt, pushed up his bloody and damaged t-shirt, to find no wound.

Quiet shock pervaded the room and Willow held up the bullet, "Here it is. Buffy, did you get him?"

Buffy was aware of all eyes on her as she shook her head no, "Teal'c did."

Jack stood shakily, "Gone?"

"Indeed."

Janet coaxed a reluctant Daniel to crawl onto the gurney. 

"I'm fine Janet." He protested.

"I guess that you'll let your Doctor decide that?" She asked patiently.

Daniel looked over at Willow, "Thanks." He said quietly.

Willow blushed, "Couldn't let you die, you have too much to do yet."

The General looked stressed, "Colonel, my office 15 minutes."

"Yes Sir." Jack said.

Buffy looked at herself, then at Willow, "We need to change." Willow grimaced in agreement, her eyes going to Daniel as he was being wheeled away, Teal'c following faithfully.

"I'm gonna assign an airman to see you to the quartermaster for BDU's, then to the VIP quarters to change."

"Yes Sir." Buffy saluted smartly and was rewarded by Jack's snort. 

Everyone was in the conference room, a cleaned up, healed Daniel, a confused, having missed the excitement Sam, Willow and Buffy in uniforms, Teal'c, Jack and General Hammond.

"Well Colonel?"

"Sir, I think it's Buffy story to tell." 

Buffy looked at the General who nodded, "Teal'c and I ran down the hallway looking for the man who Daniel said was wearing dress blues, your Air Force fancy uniform?" Jack, Sam and the General all nodded. "We went around the corner and found the bad guy with his weapon pointed at us. I knocked him on his ass, and tossed Teal'c the weapon."

Teal'c spoke, "Where upon he made a threat and I used my zatnicatel three times. He will threaten us no more."

The General blinked, "Who was it?"

Buffy sighed, "It was Professor Walsh's second in command, LtCol. Dickerson."

Jack snorted, "No longer in the wind."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied with satisfaction in his voice.

"General, Willow and I need to go and get Jay and Hayden back. They don't have much time left." Buffy said quietly.

"I understand that Willow is your friend but she's a civilian. At least you have some military experience." Hammond began.

"Sir, I told you before that Willow is a very powerful witch. She can do a spell that will lead us directly to Jay and Hayden. That way we'll avoid wasting time, because I just don't think that they have that much time left." Buffy's voice was quiet and intense.

The General looked at the clock and noticed it was only a little after 0900. He looked at Jack, "You know what they can do. Do you want Miss Rosenberg and Miss Summers to go through the gate with you?" 

Jack looked at Buffy's desperate eyes, and listened to his instincts, "Yes Sir. The sooner the better."

Hammond nodded, "Very well SG-1, after Major Carter has explained what the goa'uld are and what they are capable of, you have a go. I want my people found."

Buffy looked up, "Me too, Thank you." She said quietly.

Willow and Buffy were gazing wide eyed at the gate, Jack and Daniel stifling their amusement. Sam was talking to the girls about the gate and Willow was paying rapt attention, while Buffy was tuned out, eyes glazed.

"Looks like you and I" Daniel snorted to Jack who grinned.

They looked up as the microphone crackled to life, "SG1, Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg, you have a go."

The gate activated, the malp sent through and as they waited for the telemetry to come in Jack looked again at the General who nodded.

"Come on kids, let's get this circus on the road."

As they stepped through the gate Buffy let her hope rise. "I'm coming for you Jay." She whispered.

Jay was getting weaker and the goa'uld was getting more frustrated. Another torture session was about to begin when a Jaffa rushed in and bowed, "The chapaa'i (couldn't find the right spelling..but you get the gist) had just activated, My Lord."

"It is the Taur'e, capture them!" 

"Immediately My lord." 

Jay and Hayden were hustled to their cells, and Hayden paced excitedly. "It's SG1 isn't it? Simon and Ethan will be with them and we'll get out of here!"

Jay looked up and coughed weakly, spitting blood on the floor, "I'll take that bet." He grinned and felt his split lip bleed.

On the other side of the gate Buffy looked at Willow and nodded, "Do your stuff Will." They all watched as she held up a slim hand and a glowing orb appeared, hovered and took off.

"Must be thataway." Jack quipped and they all jogged after the orb.

A death glider shot out of the trees causing Teal'c to fall on one knee to aim his staff weapon, but Willow stopped, held up a hand while muttering a word and the glider stopped mid motion, dropped to the ground and exploded into flames.

"Sweet!" Jack said.

"I am most impressed Willow Rosenberg." Teal'c said respectfully.

Willow looked over at Buffy who smiled, "Pick your battles Will." Willow stuck out her tongue. 

Sam shook her head, "No, the dead death glider is a good thing Buffy." Her voice was impressed. As they walked she pelted Willow with questions and the two women bonded.

After a few hundred yards Jack made a stop motion with his fist and everyone froze. Buffy stiffened, looked around and raced into the deep grass, kneeling with a broken moan.

"Damn it Jack, he's here." 

Everyone walked over and there he was, Sgt. Nathan Walters, dead from one gunshot wound to the back. Jack knelt down, rolled him onto his back and sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I was hoping that you were wrong."

"Me too." Buffy whispered.

Sam knelt down and closed the young mans' eyes, then turned to her pack and pulled out the folded bodybag. Teal'c and Daniel stayed back to keep watch as Jack and Sam gently placed the body of their comrade inside, and zipped it shut. Buffy was silent, but Willow cried softly, "He was just a baby." Buffy wrapped an arm around Willow for a moment, then pushed herself to her feet.

"We'll leave him here for now." Jack said. Everyone nodded and stood. Sam pulled out baby wipes and handed some to Jack and they cleaned their hands.

"O'Neill, the orb is waiting." Teal'c said quietly.

"Let's move campers." And they set off again. They heard a couple of Jaffa patrols and avoided them, the orb above their heads unnoticed. Soon they came to a grounded ship, smaller than a mother ship and the orb hovered over it like a beacon.

"I think we're here." Buffy whispered. 

They could see 40 or so Jaffa in the area, which gave Jack an idea. "Carter, take the C-4 and you and Daniel create a distraction, preferably a big one, on the other side of the ship. Take out as many as you can, take out the patrols too if you can. We'll go in and rescue our people and meet you back here, in exactly 15 minutes."

"Yes Sir."

"Ok Jack." And the two darted off into the trees. Buffy prayed a quick prayer for Jay and Hayden and looked up to see Jack's eyes on her, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Peachy, just want to find them and get off of this rock."

"I read you." Jack said emphatically.

They watched tensely when a large boom, then several massive fireballs exploded, making the local birdlike wildlife burst from the trees into the air. Jack watched as all of the Jaffa disappeared around the back of the ship. "Sweet. We're in business."


	21. s23 On our way

(This is an extra chapter for all of the wonderful reviews! Enjoy…)

They all ran into the ship, guns at the ready, but met only light resistance. Jack and Teal'c watched in amazement as Buffy used her speed and strength to take out several of the Jaffa before they could fire their weapons. They were finishing taking out their own Jaffa when Sam and Daniel suddenly showed up as well, "Done Sir." Sam said breathlessly, about to head further inside. 

Jack stopped them, "They knew that we were coming, it's a trap." He said decisively. Teal'c took out the last Jaffa and looked at Jack. 

Buffy nodded and looked at Willow, "I know how to get to Jay. Will, do your stuff."

Willow nodded at Jack, "Follow Buffy and me. We'll keep you safe."

Going against every instinct but remembering the death glider he gestured, "Lead on Ladies."

Buffy walked cautiously down a passageway, alert and heard a faint noise. She held up her hand and pointed to Willow who nodded. Willow closed her eyes, whispered a spell and threw up her arms. They were rewarded by thuds from around the corner. Teal'c, Jack and Sam did a quick recon around the corner and found the Jaffa were all down. 

"What did you do?"

Willow dimpled, "A spell." She said this like it was obvious.

Buffy moved forward, turned right and stopped at a closed door, both guards down as well. She felt the door but it didn't open, frustrated she looked at Teal'c who moved forward and after making sure the doorway was cleared in case of hostile fire from inside, opened it.

A goa'uld voice spoke, "So you've finally made an appearance Taur'e. Come see my handiwork."

Jack and Buffy stood in shock. Jay was still tied to the wall, shoulders obviously dislocated, face battered and bruised. In front of him the goa'uld Ahkeru' stood, a knife to a defiant Jay's throat. 

"Come in, come in. I want you all to see."

Everyone moved in carefully, aware that the knife was already started into Jay's throat, the blood dripping down his chin. Willow was not a happy camper. She held up a hand, whispered a spell and watched as the knife disappeared from his hand to appear in hers, then she thrust out a hand and threw the goa'uld against the wall to fall into a boneless heap on the floor. 

Teal'c and Sam went over to release Hayden while the others turned their attention to Jay.

"Yay Will." Came Jay's raspy voice.

Buffy rushed over to kneel beside her battered but not broken, lover. "I'm here Jay," She gently moved her fingers over his bruised face. He tried to move his arms but cried out in pain. 

"Oh God Jay." Buffy moaned. Quickly Jack and Daniel came over and undid the chains, finally letting Jay's arms to rest in place, making him grunt in pain. Daniel, Willow and Buffy gently lay him on the floor, wincing when he winced. Buffy took his hand and twined their fingers together.

"Buffy, I think I'm dying. I'm so sorry." He whispered, hating the sadness on her face but unable to change the facts.

Willow shook her head, "Don't give up just yet." She held her hands over Jay, her eyes darkening, her hair turning white as she focused the energy to heal the injuries that were slowly killing him. Suddenly she felt tendril's of Buffy's power, strengthened by her love and Willow's eyes moved to Buffy. Buffy held out her free hand to clasp Willow's and nodded.

"Do it."

Willow and Buffy gasped, their heads snapping back as the glowing energy enveloped themselves and Jay. 

Everyone watched in astonishment as Jay's injuries quickly healed, his bruises disappearing, his shoulders falling into their natural position until he gasped loudly, his back arching off of the floor and both Willow and Buffy slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

"Oh for cryin' out loud. Teal'c, grab Willow. Daniel, take my pack, Jay, can you get to your feet?" 

Jay touched Buffy's face in concern and nodded, "Yes Sir." He stood shakily, Sam and Hayden's arms around him.

"Ok, I'll take Buffy and let's get the hell off of this rock." 

They rushed through the building and started up the trail to the Stargate, going slower than the antsy Jack would have liked. He felt Buffy twitch and he stopped to let her down.

"I think I want to barf." She said woozily and Jay came over to hug her gently, rubbing her back.

Jack looked over, "Buffy we need to book. Can you walk?"

Stepping back from Jay she closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded, "Yeppers. I'm good." She looked at Jay, "I love you Colonel."

"Same goes Babe." He smiled.

"Please, I'm going to toss my cookies, let's get going before the Jaffa start waking up."

Teal'c grunted as he started to walk, "I do not think that they will be reviving O'Neill."

"Huh?" Jack replied in surprise.

"The symbiotes are all deceased." 

Sam's eyes widened and she looked respectfully at the unconscious Willow. "Way to go Will."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated with satisfaction.

They made it to the place where Sgt. Walters body was and stopped. Buffy went to Jay and took his hands. She looked over at Jack who nodded encouragingly, "Jay," she looked over at his team member, "Hayden? I'm sorry but Sgt. Walters didn't make it."

Both men looked at her like she was crazy and Buffy looked helplessly over at Jack. He moved over and stomped the grass down so that they could see the bodybag.

Jay felt like his breath got knocked out of him, "Nathan?" he said.

"I'm so sorry Jay."

He moved to kneel beside the bodybag, Hayden on the other side. He reached for the zipper, but Jack grabbed his hand, "Let Janet clean him up first. You don't want to remember him this way."

Buffy knelt beside Jay and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Come on love. Let's take him home."

Hayden stood, "What happened?"

Buffy winced, she felt like it was her fault that the entire thing had happened. Jack answered, "Let's get home campers and we'll talk then."

Jay grabbed the end of the bodybag, Hayden the front and they walked to the gate. Daniel dialed home them home, everyone standing silently. He looked at Hayden and knew the man was grieving and going through sarcophagus withdrawal, a bad combo. 

Jay looked at his 2IC and let his shared sorrow and friendship speak for him and was rewarded by a small smile. Teal'c stepped through first, Willow still draped over his shoulder, Sam and Daniel next, Buffy with a long look at Jay who nodded, Hayden and Jay with their sad burden and Jack, with a last look around and a sigh. None of them were aware of a set of rings that had activated in front of the ship, several Jaffa stepping off and scurrying inside.

General Hammond stood in the gateroom and watched as his premiere teams walked heavily through the event horizon, Colonel Coburn and Major Hayden carrying a bodybag. 

"Welcome back SG-1, SG-2, and Miss Summers." He added for the tired and distressed woman. The blast doors opened and Dr. Frasier came in with a gurney, her face falling at the sight of the body bag. Jay and a very shaky Hayden placed their burden on top. 

"Briefing in one hour. Everyone head to the infirmary to see Dr. Frasier. Good job people." The happiness that he felt about his people coming home was tainted by the circumstances and one of their own in custody.

Everyone except Major Carter and Willow were in the conference room. Sam suddenly walked in and looked at the General, "I've contacted Master Brat'tac and the Tok'ra about the planet. They're going to take a look."

"Very good Major, have a seat."

Jay stood and looked at the General, "Sir, what happened? Why are Buffy and Willow here? Where's Simon? Jack won't tell me anything." His voice was frustrated.

The General looked at him until he sat back down, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Sir, no excuse Sir." Jay said, rubbing his eyes for a moment.

With a lot of compassion the General spoke, "Due to your ordeal I'll overlook your outburst. Colonel O'Neill, will you fill us in please?"

Jack smiled wryly at his friend before he took a deep breath and began. 

Jay listened to Jack carefully, but kept his eyes on Buffy, wondering why she wouldn't look at him.

There was silence as Jack finished and the General sighed heavily. "Ok son, I guess it's your turn to get the answers you need."

Buffy stood abruptly, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have come here for Thanksgiving."

Both Jack and Daniel shook their head, "Buffy, No! We invited you!" Daniel protested and Jack agreed.

Shaking her head miserably, "If I hadn't come then Jay and Hayden wouldn't have been hurt, Walter's would still be alive and Daniel wouldn't have almost died. I'm so sorry." She said and fled the conference room.

Jay stood, mouth open in shock but the General waved him back down, "Dr. Jackson, would you see if Miss Summers is alright?"

Daniel looked at Jay and nodded to the General before hurrying out.

"Will _someone_ tell me what's going on?"

Jack scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at the General who nodded. "After Buffy and Ireland saw each other at Thanksgiving he's been acting squirrelly. Especially the day you left for Px3whatever. When he came back alone I was suspicious but he said that you were all dead."

Hayden looked surprised, "I don't understand Sir."

Jay shook his head, "What?"

"Sometime around Thanksgiving we think Ireland called his old boss and this morning the man snuck into the SGC and shot Daniel in the chest and he almost died. Again." Jack made a face, "They were trying to clean up the mess that they perceived from you, Daniel and I knowing about them. The civilian of course, the first to go." A sigh, "Buffy had a dream and saw you and your team come out of the Stargate and you and Hayden get captured by the goa'uld. Ireland left you on purpose, shot Walter's in the back in cold blood and return to the SGC."

"God!" Jay exploded, "Simon? He did this?" he stood and paced while Hayden looked lost.

"Why would he do this?" Hayden asked, his face going ashen. Jack looked over and realized the sarcophagus withdrawal was starting to hit the man big time. Jack stood and walked over to sit in the chair next to Hayden, "Ireland was part of a rogue military group. He didn't feel loyalty to us, only to them. You and your team were expendable. Buffy recognizing him just started the ball rolling." He patted the anguished man on the shoulder, then looked up as the door opened. 

Daniel walked back in, "I'm sorry but Buffy and Willow are gone." 


	22. sn EVIL

The opulence of the room matched the lovely woman at the console. There were scarlet curtains covering every inch of bare wall, pedestals with object d' art that were vaguely oriental/Hindu in design, and true to the goa'uld taste in tacky, lots of gold. 

The woman watched the images on her console thoughtfully, tapping her fingernails lightly. The blonde Taur'e was incredibly strong, the fire haired one had some kind of power that didn't require devices. If she could use them in her breeding program…..she tilted her head thoughtfully at the image of the injured man being healed, faster than a sarcophagus could do. 

She was going to reward her first prime for his information, and reward him well. He had taken his Jaffa to Akheru's planet and taken the information from his ship before the Tok'ra had arrived to strip the area bare. Now she had to make plans….she tapped her plum painted lips thoughtfully. Any one of SG1 would have recognize her..especially Dr. Frasier and Cassandra.

It was Nirrti.


	23. s24 Reality bites

Jay swiveled around in his seat to stare at his friend, "Gone?" His voice cracked.

Daniel nodded, "I'm sorry Jay. She went to see Willow. Willow had recovered and Janet said that Buffy practically dragged her out of the mountain." He looked down, then back up, "She didn't want to see you mad at her Jay."

Jay stood up, "I've have to find her." 

Jack looked at Daniel, "Airport?" 

"Airport." Daniel nodded.

Jack stood, "Let me drive Jay." the General stood as well.

"Colonel, you and Major Hayden are going to need to start counseling right away." He said quickly.

At the thought of Dr. McKenzie all of the men grimaced, "As soon as I find Buffy Sir. I promise." Jay said, his eyes pleading for the General to understand.

"Make it quick Colonel. Colonel O'Neill, take care of him." 

Jack threw the General a sloppy salute, "You bet George."

Buffy was sitting in one of the chairs at the airport, staring silently at the worn linoleum while Willow watched her with worry. Buffy hadn't slept for 3 days and it was affecting her judgement. So far Willow hadn't tried to talk her out of leaving, she just didn't think Buffy could handle it. 

Jack drove his truck fast but carefully down the mountain, aware of Jay's barely concealed impatience. 

"We'll find her Jay. She's exhausted and not thinking clearly, but you'll set her straight." 

"I love her so much Jack. I want her in my life today and, God…I think forever. She saved me Jack, and now she thinks I'm mad at her. Christ!" He ran a frantic hand through his short hair, his eyes on the road.

"We'll get there. "Jack said soothingly.

Willow sat quietly, reading a magazine when she heard the quick sound of booted feet sprinting down the concourse. Her head came up and she smiled with relief as she saw Jay. He skidded to a stop in front of them and dropped to his knees in front of Buffy, cupping her sad face in his hands.

"I am so not mad at you." He whispered softly. 

"It was my fault that this all happened Jay." She whispered back.

"Oh Babe, it was just bad luck, that's all." He cupped her cheek but she moved away.

_'Flight 309 to Cleveland is now boarding.'_ Came the voice over the airport loudspeakers.

Buffy shakily stood. Jay tried to help but she shied away. "I'm going home, I just can't deal right now."

Jay's face was still, his heart cracking, "Be safe and I love you." He watched as she nodded and picked up her bag to stand in line for boarding. 

Willow came up and kissed him on the cheek, "She hasn't slept, hardly eaten and has had only you on her mind. She's overwhelmed and overtired." Her brown eyes met his, "Trust me." She nodded to Jack who gave a careless wave back and she stood behind Buffy in line. 

Jack rested his warm hand on Jay's shoulder as Jay watched the woman he loved get on the plane to Cleveland. "She'll figure it out Jay, she's a smart cookie." 

Jay sighed, then looked at Jack, "Let's get drunk." 

Jack looked at his friend for a moment, "Let me call Danny and Teal'c and let's meet 'em at O'Malleys." 

"Deal." A deep sigh, "Then I get to deal with Dr. McQuack in the morning." 

Stifling a chuckle the men watch the plane race down the runway and go into the air, then they turned and left.

**SGC**

With a slight hangover Jay sat in the comfortable chair across from Dr. McKenzie, impatient with this process when he really wanted to find out how Buffy was.

"So Colonel, I've read the report."

"With your Ph.D. you should be able to read." Jay replied sarcastically, then winced. He was channeling Jack.

"Are you angry?"

Jay's eyes widened, "Yeah, I'm angry that I'm here and not trying to console the woman I love and let her know it's not her fault."

"Is it?"

"What?"

"Is it her fault?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Jay huffed out a breath, "If it was anybody's fault it was mine! I should've caught the fact that Simon was upset. I should've known!"

"How?" 

"He's one of mine! Rather, he was one of my people. Out of a team of four, now there are only two of us left and it's my fault." 

Dr. McKenzie sighed, "I see. You should've realized that Sgt. Ireland would go round the bend because you were what, psychic?"

Jay glared at the Doctor, "In addition to my degree in geology I have a degree from Harvard, Doctor! A Ph.D. in psychology, did ya know that?"

Dr. McKenzie flipped through the file he had in front of him a little frantically, "No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah well, I don't like to advertise it. The point is I should know people but obviously I don't."

The Doctor smiled wryly at Jay, "It's a degree, it doesn't guarantee godhood."

Jay closed his eyes, then sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The woman that I love could see that something was off. _Jack _could see that something was off. Could I?"

"What else was going on at that time?"

Jay's mind went back to Thanksgiving, and the fiasco afterwards and winced. "An old girlfriend was chasing me, and led Buffy to believe that we were sleeping together behind her back."

"So, you're human, and your mind was on the woman that you love."

Sighing Jay nodded, "Touché Doctor."

"You are not responsible for Sgt. Simon Ireland's actions. He made the decision to keep his loyalties with his first command and not with you. He was an incredibly good actor."

"Jack knew."

This made the Doctor laugh, "Colonel O'Neill hates my guts but he does know his people."

Jay nodded, then stood. "I'm done. I need to make a call." And he opened the door and strode out. 

Dr. McKenzie looked at the door thoughtfully, then wrote in his yellow notebook.

Jay strode down the hallway to his office, aware of how bizarre it was that he was physically ok, when for the past few days he had been brutally tortured and wasn't so sure that he would survive. He picked up the phone and called Buffy but got her answering machine. "Buffy I love you and I'm not mad. Please call me." It was the third of many messages he would leave.

****

Cleveland

Giles sighed as he listened to the latest message. Buffy was in her room. She had gotten home from Colorado Springs, went straight to her room and slept for 2 days straight. During that time he had talked in depth to Willow, reassured a worried Faith and Dawn, and listened to the Colonel's gentle messages on the answering machine. 

It was late when he walked upstairs, first opening Willow's and Kennedy's door, smiling to see them wrapped around each other, fast asleep. Then he checked on Dawn, sound asleep with her advanced Spanish book in a heap on the floor beside her. Next was Faith's empty room, she was patrolling. The last room was Buffy's and he quietly opened the door to see her sitting in her window, the moonlight on her face.

"Buffy." Giles walked in and quietly closed the door behind him, then moved over to the bed to sit beside his Slayer.

"Giles." She whispered back tiredly.

"So, can we talk logically about this?" 

There was no answer so he turned to look at her, all blonde and cool in the moonlight, face quiet. "Jay called. Again."

Her eyes moved to his, "Is he ok?"

"He said, _again_, that's he is not angry with you and that he loves you."

No answer.

Giles huffed, "Buffy you are having a crisis of faith!"

  
A puzzled look crossed her face, "What does Faith have to do with this?" 

"Oh for the love of…Buffy! You either love the Colonel or you do not. You either trust him or you do not! You are not doing him any favors by falling apart in this manner. Either trust and love him or let him go and give the rest of us some peace!" he snapped and left her room.

Understanding slowly pushed through her misery and she winced. She was acting like she was the only one in pain. Jay had to deal with having been tortured, one of his team betraying him, another team member sick, one dead and now his girlfriend flipping out. "God, I'm so selfish." She sighed, impatiently wiping the tears off of her face. Poor Robin, he was going to fire her but she had to go back to Colorado Springs. 

****


	24. s25 Getting my head together rated R f...

Jay lay on floor of his office, fully clothed, counting the ceiling tiles. He had stayed in the infirmary with Jeff Hayden half of the night as the man suffered from withdrawal from the damned sarcophagus. He was better this morning when Jay had checked him but Janet had taken one look at Jay and kicked him out, telling him to eat 'For goodness sake!'

Instead of eating he had went to see Simon, to see the man who had been on his team for a year and a half and had betrayed him. As he stood in front of the cell he wondered how he didn't see it. (A/N-When you go to military jail they take all military ranks, insignia and privileges away from you, stripping you of your military identity, making you for all intents and purposes just a 'civilian' ) The lack of…honor..for a better word.. on Simon's face was now so obvious to him. When Simon looked up there was a blankness, a lack of regret that made Jay wanted to break into the cell and hit him. Hard. Repeatedly.

"What are you doing here Sir? To get an apology?" Simon asked insolently.

Jay just looked at the man, "Not really. I wanted to see the face of a traitor." And he turned around and walked out.

Back on his office floor, after a trip to the bathroom to throw up, he rolled over with a sigh, amused to find an enormous dust bunny underneath his desk. It's looked big enough to be a dust dog instead. 

His mind went to Buffy and he rolled back and sighed. He guessed it was over. She had never called back, too much pain and guilt, wide as the Colorado River, between them. It fucking hurt so much but if this was what she needed then he wasn't going to argue. No matter if it broke his heart. With that painful realization he stood, opened the door to his office and walked down the passageway.

Daniel was going over a video of a planet that SG-11 had been on when his phone rang. "Dr. Jackson."

"Hi Daniel."

Daniel sat back with a smile, "Buffy?"

"Yeppers. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Buffy, Jay needs you." He said seriously, not seeing Jay pause in his doorway in shock.

"I know, I need him too. I'm at the gate and was wondering if you could come and get me?"

Jumping up Daniel started to shut down his computer and reached for his coat, "Of course, I'll be right there." And he hung up. He turned and bumped straight into Jay.

"Arrgh!" Daniel jumped a foot off of the ground and put a hand to his racing heart, "Whadya trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" 

"Was that Buffy?" Jay asked a little desperately.

"Yeah, she's at the gate and…" he trailed off, Jay was gone like a shot and Daniel was speaking to empty space.

"Sweet." He said with a smile, plagiarizing Jack.

Buffy watched the traffic in and out of the mountain aimlessly. Her back was to the guard shack, her black wool peacoat and her bright blue scarf keeping her warm against the mountain chill. She didn't hear the running footsteps behind her over the traffic when suddenly she was spun around and kissed fiercely.

Jay saw her as soon as he exited the elevators and began to run. He hit the gate that separated them and the airman opened it, and then he pulled Buffy around into his arms. The kiss started out harsh but as she opened her mouth against his onslaught he gentled it, tasting the coffee she had drank and her own unique flavor.

He had to pull back so they could breath and he cupped her cold face in his hands, smiling at her dazed expression. "I am so not mad at you Buffy." And was rewarded by her bright smile.

"I'm crazy in love with you Colonel." Buffy replied, letting her self be drawn into his arms. As she sighed, she could feel him sigh at the same time and she giggled softly. She was definitely where she wanted to be.

"Colonel?" The gate airmen asked.

Jay lifted his head, "Yeah Airman, I'll sign her in." After he did he took her to the elevators, keeping her fingers linked with his.

"You were only gone for a couple of days but I missed you terribly Babe." Jay said quietly once they got onto the elevator.

"I was so stupid." Buffy grimaced. "Giles gave me a swift kick in the behind as I was beating myself up. He said I was having a crisis of faith. Either I love you or I don't. Either I trust you, or I don't." She looked up at his handsome and oh so serious face. "So, I had to stop and think, and was forced to confess that yeah, I do love and trust you."

Jay smiled, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. His hands moved under her coat to grip her bottom and pull her tight to him, making them both moan softly. The elevator doors opened and there was a gasp and a few amused snorts.

"Colonel? This is your stop." 

Jay gave Buffy a few small kisses before looking up blankly, "Whoops, so it is." And he dragged Buffy off and down to his office. As soon as the door closed he pushed her against it, long sensuous kisses being exchanged. 

Suddenly they were closer together as the door behind Buffy was muscled partially open, "Oh for cryin' out loud!" came Jack's voice.

"Go away Jack, I'm busy." Jay said, smiling at Buffy's laugh.

"Buffy?"

"Hi Jack!" she called back.

"Well finally! Carry on." The door closed with a thump and they could hear him whistle as he walked off.

Jay laughed low and quiet in his throat, "I love you Buffy Summers, and I want us to be stronger because of this."

Buffy looked up at this strong, handsome, sweet sweet man who made her heart beat faster and vowed to make this right. She would put her heart in his hands, knowing he would keep it safe for her.

"I trust you." She said simply.

She was so exhausted that Jay had put her to bed in one of the VIP suites. He had stayed with her, stripping down to his boxers and spooned with her, enjoying the feel of her close to him. He loved her so much….

Buffy woke suddenly, momentarily confused by her surroundings when the door opened and Jay walked in.

"Hey Babe, how're ya feeling?" He asked cheerfully.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes then flipped back her hair, "I'm good." Her stomach rumbled and she got up to have a bone cracking stretch.

"Jump in the shower and get dressed. I'm taking you to breakfast." 

Nodding she pulled off her clothes, tossing them on the bed sleepily, not noticing as Jay froze. She undid her bra and looked up to see Jay's heated gaze on her. All sleepiness fled her mind and she purposely stretched again, making him moan. She walked over to him and began unbuttoning his fatigues. When she had gotten him out of them, and he was standing only in his dogtags and an erection she smiled, "Well?"

His hands were trembling as he cupped her face, kissing her heatedly. She rubbed her body against his and his head came up, eyes wide. "I love you." He panted, trembling from suppressed desire.

"Then I'm yours."

He moved to the desk and swept it clean with an impatient hand. He grabbed her and bent her over it, watching as she braced her hands on it in surprise. He gentled and pressed kisses down her back, using his hands and caressing her smooth bottom. He rubbed his cock against her then slid home into her. "Man oh man Buffy, you are so tight!" He groaned and began to thrust. 

Buffy gasped as he thrust, the position rubbed against that spot that made everything tingle. She threw her head back, "Right there!" she moaned, moving back to meet each thrust. He felt so incredible, he filled her physically, heart and soul. 

Their climaxes ripped through them, making them both cry out. 

"Geez." Jay moaned quietly, resting against her back, both of them gasping for breath.

"Am I alive?" Buffy laughed softly, she had never felt more alive.

Feeling her thundering heartbeat under his chest Jay smiled, "Oh, I think so."

"Good, wasn't sure for a moment there." She gave a blissful sigh. "I'm still starving though." And her stomach rumbled again, causing him to snort a laugh. 

Bracing himself he pulled out of her, causing them both to moan. She stood and as she turned around he folded her into a tight hug. "I love you so much, I don't think I can say it enough." He whispered into her hair.

"Same goes for me too." She said, smiling into his chest.

Jay and Buffy went through the line in the cafeteria and walked to where Teal'c was. He stood and bowed his head respectfully at Buffy, "Buffy Summers, it is good to see you well."

"Thanks Teal'c, that means a lot." Buffy smiled back as she sat down.

Jay watched as Buffy tucked into her food with a will.

"Hungry Babe?"

Smirking she took a sip of orange juice, "Starving. I didn't eat for the past couple of days."

His face softened, "Oh Buffy."

She held up her hand, "Not your fault. I was running on adrenaline and emotions, no food and no sleep didn't help."

"Yes Xena." He smiled.

"And stop calling me that!" She demanded.

"Calling you what?" Jack asked as he and the rest of SG-1 sat with them.

"He keeps calling me Xena!" She whined, stealing a piece of bacon from Jay's plate.

Jack drank some coffee before cocking his head while there was muffled chuckles from the others, "I like it." He stated.

A disgusted glare from Buffy, "You would!"

Daniel leaned forward and gave Buffy a piece of his bacon and she smiled brightly, "Thank you. At least someone likes me!"

He grinned, "Dump the Colonel and I'll take you to Tahiti." He challenged, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Buffy sat back, eyeing him with a speculative smile, "That's a very nice offer, but I need to see you with your shirt off first."

Jay choked on his coffee, Jack and Sam were whooping like loons while Teal'c raised an amused eyebrow.

Daniel stood and started unbuttoning his uniform shirt. Jay slammed his coffee down, stood and jerked Buffy upright before kissing her.

Sam was wiping tears of laughter off of her face as Daniel sat back down, a satisfied smile on his slightly pink face. They watched as Jay pulled back from a dazed Buffy, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses, her eyes starry.

"Mine!" he stated, then looked at Daniel, "Danny, you're like a brother to me, but make no mistake. Look at Buffy again and I'll hide every rock in your office." He grinned as Daniel paled.

"Not my artifacts!" he wailed in alarm.

"Oh, you betcha Dr. Jackson!" 

"Colonel! That's just mean." Sam said, giggling at the pain on Daniel's face. Jack was about to choke from laughing so hard and Teal'c patted him on the back in concern.

"Are you well O'Neill?"

Jack waved him off and took a large gulp of coffee, "Oh boy, I needed that. Danny, you are an idiot but good for a laugh."

"Jack, you have to protect me! Quit laughing like a hyena!" Daniel said indignantly. 

Buffy grinned and finished her breakfast. Looking up she smiled, "Jay, I have to go home today."

Dismay crossed his face, "But you just got here!"

"I have a job, and as understanding as Robin is I need to get back to it. Plus Dawnie has prom soon and I promised we find her a great dress."

Jay was about to say something when General Hammond walked in, then came towards their table. Everyone stood but he waved them back down, "At ease people. Hello Miss Summers, I heard that you were back. Can I have a moment of your time?"

Buffy finished her oj and nodded, "Right now in fact."

"Good. I'll bring her back to your office when we're finished Colonel." They all watched as Buffy and the General walked out of the cafeteria, chatting quietly.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Daniel asked thoughtfully. He had seen the serious look on General Hammond's face.

Jack exchanged a glance with Jay, "I'm not sure but I'll bet that we're not gonna like it."


	25. s26 Reality bites part deux

Buffy sat in the chair in front of General Hammond, eyes on his somber face.

"Ok, what happened?"

He smiled slightly, "The Initiative has called to ask for your help. There's a demon in San Antonio, Texas. Major Riley Finn is on his way to pick you here at the mountain. He said to tell you that he had already called," The General looked at his notes, "Giles."

Buffy sighed, "Ick. A demon and old boyfriend, just what I needed." 

The General leaned back in his chair, "We are to render whatever assistance that you need to get ready. Major Finn will be here in 3 hours."

Buffy thought for a moment, "I'll need to call Giles, then I can decide what 's next."

The General handed over his phone and Buffy dialed. 

"Buffy?" Giles voice was frantic.

"Giles? What's the matter?" She asked worriedly, Giles was _never _this upset.

"Angelus was here."

"Ohmigod!" Buffy whispered, her face pale. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes. Willow managed to keep us safe magnificently. Since you are calling I assume that you have heard from Riley?" 

"Well, sort of. Is Angelus the demon that I'm supposed to fight? What happened to him anyway?"

"Cordelia called in hysterics. Apparently they had an argument and another clause of the gypsy curse took effect."

"Another clause? What kind of clause?" Buffy asked.

Giles was silent for a moment , "Along with losing his soul from true happiness, if his soulless demon is named by the one he loves in hate…well, you get the idea."

Buffy's shoulders slumped, "Yipes. I'll find him Giles."

"Buffy? Wesley and the group at A.I. are working on a way to reverse this. Willow is retrieving an orb even as we speak. And Buffy?"

"Yeah Giles?"

"Be very careful."

"I will"

Buffy hung up the phone and dropped her head into her hands, her heart very heavy.

"Miss Summers?" His eyes were concerned as she put her head back up.

"This day just got a lot worse. I'll need special ops clothing, somewhere to get a crossbow, a sword and is there a Catholic chaplain around?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need water blessed by him. Oh, I need to talk to Sam about something to use to throw the holy water in, something that will break on contact."

"Since Colonel Coburn is on stand down, I'll have him help you." He paused, "Is it dangerous?"

"Angelus is a master vampire, obsessed with me. He's already gone after my family but Willow held him off." She stood, squaring her shoulders. "Well, off to kill the bad guys."

The General stood and held out his hand, "Good Luck Miss Summers."

"Please call me Buffy."

"Very well. Buffy. Be careful."

"Always, it's my job."

He led her quickly to Jay's office, opening the door. Buffy was grim as she stepped inside, "I've got you as my helper for the next 2 and a half hours. My day just went to hell."

Jay stood, "What happened?"

Buffy sighed, "We'll need to talk and walk. General Hammond said I could get a black ops uniform and send someone out for a crossbow and sword, oh, and silver tipped arrows. Also I need to talk to Sam, and the Chaplain." She added, her face deep in thought as they walked down the hallway.

"Buffy?" Jay prompted, a little spooked as she continued to walk without talking. 

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm being picked up for an assignment in Texas."

Jay stopped and pulled her into Daniel's office. Daniel looked up a little startled.

"Hi?" and was totally ignored.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Jay demanded.

She sighed, not meeting his eyes, "Close the door would'ya?" He did and she looked up, "There's a demon in San Antonio. A demon that I know very well, and one you've met. Angelus."

Jay shook his head, "I'm sure I'd remember."

"With a soul his name is Angel."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"The Initiative is sending a helo for me in a couple of hours." A silence. "I've always beaten him before, but there's always the 1st time." She shrugged.

"It's dangerous." He said flatly.

Neither one paid attention to Daniel who sat there, mouth open.

"I want to go with you."

"No! No way. He'll use you against me. He likes to kill people and send me messages that way. Or dead roses and small dead animals. He's obsessed with _me_!" 

"Then this is a trap."

"Yep."

Jay was filled with anguish. He wouldn't believe that this was the last time that he would see her. 

"Oh, I need a sword still." She remarked. She knew Jay was upset but this had to be dealt with first. Giles called in compartmentalizing. Buffy called it getting her priorities lined up like ducks in a row.

Daniel cleared his throat and they both looked at him in surprise.

"Hi Daniel!" Buffy said, surprise on her pretty face. 

"I can get you a sword." He said.

"I need a crossbow and silver tipped arrows too."

Daniel nodded, "I'll get right on it."

Her face softened, "Thanks Daniel."

Daniel was a miracle worker and in just over 2 hours Buffy was in the SGC gym trying out her new sword. She swung it experimentally, gauging the weight and length then started training in earnest. 

Jay watched from the doorway, admiring her deadly grace. It was 20 minutes later when Jack showed up, Daniel and Teal'c in tow. They stood and watched silently for a minute, then Jack cleared his throat.

Buffy thrust behind her, then pulled the sword straight up in front of her face, her eyes going to the waiting men.

"What's up?" 

"Your ride is 5 minutes out."

Buffy sighed and sheathed her sword in the spine sheath in one smooth movement. 

"God, you are so sexy." Jay sighed.

Jack and Daniel laughed and Buffy picked up her crossbow and bag with extra clothes inside. A parka was quickly found for her as the weather had turned sub-artic. They watched the black helo fight the rising wind and land on the helo pad and a man jumped out. 

Buffy turned to Jay and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "I love you Colonel Coburn. I'll call you when it's over." She gave him a long look, then waved at Jack, Daniel and the General and walked to the helo. The man gave her a hug then threw her bag on board before helping her on as well. They could see him turn to look at them before climbing gracefully on board himself. The helo rose quickly and flashed out of sight. 

"He knows her." Jay said.

"He was stationed in Sunnydale while Buffy was with the Initiative." The General said diplomatically. Jack shot the General a glance but the General shook his head.

Buffy watched Jay until she couldn't see him anymore.

Her headset crackled and Riley smiled, "Why were you at NORAD?"

"I'm dating a Colonel there. "She smiled at his look of surprise.

"No, you didn't ruin me for all military guys." She gently teased. "Where's Sam?"

"She's down keeping an eye on Angelus."

Buffy paled, "How long will it take us to get down there?"

****

San Antonio, TX

Angelus was aware of his audience. He knew that the Initiative would bring Buffy, in fact he counted on it. He could also sense the delicate smell of a woman, with 'Farm Boy' mixed in. Good, didn't need 'Farm Boy' getting in the way of making Buffy his.


	26. s27 Prisoner

The C141 landed at Lackland Air Force Base and the troops piled into the waiting trucks and drove to the command center. Buffy was quiet, oblivious to the looks from the other Initiative team members. Arriving at the command post they walked into the building to find everyone dead.

Riley stood, totally still in shock as everyone checked pulses but no one was alive.

"Sam's not here." One of the men said.

"Angelus has her." Buffy stated flatly. "He knows me." She pointed to a pink florist's box on the console. One of the men opened it to find dead roses inside.

She rolled her eyes, "What a romantic."

Everyone jumped as the phone rang shrilly. As one of the men was about to pick it up, Buffy stopped him with a gentle hand. "It's for me."

She picked it up, "Hello Angelus."

"Hello Lover, miss me?" He purred.

"Not really." She looked at the very pale Riley.

"Oh now, let's not be rude."

"Ok, losing the rudeness. Where's Major Finn?"

Angelus glanced over, "She's with me." 

"Is she alive?" 

Angelus ran a gentle hand over the frightened woman's hair, "Yes. For now." He hung up, then he cupped the Major's face, "Don't worry. I don't want to give Major Finn any ideas about Buffy, which of course he would if you were out of the picture."

Buffy hung up the phone. "He says that she's alive. He wants me, not her." She looked around for a piece of paper and wrote down 2 phone numbers, these she handed to Riley. "If something happens to me call Giles, then this other number."

Riley placed the paper in his pocket and nodded. "You got it Buffy." He took her shoulders, "Please help her."

"I will."

Buffy walked into the warehouse. " Angelus!" she said, keeping her eyes on Riley's frightened wife.

Angelus dropped in front of her with a flourish. He was wearing a blue satin shirt, tight black pants and black thigh high boots, his sword strapped low on his hips. 

"Wow, nice shirt. Black too boring for you now?"

He smiled wickedly, "Cordelia told me I could use more color in my wardrobe." 

Buffy sighed, "Enough fun and games. I'll stay, let Major Finn go." She knew that the teams right outside would be inside within seconds to take Angelus out. 

The Vampire looked surprised, then triumphant. "You're not going to fight?" 

"Nope, let her go."

He gestured gracefully, "Be my guest." 

Buffy pulled her sword and sliced the woman's ropes. Helping her stand she smiled at the taller woman, "Riley's waiting for you. Go." And Sam limped to the doorway. She took a long look at Buffy before walking out.

Buffy turned and twirled her sword, "Shall we dance Lover?" she asked cheerfully.

Angelus pulled his sword and tapped hers, "Do you think you will win?"

She smirked, "Angelus, Angelus, I sent you to hell! I always win."

Riley hugged his wife, checking her over frantically. 

"I'm fine Riley." She held onto him as the noise of the sword battle filtered out to them. One of the men went to the door and shook his head, "That little blonde is good!"

Riley pulled back from his wife and checked his gear, "Ok people, let's go in and get the demon."

The Colonel in charge shook his head, "Miss Summers is on her own."

"What?" Everyone stared at the Colonel in horror.

"You heard me. Pack up, we're on the next plane for Honduras."

There was stunned silence then Sam started to speak, "But Sir…"

"That might be construed as insubordination Major." The Colonel had placed his hand on his sidearm. One of the others pulled the Finn's back and led them away before something bad happened. 

Riley picked up one of the commo boxes and headed out to the truck to deposit it. Once there he went around back to the small alley and pulled out his phone.

Buffy wondered what the hold up was, but after a few minutes she realized that the Initiative had bailed. She fought Angelus as hard as she could but knew she was tiring, evidenced by the bleeding cut on her left arm and a stumble that she had taken. She didn't want to kill him and knew she was being weak. There had to be some other way. 

Angelus surveyed the tired woman in front of him with satisfaction. She was his. He spun, using his boot to catch her on the chin and she went down, her sword dropping to the cement floor with a discordant clatter. Grinning with triumph he strode to her and scooped her up. He left her weapons on the floor and strode out the far door with her in his arms.

Riley kept his eyes moving continuously as he listened to the ring of his phone,

"Hello Magick Shoppe."

"Giles, Angelus has Buffy." And he hung up.

Dialing the second number he waited again,

"General Hammond."

Riley froze, then spoke quickly, "Sir, this is Major Riley Finn, Angelus has taken Buffy."

Hammond was rocked by the quietness that the incredibly bad news was delivered. "Is she alive?"

"So far Sir. I have to go, I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'll try to update later." And he hung up, taking a deep sigh.

Riley snapped his phone closed, placing it in his thigh pocket and picked up the huge box and trotted to the equipment truck.

Unknown to all was that the Initiative Colonel was under a compulsion spell that Angelus had bought for this occasion. As they started to load their gear onto the C141 the Colonel dropped like a sack of sand, making everyone drop to one knee, weapons clear, searching for a gunman. Sam raced over and knelt beside the Colonel whose eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" He sat up woozily and looked around. "Why are we back here? What happened to Angelus."

Realization dawned like a slap on the face and Riley's eyes widened, "A spell! You were under a goddamned spell Sir!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You told us to leave Buffy behind Sir." Sam said quietly.

The Colonel's eyes widened in horror, "We have to go back!"

They piled into their vehicles, racing back to the warehouse, only to find Buffy's weapons, and blood on the warehouse floor.

The Colonel knelt, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you guys." He whispered.

One of the men came trotting in, "Sir, we've found tire tracks heading North East."

In Los Angeles Wesley was feverishly doing research on Angelus when his phone rang.

"Yes?" he said impatiently.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think Angelus will take Buffy?"

"Rupert?" Wesley asked in shock.

"Angelus has Buffy, where do you think he'll take her?" Giles asked harshly.

Wesley rubbed his eyes, "Probably here. I think I've found something on the gypsy curse, but I believe that we will need Willow."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Giles hung up and met Willow and Dawn's eyes. "We're leaving right away. Dawn, you'll need to stay here, and you know why."

Dawn nodded, "He'll try to use me against her."

Giles nodded, "You'll need to help Faith with the Slayers." She nodded and Giles turned to Willow. "Pack light."

General Hammond was in shock but stood to deliver the bad news to Colonel Coburn, when his phone rang.

"Hammond."

"Tex? Listen, I'm sorry as hell about Buffy. My Colonel was under a compulsion spell." General William Dixon III sighed from behind his desk, "If you need any help you let me know." 

"Thanks Billy. Listen, don't be surprised if your people stumble over mine."

The other General paused, "Why?"

"One of my Colonel's is in love with the Slayer."

A barking laugh, "It's a small fuckin' world Tex."

"Absolutely, right now I need to tell my Colonel."

"I'll let you get to it then."

Jay was sitting in his office when his phone rang, "Colonel Coburn."

"Colonel, it's Rupert Giles."

"Hey Giles, what's up?" Jay asked cheerfully, then Giles' tone of voice penetrated and he froze. 

"I'm afraid that I have bad news."

Feeling suddenly lightheaded Jay gasped, "Buffy? She's not, she's not…" He stumbled over the word, him, a veteran of death couldn't say it.

Giles sighed, "She's not dead, no. Angelus has her."


	27. s28 The Cavalry to the rescue!

Jay abruptly stood, feeling his heart fall to his toes. His door opened and the General stood there, his face set.

"Where did he take her?" He asked the phone quietly.

"We think he will take her to Los Angeles."

General Hammond's face was sympathetic as he watched the Colonel of SG-2's world crash. He watched as Jay nodded one final time, said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Sir, I'm going to Los Angeles."

"I know Son. Is that where she is?" the General asked.

Jay was about to speak when he saw movement behind the General.

"We're going too Sir." Jack spoke quietly. The General turned around to see Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Carter in the hallway.

Jay shook his head as they crowded into his office, "You don't have to do this."

Teal'c looked at Jay, "Indeed we do Colonel Coburn. Buffy Summers helped us find you and Major Hayden."

The General smiled, "Very well. You have a go. Colonel O'Neill, you may run into team members from the Initiative. Try not to kill them."

"Just like to take the fun out of things, don't ya Sir."

Buffy woke up with a groan, trying to pull her hair out of her face and realized that her arms were chained to the ceiling. She yanked on them experimentally but they didn't budge.

"Hello Love, awake are we?" came Angelus' voice.

"Where are we?" she asked in return, trying to get her bearings.

"Oh, it doesn't matter Lover." He came over to her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head up to stare into her defiant eyes.

"Why didn't you take Cordelia?" Buffy asked in exasperation.

"Because she's not the Slayer."

Wesley got up when an anxious Giles, Willow and Xander walked in. He went over to shake the men's hands and gave Willow an awkward hug.

Pulling back he sighed, "A local demon has heard that the 'Mighty Angelus' want's to take over the demon community in Los Angeles. Apparently he want's to be a powerful as he was in Europe."

Xander huffed out a sigh, "Well, we're not letting Dead boy do that again. Is he going to hurt Buffy?"

Wesley looked at his shoes, "I don't know."

Giles phone rang, "Hello?"

"Giles, it's Jay. We're going to be landing at LAX in 3 hours. Where do you want us to meet you." Jay watched as SG-1 got the gear organized on the C141.

Giles shot a surprised look at Xander and Willow, "Meet us at the Hyperion Hotel, 1700 Alameda Blvd. Colonel, who is 'we'?"

"You'll see. Soon Giles." And Jay hung up his phone.

Buffy watched as after dark a demon and several vamps came in to confer with Angelus. She noticed their greedy looks towards her but ignored them. She was watching Angelus and trying to figure out what was up.

Jay sat quietly on the C141, his thoughts on Buffy. Was she scared? He snorted to himself, not likely. He looked over at Daniel who was busy reading, headphones on to deal with the aircraft noise. Jack was sound asleep, his feet resting in Sam's lap. Sam was also reading, her soft eyes occasionally going to Jack's face. Teal'c had head phones on and was listening to Willie Nelson, a choice that made Jay shake his head.

The crew chief came out of the cockpit and knelt beside Jay. 

"Sir, we've received clearance. We're 10 minutes out of LAX." He yelled over the engines.

Jay nodded, using his cowboy boot to kick Jack's leg. Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked over in annoyance.

"10 minutes out." Jay smirked.

Jack nodded, swinging his feet off of Sam's lap and standing. He stretched his knees and shoulders popping audibly over the aircraft engines and making Jay grimace in sympathy.

"Getting old there Colonel." He quipped and Jack cuffed him on the head before getting Daniel and Teal'c attention.

Everyone was in civilian clothes, jeans, nice shirts and in Teal'c's case a green fishing hat. They walked down the ramp of the aircraft and over to a waiting van. There was a bored young man with a patch over his eye.

"Xander!" Jay called out and Xander straightened, walking over to give Jay a bear hug.

"I'm sorry man." He said before stepping back to check out Jay's stressed face.

"We'll get her back Xan, have no doubt." Jay turned to his friends, "Jack, Sam, Murray and Daniel, this is one of Buffy's best friends, Xander Harris."

Xander held out hi hand, "Pleased to meet you." He shook their hands, his eye meeting everyone squarely but he saw no revulsion. He liked these people already. 

Everyone piled into the van and Jay turned to look at Xander, "How did you get the van out here? Especially with security the way it is?"

Xander shrugged, "A friend of a friend."

Nodding Jay looked back at Jack before asking, "So, what do we know?"

Tightening his had on the steering wheel Xander began, "Dead Boy was having an argument with Cordelia. Apparently Buffy may have been mentioned." 

Jay sighed, then turned to the others, "Angel was Buffy's first love, he broke her heart…"

"3 times." Xander added quietly.

A quick look at Xander, "Well, that explains why she went off the rails when she thought I cheated on her."

Xander snorted, "You're lucky, she made me promise not to snap your neck."

Sam grinned at this and shook her head, "If Jay had been cheating you would've had to stand in line."

"Anyway," Xander continued, "Apparently a part of the curse that the gypsies place on him included a clause. If that person you love says the demons name in hate, well, you get the picture. Apparently Cordy said that there was more emotion in him when he was Angelus and that his love for Buffy would kill her."

"Ouch." Jay winced.

"Xander Harris, why do you call him 'Dead Boy'?" Teal'c asked.

Jay exchanged a startled look with Jack, "Oh damn. How long do we have until we get there Xander?"

"About 20 minutes, but when you're done I have something to add."

Jay nodded, "Ok folks. There is a secret military organization, top secret, Presidential eyes only, called the Initiative. They fight monsters here on earth, vampires, demons and stuff."

Sam's mouth fell open, "What? That stuff is only in literature! There is no scientific proof!"

Xander barked a laugh, "Oh, there real alright Major. I have the scars and the loss of an eye to prove it."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "What are vampires? Demons I am familiar with."

Daniel looked at Teal'c in surprise. "Really? How?"

"Now is not the time Daniel." Jack said. 

Jay grinned. "Ok, a vampire is a demon that has taken over a human body. They have no soul and drink the blood of their victims. They can turn another human into a vampire by draining their blood and having the victim drink their own blood. Um, sunlight kills them."

"You can also kill them by decapitation and a wooden stake to their heart." Xander added.

Sam sat for a minute, "So how does Buffy come into all of this?"

Xander smiled as he took a corner, "Into every generation there is one girl born, the Chosen One, called the Slayer. She kills vamps, demons and keeps the little bastards population down. There are many Slayers now, but Buffy is the oldest and the best." He said proudly.

Teal'c grunted thoughtfully, "Buffy Summers is very strong and very fast. This is because she is the Slayer?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Xander, "What did you want to add?"

"When we get to the Hyperion you'll meet a demon who owns a karaoke bar. He's a good guy."

"Wow." Sam whispered. They pulled off of the freeway and into an underground parking garage. Piling out of the van a door at the far end of the garage opened and Willow bulleted out to hug Jay.

"She's still alive! I did a spell to make sure." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

He hugged her back, patting her gently before pulling back. "You are the best Will."

She looked at the others and smiled, "Hi! I'm glad that you're here, we'll need the muscle." Jay draped an arm around her shoulder and the group went into the hotel.

Giles looked up in relief, "You're here."

Jay walked up to the older man and gave him a hug. Giles sighed and patted the younger man gently on the back, "We'll find her, it's a matter of time."

They both stood back and Giles looked him over, "You're looking well."

Jay gave a grateful look to Willow, "Thanks to Will."

Daniel cleared his throat and Jay looked around, "Oh. This is Buffy's Dad, Rupert Giles. Giles, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter and um.." He looked at Teal'c.

"Murray." Jack supplied helpfully.

"Murray." Jay repeated obediently. 

Giles smiled at them and introduced them to the staff of Angel Investigations. 

The door opened and Jack, Jay and Sam whipped around, pistols drawn as they faced a tall, dog faced, bat eared 'person', staring in terror with his hands in the air.

"Hey! Harmless demon here!"


	28. s29 Teal'c disapproves

Willow moved around the men, "Hi Clem, how are you?" She asked warmly and the others put up their pistols.

Clem looked around Willow cautiously, "Better now. Where's Dawn?" 

"She had to stay home and get ready for Homecoming. What are you doing here Clem?"

The demon looked up thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers and smiled, "Oh right. I have a message for ya. Um, Angelus has Buffy at the old Watanabe warehouse and is going to turn her at midnight. Um, he wants the 'Colonel' to bear witness as he makes Buffy his. Oh, by the way, how did Angel lose his soul this time?"

Fred was already across the room and at her computer when a pale, teary eyed Cordelia came out to survey the crowd of people. Xander and Gunn walked over to her quickly, concerned about her unsteadiness.

"Hello Clem. I caused his soul to leave this time. My jealousy changed him into the monster." She said mournfully. Gunn took her back to the elevator and they all watched as the doors shut.

Clem shook his head, "Angel won't forgive her for this." 

Jay turned to Giles, "When Clem says 'turn her'…" Jay trailed off at Giles serious expression.

"Yes, turn her into a vampire. She would be extremely powerful and an unbeatable demon."

Daniel walked up to Jay, his expression fierce, "We won't let him, Ok. We won't!" Jay looked into the eyes of his friend and saw that Daniel was reliving Shar'e. "Thanks Daniel."

Jack clapped both men on the shoulder and they turned when Willow yipped, "Here's the warehouse." She pulled the paper out of the printer and walked over to the men.

Jay nodded as he looked at it, "Ok, here's the plan. Jack, Willow, Teal'c, sorry Murray, Sam, and Xander-you're with me. The rest of you hold the fort." 

There were protests but Jay held up his hand for silence, "We'll be tripping over the Initiative anyway. I'll get any warm bodies that I need from them."

Giles nodded, "Major Finn indicated he would try and help. After all, Buffy exchanged herself for his wife as a hostage."

"Way to go Blondie." Jack murmured. "Ok campers, let's get this show on the road. Daniel, keep in radio contact with us at all times."

Daniel nodded and retrieved his bag and accepted a radio and earpiece from Sam. Everyone got their equipment and went back to the garage.

Xander drove with Willow riding shotgun with an Orb of Thessala in a bag at her feet. Willow had known that this might happen and had bought one without telling anyone. 'Good thing there are a lot of gypsies around'… Jay and Jack tossed around plans for Buffy's rescue, Xander adding his input from time to time.

Willow waited for a lull, "Before we have to kill him, I want to try and restore his soul." 

There was profound silence in the vehicle and Jack asked, "You can do that?" 

Xander sighed deeply, "She's done it before." 

Jay opened his mouth but Willow shook her head, "He's done great things Jay. His only fault is that he loves Buffy too much."

Slumping back in his seat Jay nodded, knowing that Willow was right. He looked over at Jack who raised his eyebrows in question. Jack would look to him for guidance in whether Angelus lived or died.

"She's right Jack. He's done a lot of good so we'll give Will a chance, but if it looks like Buffy is in mortal danger then he's toast."

Xander nodded, "Fine by me." Willow nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Buffy squirmed slightly, feeling though not seeing the sun setting. She looked over at the brooding (gee, what a surprise) Angelus.

"I have to pee."

His head came up, a little startled. "What?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I have to pee Angelus, I'm only human."

He sighed mightily and took the chains down from the ceiling hooks and walked her to the bathroom. He smirked as she pulled down her pants and panties to sit on the toilet.

"Do you have to watch?" She asked tartly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen Love."

"Whatever." She mumbled in disgust and took care of business. He helped her with her pants, his fingers trying to get too intimate.

"Knock it off." She snapped and managed to finish pulling up her pants without help.

His eyes met hers, "When I'm your Sire you will willingly say yes."

"You think that you're going to turn me?" she snorted, brushing by him, dragging her chains and in the process dragging him along.

"Yes, and in front of your Colonel too. Then he'll see that you're mine." He said petulantly.

"Just like a five year old. How is it that Spike was a better vamp without a soul than you are?" 

He hooked her up and slapped her hard. She in turn put all of her weight on one wrist and tried to wrap the other chain around his neck but he caught on too quick.

"Naughty." He said.

She huffed, "It's not going to happen Angel."

He slapped her again, harder, "Angelus!" he growled, vamp face on.

"Whatever."

Xander gave the group wooden stakes and gave them a quick lesson. As he was talking he saw Riley, his wife Sam walk up put of the darkness. He jerked his head and Jay looked up to assess the people walking to them.

"Let me guess, Initiative?"

"Yes Sir." Riley said quietly.

Xander smiled, "Colonel Coburn, this is Major Riley Finn and his wife Major Sam Finn."

Jay nodded, "Majors. If you can't take orders then you need to leave right now."

"Anything that you need Sir." Riley said soberly, his eyes haunted.

Jay eyed them before turning to Willow, "All set Will?"

"As much as I'll ever be. I'll need someone to stay with me."

Sam Finn spoke, "I'll do it Willow."

"Ok, start ASAP Will." Jay ordered and the rest of them slipped into the darkness.

Willow sat down cross-legged, lit the candles, laid the Orb of Thessala in front of her and began the spell that she already knew by heart.

Seeing the warehouse Jay held up a fist, indicating that Xander, Teal'c and Riley to go left, while he Jack and Sam would go right. 

Several minutes later, Jack spoke to Daniel, "Danny, you there?"

"Yeah Jack."

"Ok. We have 6 normal looking guys that must be vamps and one definite demon."

"Giles wants' to know what it looks like."

Jack shrugged and looked through his night vision goggles, "Um, tall. About 7 foot, big muscles, six horns coming out of its head." 

Daniel sighed, "I told Giles that you wouldn't be able to tell what color."

"Never mind Danny, we'll just try our zats on it."

At Jay's nod the three of them zatted the enemy.

On the other side there were only 3 vamps. Teal'c disapproved of the inadequate use of guards by this demon Angelus. Xander and Riley were about to dash forward when Teal'c held them back with a headshake. He held up his zat, taking out all three vamps with no fuss and no muss. Both of the younger men were impressed.

Waving Jack and Sam back Jay pushed open the warehouses double doors and saw Buffy in the middle of the room, her arms chained over her head, her face bruised on one side and Angel, or Angelus he supposed, beside her.

"Buffy, your white knight is here!" Angelus said cheerfully.

Buffy's head came up, her eyes smiling at him. "Hey."

She watched, overwhelmed with love as Jay walked towards her, his boot heels ringing on the concrete floor. He had on his favorite cowboy boots, black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and empty hands. 'He was hot' thought Buffy, though she realized that this was really not the time to be drooling.


	29. s30 Will to the rescue! Rated R for sex...

"Buffy, you sure keep bad company." Jay complained lightly.

Rolling her eyes Buffy snorted inelegantly. "Yeah, yeah!"

As Angelus and he faced off, Jay looked at the vampire carefully, wondering what was going through his mind.

Willow was chanting faster and suddenly reached out her hands for support. Sam Finn quickly sat down and accepted Willow's hands, feeling like she was bring struck by a bad case of static electricity. Suddenly Willow gripped tighter, her head went back and she shouted, making the earth tremble beneath them.

"So Angel," Jay held up a hand, "sorry, _Angelus, _what do you want?"

"Buffy." Was Angelus one word answer. He moved closer to Buffy, playing with the hair at the side of her neck idly. He bared his teeth and nuzzled said neck, then looked up at the blank face on the Colonel and pouted a bit.

"So, you staged this for my benefit?" Jay said, playing for time. "I mean, I've heard about you and Spike. Both attracted to _my_ Slayer, with and without souls. There seems to be a difference between you and Spike though. He became good, without a soul too. Does like, the demon have a sense of right and wrong?" he said in puzzlement.

Angelus was about to snarl something when he hissed and clutched his chest, his face vamping.

Jay stood with his arms across his chest and watched impassively as the other man fell to his knees. Buffy looked at Jay, "What's happening?" 

"Willow."

Angelus looked up, "I will always be here! You won't win!" he howled.

Jay knelt on one knee and cocked his head, "I already have. Angel."

Suddenly the vampire dropped to his hands and was now on all fours, gasping quietly in pain. 

Jay quickly moved to Buffy and undid the chains, massaging her shoulders as she moaned. He swept her up into a desperate hug. Hearing a noise he looked up and watched Jay and Sam come in, weapons at their shoulders as they thoroughly searched the space before training their weapons on Angel.

"Wait." Buffy knelt down and took Angel's face, looking into his eyes. She could actually see the soul enter his eyes, his conscience, his awareness of being Angel filling him.

"Buffy?" He rasped.

"Hey, welcome back." 

"What happened?" He put up a hand and groaned. 

Jay knelt down beside them, "Is he ok?" Buffy looked around at Jay, "Yep, saw his soul enter. Pretty wild." 

Angel laughed weakly, "You have no idea." Gasping, he clutched his chest. 

Buffy jumped up, "Let me get Wesley and Cordelia for you." She said and was about to walk when Angel grabbed her hand, "Not Cordy."

Buffy met his eyes, "Ok, Wes and Gunn?" and he nodded wearily.

She smiled at Jack, placing a gentle hand on his sleeve, smiled at Sam and walked out of the door. A few moments later Buffy walked back in, going straight to Jay who looked at her in concern, his gentle fingers cupping her face, his eyes dark with anger.

"Don't worry about these," she pointed the bruises on her face, "They'll be gone by morning."

"Ah, the luck of being a Slayer." Angel piped up from the floor. 

"Shut up Angel." Buffy replied fondly.

Angel leaned back on his knees, his eyes crinkling in wry humor as Gunn and Wes rushed in.

"Angel?" Wesley asked, kneeling down. 

"Yeah, turned inside out and front to back but it's me. What did I do?" he asked.

Buffy moved from Jay's side and knelt beside Wesley, "Go home, get some sleep and deal with Angelus later." She advised softly, her eyes letting him know that whatever it was it was bad.

His tortured eyes met hers, "I'm so sorry."

"Ffftt." Buffy waved a dismissive hand.

As Wes and Gunn helped Angel out, Xander and Willow rushed in, Riley following more slowly.

"Buffy!" Willow cried and launched herself at her friend for a hug. Xander followed and wrapped his arms around them both, the link between the three of them still tight.

With an indulgent smile Jay laid a gentle hand on Willow's smooth red hair, then ruffled Xander's slightly causing the other man to huff , then smile. The three pulled back, Buffy going back to wrap her arms around Jay and he spoke quietly, "It's really late. Let's find somewhere to crash."

Jack nodded, "I'll call Danny. He'll get us someplace." He looked at Sam and she nodded and followed him out, a glance back at Jay and the others. Here was a friendship as close as SG-1's, annealed by fire like a good sword.

Riley came up and smiled, "You guys are still as tight as I remember."

Exchanging looks the three nodded, "Always." Xander said in reply. 

"Thanks for Sam." Riley said soberly.

Buffy moved to him and wrapped him in a gentle hug, "It's ok Riley. How is she?" she pulled back and he smiled, "She's doing great. Angelus didn't harm her physically."

"Good, tell her I said hi."

"I will." He turned to Jay, "Colonel, it was a pleasure to serve with you. If you ever need a job let us know."

Jay smiled, "Thanks but I'm pretty happy where I am. Good luck Major." They quickly shook hands.

Riley nodded to the others then left out the double doors. Buffy sighed, "If I never see another ex it will be too soon." She sighed.

"It was a nice thing that you did for Farm Boy." Xander said. 

"Farm Boy?" Jay asked, "Another ex?" His eyebrow raised in gentle question.

Wincing Buffy said, "We dated for awhile but when he realized that I didn't need him to be the 'big strong man' he left."

Jay laughed, "Was he blind?" 

Jack had come back in during the conversation and Xander and he both snorted and said, "Duh!" , then exchanged grins.

Buffy smiled, then burst into tears. Jay grabbed her in a full body hug, rubbing her back in long soothing strokes, "Shh, I'm here, I'm here." He repeated over and over until she began to calm down.

Jack patted Buffy on the back briskly, "Come on Xena, let's cut the waterworks and get the hell out of here."

Jay grinned at the irrepressible Jack. He and Daniel were his best friends and times like this reminded him of why.

Buffy leaned back, took the handkerchief that Jack offered and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Stop calling me that." She grumbled but Jack grabbed her in a quick bear hug. "Let's go to the hotel kid." He pulled back and she smiled.

The sunshine came through the curtains, shining on a blonde head and a smooth back. There was a male groan and a gray head turned, opening sleepy brown eyes to meet limpid blue. "Hey." Jack whispered and received a smile in return.

Jay was still sleeping when Buffy got up. She smiled, ran a caressing hand over his hair and walked over to the curtain, twitching it aside slightly to see the sun. She thought about what had happened, and the love that had flowed through her when Jay had strode through those doors. This thing made her realize that …

"Babe?" came Jay's sexy, sleepy voice.

"I'm here." She said softly and walked back to the bed, crawling in to lay on top of his warm, sleepy, and now aroused body.

"Mmm." He murmured, his fingers tangling through her golden hair, pulling her down for a deep kiss.

"Love you." She murmured against his lips, pressing harder and nipping his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her and she took full advantage, her tongue dueling with his wetly, making him arch and moan into her mouth. The kiss exploded and their hands ran feverishly over one another, stroking, feeling caressing, dipping into spaces that made the other gasp. 

Catapulted into passion Jay lost all control and rolled Buffy onto her back. He pinned her hands above her head, nipped her neck, then using one knee to part her legs he sheathed his cock into her, fighting her tightness until he was in her completely. He kissed away her moan and thrust savagely into her. 

Buffy gasped and arched to meet his thrusts, their fingers twining together. It was rough and wild, their eyes never leaving each other as they made love. Jay kept dipping his head to kiss and nip, making her moan each time. The sweat blossomed over their bodies and the room felt like it was heating up. Buffy's eyes fluttered closed and she arched, gasping. Jay knew she was coming as his cock was suddenly gripped impossibly tighter, so tightly that he came with a long shudder and a shout of her name.

"Buffy!" he gasped, then collapsed on top of her, both of them sweaty, fulfilled and gasping for air. As he pulled out of her he grunted and she moaned, "Sorry Babe, didn't mean to get so rough."

She shook her head, "It's a good kind of sore." She wriggled around to snuggle up to him. They lay silently for a few minutes, waiting for their breathing to even out and their racing hearts to settle. He gently stroked her hair, incredibly relieved that she was ok. 

"Why are you in LA?" she asked suddenly.

He snorted, "Um, I dunno. The love of my life is kidnapped by a psycho vamp and smacked around. Gee, I wonder?" he said in a gently sarcastic way that had her giggle.

"I don't mean _that_!" She huffed a laugh, "I mean how did you know I was in LA?" 

"Um, Wesley guessed."

"Huh."

He reached up and took a piece of her hair, twirling it in his fingers idly, "Sooo, you and Farm boy?"

"Ohmigod!" Buffy moaned in protest and he laughed, moving to sprawl himself over her, resting his head on her chest so that he could hear her heartbeat.

He could feel her laughter and lifted his head to smile into her bright happy hazel eyes, "I love you Buffy." 

The telephone rang and Buffy groped for it, sighing when it fell with a clatter to the floor. She picked it up, "Whoops sorry about that. Hello?" 


	30. s31 Get over it

"Buffy, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Giles, I'm good." Jay licked her collarbone, making her twitch slightly. 

"Excellent, did you get enough rest?" He asked in concerned parent mode.

"I slept like the dead." She replied, making Jay snort.

Giles winced, "Buffy please."

"Sorry." She said unrepentantly.

Buffy ran her fingers through Jay's hair, loving the silkiness of it and he smiled up at her. "Giles, where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the Hyperion. Dr. Jackson gave me your phone number."

"How's Angel?" Jay sat up slightly, listening intently to the conversation now.

"Distraught, confused. However you do not need to come. Between Wesley and myself we should be able to sort him out."

Buffy looked over at Jay, "Is he talking to Cordelia?"

Silence, then a quiet "No."

"I'm coming over to talk to him."

"What?" Jay asked, his voice raising slightly.

Buffy leaned over to cup his face, "I have to."

Giles heard their conversation, "Are you sure Buffy?"

Buffy could see the stubbornness is Jay's eyes, "I'm going with you." 

"Yeah Giles. We'll be there after breakfast." Buffy hung up the phone and eyed him doubtfully, "Are you sure? I mean, you really don't want to deal with a broody vamp and an overwrought Cordy."

Jay shuddered theatrically, "I'm not, _you_ are. I'm just there as support for you."

Laughing at him she threw her arms around him for hug. They showered and dressed ate breakfast with SG-1. They arranged for Jay to go back with them to Colorado Springs after Jay and Buffy went to the Hyperion. 

They were packing quickly when Jay sighed, looking down at his bag for a moment.

"Jay?" Buffy asked.

"We're going to be apart again." His eyes met hers and she knew that it hurt him as much as it hurt her to be apart.

"Yeah, we're going to have to talk soon." She replied seriously.

A bang on their door made them jump, "Come on Lovebirds! Time to get on the road!"

"Just a sec!" Buffy called back, grabbing a couple of things to pack.

"Just sex?" Jack called back, "You don't have time! Our ride's here!" Jack smiled as he heard Buffy's laughter though the hotel door.

Angel gazed blankly out of his tinted windows at the busy Los Angeles street below. To put not too fine a point on it, he was depressed. Why did he have a soul? Why was it so precarious? Why was love the same. Buffy. He knew that his love for her would be his undoing…and he wouldn't change it for the world. How sappy was that?

"Don't sweat it kid."

Angel swung around in surprise to see Whistler, sometime demon and now messenger for the Powers that Be tentatively poking at an antique Gaelic dagger on a shelf.

"Whistler."

"How's it going Big Guy?" 

"Terrible."

"So, lost your soul again?" 

Angel rolled his eyes and turned back to the windows to brood.

Whistler meandered over to look out of the second window, "I guess you have some questions about why and stuff?"

A knock made them turn and Buffy strode in, looking like the Buffy of old, leather pants, boots and a cream colored blouse that accentuated her hair and angry pink in her cheeks. Angel caught a quick glimpse of Jay in the hallway before the door shut.

"Hello Whistler, here to torture Angel some more?" Buffy demanded tartly before looking Angel over to see how he was.

"Now Blondie, that's not nice."

She spun back around, "What's not nice is that Angel's soul is like a slippery fish that keeps jumping out of its tank to flop on the floor!"

Both men stared, then laughed. Angel actually snorted.

Eyeing them impatiently she tapped a foot, "It's not funny!"

Angel sobered up first, "Sorry."

"It's not all bad you know." Whistler grinned, "There are no more clauses in the Gypsy curse."

Buffy stared, "Not all bad? People died! Why can't the Powers that Be stop yanking Angel's chain and let him get on with his life…death, unlife..um..you know what I mean."

Hearing Buffy's raised voice Jay poked his head in, "Ok in here?" His eyes went to Buffy whose face was red.

Whistler smiled and started to walk over, "You must be Buffy's Colonel. Pleased to meet you, I'm Whistler." He held out his hand but Buffy moved quickly between them.

"Uh uh. You can keep Jay out of your grand schemes." She said.

Whistler met the Colonel's calm dark eyes with a speculative look of his own, "It's too late Blondie. He's in already to his neck. Besides, he has you and his friend to help him with all of this stuff."

Cocking his head curiously Jay regarded the snappily dressed man, "Do you mean Daniel?" Jay knew all about Daniel's ascension, he had missed his friend terribly for the almost year that he was gone.

Snapping his fingers Whistler nodded, "Dr. Daniel Jackson, he's the one!"

Buffy kept herself staunchly between Whistler and Jay, "I love him and I won't let the Powers that Be mess with him. I may be their warrior but that's where it stops!" Her voice was firm, her face calm but her eyes were filled with terror barely concealed.

Jay could feel the tension snapping through Buffy's slender body and placed his hands on her shoulders, unconsciously soothing her. "I have a job already but you can tell them thanks for me." He gently told Whistler. 

Shaking his head Whistler smiled wryly, "Before long you both will be warriors for the light. As will Daniel and Jack, the alien and that pretty Sam." He slanted a look at Angel, "Be prepared. Your lesson is finished, find out what you have learned." He said cryptically and disappeared.

Jay huffed out a quiet sigh, "You've got some kind of weird friends."

"Hey." Angel protested and Jay met the vampires' eyes with a smile.

"I'm going back out, Ok?" he looked over at Buffy who nodded. Angel watched the man leave quietly.

"Buffy I'm sorry.." he began.

"Angel, what's done is done. No more brooding ok."

Angel shrugged, "It's what I do best."

Buffy threw up her hands, "Angel! Get over it! Or do what Spike did and control the damn demon."

"I'm not Spike!" Angel thundered, abruptly angry.

"You're right! You're not. He didn't have a soul when he decided to help us fight evil. He didn't have a soul when he promised me he would take care of Dawnie! He had his demon and still did good, why can't you?" she shouted back, her eyes hot.

Angel jerked back as if slapped. "It's not the same, he had the chip."

Buffy made a disgusted noise, "Oh yeah, the chip helped him fall in love with me. The chip helped him make friends with Dawnie and protect her. I don't think so! He made a choice, and if he could do it then so can you!" She paused as Jay came in again, hearing the last part of the argument since it was at the top of Buffy's lungs.

"He already did."

"What?" Both Angel and Buffy turned to Jay.

"I was thinking about what Whistler said, you know, about Angel's lesson learned? He started out bad, Angelus did, then told us where you were, or rather had Clem tell us. He could've have killed you at any time, or turned you at any time but he knew Will would stop him. He counted on it." Jay stated, watching the two of the gaping at him.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Angel, her face thoughtful, "Jay's right. You controlled the demon, hence the 'lesson learned.' "

Angel was still gaping as the memories flashed though him. The demon Angelus was silenced inside him and he knew the truth. If he could control it that much, then he could now control the demon all of the way.

"Colonel, if you weren't a guy I'd marry you."

Now Jay gaped and Buffy collapsed into whoops of laughter. Angel shared a grin with Buffy. 

Wesley cautiously poked his head in and felt relief at the laughter and the smile on Angel's face. Angel waved him in still chuckling at the look on Jay's face. Finally Jay gave a disapproving snort at the two of them, "Ok funny guys, cut it out, and Angel, you are so not my type."

This set Buffy off again and Angel grinned, "Ditto Colonel."


	31. s32 THe next step up the ladder of life

A/N-I'm going off on a tangent now but bear with me. I'll tie up all of the strings of spaghetti into one story soon…..

Jay was slowly getting his new team together. Hayden was on leave in Oregon visiting family and trying to make the decision of whether to come back or not. General Hammond had assigned Lt. Haley to SG-2 which made Jay happy. Haley was bright like Sam and quick, she'd be perfect. Now he was going through personnel record 3,823 for a Sgt. to round out the team. Ugh. If he never saw another personnel record it would be too soon. He snorted, 'it was like looking at houses, after the fifth or sixth one you began to forget what they looked like'.

He gave up and tossed the last record on the Mt. Everest sized pile. He had to leave so could get ready to go over to Janet's tonight. Cassie was using him and SG-1 as guinea pigs for her Home Economics homework. He was actually looking forward to it.

Cassie and Dawn had been using the computer to get to know each other since Thanksgiving time and Dawn had emailed her good wishes for the dinner, knowing that Cassie was a nervous wreck. 

Glowinthedarkgirl: you'll do great…after all, it's only pot roast! 

Notfromaroundhere: And only my favorite people in the world will be poisoned if I goof…

Glowinthedarkgirl: paranoia will bite you in the butt ROTFLOL

Notfromaroundhere: I have the teethmarks! Got to go! L8r

Cassie fussed with the table, making sure she had enough place settings and that they were correct before taking a digital photo of it for her assignment. The timer for the roast went off and she cursed under her breath.

"I heard that." Her mother called from her bedroom.

"No you didn't." Cassie called back cheerfully as she went into the kitchen to pull the roast out of the oven and toss the rolls in. She tented (placing a tent of foil over the roast while it cooled to keep the moistness in) the roast on the cutting board, made sure she had the salad done for the umpteenth time, 'I'm getting paranoid' and sighed. All of her favorite people were coming over tonight, except one. Jon had basketball practice and she knew that he couldn't get out of it.

_"Save me a plate and I'll eat it for lunch at school." He'd said._

"Eww. It'll be cold."

Jon shrugged, "If I can eat cold pizza and beer for breakfast I can surely stomach cold pot roast and biscuits." He grinned that wild grin of his and made her smile, "Oookay."

Jack rubbed his stomach and sighed, "Cassie, you should get an A if I have anything to say about it."

"Thanks Uncle Jack." Cassie said, beaming.

Everyone agreed enthusiastically. Jay was using a biscuit to sop up his gravy when he grinned over at Cassie, "Maybe you could teach Buffy how to cook? She can do a mean burger but everything else is beyond her."

Daniel snorted, "As long as you're the one to tell her."

"Um, maybe not. I love her the way she is. We'll just get a lot of takeout."

"Oh, that's healthy!" Janet, ever the Doctor exclaimed.

"Hey, I'll have you know that takeout is how I keep my girlish figure." Jack protested and everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah and it's a wonder that you're as healthy as you are," Janet said witheringly.

Looking over at her daughter who was preparing a take out plate she smiled, "So how is Jon anyway?"

(A/N-Jon is Jack O'Neill's teenaged clone from season 7? I've made him 18 now and I have played fast and loose with any known plot, using the poor guy for my own nefarious purposes, which shall soon be made clear…)

"He's great. The teachers love him especially the women." She glanced over at Jack who preened at that comment.

Cassie continued, "He's dating this girl named Natasha. I'm giving it maybe two minutes." She stated as she covered up the plate and took it into the kitchen. Coming back out she was aware of the silence and the looks. "If you think I'm jealous…ewww. Not even. I'm saying that Jon remembers being married and all that comes with it that's all."

"And?" Sam prompted, getting up to help Cassie clear.

"And Natasha is a giggly airheaded 16 year old even if she has the body of a 20 year old Playboy Bunny." 

Everyone winced, especially Jack.

"Should I talk to him?" He asked quietly.

Cassie shook her head no, "Not about Natasha, though he'd like to talk about work. He thinks his mind is turning to mush."

Teal'c looked over at Jack thoughtfully, "We will take him to a movie O'Neill, then over to your home for man to man talks."

Daniel had just taken a drink of his wine when he snorted, inhaling it the wrong way and was now gasping and coughing.

"Are you alright Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked in concern.

"More like 4 year old to 4 year old talks." Daniel wheezed before taking small sips of his wine to help him breathe.

The women started laughing and Jack looked indignant, "I don't why I even like you Danny, I really don't."

Jay grinned, "Did I hear something about apple pie Cassie?"

A little later Cassie was on the floor in front of the fireplace, apparently fast asleep. Everyone else was sprawled lazily about the living room, in various chairs or in Sam's case, on the floor between Jack's legs. Jay was in the middle and Daniel was on his other side on the couch. 

Jay sighed and Sam rubbed his leg beside her fondly, "What's up?"

Daniel shoved him lightly, "It's Buffy. Why don't you just marry her Jay?"

Everyone looked at Jay who smiled, "Oh, I intend to. This commuting crap is for the birds. But I don't know what to do yet. I mean, her being Slayer means that she has duties and responsibilities just as important as my own."

Jack nodded, "Can't just let the vampires keep making more vampires. I thought there were other Slayers?"

"There is, there's Faith and Kennedy and the trainees in Cleveland. But Giles, Willow and Xander are there too."

"Family, kinda hard to leave them behind." Sam agreed and SG-1 exchanged knowing looks.

"Exactly. Can I ask her to uproot everything to be with me? Would that be fair to her? What about Dawnie?"

Daniel sat up, "I could get Dawn into a college here, especially with her grades and knowledge of languages."

Nodding thoughtfully Janet added, "Cassie and Jon's high school is always looking for someone with the right security clearance and experience, and it would 'keep it in the family', so to speak."

"I think she should work for the SGC, George has already mentioned it. God knows she's qualified enough." Jack said.

"Indeed O'Neill. Buffy Summers would be an asset to any team with her self healing powers." Teal'c replied in his deep thoughtful voice.

Everyone looked at Teal'c, "What?"

"Surely you have noticed Colonel Coburn. Buffy Summers capacity for healing injuries that she has received is even more enhanced than my own."

Jay smacked himself on the forehead, "I did forget. Angelus hit her on the face and she was pretty bruised but it gone by morning. It's pretty amazing."

Jack grunted, "That'd be handy, especially with 'Captain Accident' over there." He waved a hand over towards Daniel who pouted.

"Put a sock in it Colonel." He retorted tartly,

Janet sipped her wine, her gaze going to Cassie. "I think that you should include Buffy in the decisions Jay. If you love her go for it."

"Here here." Jack clinked his bottle with Jay's glass.

Back on base Jay was again flipping through personnel files when his phone rang, "Yo."

"Yo? Is that like a military thing?" came Buffy's amused voice.

"Hey babe, miss you , love you."

"Same goes. So what's up?"

Jay involuntarily looked up and winced. There were three pencils sticking out of the ceiling tiles. "Um nothing."

"How's the people picking going?"

"Great. I've got it narrowed down to about 800."

"Ick, poor baby. Listen, I love you and just wanted to hear your voice. Talk to you later?"

Jay sighed, his heart hurting from the miles between them, "You'd better. Love ya babe." And they hung up.

Standing impatiently Jay pulled a phone book off the top of his filing cabinet and began thumbing through it. His fingers stopped on 'J' and he started looking at jewelers. He didn't want something from the mall, but something better.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked idly from the doorway he was currently propping up.

"Do you know any good jewelers?" Jay asked distractedly.

"Yeahsureyabetcha."

Jay looked up, "I still don't know how I understand that." 

Jack chuckled and came behind Jay's desk to look over his shoulder, "This one." He pointed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they have quality stuff but don't cost the earth. Ring for Buffy?"

Jay sighed, "Yeah. She called a little while ago and I wanted to crawl through the phone line to her. It sucks."

Jack slapped him on the back. "Let's go Coburn."

"Go?"

"Let's go shopping. Buffy has slender fingers and you don't want something that will make her hand look like it's been in the Cracker Jack box."

Shrugging Jay got up and they left the mountain together. 

At the jewelry store Jay was overwhelmed. He looked at the dizzying array and glanced at Jack pleadingly.

"We'd like to see marquise cuts in the 2 to 3 carat range." Jack said crisply to the nattily dressed man behind the counter who nodded and disappeared into a back room.

Jay sidled over, "Why marquis cuts?"

Jack sighed, "With Buffy's slender fingers you need something that accentuates them, not something clunky. Trust me on this. By the way, you do know what size finger she has?"

With a deer in the headlights look Jay shook his head no.

"Christ Coburn." Jack sighed, then turned as the man brought out a tray of rings.

"Here, you and your partner should be able to find something in these."

Both men looked at each other in surprise then snorted with laughter, "We're so not a couple. My brain dead friend here has a girlfriend and doesn't know the first thing about jewelry." Jack replied emphatically.

The man looked at them thoughtfully, "Perhaps if you described her."

Jay nodded, "She's 5'3", slender, about a size four I guess. She's blonde and has a really active lifestyle, so I'll probably have to get her a chain for it as well." He said thoughtfully. He pulled out a picture and showed the man.

"She's a beauty, and her ring finger looks to be a size 5."

Both Jack and Jay peered at the picture incredulously, "You can tell from the picture?"

The man smiled, "It's my job."


	32. s33 Friends on the 'net

****

Now Jon was a special kid. A rogue Asgard named Loki had cloned Jack O'Neill in the misguided attempt to solve the Asgard's own cloning problem. Unfortunately something went awry and instead of an adult Jack, he was 15 years old. After he was told that he was the clone, and not the original he decided to stay away from the other SG-1 members, deciding because the life he remembered wasn't his. It worked for about 6 months, until he ran into Cassie at a Science Fair on one of the local college campuses. When he saw her he was struck by such a sudden wave of homesickness that it made his knees weak. Cassie didn't know about the cloning, so he wrote a quick note, signed it Jon O'Neill and gave it to Cassie to give to his "Uncle Jack". Soon after Jack came and they arranged for Jon to go to the same school with Cassie, and move closer to Janet and Cassie, in effect being in everyone's lives again. 

Cassie was brought in on the secret and the two had looked at each other, deciding on the spot that they could be friends because anything else was just way too weird.

**Close to Christmas break**

Cassie sat at the dining room table from Jon. They were both studying for end of the quarter finals at Cassie's.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!' Jon complained and threw down his pen in disgust. He stood and went to look out of the window.

Cassie looked up, "What?"

Running a hand through his spiked hair he sighed, "I broke up with Natasha."

She leaned back in her chair and regarded him thoughtfully, "So, what was it? Her startling intellect or her size D's?" 

He turned, blushed and looked down at his feet. "I guess I deserved that."

"Jon, I know you want someone. It's ok. You just got to stop thinking with your pants and start thinking with your head."

"Caaaasssiiiee." Jon groaned. He looked over at her, "How did you get so smart?" 

She grinned and had a sudden thought, "How was the movie?"

He flopped down and smiled back, "It was great though I don't think Teal'c was so impressed."

"What did you see?"

"Anger Management."

Cassie snorted, "Yikes, talk about a pot calling the kettle black!" 

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have no problems with managing my anger." Jon said straightfaced.

She looked at him and burst into laughter, practically falling on the floor, watching as he grinned back. She wiped her eyes, sighed and went into the kitchen for sodas and came back tossing him the Mtn. Dew.

Jon made a face, opened his drink and took a long swallow, "Where's Doctor Feelgood?"

"Um, medical emergency, I think it was Uncle Daniel."

"What? Is he ok?" he pinned her with a look that she had seen on Uncle Jack's face innumerable times.

"Chill out 'Colonel'. I think it was just a broken bone."

"Sorry."

Jon stood and looked out of the window again, trying to not be resentful. It wasn't his team and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from caring.

"Do you know, I think I _may_ have someone perfect for you." Cassie said, smiling as he turned around.

"Really?" 

"Jay is dating a woman in Cleveland, her name is Buffy. She's really cool, remind me to tell you about Thanksgiving. Anyway, her sister Dawn is our age, going to be 19 soon." Her eyes were on his like she was trying to tell him something.

"Let's go for a walk." He said abruptly and she nodded, getting her coat. 

Jon glanced at his friend as they walked, "So? Tell me about her."

"Well, Buffy is a Vampire Slayer, she takes care of the vampire and demon population on the hellmouth, which is in Cleveland."

She realized that Jon wasn't keeping up and she stopped, looked around to see him standing there with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Jon, your tongue is gonna freeze."

"Cleveland is a hellmouth? I knew it didn't have a lot going for it except the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, but vampires?" he babbled.

Cassie gave an impatient sigh, "Ok, this is what I overheard the other night. Buffy is a Vampire Slayer. Yes, there are vampires and demons and stuff. Buffy's job is to take them out. She's super strong and super fast, also she heals quicker than Teal'c."

Jon came up and looked at her, "Huh."

"Anyway Dawn is tall as me, long brown hair and blue eyes like Daniel's. She's so smart that Daniel wants her to come here and go to college, I think he wants to recruit her."

Tilting his head to consider Cassie he smiled, "She sounds great I guess."

"She's perfect for you." Cassie said firmly.

Dawn was on her computer when her ICQ chimed.

Notfromaroundhere: Hey Dawn, s'up?

Glowinthedarkgirl: Not a thing…Xmas break soon

Notfromaroundhere: can't w8t ..gotta guy you should meet

Glowinthedarkgirl: ????

Notfromaroundhere: He's 18, cute, tall with spiked brown hair and brown eyes…sarcastic and smart

Glowinthedarkgirl: oooooh, Maybe I can come out soon? J 

Notfromaroundhere: or maybe we can come out there….hmmm..let me check l8r

Glowinthedarkgirl: k

And so started the campaign of getting Cassie to Ohio for Christmas break.

Dawn went downstairs, smiling at Giles who was in his usual chair reading up on the demon of the month. Buffy was on the couch, Faith on the floor and Willow was on the pillow beside her watching the West Wing. 

Buffy looked up, "Hey."

"Hi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can it wait for commercial?"

"Yep." Dawn flopped down at Giles feet and she smiled as he absently ran a hand over her hair before continuing reading. A Doritos commercial came on and Buffy looked at her sister, "What's up?"

"Can Cassie come out for some of Christmas vacation?"

Buffy looked over at Willow, then Giles who both nodded, "Sure, just let us know when."

"Thanks! I'll let you know." Dane jumped up and ran back upstairs.

e-mail to Cassie 

__

Cassie, they said yes! So let me know when you can come! Dawn

e-mail to Dawn

__

Mom said she'd try to figure out when…see ya soon! Cassie

It was about 1930(7:30pm) when Janet sighed and picked up the phone to dial.

"Lo?" came Jay's sleepy voice. 

"Were you asleep?" she demanded incredulously.

Lying on the couch Jay looked around a bit disoriented, "I guess so."

Janet snorted, "Are you going to Ohio anytime soon?" 

Sitting up Jay rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I was planning surprising Buffy next week."

Janet bit her lip, "Um, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." Jay said seriously.

"Cassie wants to see Dawn."

Jay sat up, "That would be great! Of course, I'd love to take her with me!" 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Asked Janet a little guiltily.

"Janet, Cassie and Dawn will entertain each other…it's all good." 

Janet nodded, "Ok, when are you leaving?"

"Sunday morning…I'll give you the flight numbers." Jay got up and walked over to his desk.

Janet told her the next morning before school. Cassie was excited, then she had a REALLY great idea. She grabbed her phone and called Jay.

Jay was at the SGC and glared peevishly when his phone rang, then picked it up.

"Coburn!" He barked.

"Is that the way you talk to the woman who fed you?"

A smile crept over his handsome face, "Hey Cass, ready to create havoc with Dawnie in Cleveland?"

"You bet! So, I'm um, going to ask a favor."

"Shoot."

"CanJoncomewithus?" she asked in a rush, holding her breath.

Jay sat silently for a moment, "Can I ask why?"

Cassie sighed, "He needs a break too and since you'll be there too he won't be a security risk. Please?"

With a sigh, and the possible knowledge that this was going to come back and haunt him for a long time he said, "Let me ask the General, but I don't see why not." And he crossed his fingers.

"Thanks Jay!!!"

Jay looked at his phone, there was something else going on. He was sure of it. He got up and decided to go pick Jack's brain.


	33. s34 Promises

Cassie was walking down the hallway at school on the last day before vacation started when she spotted Jon staring into his locker like it held the meaning of the universe.

"No deep space telemetry in there, right?" She asked, pretending to peer over his shoulder inside.

Jon laughed and slammed his locker shut. "What's up Cass?"

"How do you feel about a trip?" she asked casually.

His eyes alight when he said, "Where, when and who with?"

"To Cleveland, a couple of days and with Jay and me."

His fist shot in the air, "Yes!"

Cassie continued down the hallway, "Come over tonight!" She called and disappeared into Computer Science class. Jon smiled from ear to ear, finally he got to go somewhere. Maybe he could see the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame while they were there…hmm, and they had a minor league hockey team too. Possibilities. 

Continental Airlines flight 27 was in the air winging its way towards Cleveland with Cassie in the window seat, Jay in the middle to keep the peace and Jon on the outside to flirt with the waitresses. Jay was immersed in his spy thriller, Cassie in a fashion magazine, but Jon was drumming his tray table to an unheard tune in his head. 

Spying the stewardess coming down the narrow aisle Jon turned to Jay, "Can I get a beer?"

Jay nodded absently, "I don't care."

Cassie shot him a look but noticed the small half smile on Jay's face and went back to reading.

"Would any of you like a drink?" the stewardess asked cheerfully.

Jon piped up, "Beer please." 

Cassie smiled, "Dr. Pepper please."

"Pepsi if you would be so kind." Jay smiled charmingly, making the stewardess melt. 

She nodded and then focused her eyes on Jon, "Can I see some i.d.?"

Jon sighed, "My _Dad _said I could."

Jay yelped and glared at Jon, "Nice try! I'm not his Dad, I'm his Uncle who is going to pound him into the ground as soon as we hit Cleveland."

"Pepsi please." Jon grumbled and the waitress smiled cheerfully. After they were served Jon looked over at Jay reproachfully, "I thought you were one of my best friends."

"In about 15 years you moron." Jay replied affectionately.

"Age shouldn't matter." Jon said piously but his eyes shone with suppressed laughter. "Ok, you got me."

"Yeah, and what did I do to deserve it?" Jay griped, grinning at Cassie. 

"Are we there yet?" Jon asked, tongue in cheek.

Buffy was shoveling snow out of the driveway when the blue Ford Explorer pulled up to the curb. She stopped to look and squealed with delight when she saw who it was.

"Jay!" she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. 

Cassie gave Jon a laughing glance as they watched the two 'adults' suck each other's face off. The front door opened and Dawn stepped out.

"Cassie!"

"Dawn!" the two girls gave each other hugs and Cassie introduced Jon. "Dawn, this is Jon O'Neill, Jon this is Dawn Summers."

Jon was feeling absurdly shy as he nodded at the absolutely fucking gorgeous girl in front of him.

"Hey." 

"Hi, welcome to Cleveland." Dawn smiled, her blue blue eyes meeting his.

"Um, thanks."

The door opened again and they turned to see Giles, hands on his hips and scowling.

"Buffy! Quit trying to extract the Colonel's tonsils and bring in our guests out of the cold!" he scolded, sounding very stuffy and English.

Inside the cozy, warm house Jon looked around in satisfaction. It was comfortably furnished, leather couch and recliner, blue overstuffed chair, lots of pillows, fireplace that was crackling merrily, a large tv and s small Christmas tree twinkling in the corner.

"I really like your house." Jon said to Dawn who looked around in surprise, "Thanks, it's comfortable."

Buffy looked over at Dawn and watched the incipient attraction between her and this Jon kid. Narrowing her eyes she wondered why she kept getting the vibe that she knew him.

Jay came in the front door with a gym bag that he tossed at Jon's head. The kid had good reflexes and said, "For cryin' out loud Coburn."

Buffy gasped and suddenly realized what was going on.

"Jack?" 

Jay, Jon and Cassie all looked at her with the 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Um Buffy…" Jay began but Buffy turned to him, "I'm not stupid Jay. That is Colonel Jack O'Neill." She said flatly pointing at Jon. The door opened and Willow came in, taking off her coat and smiling at the guests.

"Hi Jay!" she went over for a hug and kiss. She looked over at Cassie and Jon, "Hi Jack, you look different, and you must be Cassie."

Jon's mouth dropped open, "How the hell did you know?" 

"_Every_ time you open your mouth, moron." Jay murmured in disgust, cuffing him along the side of his head. 

Willow laughed, "I see who you are, not the packaging Colonel." She looked at him and smiled slightly, "Ok, what's up with being 'mini-me'?" 

Cassie smirked at Dawn who was watching this all with wide eyes, "Ok, this is Jon. Jon here is a clone of Jack. Long story, way classified but Jon has all of Colonel O'Neill's memories, experiences etc. but is now 18, though he is technically only 3 years old." 

Jay snorted, "Acts like it too." He mumbled under his breath. He smiled at Cassie, admiring her short and succinct report that told them everything but no details. 

Dawn smiled, "Oh boy." Her eyes going starry. Jon looked at her with a smile, feeling a connection that he couldn't explain. More of one than he had ever felt with Sara. Though Sara wasn't his and ..oh never mind.

"This is all classified." Jay said repressively. He looked at Giles and Willow who both nodded, then over at Buffy who raised her eyebrows at him as if saying, "Duh!"

Jon laughed, "And now I'm an 18 year old guy that would kill for a beer."

Buffy snorted, "Now I _know_ that you're Jack. We have some kind of British stuff or Bud." She walked to the fridge and opened it, looking over at the people in the living room, "Well?"

"Um, Buffy.." Jay began.

"Jay, I think Jack," she waved a hand, "Sorry, _Jon _can handle one beer." Seeing her sisters face she added, "No Dawn, none for you or Cassie. In fact, take Cassie up to your room and get settled in. Faith should be here soon and we can decide what's for dinner." The girls smiled and began chatting as they made their way upstairs. 

"Buffy, if I didn't know that Jay would stomp me into a little greasy spot on the carpet I'd kiss you." Jon said and went over to take the Bud from her hand. 

"Jay?" she asked and he smiled that heartmelting smile of his that made her hormones sing.

"Bud please."

"Giles? Willow?" Willow shook her head no, her red hair swinging gently.

"Nothing for me dear." He looked at his guests, "I am sorry that your secret came out so soon."

Jon shrugged, "I guess that Slayer stuff is for real."

Buffy huffed at Jay, "I guess that cat being out of the bag goes both ways."

He held up his hands in surprise, "I didn't tell him." He turned to the smirking Jon, "How did you find out?"

"I wasn't a black ops soldier all of those years for nothing." Jon sipped his beer and sighed, "This tastes like the best thing in the whole wide world."

Dawn and Cassie were seated on Dawn's bed talking in hushed tones. "Ohmigod! Cassie, he's gorgeous." Dawn said. 

Cassie smiled, "Yeah, but it's weird for me. I mean, this is the old guy that rescued me inside the young guy's body, yeah he's cute but it's like in that annoying brother sort of way."

"Rescued you?" Dawn asked curiously.

Cassie settled down to tell her story, Dawn listening in fascination. In turn Dawn told Cassie her story, making Cassie's eyes widen as she exclaimed, "You and Jon have a lot in common!" 

Dawn sighed, "Is that a good thing?" She looked over at Cassie, "I'm am so glad that you're here. How long can you stay?"

A shrug, "Until Jay gets his hormones under control I guess." And both girls giggled.

Downstairs the front door banged open and Faith swept in. "God it's bitchin' cold out there!" she complained before she saw that they had company.

"J!" she yelped gleefully and gave him a big kiss on the lips, ignoring Buffy's snort.

"Hi Faith, torturing Robin still?" He asked giving the brunette Slayer a hug.

She leaned back and looked him over carefully, "Always. Lookin' dangerous Jay." She complimented, then turned to Buffy, "Anytime you want to cut him loose just let me know B."

Buffy just shook her head at her friend, "Nice try Faith but I don't think Robin is into threesomes."

Jon abruptly started choking and Jay whooped with laughter while Giles shook his head, "Buffy, please." 

Faith grinned, "Um, how about a foursome?" she leered at Buffy, grabbing her friend for a smooch which Buffy returned before smacking Faith up side the head. 

"Ewww." She said.

"You're too much woman for me Faith." Jay stated with a grin.

"I'm too much for any man Baby." Faith agreed and headed upstairs two at a time. 

Buffy turned to see Jon trying to get his breath and composure back. "That was Faith." 

"I guessed." 

Jay looked over at Willow, "Hey Red, where's Kennedy?"

Willow's face fell, "She went home for Christmas. Her parents didn't want to meet the lesbian witch her daughter is hanging out with." He went over and wrapped her in a comforting hug, "Oh honey I'm so sorry." Willow sniffled a little and wrapped her own arms around him, "Thanks Jay." 

"I hate narrow minded people. They need their own planet so they can make each other miserable and let people like us be happy." Jon stated softly.

Buffy snapped her fingers, "Now _that's _an idea!" 

Dawn, Cassie and Faith came down in time to hear the last of the conversation, "I have a list!" Faith said. 

Jay pulled back, "Let's go out tonight. My treat." He looked around, "We need to call Xan first." He missed the approving looks from Willow and Buffy. 

That night they were tucked into a corner at Lou and Eddy's Italian restaurant on Detroit Avenue in downtown Cleveland. It was a simple storefront restaurant but the food was authentic Italian and to die for.

Everyone was seated around an enormous table covered in a red tablecloth with big baskets of bread placed strategically in the middle. Xander, Jon, Cassie and Dawn were getting to know each other, Xander making eyes at Cassie while Jon did the same with Dawn. Giles, Willow, Faith, Buffy and Jay were chatting quietly, watching the others in amusement. There was a lot of laughter and teasing as everyone ordered their favorite Italian meal. 

While everyone ate Jay fingered the small velvet box in his pocket and decided that he would pop the question tonight with all of her family here. He hoped that Giles would forgive him.

After the plates were taken away and everyone was talking quietly Jay stood and tapped his beer bottle to get everyone's attention. Once he had it he cleared his throat nervously, "Um, I met Buffy and knew that she was someone special. And with her came special people that mean the world to me." His eyes swept over Giles who smiled slightly, to Will who had tears, to Faith with her smile and down to Dawn and Xander.

Turning to Buffy before he lost his nerve he pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee in front of the stunned woman, "Buffy Summers, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" 

The entire restaurant was hushed as they watched in anticipation. Buffy reached trembling fingers to the box, "Can't see what's in it babe." She whispered.

Jay groaned, "Shit." He mumbled to quiet laughter. He opened it and there were gasps. Inside, against the background of midnight blue velvet was a delicate platinum ring with small diamonds channel set in the band, and an enormous but beautiful marquis cut diamond that caught the light and reflected it back dazzlingly.

"Oh wow." Buffy breathed before her eyes went to Jay's anxious brown ones, to the man who held her heart so securely. "Yes."

He grinned and pulled out the ring to slide it onto her finger, where it fit perfectly. He brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss, then pulled her up for a real kiss and everyone started clapping. Willow got up and so did Faith and Dawn and they gave Buffy an group hug, admiring the ring with oohs and ahhs. 

Jay turned to Giles, "I was going to ask you first but I kind of got distracted."

Giles stood and gave Jay a bear hug, "Treat my Slayer right." Was all he said and Jay closed his eyes in relief. Xander came up and gave Jay a hug as well, "Good going Colonel, you don't deserve her."

Jay laughed as looked over at the beaming Jon and Cassie. He accepted hugs from them as well and everyone sat back down at the table, Jay and Buffy's hands twined together, the ring sparkling brightly.


	34. s35 Afterwardsand rated R

Jay, Buffy, Giles and Willow were the first ones home from the restaurant. Willow disappeared into the kitchen, Giles into his room and Buffy and Jay retreated to the sofa to cuddle, waiting for the rest of the gang to come home.

"Jack, shoot, I mean _Jon _seems to really like Dawnie." Buffy commented quietly, holding out her hand again to admire the ring.

"Mm." Jay agreed, capturing her hand to check out how it looked, "So you like?" He asked, still a little anxious.

Buffy moved over to straddle his lap, a soft smile as she faced him, "I love _you_ and the ring." She said and leaned into to lick his lower lip before pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss.

Jay cupped the back of her neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss until they had to pull back to breathe, both panting slightly. "Wow." He smiled and kissed her nose. Giles door opened and Buffy slid back to sit on the couch, both of them trying to control their hormones. 

Willow came in and looked them over, "Not enough quiet time?" she asked archly and Buffy giggled.

Giles smiled at his Slayer, she was glowing from happiness and he was grateful. She was overdue. The front door opened and Xander pulled Cassie inside, Faith following with Jon and Dawn coming in last, everyone talking at once. They pulled off their coats and Faith and Xander hung them up on the overwhelmed coat tree. Clearing his throat Giles received everyone attention. 

"We need to sit down and talk." 

Jon glanced at Cassie, "Um, will Cass and I be in the way?" he asked.

Giles shook his head no, "As you both live in Colorado Springs I think that your input would be valuable."

Now Jay knew what the topic was and sat up, wrapping an arm around Buffy. Dawn sat down beside Buffy on the couch while Jon sat on the floor at her feet. Cassie sat down beside Jay's feet with Giles and Willow taking the other two chairs while Xander grabbed a kitchen chair, straddling it backwards and Faith flopping down on a pillow on the floor.

Giles smiled, as the group looked at him expectantly, "I'm afraid that I have no answers to the questions either. The first item of business is that Jay and Buffy are going to get married."

Jay cleared his throat bashfully, "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead." 

He looked over at Dawn, "We should wait until Dawnie graduates before we get married." 

Buffy nodded, "I agree but before any wrong ideas get passed around I _am _moving to Colorado Springs to be with Jay. It says so in the book of Ruth in the Bible, 'Where he goes I go.'" She said staunchly, her eyes meeting Giles.

Chuckling Giles leaned forward, "I wouldn't expect anything else. The new Slayers are almost ready to take over here." His eyes met Faith's, "What the decision is I guess is who is going to move to Colorado Springs with Jay and Buffy?"

"I have something to add to that." Jay spoke up again.

"Let's hear it Colonel." Xander spoke quietly.

" I know how close you guys are and I don't want to split you up. Daniel says he can get Dawnie into any college in Colorado Springs, though I suspect that he wants to recruit her." He saw the quick look exchanged between Jon and Dawn and smiled inwardly. "General Hammond has offered Buffy a job, and if she doesn't want to work at the mountain the high school is always looking for people." Pausing he looked at Willow, "You have specialized talent, and the General is very interested." 

Dawn piped up, "Willow is a champion hacker. She's hacked into the Pentagon before." This was said proudly and both Jon and Jay looked over at the blushing redhead.

"Will?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

Giles shook his head at Dawn, "We have had need of her special skills on occasion." Was all that he said.

Xander burst out laughing at the chagrin on Jay's face, "A witch and a hacker, an unbeatable combination Colonel." 

Jon smiled, "What we could do.." he trailed off, and Jay knew he was thinking about the NID.

Jay grinned at Xander, "Construction skills are translatable anywhere Xan. I'd really like it if you came with." He looked over to Faith, "Though I suppose you want to stay here with Robin?"

Faith sighed dramatically, "Well, it would put a crimp into my plans for a foursome with you guys but yeah, I need to stay on the hellmouth." 

Xander sat up, "Foursome?" 

"Mind out of the gutter Xander." Buffy ordered and the bright look on his face dimmed slightly. Jon leaned over, "I'll tell you later." Giving the other man a conspiratorial grin.

Buffy looked over at Giles, "Can't you get the Watcher's council to send someone to mind the newbies? I want you to come with us." 

Faith lifted her head, "Only if it's not someone stupid, evil or uptight."

"Of course." Giles said gravely, his lips twitching slightly.

"Oh come on G-man. Laugh, you know you wanna." 

Buffy threw a pillow at Xander, "The truth isn't always funny, bone head." 

Now Faith stifled a laugh as the pillow was winged back, thumping the innocent Cassie on the head.

Xander stood up after glancing at his watch, "Well, we've got 6 months to decide and I've got sleep to catch up on. Any plans for tomorrow?"

Buffy looked at Giles who shrugged, "I suppose I could tear myself away to go to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame." 

"Excellent. What time?" Xander rubbed his hands and Dawn stood up as well, "10?"

Everyone agreed and after a long look at Cassie that she returned with interest, Xander left. Faith left to go on patrol and as everyone else headed for bed. Buffy looked over at Jon, "Jack, shoot, _Jon, _is the couch ok for you?"

Jon nodded, "Pair of sheets and a couple of blankets will make it perfect."

"I'll get them." Dawn said and headed up the stairs while Jay showed Jon where the closest bathroom was.

Everyone was gone when Dawn came back downstairs with the extra bed linens and a pillow. She didn't see Jon so she started tucking in the sheets, then spreading the blanket, leaning over and making sure it fit right. Jon came into the living room clad in only boxers and a t-shirt to watch the appealing site of Dawn's derriere as she made his bed. She stood up and surveyed the bed, then turned and stopped with a jump, looking at the man who was smiling at her.

"You've got a great ass." Jon said.

Snorting Dawn smiled back, "Thanks, I think. Good night Jon." And she fled upstairs.

Inside Buffy's bedroom Jay took a long velvet box out of his bag and handed it to Buffy. "Here babe."

Her eyes widened, "What's this?"

"Something to go with your ring." He watched her face as she opened the box, smiling at the sweet surprise that crossed her face. 

"Oh Jay, it's gorgeous." From her fingers dangled a fine platinum chain, catching the light as she twisted it one way and another.

"It's for your ring when you can't wear it, like for slaying or something." Buffy shot him a glance, "Like I'm going to ever take this ring off."

He grinned and gently took the chain from her, "Take every thing off." 

Buffy cocked her head and began to undress…slowly.

Jay watched dry mouthed as her glowing skin was revealed inch by tortuous inch. He could see her pulse rapidly beating in her throat, and wanted nothing more than to lick there. He met her eyes as she let her panties fall to the floor, and stepped closer to her. His trembling hands undid the clasp and her lay the necklace around her neck, so close he could smell her skin, and finished hooking up the necklace. He moved back, admiring the sight of her standing there, her golden hair, her shining eyes and the necklace against her skin.

"You have too many clothes on." She whispered.

Jay nodded and undressed quickly, his dog tags quickly crushed against their chests as he pulled her against him, moaning low in his throat.

Buffy ran her hands over his muscular back, her head tilted back to look into the dark eyes of the man that she loved, knowing that the love she saw there was a clear reflection of her own.

He gently pushed her back until she fell onto the bed, her quiet laugh making him smile. He moved over her and her arm snaked around his neck, pulling him down for a long wet kiss. 

Jay pulled back, his lips going to her pulse point, pressing a kiss there before he licked it, a long slow pass of his tongue. She tasted of salt, and soap and …

Buffy arched helplessly, gasping at the feel. She could feel him smile against her skin and he moved lower, his mouth closing around her nipple, wringing another low cry from deep in her throat. Jay suckled and pulled, giving each breast equal attention before moving his fingers between her legs, lightly brushing the dark gold hair. He cupped her gently and felt her buck as he slipped his finger inside of her wetness.

Unable to help himself his mouth moved lower, lips skimming her taut stomach muscles, finding the sensitive spot just below her bellybutton. He nuzzled her damp curls, inhaling her heady scent, moving his hands to hold her bucking hips as his tongue came out to taste.

Buffy was so turned on and aroused that when his tongue brushed her she cried out in surprise. This was definitely new for her.

His head came up, "Ok Babe?"

Nodding breathlessly, "Don't ever stop."

Dipping his head his tongue gently circled the hooded pleasure spot and then he blew on it lightly. He moved between her legs, spreading them wider then used his weight to pin them while using her trembling fingers to pull her open to his heated gaze. "Beautiful." He murmured before running his tongue slowly up and down her folds, then licking her clit.

Buffy was seeing stars as the pleasure whipped through her. Her hands gripped the bedspread helplessly, her head tossing back and forth as she concentrated on the new, incredible sensations flooding her. She felt his finger slide into her and she climaxed, her back arching as she let out a keening cry. As she came back to Earth she felt like her bones had turned to honey when she realized his finger was still inside her. "Jay." She moaned.

He slid his finger in more, then pulled out and added a second one. His tongue swiped her clit gently and he could feel her muscles clench as he built the fire up again, licking and sucking until she writhed in frustration.

"James Coburn!" she demanded.

Jay chuckled, "What's with the whole name Babe?" he pulled his fingers out and moved up to cover her body with his, kissing her demandingly as he inched inside her tightness, swallowing every moan as he filled her. Buffy locked her powerful legs around his waist and pulled him closer and deeper, making him moan. Between each slow thrust he chanted her name, his heart pounding, feeling the sweat trickle down his back.

Buffy arched and tightened around him, intending to make him lose control but succeeding in falling over the knife-edge of pleasure herself. She was dimly aware of his muffled shout as he joined her, falling together, their eyes closed as their lips met.

Sticky with sweat there was a slight sucking sound and a pop as Jay levered himself off of her and flopped onto the bed beside her. He listened to her giggles and felt her roll over to snuggle against him.

"You must really love me." 

He looked into her eyes and grinned, "Enough to get really sweaty with you." He agreed and grunted as she elbowed him. 

She pulled up the sheets and then the comforter and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

  



	35. s36

Dawn rolled over and eyed her sleeping friend for a second, then decided she was thirsty. She got up quietly and padded downstairs. As she walked by the couch when a hand reached out to grab her, causing her to squeak. She looked down to see Jon grinning devilishly at her.

"You scared me to death!" she complained quietly, but willingly sat when he pulled her down.

"Watcha doin'?" He tangled his fingers with hers, watching her closely.

"Getting some oj, I'm pretty thirsty." She reached out her hand and brushed his hair gently off of his forehead. She was amazed by this guy. Having a lifetime of someone else's memories and having the courage to go out and make his own must have been incredibly tough but here he was.

"Want company?" He asked, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Ok."

They walked companionably into the kitchen, almost hyper aware of each other. Dawn quietly moved around, getting glasses, then the oj and pouring them both some before putting the oj back in the fridge. They watched each other drink in silence.

"So, you're a carbon copy of this Jack guy that Buffy, Will and Jay know, with all of his memories."

Jon nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. I mean I have his memories, good and bad, that aren't mine, though the past three years are."

"I'm older than you." She said suddenly.

"I know, Cass said that you'd be turning 19 soon."

Shaking her head impatiently, wanting him, no needing him, to understand her she began to speak, "5 years ago I didn't exist. A group of monks took some of Buffy's blood and created me." His mouth opened in shock, "The why isn't important, just that I only recently came to be. They gave Buffy and me false memories of a non existent childhood but Buffy and Giles figured it out." Her eyes begged his to understand, not to see her as a freak, and he nodded slowly. 

He set his juice glass down and moved over to gently grip her shoulders, "So, how do you feel about dating a younger man?"

Almost giddy with relief she cocked her head, her dark hair swinging to brush his hands, "I'm not at all opposed to it."

Jon smiled, "Good, because I'm going to kiss the daylights out of you." And pulling her close he proceeded to do as he had promised.

Giles had thought he'd heard a noise and was about to step into the kitchen when he stopped abruptly, watching the scene before him with some dismay. The ex-colonel was practically devouring Dawn, his hands definitely not where they were supposed to be.

"Mm Hmm." Giles cleared his throat making Dawn jump but Jon held her until he finished the kiss. His head came up and he smiled as Dawn's eyes fluttered open.

"Jon, perhaps you would let Dawn go back to bed while we have a chat." Giles said in an unnervingly quiet voice. Dawn's eyes widened and met Jon's questioningly.

"It's ok Dawn. I don't think that Mr. Giles is going to skewer me before we talk. Go on to bed, I'm going to educate you on the legends of Rock and Roll tomorrow."

Giles gestured sharply and Dawn took off upstairs. Jon followed the older man into the living room and sat on the couch while Giles paced.

Giles stopped pacing and pinned the younger man with a glare that would've done General Hammond proud. "I hope that you realize that even if your body is only 18, your experience as a Colonel would constitute taking advantage of Dawn."

Jon stood, "No! I really like her and I would never force her into something that she's not ready for!" he protested.

"It doesn't change the fact that you have a forty something year old mans' memories!" Giles snapped. "Were you married?"

Not expecting this line of attack Jon sat down abruptly. "_Jack _was married. He had a son Charlie." Jon sucked in a breath as the remembered grief washed over him, then he spoke, "_Jack's _10 year old son found _Jack's _service revolver and shot himself in the head by accident. _Jack's _son died in _Jack's _arms, and his marriage died that day too." Jon ground out, trying to control his grief, trying to force himself to remember that it was Jack's grief, not his own.

"I'm sorry Jon." Giles said quietly.

Jon nodded jerkily, "_That's_ who I am now. _Jon O'Neill_. I'm making my own life now and I really want Dawn to be a part of it. Yes, I fall back on the memories of the life I never had, but not to take advantage or hurt anyone. I'd like to think that I can avoid the same mistakes." His eyes met Giles squarely.

Sitting back on the couch Jon leaned his head back with a sigh, then looked over at Giles, "I won't lie to you. I'm falling for Dawn and falling hard, but I won't rush her."

Sighing Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I guess I just wasn't prepared to lose both of my girls quite so soon."

"Dawn and I haven't even graduated from High School yet. We're not going to rush into marriage or something."

"But you already love her." Was the low response.

Jon chuckled quietly, "Yeah, looks that way doesn't it." He looked at the man who was Dawn's father, "Look at it this way, you're not losing your daughters, you're gaining two smartass sons!"

"Good night Jon." Giles said with a wry shake of his head and he disappeared down the hallway to his room.

"Night Giles." He watched Giles door close, then looked towards the stairway, standing as he watched Dawn come back down and walk into his waiting arms.

The next day the group went to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Jon, and surprisingly Giles tried to get the girls to believe that U2 was the greatest band on the face of the Earth, while Buffy, Willow and Xander were attracted to the Eric Clapton exhibit. Jay was pretty much a fan of everything and stuck with Buffy, laughing at Faith as she dissed U2 to Giles shocked face. 

After the museum the girls dragged the men to walk on Lake Erie's waterfront. There was a lot of grumbling from the men about the cold wind off of the icy lake so everyone piled into their cars and drove back to the house for hot chocolate.

The girls went to the Galleria Mall for the evening. Cassie wanted souvenirs and Willow was going to meet them there after some inventory of the store. 

Jay, Xander, Giles and Jon decided to do a little woodpile catch up. Both Jay and Jon were splitting the logs while Giles and Xander stacked.

"You know.." Jon panted as he split another log, "You'd think Faith or Buffy," another swing, "would do this." The log fell into pieces.

Xander laughed as he picked up the split pieces, "Not bloody likely." He said, causing Giles lips to twitch at the memory of a certain blond vamp who used to say the same thing.

Giles looked over at the house next door, then looked at the men. "We have an elderly neighbor, let me see if she needs any firewood and what length she needs."

The men looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure." They cleaned up what they had already done and Jay leaned on his axe.

"So Xander, does having one eye make it harder doing stuff like this?" He asked curiously.

Nodding Xander finished stacking a bunch of split wood by the back door, "Sure. Can't split wood, my depth perception is way off, might take off my toes." He grinned. "I can drive, but it took practice, and I don't hit my thumb anymore when I drive nails, though we use pneumatic nailers now anyway so that's a moot point."

Jon rolled his shoulders, "So, and if I'm outta line just tell me, but what happened to your eye?"

Xander rested on an unsplit log, absently rolling up the sleeve of his red checked flannel shirt. "In California the 1st Evil gave power to this freakazoid who called himself a preacher. During a battle he cornered me and stuck his thumb in my eye."

The other men winced. "God Xander, I'm so sorry." Jay said.

Xander shook his head, "Of all of the people in the battle, including 20 Slayers, one witch, a vamp and myself? We lost 4 slayers, and I lost an eye. I consider myself lucky."

Giles walked back over and rested a comforting hand on Xander's shoulder, "Even though he has no super strength or special powers he's been fighting demons and vamps for about 10 years." The pride in Giles voice made Jay realize that Giles considered Xander as much of a son as he considered Buffy, Willow and Dawn as his daughters.

Jon eyed them thoughtfully, then asked, "More wood?"

"Mrs. Povacek would love some wood and she has a plate of freshly made, um, snickerdoodles waiting for us."

Jon whistled, "_Now_ we're talkin', let's get busy. Can't waste homemade snickerdoodles. How long of pieces?" and the men got ready to chop some more wood.


	36. s37 Momma told me that there would be da...

The men had tromped back inside and a round of showers started as they cleaned up and changed. Jon came down to the kitchen to see Giles standing pensively in the middle of the floor staring into space.

"Giles?"

The older man looked over at him, "I'm trying to figure out what to do for dinner. With this many people in the house we have a fairly tight budget." 

Jon nodded, "I saw that you have a couple of boxes of macaroni, do you have cheese?"

"Yes, we have cheddar and colby and some excellent brie."

Rubbing his hands together Jon smiled, "How about homemade mac and cheese, salads and apple crisp?"

Eyeing the younger man with mild respect Giles asked, "You can do that?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha."

As Xander and Jay came down they were set to work. Xander was peeling apples, Jay was slicing them and tossing them in lemon juice while Giles was watching the macaroni boil. Jon was grating cheeses, keeping an eagle eye on everyone and in short time they had a large dish of mac and cheese and a pan of apple crisp baking in the oven. Jay was then assigned to salad duty and Jon made a quick vinaigrette, Giles and Xander setting the table, just in time for the front door to open and the girls to come home.

Buffy and Faith paused on the threshold and sniffed, "What is that?" Faith exclaimed, then grunted as Dawn pushed her out of the way so she, Willow and Cassie could come in.

Buffy's eyes were wide as she took in the devilish grins of the men, "Somebody cooked, are we gonna die?"

Jon snorted, "Ok, now I'm insulted. 'Are we gonna die!' Sheesh." The resulting laughter was contagious. 

Jay shook his head, giving Buffy a kiss, "Jon has surprising talent. The 'Colonel' martialed his troops and we made dinner and desert."

Jon had walked over to Dawn and gently took her bags, then cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. Buffy's mouth dropped and she looked over at Giles who shrugged. Cassie looked smug, and Jay covered his eyes. He and Jack were going to have a long conversation about his clone when he got home. He didn't notice Cassie and Xander holding hands underneath the table. 

The meal was fun and relaxed, the girls chatting about the shopping trip and raving about the meal, making Jon blush. Afterwards Jay teased the girls into a game of Fox and Hounds. This involves the 'Fox' making trails through the knee high snow, while the 'Hounds' try to find him, but with the added dimension of the dark. 

**SGC**-

Jack was cursing up a storm, Daniel and Sam standing back as he ranted at the guard that had let Simon Ireland escape.

"Sir, he was innocent!" came the airman's defiant voice. "He was imprisoned unlawfully." 

"Christ! Spare me from brainwashed guards! What in the hell do they teach you guys at Lackland anyway? He was in prison, OF COURSE he would _lie_ to get your sympathy!" 

The door opened and General Hammond swept in, "What's the situation Colonel?"

"This idiot helped Ireland escape." Jack stopped and pinned the airman with a glare that could scorch steel, "It appears that Ireland has been missing for two days, and Tech Sgt. Allison is dead Sir."

General Hammond sat down with a sigh, "Get Major Ferretti and put him in charge of Security. Call Colonel Daniels in here so I can relieve him of duty and Jack, shouldn't you make some phone calls?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Yes Sir. Daniel, Carter, with me." And Jack quickly walked out of the General's office, picked up a phone, barked several orders, looking up when Teal'c came in.

"T, watch that little bastard in Hammond's office until Ferretti gets here would ya?"

"I will O'Neill." Teal'c said and walked into the office.

Daniel and Sam followed Jack as he stormed down the hallway to the elevator. They all got on and Daniel spoke, "What was the General talking about when he said you should make some phone calls?"

"Who does Ireland have a hard on for Danny?"

Both Sam and Daniel gasped as it suddenly hit them, "Jay and Buffy!"

Jack nodded grimly, "And Cassie and Jon are with them."

**CLEVELAND**

Jon was loading the dishwasher when he heard a cellphone ring. He stood and listened and followed the trail until he reached Jay's heavy sheepskin jacket.

"Hello, Jay's phone."

"Jon?" came Jack's puzzled voice.

"Hey old man, what's up?"

"It's an emergency, where's Jay?"

Jon stiffened, "He's outside with Giles, Xander and the girls. Why, what's up Jack?" He demanded.

Thinking swiftly, and knowing that he could trust Jon, he spoke, "We have an escapee that is hellbent on killing Jay and probably Buffy. He's been in the wind for two days, he could be there even now. You need to get everyone inside and do what _we_ do best. Got it?"

"Who is it?" Jon asked.

"His name is Simon Ireland. Keep them safe and be careful. I'm sending a team to Cleveland even as we speak."

"You got it." Jon 

He straightened his shoulders, thought for a minute and went to the door, "Hey you guys, something's come up, I need everyone in here. Now." He called, his voice getting sharper, almost a command tone towards the end and Jay knew something was up.

"You got it." Jay called back and he grabbed Buffy's hand, "We need to round everyone up Buff, now." 

It took a good anxious five minutes on Jon's part until he was sure that everyone was inside the house. He took Dawn's hand and pulled her to him for a brief hug before turning to everyone, "I'll explain in just a minute. Jay, a word?" 

Buffy shook her head, "Oh, no. You can't leave us out."

"I'm not, Jay and I have to do something." 

He made a certain hand motion and Jay's eyes went wide and they immediately got to work looking for bugs. Jon motioned for everyone to keep talking as he and Jay made a complete sweep of the house. They met in the front room and Jay sighed, "Ok, no bugs, now what's up."

"I just talked to Jack. Ireland's escaped."

Buffy paled, "What? When?"

"2 days ago but they just found out a little while ago. I don't know that whole story so how serious is this?"

"He was one of my team members. He killed another one of my guys, and left me and my 2IC to die on a planet controlled by the goa'uld." Jay said frankly. 

"Shit. That mean's he's desperate. We'll need to stay in tonight."

Faith shook her head, "B and I need to patrol." She held up a hand as Jon began to protest, "Vamps and demons don't take a day off. B and I can take care of ourselves."

Buffy looked at Willow, "You need to stay here and protect the house, Faith and I will patrol and keep an eye out. He'll follow us, I'm pretty sure."

Jay snorted, "Jon and I will go too. No," shaking his head at the protests, "We know how a military guy like Ireland thinks. Everyone else will be safe here in the house with Will. I don't want anyone to leave the house for any reason, Ireland is desperate and dangerous."

Buffy looked at her watch and nodded at Faith, "Let's get ready."

Jon looked over at Jay, "We're going to see them slay? Cool." Dawn came over to him and looked him in the eyes, "Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Moi?"

Jay snorted. 

Jon rolled his eyes, "We'll be careful, remember what Jay said." He looked over at Cassie, "He knows that you're here too, stay inside."

"Don't worry, I didn't like Ireland even before he revealed his true colors."

"I hate when teenagers are smarter about people than I am." Jay grumbled. He went upstairs to Buffy's room and pulled out his 9mm, automatically checking to see if it was loaded. Buffy came in and smiled, "Won't work on vamps."

He looked at her seriously, "Will work on Ireland." When he came downstairs Jon looked at him expectantly, "Sorry kid, I only brought one."

"Damn, I'm gonna feel naked."

Jay tossed Jon the cell phone, "Keep this. Hope we won't need it."

Willow stood on the front porch and they left to go to the cemetery. As they reached the end of the street she stepped back inside and began her protection spell, very aware of the malevolent shadow that was hovering over them.

Buffy and Faith chatted cheerfully as Jon and Jay kept a careful eye on their surroundings. As cars passed them in the dark the men hurried the women along, knowing that Ireland was out there and waiting for just the right moment.

Entering the snowy graveyard Faith and Buffy split up before Jay could protest. As Faith trotted off into the darkness Buffy turned to Jay, "Find somewhere comfortable." And Jon melted into the trees, keeping an eye on Buffy and Jay.

Suddenly the clearing was full of vamps and Jon watched as Buffy dispatched them with ease. He was impressed as hell when he suddenly saw movement about 100 yards behind the slayer. A sharp whistle alerted Jay and Buffy and they both spun around to see Ireland, a P-90 in his hands as he advanced towards them. 

Buffy regarded the man with some pity. It was obvious he hadn't slept, bathed or shaved while he was on the run, and the look in his eyes was manic.

"Gee Simon, you look like shit." She said, moving towards him, making sure his attention was on her.

The P90 swung towards her, "Shut up Buffy. I told you that I would finish this and here I am." Before anyone could read his intentions the P90 started spewing out bullets, hitting Buffy. Jon and Jay dropped to the ground, Jay crawling toward the wounded Buffy, bullets still flying.

"Buffy?" Jay shouted, but Ireland moved quickly to stand between them. "Not so fast Colonel." He nudged Jay to stand with his weapon. 

"Simon, she's wounded, I have to go to her." Jay said desperately, looking into the eyes of his former teammate and not recognizing the man inside anymore.

"She's going to die Colonel, and so are you." Simon said quietly, his eyes were wild. He lifted the P90, at this close range Jay would be cut in half. Jon was cursing quietly as he quickly made his way through the trees, trying to get close enough to take Ireland out. He stopped in shock when he got a clear view of the men and saw the third man in the clearing.

Jay suddenly stiffened, "Ireland, behind you!" 

"Like I'm going to fall for that old gag." Ireland said, before the vamp behind him reached out, grabbed him by the neck, snapping it and began to drink. 

"Shit." Jon breathed, he got up and sprinted towards Jay when suddenly the vamp exploded into dust and Ireland's limp body fell to the snow in a spray of blood, the P90 covered by snow. Faith came out of the dark, her face white. "B? Are you ok?"

Buffy sat up shakily, feeling her stomach, her hand coming away bloody. "This hurts." She said, her eyes looking confused as Jay fell to his knees beside her. "Lay down babe, let me check you out."

Faith came up and knelt beside them, Jon keeping an eye out for anything else bad. His attention was caught by Jay's stifled cry as Buffy went limp. Kneeling quickly he helped Jay lay her flat, and quickly checked her wounds, finding at least two belly wounds, but being reassured by the color of the blood. 

"Take off her jacket and pack snow around her while I call 911." He commanded and pulled out his phone.

"Snow? She'll go into shock, we need to keep her warm." Jay protested.

Jon looked at Faith, "Slayers heal quick right?" she nodded. "Jay, she'll heal faster from cold than loss of blood. The cold will slow the blood loss, now do it!" Jon said firmly. 

Faith and Jay started to work and Faith looked up, "Don't call 911, call Willow. Tell her I'll meet her at the front gate."

"What can Willow do?" Jon asked.

"Just do it." Jay snapped. 

Jon nodded and dialed. "Giles? Ireland's dead and we need Willow, Buffy's been shot. Faith will meet her at the front gate to the cemetery." 

"Right away." Giles hung up, "Willow, Buffy's been shot, you need to go to her. Faith will meet you at the gate to lead you in."

Xander stood, "I'll drive you Will." And they both grabbed their coats and dashed out of the house. 

Dawn was pale, "Will she be ok?"

His face very serious, "I'm sure Willow will get there in time." Giles said.

Cassie put an arm around her friend, "She'll be ok Dawn."

Dawn whispered, "She can't die again. She can't."


	37. s38 There's gonna be paperwork

Buffy was warm, almost feeling like she was floating.

"Buffy?"

Opening her eyes slowly she looked around and found that everything was white.

"Oh man, am I dead again?" she complained, sitting up suddenly.

"No, but you are seriously injured."

Looking down at herself she found that she was wearing white slacks and a white cable knit sweater. "Cute." She commented.

A sound made her raise her head to see a boy and a woman looking at her. 

"Are you the Powers that Be?"

"No, though very much like them. Our influence is not of your world."

Buffy thought that over for a moment, "Oh. So, um, what's up?"

The woman smiled, "I am teaching Shifu the meaning of love. You have touched many people Slayer, and your love ripples out to touch more. You have even touched my Daniel."

Cocking her head, "I like Daniel, but I don't understand."

"It is not required for you too."

Buffy looked at the boy, "So, you know Daniel?"

Nodding the boy smiled.

Daniel was asleep on his keyboard when suddenly a familiar woman was standing in his office. 

"Oama."

"Daniel, you need to let them know. There is a weapon on one of your friends, vehicles, I think you call them." She showed him an image and he realized that it must be in Cleveland. 

Jerking awake he fumbled for his phone, "Jack! There's a bomb on one of the cars at Buffy's house!" Daniel babbled quickly.

"Geez, when it rains it pours." Jack didn't even question how Daniel knew. "Get Carter and both of you come to my office." And Jack hung up.

"Shit, shit, shit." He grumbled as he dialed the team of Initiative members he had 'borrowed', "Major Dixon? Where are you?"

"Still outside of the house Sir. Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris just drove off."

"Shit." Jack said again, "Listen, check all of the vehicles out front of the house and pray to God that they weren't driving it. There's a bomb on one of them. Don't hang up while you check."

"Yes Sir." Major Dixon gulped.

He looked at the two men he was doing surveillance with, "Come on guys, we need to search the cars for a bomb."

The 3 men grimaced at one another, then clambered out of the black van and started checking the vehicles. At the Explorer the Lieutenant yelped, "Goddamnit! Sir? We have what looks like 10 blocks of C-4, but on the plus side I don't see a timer."

"Colonel? We have an Explorer with what looks like 10 blocks of C-4."

"Shit, shit, shit." Jack said bitterly, "I don't suppose you know anything about bombs?"

"Just what I see on TV Sir. Now ask me about vampires and I can bore you to death."

Jack smiled, he had to admire a man who could joke at a time like this. "Hold one, " he said as Carter and Daniel burst in.

"Carter, we have a bomb, talk to Major Dixon and see what can be done."

"Yes Sir." She said.

Willow, Xander and Faith raced into the clearing to see Jon and Jay on their knees beside Buffy's unconscious body. 

Willow gently moved Jon aside and looked at Faith, "I may need to use your strength."

Faith nodded, "Whatever you need Red."

Closing her eyes Willow placed her hands over Buffy and immediately dropped into a white space.

"Ok, weirdness. That's _no_t what's supposed to happen." Willow complained.

"Will?"

Willow turned around to see 3 people. "Buffy, I'm here to heal you."

"Oh good." Buffy frowned, then looked at the other two people. "She can't do that if she's here."

The woman nodded and suddenly Willow realized where she had seen her, "You're Daniel's friend."

"And you are the woman who healed him. You have much power. My name is Oama Desala. She gestured to the boy, "And this is Shifu."

Willow smiled, "You are Daniel's step son."

The boy cocked his head, "I do not understand 'step-son'."

"Um, your mother loved Daniel but she had you with someone else. And because Daniel loved your mother, Daniel loves you, as a son." Willow paused, wrinkling her nose in thought, "Do you understand?"

Shifu nodded, "Yes, I understand. He loved me enough to give me to Oama Desala to keep me safe."

"Exactly." Willow said. 

"You must go back and finish what you have begun." The woman looked deep into Willow's eyes, "Thank you for saving Daniel."

Willow blushed, "He was worth saving." And abruptly she was in her own body again. 

Buffy watched Willow disappear and she turned to the woman, "Me too?"

"Yes. It was nice to meet you Buffy. You will never be alone." 

Willow's eyes turned black as her hands moved over her friend's body, healing carefully, concentrating absolutely. She had to make sure that everything was perfect.

Jon watched in fascination as three bullets floated up and out to drop into the snow, then watched as the wounds began to heal in front of his eyes. "Isn't that something." He whispered, his eyes meeting Xander's.

Jay's entire being was focused on Buffy. He held her hand, fingers intertwined, waiting.

"Major Dixon, I'm Major Carter. Do you have someone with steady hands and a good eye?"

"That will have to be me, hang on, " He undid his helmet, and took the flash light from the Lieutenant. "Ok, I'm back."

"Ok, get under the vehicle and get comfortable, then describe the device to me."

The Major handed the phone and flashlight off and shimmied under the Explorer. He held out his hand and the phone was placed into it, "I'm here." He said and proceeded to describe the bomb.

As Sam talked the Major through it Jack was on the other phone with Jon. "How's it going?"

"Like shit. Ireland's dead, a vamp got him. Buffy's been shot three times in the stomach but Willow's here fixing her up." He watched as Buffy's eyes opened, immediately going to Jay's face.

"Is she going to be Ok?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah, she just regained consciousness."

"Good, listen up then. I have a team at the house disarming a bomb underneath an Explorer."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jon said rather loudly, making all eyes look at him. He shook his head and waved a hand before turning around. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Yeah." Jack agreed, "I need you to get back to the house and supervise. A sweeper team will be at the graveyard in about 5 minutes to take care of Ireland."

"There's going to be questions. A vamp bit him."

"That's ok, theses guys are aware of the situation. Now go."

"Yes Sir Colonel Sir." Jon said mockingly.

"And stop being a smart ass." Came Jack's voice as he hung up.

"Takes one to know one." Jon muttered like a teenager. He turned to the others, "Listen up kids, I have to go back to the house. Xander, stay with Buffy and Jay until she's on her feet. Bring them and Willow home. Faith, you're with me."

Buffy looked at Jon with suspicion, "What now?"

"Nothing I can't deal with and have done, in the past." He nodded at Faith and they headed for the gate.

As they passed through Faith gave him a look, "What gives cutie?"

"There's a bomb on our rental and I have to supervise as he defuses the damn thing."

Faith sighed, "Well, didn't this night go into the toilet."

Buffy struggled to stand and was engulfed in Jay's shaking arms, "I was so fuckin' scared." He whispered into her hair.

Patting his back she looked over at Willow and Xander, "Let's go home, I'm freezing my butt off."

Choking out a laugh Jay pulled back and was about to comment when he spotted movement in the trees and stiffened. A man clad in black came out cautiously, his hands raised. "Just the sweeper team to do a little cleanup." Jay nodded, and two more men trotted out, placed Ireland in a body bag, taking the P90 and trotted back into the dark.

"Tell your boss thanks." Jay said quietly.

"Not a problem Sir. Good night." and he disappeared as well.

"Well, wow." Willow said.

Jay swept Buffy up into his arms, "We're outta here." And Xander nodded, leading the way.


	38. s39 Finish a crisis and have Christmas

Jon knelt down beside the Explorer and looked under at the Major.

"How's it goin'?"

"Whadya want kid?" the sweating man snarled.

"Colonel O'Neill asked me here. I have some experience OK?" His mind suddenly went back to the nuke on that stupid artificial asteroid and how the idiots had wired it with all the same color of wires. He bit back the urge to laugh hysterically.

Sam heard the second voice, "What's going on?"

"Some kid says that the Colonel asked him here."

"Let me talk to him." Sam replied.

"Here." The Major handed Jon the phone and took out a handkerchief to wipe his sweaty face.

"Carter?" Jon asked.

"Hi Jon, how does it look?"

"Like it could blow up two city blocks. The guy _way _overdid it." 

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I want you to take over now, let the Major walk."

"Oh, thank you sooo much." Jon said sarcastically.

Sam snorted, "Please, just do it Sir."

Jon quieted, "Still just plain old Jon, Major." He looked down at the man, "I'm taking over now."

"Thank Christ, I'm about to have a frickin' heart attack." The Major crawled out from the undercarriage with a heartfelt sigh of relief. "You people are nuts, give me a demon any day of the week." He bent over for a moment then straightened, "How about I hand you what you need?" He said to the younger man.

Jon smiled, "It's a deal. Here you take the phone while I get situated. Talk to Carter for a minute."

Major Dixon took the phone, "So Major, I'm out of your hair now."

Sam grinned, "You did great, thanks for your help."

A snort was her reply, "I was scared shitless but thanks for being kind to this freaked out old Major."

Jon got situated and said, "Flashlight." It was given to him and illuminating the bomb made him whistle long and low. "Geez louise, what a fuckin' mess." He really missed Teal'c just about now.

The Major grunted, "Tell me."

Sam said, "Huh?"

"Nothing, the kid just had his first good look."

Jon sighed, "Ok, hand me the phone and the wire snips." 

"Major I'm handing you off now, good night." Dixon said.

Jon took the phone and snuggled it to his ear so he could have his hands free, "I'm here Carter, what next." Sam carefully led him through the next few steps.

"Wait a sec." He said, flipping the light slowly over the exposed wires that he had already snipped.

"What?" Sam asked, afraid of more bad news.

"Call the Cleveland bomb squad, I can't imagine Giles wanting this much C-4 in the house and I can't dispose of this much without arousing suspicion."

"They'll ask too many questions."

Jon thought for a moment, "How about the Feebs?" (a/n FBI)

Sam sighed, leaning back against the Colonel's desk, "Waaay too many questions."

They both were silent for a minute, "Well Carter? Pull any ideas out of your butt?" He heard a strangled snort from her side and smiled.

Sam struggled not to laugh, "Stop it, now you're just being creepy. How about a couple of padded gym bags and we'll send a C141 out for you and you can bring it back here. _We _can always use it."

"Practical and smart. I always did like that about you Carter." Jon commented.

"How are you?" she quietly asked the clone of the man she loved.

Jon smiled, shifted to get the rock out of the small of his back, "I think I fell in love." He said cheerfully.

"Oh. Wow!"

"Yeah, she's great. Listen, let's get this fucker done so I can have a nervous breakdown, ok?" 

They finished and held their breath but between them it had been done right. No booms, no big holes in the neighborhood beside the obligatory dog swallowing potholes. By this time Xander had pulled up into the driveway and Jay had carried the exhausted Buffy inside and was now kneeling beside the car with an open gym bag filled with newspapers while Jon gingerly transferred the C-4 to it. 

When it was finished Jon sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Oh yeah, NOW I remember why I wanted to get away from the SGC." He said into the phone. "Ok Carter, it's done. When do we expect the C141. I don't want to keep this in the house for too long."

"Tomorrow night at 1700, Cleveland Hopkins airport. Keep it somewhere cool and dry. We'll get you cleared to carry the stuff to the aircraft, and I'll call you tomorrow with more details. Oh, and tell Colonel Coburn that Colonel O'Neill wants him and Cassie on the plane as well. Is Cassie Ok?" Sam asked a little anxiously.

"Just peachy. She's met that Xander guy and they've hit it off."

Sam sucked in a breath, "Janet is going to kill Jay."

Jon laughed, "It's only a little tonsil hockey, they're not ripping off each other's clothes Carter."

"Please, no more visuals." She begged with a groan.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." And he closed the cell phone with a smile.

Jay grimaced, "I guess we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep, sorry man."

"That's ok. Janet's going to kill me though, getting her precious Cassie in danger." Jay said.

"Oh, I'd worry more about Cassie telling Doctor Evil about Xander's kissing technique."

Jay yelped, "What?"

At that moment Major Dixon came up and shook the men's hands, "I'm glad it ended Ok. Hope we don't see each other again." Jon and Jay laughed, they could tell that the Major meant it. They watched the dark van drive away, leaving them standing in the cold in companionable silence. Looking up and down the street they saw nothing more unusual than the flickering of Christmas lights. 

"So, what are you gonna do after you graduate?" Jay asked suddenly.

Jon rocked on his heels, "Academy. I have a guaranteed placement." _Translation: Duh!_

"I'll bet." Silence. "You gonna fly?"

A shrug, "Oh, probably." _Translation: Duh!_

The door opened and they turned to see Giles silhouetted against the light.

"Would you two please come in before you turn into popsicles?" With identical grins the men went inside.

Jay had finally assembled his team The new SG-2 consisted of the returned and thoroughly head shrinked Major Hayden, Lt. Haley and Sgt. Jason Ballard out of the Special Forces Detachment on the Naval Air Station in Keflavik, Iceland. Their first mission was pure vanilla, a trip to the alpha-site with Christmas stuff for the personnel there. It went very smooth and it went along way to reassuring Jay and Hayden that they would be ok again. Jay ignored the nightmares that were plaguing him, he knew that they would go away. Eventually.

Christmas arrived and it was bittersweet for Jay and Buffy since they were apart. 

In Cleveland Christmas morning was a quiet affair. Everyone got up late, Buffy making a basic coffee cake from a recipe Jon had e-mailed her. It had turned out perfect and Buffy was delighted. Gifts were exchanged and they all watched Buffy open her package from Jay. It turned out to be a butter soft leather jacket, the color of old gold.

"Oooh." Buffy sighed, rubbing her cheek against it.

"Wow B, he really knows you." Faith commented as Buffy handed the jacket to her to look at. There was a knock at the door and Giles got up to let Robin in. 

"Hey Boss." Buffy smiled at the handsome black man she had come to value as a friend. Faith handed back the jacket and jumped up to give the man a noisy kiss.

"Hello everyone." He said, he lifted the bag he had and Faith passed out the small gifts that he had gotten for everyone. The rest of the afternoon was spent in lazy abandon, talking about Colorado Springs and what there was to do there, when the phone rang.

Buffy answered it quickly, thinking it was Jay. "Hello."

"How's my girl?" came a strange voice.

Puzzled now Buffy asked, "Um, who is this?"

"It's your Dad honey."

Buffy mouthed, 'it's Dad' to a shocked Dawn.

"Um, Hi Dad. Merry Christmas."

"So, how are you girls doing?" Hank asked jovially, his arm around his latest honey.

"Good, we're good."

"Good. Can I talk to Dawn? What is she now, 16?"

"Almost 19 Dad."

"Really, how time flies." Hank said with satisfaction, he wouldn't have to pay child support after all.

Buffy's face was expressionless, "He want's to talk to you Dawn."

Dawn made a face and took the phone and Buffy went straight into Giles arms for a hug, practically crawling on his lap.

Eyeing her sister worriedly Dawn spoke, "Hi Dad?"

"How's my little girl?"

"Good, I'm graduating this year."

"How are your grades pumpkin?"

"All A's."

"Good, good. Well sweetie, I have to go now. Have a great Christmas." And the phone went dead.

"Hello?" Dawn asked tentatively, then hung up. "That was weird."

Xander frowned, "How long has it been?" he asked.

Giles looked up, not knowing that he was unconsciously rocking Buffy, "At least 5 years." He looked over at Dawn who was being hugged by Willow, "Are you ok dear?"

Dawn nodded, "I don't feel anything. I mean, you've been my Dad, more than he ever was."

Buffy's head came up, "She's right." She looked over at Faith, Willow and Xander. "This is my family in this room, more than he ever was."

Giles held out his hand and gestured to them all, "You are all mine as well." Dawn came over to leaned against him and Xander, Faith and Willow came over and there was a great big, teary eyed group hug. It cemented the love that they had, and showed that they were a real family.

In Colorado Springs Jay woke up to the loud sounds of Bon Jovi being blasted in the kitchen, making the windows of his house vibrate.

"Blech." He flopped back down and dragged the pillow over his face.

"Come on sleepy head, it's Christmas! Rise and shine." Came Jon's annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Go away kid before I chuck you through the Stargate without a gdo." Jay grumbled.

Jon laughed and headed back to the kitchen to check on the bacon.

Jay sat up, idly scratching his chest before staggering into the connecting bathroom to the shower. 

The house was clean, the small tree covered in cranberry and popcorn strings, with old military patches like ornaments hanging from the branches. As he came out to the kitchen Jon looked over at him, "Weird tree Coburn." He dished out the mushroom and onion omelet, bacon and biscuits and set it before Jay, along with a cup of coffee.

"You'll make a good wife." Jay commented before sipping his coffee.

Jon snorted, "Fuck you."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Please, you are so not my type." He continued to eat, his eyebrows raising in surprise, "This is actually good Jon."

"Thanks, being married did teach me a thing or three." He looked at Jay, "I appreciate the invitation Jay." 

"Well, since we're practically family I didn't like the thought of you being alone for Christmas."

Jon looked at him, "Speaking of related, did you call your Dad yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you gonna?"

Jay sighed, "I'll call today, ok Mom?"

Jon snickered, "Since Buffy isn't here to nag I'm taking it upon myself."

Laughing outright Jay balled up his napkin and tossed it at Jon's head, "Don't help or you won't get your present."

A look of utter surprise crossed Jon's face, "You got me a present?"

"Uh huh."

"Well let's go!!" 


	39. s40 Invisibililty

In the afternoon Jack, Daniel and Teal'c showed up, bearing beer, snacks and 2 bottles of Glenfiddich. Jay showed off his gift from Buffy, an antique dagger from some Croatian manor that had gone under years ago. Jack and Teal'c liked it for it's usefulness, and of course Daniel liked it for it's historical significance. 

The men sat around and watched the various games, eating snacks and yelling insults at the TV. Teal'c and Daniel played chess at the game table that Jay had set in front of the fireplace, and everyone was having a good time.

At halftime Jay stood, "I have to call my Dad and Buffy."

"Let me talk to Dawn before you hang up." Jon ordered absently, his eyes going to the framed photo of Dawn that Jay had given him for Christmas.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Jay replied dryly, making Jack roll his eyes in amusement. He headed down to his office.

Jack leaned back and regarded his younger self curiously, "So, Carter said you've fallen for Buffy's little sister."

"Oh yeah, like a ton of bricks." Jon sighed, picking up the picture and handing it to Jack.

"Pretty, what does she see in you?" 

Daniel snorted and snatched the picture out of his hand, "She is really pretty Jon. I can't wait to meet her."

Teal'c took the picture carefully, regarding the smiling young woman. "She is a lovely young woman Jon O'Neill. I too would like to meet her." He handed the picture back to Jon who smiled, "Thanks big guy. Hopefully soon."

Jack looked around to make sure Jay was out of the room, "Well, I really like Buffy. If I was younger I 'd arm wrestle Jay for her."

Daniel piped up, "You'd still be too old. I'd seduce her with chocolate."

Teal'c turned halfway in his chair, "Indeed O'Neill. I would woo Buffy Summers with soft words and my prowess in battle."

Jon was laughing hysterically by this time, Daniel joining him at the pout on Jack's face. Teal'c's face showed a small smile which for him was laughing.

"Of course Jay and Carter would kick your ass." Jon said with a wink.

"Shut up!" Jack hissed.

"Please, " Daniel waved a hand, "Like we don't know about you and Sam anyway."

Teal'c gave Jack a sharp look, "Indeed O'Neill."

"Shit. Don't tell Carter."

Jay sat on his desk as he dialed his phone and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad , Merry Christmas."

"James, how are you son?" There was more warmth in his Dad's voice that he had heard in years.

"I'm doing great. We have a foot and half of fresh snow."

Charles laughed, "We have a bunch of fresh sunshine, do you need some?"

"No, I'm enjoying the snow." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to say it.

"So how is Buffy?" His father asked.

"We're engaged." Jay blurted.

"Congratulation Son! When is the wedding?" there was real pleasure in his father's voice and Jay sagged in relief.

"We're waiting for Buffy's sister to graduate from High school in June, so sometime after that. We'll let you know as soon the plans are finalized."

"You could marry here on the reservation."

Jay thought for a moment, "I'll mention it to Buffy. Listen Dad, I still have to call her."

"Tell her hello for me James."

"Bye Dad."

Jay sighed and dialed Buffy's number, being surprised when Xander answered.

"Hello."

"Xander?"

"Hey JayJay, Merry Christmas."

Jay winced, "You too, um, can I talk to Buffy? Not that it's not nice talking to you. Oh, and do me a favor, don't _ever_ call me Jay Jay."

Xander laughed, "Okeedokee. So, what if Buffy called you that?"

"No."

More laughter from Xander. "Let me see if she's come back in yet."

Jay heard the faint alarm bells sound in his head. Something was wrong with Buffy. "What's the matter?"

A long sigh, "Let me get Giles."

"Merry Christmas Colonel." Came Giles voice.

"Giles, since I'm going to be your son in law, shouldn't you call me by my first name?"

Silence.

"Ok, Giles, what in the hell is going on?"

"Buffy's real father called today. It was the first time in five years. She took is rather hard."

Jay closed his eyes, "Giles, the first time Buffy ever talked about you to me was as her father. Real father. As far as I'm concerned that other guy blew it. You didn't."

Giles smiled as Buffy came in from outside, "Thank you for that."

"It's the truth."

Buffy came over, her eyes lit up, "Is that Jay?"

"Yes. Jay, here's Buffy. Have a merry Christmas."

"You too."

He heard a voice murmur and then Buffy, "Hi Jay, I love you."

"Oh Babe." He positively melted. "I miss you so much."

Buffy had a silly smile on her face, "I miss you way more. Oh, thanks for the beautiful jacket."

"I know how much you like leather." His voice deepened and Buffy tingled from reaction to it. 

"Stop that." She whispered into the phone and he laughed. "Get Will to take a picture of you in it and e-mail it to me."

"I will. How's the crowd at your house?"

"Good. Telling dirty jokes, burping and scratching themselves. Man things." His face smiled as he listened to Buffy's hysterical laughter.

"Please, I refuse to believe that Teal'c or Daniel would do stuff like that."

"Oh. Oh! But you'd believe it of me?"

Buffy snickered, "You're friends with Jack aren't you?" she teased.

Jon stuck his head into the office and Jay stuck his tongue out. "Listen babe, Jon want's to talk to Dawnie. I love you, remember that." His voice was serious.

"Always." And Buffy let Dawn talk to Jon, a smile on her face.

It had taken Nirrti months to infiltrate the SGC but she had finally done it. Her operative had been there for a considerable length of time and given her good intelligence on the two women she was seeking.

January flew by and SG-2 had been on several missions and acquitted themselves well. The team was starting to gel and Jay found he really liked his new people. Haley had a wicked sense of humor, and Ballard was as much a prankster as Jack. The high spot bluing on Jack's door knob had been Ballard's idea. Jack's palm was still blue.

February came in like a lion, several severe blizzards had closed Colorado springs and shut down the mountain with a skeleton crew. Only SG-1 who had arrived back through the Stargate, Jay who had been trying to catch up on paperwork, Sgt. Siler and a couple of his men and the normal compliment of security people.

Jay was thinking hard about what to get Buffy for Valentine's Day. He didn't want to be boring but he didn't have any ideas yet. He pushed open the door to his office when he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. There was definitely something or someone in his office. He continued in without pause, ruthlessly suppressing any reaction as he dug through the files on his desk, picked two and walked out without a backward glance. 

Now it had been attributed to the SGC pranksters, but the cooks were complaining about food missing. Various officers had also mentioned that their offices had been rifled through. Separately these incidents didn't mean a thing but Jay's alarm bells were ringing as he connected the dots.

Arriving at the nearest weapons locker Jay pulled the security card from around his neck and swiped, opened the locked and pulled out two TER's (transphase eradication rods -capable of illuminating cloaking technology) before walking on.

With one hard knock Jay strode into Jack's office without waiting for an invitation, shutting the door behind him and tossing his friend a TER. Jay activated his and searched Jack's office thoroughly. Satisfied he looked at Jack, "We have a problem."

Jack looked at the weapon he had automatically caught, "Ya think?"

"I _think _it's in my office. I want to go to security and check the cameras." Jay tossed back sarcastically.

Both men were grim as the left Jack's office and strode to security, surprising the Sergeant running the security cameras.

"Bring up Colonel Coburn's office." Jack barked.

"Yes Sir." The Sgt. typed frantically on his keyboard for a moment and the view changed to the office just in time for them to see the door opened and close by itself.

"Back up the footage by 5 minute increments."

"Yes Sir."

They watched as an invisible presence riffled through Jay's office, then picked up and put down all of Jay's pictures of Buffy. 

"That motherf.." Jack had slapped a hand over Jay's mouth, "Language Colonel, the Sergeant has delicate ears." Jay glared and Jack removed his hand.

The Sergeant in question hunched his shoulders in order not to be noticed.

Jack leaned over and smacked the security alarm while Jay got on the phone and shut down the mountain, and let security know to get TER's. 

Turning around Jack pinned the Sergeant with a glare, "You are not to be relieved until myself, Colonel Coburn or Major Ferretti relieve you. And keep the door secured, understood?"

"Yes Sir." The man quaked in his boots.

"Relax son, it's not your fault." Jack said kindly, then he and Jay slipped into the corridor, hearing the door lock behind them. 

"Good boy." Jack whispered, shooting Jay a grin.


	40. s41 How can you prove love? Is protectin...

With Teal'c a level above them and Carter a level below them Jack and Jay were searching the corridors and offices of the SGC painstakingly. They would seal off each section as they cleared it and had just about reached the gate room when they saw the door open.

"Shit." Jay yelped and raced for the door before it shut and secured itself. Jack turned and leaped for the stairs to the control room, hoping to shut down the gate before invisible boy decided to do something stupid.

Using his TER Jay made out the form of the Jaffa, then used his zat to disable the guys' cloaking technology. The Jaffa in turn pointed a zat at him, and they were in a Mexican standoff.

The Jaffa stood defiantly in the middle of the gateroom, surrounded by a malp and boxes of things that were ready for SG-5 's next mission. 

"So," Jay stood, his feet spread as he tried to anticipate the Jaffa's next move, "Who sent you here?"

The Jaffa laughed derisively, "It doesn't matter, I have already completed my mission."

"So then it won't matter if you tell us." Jay said reasonably.

As Jack watched in the control room, Teal'c and Daniel arrived, with Sam on their heels. As suddenly as they appeared Jack noticed the Jaffa push a button on his chest and a light started flashing, faster and faster. 

"O'Neill." Teal'c said urgently.

"I know I know! Siler close the blast doors." As they were slowly closing Jack leaned over to the microphone, "Coburn, hit the deck!"

Jay half spun to see Jack's frantic face and the blast doors closing, then he did what he was told. He hit the deck, unfortunately not fast enough to avoid the blast and the debris that went flying everywhere. He felt the floor, and heard the blast, felt the heat and that was the last he knew.

The blast rattled the windows and the metal covering them, making the occupants of the room wince. Jack smacked the button for the blast doors, visibly impatient as they slowly uncovered the gateroom covered in debris, and the gate splattered with blood.

"I can't see the Colonel." Sam said, then realized she was speaking to the air. The men were already headed down to the gateroom. 

Bursting into the gateroom Jack looked frantically around for his friend. "Jay?" he bellowed, kicking aside boxes and shoving debris around.

"Over here O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Jack and Daniel raced over and knelt down beside the trashed malp that was partially on top of Jay who was face down. Teal'c stood and lifted the offending machinery, moving it carefully. Daniel was about to roll Jay over when Jack stopped him, "Wait Danny. Let me check him over first." Daniel nodded and sat back as Jack began to check for broken bones. Jay twitched and moaned.

"Goddamn." He mumbled, trying to push up onto his shaky arms.

"Coburn?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Jack? Why are you shouting?" Jay complained and tried to get up. Jack and Teal'c stood quickly and helped him to his feet, feeling him sway slightly.

Daniel moved to stand in front of him, "How's the head?"

"Like a high school band is playing inside. Badly." He looked around blankly, "Did the blast take out the lights? It's fucking dark in here." 

Daniel exchanged an alarmed glance with Jack, while Teal'c closed his own eyes for a moment.

"The lights are indeed on Colonel Coburn. You seem to have been rendered sightless by the blast."

Jack winced, "What the big guy said. Let's get you to the infirmary. I know that Doc Warner is on duty, he'll fix you up."

Jay was rocking in shock and didn't hear his friend for a second. "Jack?" to the others Jay's voice was shaky.

"Yeah."

"I didn't find out what the Jaffa wanted."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter. I'm pretty we can rule out the Ree'tu. Let's go."  
  
Jay was laying on his bed, stripped down to his black t-shirt and boxers, his dog tags a visible bump underneath the shirt. His cuts had all been bandaged, and his eyes were covered in gauze. He was quietly freaking as the Doctor walked back and forth muttering under his breath. Would he ever see again? 

Doctor Warner walked toward the bed and Jay's head moved towards the sound. "Well Colonel, you have a severe concussion and it looks like it's affecting your eyes."

"Well duh! How long is it going to last?" Jack asked, a bite in his voice.

Jay jumped, "Jack?"

A callused hand gripped his, "I'm still here buddy."

Doctor Warner looked at the men, "I can't tell you when. It could be tomorrow, next week, or quite frankly never."

Standing in the doorway Sam and Daniel sucked in a surprised breath.

Jack flared, "Listen here Doc. What do we need to do to make his sight does come back?"

"I'll need to send him to an Eye specialist at the Academy hospital, but with the storms…." He trailed off.

Nodding Jack said, "We'll do it. I'll get a humvee and you make sure that the specialist is there tomorrow." He turned to Daniel and Sam, "Danny, call Buffy and let her…."

"No! Absolutely not." Jay said.

"Oh Jay, that's not a good idea." Daniel protested.

"I don't care. I don't want her to hear about this. If my eyesight returns then there was no reason to worry her."

"Coburn." Jack began.

"Promise me Jack. You too guys." He moved his bandaged head in their direction.

Sam sighed, "Yes Sir."

"Just for the record, if Buffy were in your place wouldn't you want to know?" Daniel asked reproachfully.

"Promise me Daniel."

Daniel looked at Jack who shrugged helplessly, "Fine." And he spun on his heel and left.

"You're an ass. Sir." And Sam left as well.

Jack sighed, "Cripes Coburn. Get some rest." 

Jay heard the curtain being pulled around his bed, the noise absurdly loud. Another noise made him jump. "Jack?"

"I'm stayin'. Now sleep."

"Mother henning me Jack?"

"Shut up and sleep." His friend growled. Feeling obscurely better Jay settled down to sleep.

Buffy woke up with a start, her dreams filled with explosions and pain. Shaking her head she tried to get a feel on what the dream was about but couldn't. She looked at her clock and decided it was too early to call Jay, so she settled back to sleep, still feeling uneasy and not knowing why.

Jack drove through the quiet streets of Colorado Springs to the Air Force Academy, a silent Jay by his side. After a thorough eye exam, a cat scan and a pet scan, the Doctor came into his office and sat down across from the two men.

"Well Colonel, I think that your prognosis is excellent. We've ruled out opthamological problems such as brain hemorrhage or detached retina etc. I'm of the opinion that your loss of sight is due to your concussion and subsequent swelling that is pressing against the optic nerves."

Jack nodded, "And?"

The Doctor looked at Jay, "With complete bedrest, painkillers and diuretics I fully expect your sight to return in 24 to 48 hours."

Jay took a shaky breath, "You're sure?"

The gray haired man rolled his eyes at Jack who wryly smiled back, "I've treated hundreds of battle injuries similar to this in the 30 years I've served. Trust me son."

The next morning Janet walked into her sleeping daughter's bedroom and shook her shoulder. "Cassie? I've been called in to the mountain, do you want to come with? They're sending a humvee to pick me up."

Cassie sat up and covered a big yawn, "Yeah, give me 10 minutes would you Mom?"

"You bet."

"Sweet." 

And Janet watched her daughter disappear into the bathroom. Shaking her head she headed into her own room to get dressed, "I'd like to kick the Colonel's ass sometimes." She muttered.

Janet and Cassie entered the mountain, both of them noticing how quiet it was with most of the city shut down in the aftermath of the weeks storms. As they walked into the infirmary Janet stopped short in surprise. Colonel Coburn was asleep in one of her beds, with Colonel O'Neill asleep in the chair beside him. Cassie bumped into her and was about to say something when Janet turned to her and held a finger to her lips. She motioned Cassie to head into her own office and went to the end of the bed to read the injured man's chart. 

The flipping of paper made Jack jerk awake. He rubbed his eyes and smiled to see Janet. "Hey Doc."  
"Hello Colonel, what happened?" she whispered and he stood, his knees cracking then he motioned her into the hallway. She followed slowly, flipping through Jay's chart as she walked.

"Well?" she asked quietly.

Jack scrubbed his unshaven face, "A Jaffa blew himself up in the gateroom, Jay was in there with him and caught some of the blast."

Janet sighed and looked over at the sleeping man, "He got off lucky I suppose."

They both looked in the door when they heard Jay moan, then gasp, sitting up.

"Jack?" 

Jack strode in and touched his friends shoulder, "Still here Coburn. Just was chatting up Doc Frasier."

"Hello Colonel." Janet said. She walked over to him and started checking his various bandages. "You're healing well Colonel, now let's check your eyes."

"Colonel O'Neill, could you turn down the lights?" she asked as she began to peel back the tape holding the gauze on. 

Jay was trembling, scared as the bandages came off. 

"Open your eyes colonel." She ordered gently. 

Jay did as she said, blinking rapidly. "My eyes feel sandy."

"Open wide and I'll flush them out." She took a bottle of saline and washed them out gently. She watched as he blinked but knew right away that he didn't see anything. 

"Jay?" Jack asked but he knew as well. 

Jay's shoulders slumped, "Nothing."

"Now can I call Buffy?" Jack asked tartly.

Janet looked at him sharply, "You haven't told Buffy?" her voice rose making the men wince.

"No, and promise me you won't either."

"And why should I do that?" She demanded.

"Because of Doctor patient confidentiality."

Janet sighed and began to rebandage his eyes, "As your friend I'm saying that this is wrong. As your Doctor I'll respect your wishes. Under protest." She looked at Jack who grimaced and shrugged.

10 minutes later Janet walked into her office and flopped into the chair across from her daughter. 

"What's the matter?" Cassie asked, looking up from her reading assignment.

"Men!" Janet snarled. 

"All? Or one in general." 

"Your friend and matchmaker Colonel Coburn. He's lying in there, blind, and made me promise not to call Buffy and tell her." Janet huffed.

"Is it permanent?" Cassie asked shocked. 

"No, it should return in the next couple of days." 

Cassie sat back and looked at her Mom, then smiled, "_I _didn't promise."

Janet sat up, then smiled, "You'll have to call from in here. He'll hear you walk by."

"Bye Mom, the less you know the better." Cassie said, making shooing motions.


	41. s42

Cassie waited until her mom left then quickly dialed the phone number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Giles, is Dawn around? It's Cassie."

"Hello Cassie." Giles said smiling as Dawn's head popped up from the couch. "Yes, I'll let her know and…" he was abruptly relieved of the phone.

"Hi Cassie, what's up?"

"Dawn, we have a problem." 

Dawn sat down, "Is Jon ok?"

"Oh gosh, yeah. I saw him today, still as annoying cheerful as ever. No, it's about Jay." Cassie reassured her friend quickly.

"What about Jay?"

"Something happened to Jay and he's temporarily blind."

"What?!" Dawn jumped up, making Giles look at her anxiously.

"But he didn't want anyone to tell Buffy."

"Oooh, Buffy's going to be _mad_." 

"Good, have her call and chew him out." Cassie said with a smile in her voice.

Dawn looked over at Giles, "Oh, I will. Thanks Cassie, and tell Jon that I said hi."

" I will, he said to check your e-mail everyday."

"Will do. Bye Cassie." Dawn hung and looked over at Giles, "Where's Buffy?"

"She went out for a run. What happened to Jay?"

Dawn went over to get her jacket, "Jay is temporarily blind and made everyone promise not to call Buffy."

"Oh dear. Buffy is going to be most unhappy with him." He looked over his glasses at Dawn.

"There's an understatement." Dawn said dryly and stepped outside to look for her sister.

It was late afternoon when Janet's phone rang. "Dr. Frasier."

"Janet, how is he?" Came Buffy's anxious voice.

"He's better. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Oh yes, indeedy." 

Janet smiled and put Buffy on hold. She walked into the infirmary and over to Jay. 

"Colonel, you have a phone call. Let's get you up and over to the desk." She took him by the arm and led him over to sit at the nurses desk. She picked up the phone and pressed the hold button, and gave it to him, "Ok, go ahead and talk." And then she scurried out of the infirmary, almost mowing Daniel down.

"Sorry Janet I.." Daniel began but she dragged him off.

"What's going on?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Cassie told Dawn who told Buffy and now Buffy is going to let Jay know what she thinks." She hissed, hovering in the corridor, out of Jay's hearing.

Daniel snuck a peek around the corner, "Good for Cassie."

"Colonel Coburn." Jay said, honestly expecting one of his team or someone in the mountain.

"Sooo, you didn't want me to know." Came Buffy's voice.

Jay gulped, Buffy was pissed as hell. "Hi Babe. Know what?" 

"Colonel James Coburn! I thought that you said you loved me." Buffy demanded, hurt in her voice.

"I do! I do love you Buffy, it's just that.."

"Love means letting the other person know when they're needed, not hiding problems from them." Buffy spat.

"Buffy." Jay sighed, his hand moving up to rub his eyes, then dropping it when he realized what he was doing. "I didn't want you to worry." He said lamely.

"Not worry? I had a dream about an explosion then no phone calls from you. I was already worried you idiot. I love you, don't you get it?"

"I love you too Babe, and I'm sorry." His voice was contrite. 

"Good, why don't you let me decide for myself what I can worry about. Tell me what happened."  
They talked for almost an hour, Buffy listening to the story, then to his fears. She reassured him over and over, making him feel better but miss her terribly.

"I wish I was there for you." She said quietly. 

"Oh Babe, me too."

"And this is the last time that you keep things from me. Deal?" 

"Deal. I love you Buffy Summers. With all of my heart."

Buffy smiled, tears in her eyes, "Same goes Colonel, same goes. Make _sure_ you call me when you can see again."

Jay hung up with a sigh, then turned his head hearing a noise.

"_I _wonder how she found out?" Cassie asked with a smile in her voice.

"Cassie Frasier." Jay shook his head, "I should've known. How are you kid?" 

She moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the head, "I'm going stir crazy. I actually miss school."

Leaning into her he smiled, "Won't be much longer kiddo. How's Jon?"

Chuckling Cassie told him about the contest between herself, Dawn and Jon for the best grade point average for graduation. "Jon's mad because Dawn aced her chem exam and he got a B+, so now he's been studying like a maniac."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm acing everything except calculus and American government. The whole government thing just makes me confused." 

"Let me know if you need any help." 

"I might. So, do you want to play cards? I bet I'd win." Cassie asked mischievously and Jay threw back his head and laughed. Daniel and Janet looked at each other with relief and walked into the infirmary together. 

On February 12th Jay was a nervous wreck. It was officially over the 48 hour mark and they were going to check his eyes. Jack and Daniel were beside him, Sam and Teal'c close by talking quietly as Janet undid the bandages.

Janet carefully pulled off the bandages, picked up the saline and flushed Jay's eyes out. As he finished blinking and looked up at her she said, "There you are Colonel. How does it feel?"

Jay blinked up at the fuzzy doctor, "You're really fuzzy." There were sighs of relief from the others.

"To be expected. Give it 15 or 20 minutes to let your eyes adjust. How's the headache?"

Jay smiled at his friends, "Better, though Jack is still here."

"Yadda." Jack said mildly, thumping his friend on the shoulder with affection.

Janet smiled at them fondly, "And now you can call Buffy and let her know that you're going to be ok." She paused, "Right now."

With exasperated snort Jay stood, "Alright, alright. I've learned my lesson, thank you very much." And Janet watched as Daniel and Jack marched him to the phone. 

Buffy was working at her desk at St. Thomas Aquinas High School on Valentine's Day. A knock at her door made her look up to see a pair of legs attached to a large bouquet of daffodils and white tulips. 

"Delivery." 

Buffy stood, "Wow. Look at those." She gasped. "There must be a couple of dozen."

The delivery guy sat it on her desk with a relieved sigh, "3 dozen actually." He handed her an envelope and smiled, "Enjoy." Then he left.

One of the Jesuits came to stand in the doorway, "Somebody loves you." He smiled. 

"Hi Tim, and yes, yes he does." She opened the envelope and melted into a puddle of mush. It read:

"_This is how I see you. All sunshine and joy. I love you Babe, Jay_."

When she looked up Tim was gone and Robin was in his place, leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. "The Colonel strikes again."

"And what did you get Faith?"

Robin chuckled and walked in, seating himself in the chair normally reserved for troubled students, "Faith informed me that if I bought her flowers I was going to eat them. So I got her a crossbow." He grinned wickedly, "And a dozen roses with the biggest thorns that I could find."

Buffy sat back and laughed, "Perfect. You know her so well."

Jay was on the ramp at the SGC, wondering how Buffy was. He was all geared up, checking out his team, making sure that they had everything. 

"Ballard!" He barked, making the younger man jump.

"Sir?"

"Where's your weapon?" he asked mildly as the man looked frantically around before noticing it was slung over his shoulder.

"Gotcha." Jay grinned and Sgt. Ballard rolled his eyes, "Very funny sir. Har de har har."

Daniel came in at that moment with an envelope, which he handed to Jay, "Here you go. Don't open it until tonight."

Jay turned it over in his hands, then lifted it to his nose and sniffed it, a smile lighting up his face. "Buffy."

Daniel laughed, "Yes, Buffy. Have fun campers." He said cheerfully, unconsciously channeling Jack.

On P473x21 there were rocks, rocks and more rocks. They had been sent there because the flying malp had detected a weird sort of energy emanating from the planet, along with some crystalline splashes of light from the ground. Then the malp had disappeared. He looked around, boring to the extreme. Sgt. Ballard walked around and looked back at Jay, "No sign of footprints, or sign of anything else for that matter."

"Good, set the alarm Hailey and let's find somewhere to camp." Jay ordered, looking over at Hayden who had bent down to pick up one of the rocks.

"What kind of rock is this?" He asked quizzically, holding it up for Jay to take a look at.

__

Are rocks always rocks? 


	42. s43 When are rocks not rocks?

**_I wrote this chapter at 2 in the morning-may be boring….you've been warned._**

Taking it Jay rolled it around thoughtfully, "It's light like volcanic rock, but has more of a crystalline structure. I'd say…" and suddenly it glowed, emitting a quiet note. 

"Exactly where did you get this?" Jay demanded and Hayden snatched it back and placed it exactly where he got it. Standing quickly, everyone avoided the rocks as they all began to glow and emit different notes, the sound a pleasing harmony but no recognizable tune.

Lt. Hailey looked at her feet, "I wonder what they do?"

"Early warning system? Goa'uld detector? Who knows." Hayden remarked, quietly.

Ballard looked around, "Is it just me or is it getting louder?"

"Retreat back to the gate and don't move any of the rocks." Jay said quietly and as they picked their way back the music did get louder. Streams of light started interconnecting the rocks and they all scrambled onto the platform the gate was standing on.

"Well Hailey?" 

She was listening carefully, "It's like they're communicating Sir. I'm trying to isolate each rock and listen and so far each and everyone of them is making a different note."

Jay looked at the interconnecting lights thoughtfully. They were all 1/2 to 5 inches off of the ground, looking like a security system to him.

"Subsonic too?" his head was started to ache, and he noticed the other men rubbing their tense necks.

"I'd guess so Sir. I want to try something." She asked.

"What?"

"Throw something into it and see what would happen?"

Jay looked at her doubtfully, "And what if it, or they explode?"

"I don't think that they would risk explosions this close to the gate Sir."

"A point. Ok, take an energy bar and toss it in." 

He watched as the blond Lt. took an energy bar out of her pocket, smirking as she opened it and took a bite, "What? I'm hungry." She said and tossed the remainder into the lights.

The lights flared and suddenly the sound, noise, pain was overwhelming and they all dropped to the platform unconscious. They didn't see the person appear, looking around curiously. When it noticed them its eyes went wide and it walked quickly through the lights and knelt down, checking each of them. Jay awoke suddenly and realized that his team was down and they weren't alone. When it reached Jay it touched him and Jay reached out and gripped it gently by the wrist. 

"Let me go." It said, trying to pull away. 

"Who are you?" Jay asked quietly. He could hear the panic in the other's voice. 

It knelt down and in a quiet voice it said, "You can understand me?"

Staring, then sitting up slowly without letting go Jay nodded, "Yeeeah. Are you Nox?" He remembered the descriptions that Daniel had written in his reports and this fit this guy to a T.

"You have heard of us?" It gasped, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Jay nodded, "Are there more of you here?"

"No, I am alone. I was caught by the goa'uld and left here many years ago. I was a child. I could not get back to my home or to my family. My name is Mihal."

Gently letting go of the man's wrist he said, "I'm Jay." He looked at his unconscious team, "Are they going to wake up soon?"

Mihal shot them a look, "Yes, they were on the platform, not in the rocks. I did not intend to kill, just to incapacitate."

"So." Jay shifted his weapon and sat Indian style, "Why didn't you go home?"

Mihal's face was sad, "I did not remember where I lived. I still don't, my power has only recently manifested itself in this dry place." He looked around distastefully. 

"Yeah, I can see why. You have tons of trees on your planet." Jay said offhanded, and was surprised when Mihal's head whipped around, his face pale as he looked at him. "You, you have been there?"

"No, my friends have though."

"I can go home?" he whispered.

Jay shook his head, "I'm not sure. We don't know how to contact them, they usually contact us."

Mihal seemed to settle, "Your race is too young then. They don't want to interfere with your development."

Jay laughed wryly, "We hear that a lot. So, can you explain the rock chorus?"

Mihal laughed himself, "They are my defense. After several attacks through the gate I assembled the rocks and made them what they are. They did not mind, knowing that they were protecting me, and I them."

"They're sentient?"

Mihal grimaced, "I should not have told you. They are a quiet people and do not want to be disturbed."

Jay got up and walked down the ramp, kneeling carefully and placing his face close to one to peer at it. "Neat. We won't disturb you guys." And he got back up to walk to the platform.

Mihal stood and looked at him with respect, "How did you know that they could hear you?"

Jay shrugged, nudging Ballard gently with a boot and was rewarded by a groan. "I just did. Let's not mention it for right now, Ok?"

In about 5 minutes the rest of his team was up and Jay had introduced them. 

"So, Mihal are you staying here? We could contact someone and see if they can contact your people."

Mihal looked at him thoughtfully, "Then that is what we shall do. I will wait for your message." Jay nodded and gave a glance to the waiting rocks, watching the one he had spoken to wiggle slightly, making him smile.

They carefully walked around the rocks and Jay looked at Ballard, "Dial us up."

"Yes Sir."

As they waited for the gate to activate Jay kept his eyes facing forward, a frown on his face. He knew he should report the rocks, blah, blah, blah but Jack had warned him that the NID and the Armed Forces Chief's of staff were breathing down the General's neck, and he was to use his own discretion on who he met and what he put in reports. He had a feeling that General Hammond knew and approved, and that was all that mattered to Jay.

The event horizon engaged and Jay turned to Mihal, "I'll let you know when we find anything."

"Thank you Jay." And he disappeared, the rocks let out a chime and SG-2 stepped through.

General Hammond was waiting in the gateroom, "Welcome back SG-2, but you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. We found out what happened to the Malp Sir."

"It was a Nox!" Hailey blurted out. 

"Really? Well, debriefing in 15 minutes." And the General beckoned to Jay to follow him into the hallway. "Is everything ok son?"

"Yes Sir. It was pretty straightforward."

The General looked at him searchingly and nodded, "See you in the debriefing then."

He let Hailey tell what she knew, then the rest of their team before he started.

"Mihal was taken by the goa'uld, and from SG-1's notes it was probably Apophis. He's been there for probably several hundred years, but that's just a feeling on my part." Jay paused, "He's alone, and really wants to go home. He's made himself a makeshift security system with rocks somehow, but it works."

The General looked at him for a moment, "What do you suggest?"

"Contact the Asgard and ask them to send a message to the Nox Sir."

"Very well, let Colonel O'Neill know."

"Yes Sir."

Jay walked thoughtfully to his office, fingering the envelope from Buffy. He walked in, shut the door and sat in one of his chairs. Carefully slitting the envelope he opened it to reveal a handmade card made of construction paper. It was red, with a pink heart and lacy paper doily on the front, 'I love You' printed on it. He grinned for a moment then opened it. 

__

'To Jay'

You have made me that happiest I have ever been.

You have made my dreams come true. When I became the Slayer it was pretty much understood that I wouldn't live past my 18th birthday, wouldn't marry, would never have children and the house with the white picket fence. My duty, my destiny was all that mattered. 

Now I have you. With you I have everything I ever wanted. Even if tomorrow never comes, you have made all of my dreams come true today.

I love you Colonel James Coburn, (by the way, what's your middle name?)

All of my Love, Buffy

Ps. Couldn't find a card that said this so Willow helped me make this one. I am artistically challenged so I hope you liked it.

Jay's eyes had tears, and he picked up his phone and dialed. There was going to be hell to pay for the personal long distance phone call but he'd make it right with the General. Oh yeah, the middle name could so wait until they got married. 

It was early the next day when the gate activated and Lya of the Nox stepped through.

"Greetings Lya." General Hammond said graciously, aware of her eyes darting all around.

"Yeah, hey." Jack said and she smiled at him.

"O'Neill. You sent a message about our lost one, Mihal." She was visibly anxious and that was uncommon. The Nox were the most peaceful people that Jack had ever met.

"Well, I didn't actually see him, it was Colonel Coburn." He gestured to Jay who was standing quietly beside him.

Instantly Lya's eyes went to his face and her eyes softened, "Then you will take me to him?"

The General nodded, "If that is what you wish, Colonel Coburn can take you to him."

Lya walked deliberately up to this man, whose dark eyes were filled with love, laughter, pain, and joy. She could feel his strength, his passionate honesty and knew he was protecting Mihal. She turned to the General, "General Hammond, I wish Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Coburn to escort me through. I will not return but I give you my thanks in advance."

"I'm glad that we could be of service Lya. Colonel's, go get suited up." 

"Yes sir." They replied in unison and left the gateroom.

Jack eyed his quiet friend as they walked to the locker room. Jay looked up, shook his head and Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"So, we get to escort Lya. She seemed to like you Coburn."

"I'd read Daniel's reports on the Nox and was fascinated to finally meet one. I think Mihal is going to be thrilled to be going home."

Jack's face clouded, "Yeah, can you imagine being taken from your family and dumped on a totally alien world, wondering if you were ever going to see them again?"

Jay nodded and quickly did up his boots, "Multiply that by incursions by the goa'uld and a few hundred years and I think that you get the picture."

"Shit. Poor kid." Jack said quietly.

They walked into the gateroom to find Lya and the General amiably chatting, as soon they entered her eyes lit up. The General said one more goodbye as the gate activated and the three of them stepped through. 

Jack stopped short at the desolate view. "Well this is boring."

Lya was looking everywhere, about to step off of the platform when Jay stopped her.

"Not yet, let me." He walked among the rocks and knelt down to the one he had talked to, "Can you get Mihal? I have someone who wants to see him."

"Jay, you just talked to a rock." Jack's voice was full of amusement.

Jay slanted him a glance from his knees, "Duh Jack. Just wait." The rock he had spoken to wriggled like it was amused, then started to glow. It hummed a cheerful note to be echoed by the other rocks on the ground. Soon it became a quiet chorus and just as suddenly Mihal appeared.

"Mihal, I've brought company." Jay said cheerfully. 

Lya gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, "Mihal?"

"Mother?" Mihal whispered and suddenly they were in each other's arms, crying and hugging, looking at each other like they could not believe it.

Jay stood and smiled smugly at Jack. Jack moved carefully around the happy family and knelt down to look at the singing rocks, "So, you're like what? A rock band?" he asked.

The rocks wiggled and sang another melody, harmonies intertwining. Jack looked over at his friend, "I don't remember this on the report Colonel Coburn." He said dryly.

Jay shook his head, "I didn't want the NID to get their hands on them. I think they are more than what they seem Jack." He looked over at Mihal who was smiling at him proudly, his arm around his happy mother.

"You are right Jay. This form they took to help me, but they are…something more." He gently stepped away from his mother, "Can I ask why you came here? I didn't ask when we first met."

Jay rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, "We look for technology, things to help us in our fight against the goa'uld. When we sent our probe it showed that there were some kind of signals and it was thought that it came from the rocks. Since I am a geologist, which means I study rocks, they sent me to get a sample."

Mihal cocked his head, "But you did not take any."

Shock flashed crossed Jay's face, "I couldn't, I mean, what about their family?" he gestured to the other rocks and there was a group wiggle and an amused cacophony of music.

The rocks wiggled even more and began to change into human like forms with faces and smiles, causing Jack to back away and say, "Whoa!"

Jay stood, watching in astonishment as the beings finished transforming and mingled, some going over to talk to Mihal and his mother, some watching Jack and the others curious about Jay. 

Coming to stand in front of Jay one spoke, "We are the Rylaaa. We will provide you with a sample to take back to your home. If it is something that you can use, then you, and only you can come back and take more." 

Jay shook his head, "I don't want to if it's part of your family here."

The musical note of amusement sounded again and the being who had spoken smiled, "These are just stone with some music inside, not of us or our children. There are more than enough to share with your people."

The people smiled and slowly disappeared, leaving Jay to shake his head. "Wow. Just…" He was speechless as he looked over at Jack.

"Welcome to my world kid, you seem to have a knack with first contact." He slapped his friend on the back and they both looked up at Lya and Mihal.

Lya came down and held out her hands, "You have returned my son. You have my undying gratitude." Jay clasped them and following his instinct, bent down and kissed her cheek. Standing straight he looked at Mihal, "I lost my mother when I was a child. Treasure yours Mihal."

A triumphant smile crossed Mihal's face, "I will Jay, and thank you."

Jack cleared his throat just as Lya turned to go, "Can you tell me something Lya?"

"What would you like to know O'Neill?"

"Have you heard from the Tollan?"

Shaking her head, "I have not." Her face was sad. 

"Ok, thanks." Jack sighed, he'd hoped for better news. The two men watched as the gate activated and the Nox disappeared into the event horizon.

"Well, let's take that rock back to the SGC and see what we can see, shall we?" Jack asked sassily as he began to dial home.

Jay looked at the stone in his hand, admiring the facets of the crystalline forms and smiled, "You bet. I'll bet Sam is going to give me a big kiss!" 

Jack looked at his friend sharply, "I don't think so."

"Bet ya 20 bucks." Jay challenged and spit into his hand, holding it out to Jack. A stubborn gleam in his eye Jack did the same and they shook. 

"Not gonna happen Coburn." Jack growled. Both men wiped their hands on their pants with varying degrees of disgust. 

"Will."

"Not.

"Will too."

And they continued the argument on the other side, at home.


	43. s44 revengeand plans or was that the oth...

Jack was at his desk fuming. He owed Coburn 20 bucks and he was not a happy camper. He had watched as Jay handed Carter the rock, and explained what had happened. She used one of her thing-a-ma- jigs on it and her face lit up, she grabbed Coburn and planted a big smackeroo on him. Boy, he was going to get even.

It was towards the end of April when Jack got his chance. He was sitting virtuously at his desk, looking like he was doing paperwork, when in fact he was playing on his game boy. When his phone rang he jumped sky high.

"O'Neill!" He barked.

"Ooh, and I'm supposed to be scared?" Came Buffy's voice.

"Hey Blondie, what's goin' on?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm at the gate and wanted to know if you could let me in?" she asked sweetly. 

Jack opened a drawer and dropped his gameboy in it, "Yeahsureyabetcha. Give me five minutes."

"Thanks Jack." 

Jack rubbed his hands together, he now had a partner in crime. Mwahahahahah…. At the gate he was rewarded by Buffy's very pretty smile. "Hi Jack!"

"Hi beautiful. Ready to go see that low down, good for nothin' snake in the grass that you promised to marry?" He asked as they walked to the elevators.

"What did he do now?" Buffy asked with a sigh. 

Jack pouted as they got on the elevator and pressed the button. "He kissed Carter."

"What!?" Buffy yelped.

"Well, to be fair, he brought her some energy thingy and she kissed him, but he won $20 bucks off of me, and that's just not right."

Buffy laughed, "So what's the plan?" 

"I'm going to kiss you in front of him. That should give him a kick in the ass." Jack said in satisfaction. 

She watched as the doors opened on the level Jay's office was, "Simple yet effective." She turned to him, "I'll be waiting, then we'll see what ya got Flyboy." Jack flashed her a grin and walked her to Jay's office. He knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Delivery Coburn." And Jack left, mouthing the word 'lunch' at her. She nodded and stepped inside.

Jay looked up and he smiled. "Buffy!" he jumped up and rounded his desk with respectable speed, grabbing Buffy in a hard hug, and a devastating kiss. 

Buffy felt hot and cold, her mouth opened to welcome him in, their tongues sliding, seeking, dragging moans from each other. Buffy could feel Jays' cock pressing against her and she rubbed her body against him, making his body jerk. He pulled back, panting and let his chin rest on her head, "Oh what you do to me." 

Buffy snuggled as close as she could, "It's been four looooong months. I think I could spontaneously combust." 

Jay groaned, then laughed, "I love you so much." His stomach rumbled and Buffy snickered, "Hungry?"

Grabbing her by the lapels of her coat he dragged her up to meet his lips, "For more than food." He growled and kissed her again. 

The door opened and Daniel stopped at the sight of Jay kissing the stuffing out of Buffy. He waited, and waited, and waited some more until he sighed, then cleared his throat.

Jay pulled back, his face dazed as he looked over at Daniel. Then he grinned, "Hey Danny, Buffy's here!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I could see that. Hi Buffy."

Buffy smiled at Daniel, "Hi yourself." She leaned up to wipe off the lipstick on Jay's face. "I'm starved, you gonna feed me?" 

They walked to the cafeteria, exchanging news as they walked. "Daniel, before I forget Dawn is interested in whatever college you can get her into around here. She'd like to major in languages or ancient history, or both!" Buffy shrugged, "She must have my Mom's brains, I wasn't much on the student thing."

Daniel laughed, "No problem. I know the professor of linguistics at Colorado College. He'd be thrilled to take someone at my request. I'll need her transcripts though."

Buffy nodded as they entered into the cafeteria, "I'll send them to you next week." She stopped and hugged the man, "Thanks Daniel." 

He smiled at Jay over Buffy's shoulder, "Anything for you Buffy."

She pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully, "Oama and Shifu say hi by the way." And she walked over to the line, leaving Daniel gaping at her in surprise. Jay grinned and lazily followed his fiancée, admiring her sweet derriere as they gathered food on their trays. 

They picked a table and sat down, Daniel following and thumping himself quickly into a chair across from Buffy.

"You met them?" his voice echoed his shock. 

Buffy's eyes were serious, "When I was shot in December. I hadn't really remembered it until I saw you just now. Apparently Oama is teaching Shifu about love. Willow was there and she explained about him being your step son, and he said he understood that you loved him so much that you gave him to Oama to keep him safe."

Daniel's eyes glittered with tears for a moment, "I was never sure that he understood." She reached over and patted his hand gently and he took it and squeezed it in return. 

The next thing the three of them knew the rest of SG1 and 2 came into the cafeteria like a herd of noisy children. Ballard and Jack arguing about something vociferously. 

"The Avalanche will make it into the finals! Haven't I watched every game that I could all season?" Jack said, his voice getting louder.

"Sir, with all due respect," his tone implying anything but, "you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. The Fort Wayne Comets beat their ass last year and will do again. The Avalanche need another year to build up their guys before they give ANYONE a run for their money." Ballard replied heatedly.

Buffy, Jay and Daniel watched as the rest of the teams came over, Sam saw Buffy and the women hugged, and Buffy got a small smile and a "It is nice to see you again Buffy Summers." From Teal'c. 

Hayden's face lit up as he saw her, "Buffy!"

"Hayden!" Buffy threw her arms around him and squeezed hard, "I'm so glad to see you." She whispered. Leaning back she looked him over, tall, lean, green eyes clear, "You look fantastic."

"Thanks to you Xena." He teased, and she groaned, looking around at Jack, "I'm gonna kill you Colonel."

Jack stood up, making a 'bring it on' motion with his hands, "Let's see it Xena." The new part of SG2 watched in amazement as Jack and this woman circled each other before Jack lunged at Buffy and she did an amazing aerial flip over his head, her boots brushing the ceiling before landing behind him, spinning him around, taking the lapels of his bdu's and pulling him down for a long kiss. 

They both pulled back and Buffy and Jack looked over at Jay, "Gotcha." Jack said, then looked back at Buffy, "For a little thing you sure pack a punch." 

Jay stood and pretended to punch his friend before he caught Jack in a headlock, "Touch her again and I'll let General Hammond know that you hand off all of the personnel eval reports to us peons." He promised, making Jack laugh as he struggled to get away. 

The General came in to see this scene- the new part of SG-2 sitting down, their mouths open in surprise, Dr. Jackson, Major Carter and Major Hayden laughing themselves silly, Teal'c smiling slightly, Buffy Summers with her hands on her hips, a look of profound mischief on her face and his two premier Colonels, one who held the other in a head lock.

"Can someone explain the meaning of this?" He inquired and the whole of the cafeteria, except the Colonel's jumped to their feet.

"At ease people. Hello Miss Summers, how are you?" He asked cordially and Buffy smiled, "I'm good Sir. We just played a little trick and Jay is going to let go of Jack." Her eyes went to Jay, "Right?"

With a quick noogie on Jack's head, Jay let go and nimbly stepped back to sit in his seat with a grin. "Sorry Sir."

With the offended air of a wet cat Jack fixed his hair and walked over to the General, "Something you need General?"

The General shook his head, "Just a moment of Miss Summers free time before she leaves the mountain today."

She nodded, "You bet. When's the best time for you?" She didn't know it, but by acknowledging that the General was a busy man she had gone up in his esteem.

"How about 1630?"

She tilted her head and Jack murmured, "4:30 pm." She threw him a grateful smile and nodded, "I'll be there." 

The General nodded and left the cafeteria. The two teams were like a room full of kindergartners and he thought the world of each and every one of them. He was also sure that one day they would drive him around the bend.

Jay was waiting for Buffy but she frowned down at him, "I don't know these people." She gestured to Lt. Hailey and Sgt. Ballard.

"Oh damn. Sorry babe." He stood up and they popped up as well, "Lt. Jennifer Hailey, Sgt. Jason Ballard, this is my fiancé Buffy Summers. Buffy, my new team members."

Buffy shook hands with them gracefully, carefully looking them in the eye and nodding approvingly, "Nice to meet you both." Hailey was surprised, she knew that his woman didn't work in the SGC, yet she was known to the General and Teal'c had hugged her.

"You don't work here do you ma'am?" Hailey asked.

There were snorts down the table and Buffy glared for a moment at Jack, before turning back to the woman watching her curiously. "No, though I have been through the gate."

Hayden stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "She rescued the boss and I from the goa'uld. She's good people."

"Thanks Hayden, that means a lot." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down by Jay and everyone settled down to eat. 

As they ate Buffy and Sam talked a mile a minute, discussing Dawn and Jon, plans for Buffy's moving, (some of which was news to Jay, so he listened as he ate), and then Sam asked about the wedding.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, I forgot!" Buffy exclaimed suddenly, "Will you be my bridesmaid?"

Sam sat back, "Really?"

Buffy leaned forward, "Really, Dawn will be my maid of honor and you and Will bridesmaids. Please Sam?"

"I'd love to Buffy, thank you. When's it going to be?"

Buffy looked at Jay, "Dawnie graduates at the end of June, I was thinking about July 5th, here in Colorado Springs. I want everyone to be there."

Jay looked at Jack, "I want you to be my best man Jack." He looked over at Daniel, "And you and Hayden to be my groomsmen." 

Jack slapped the table, causing everybody to jump, "Are we planning the wedding right now?"

Buffy shrugged, "Why not?"

"Sweet. I have some ideas then." And Sam moaned, "No Sir. Don't help." He grinned over at his 2IC and Buffy covered her own smile with her hand. 

"It's ok Sam, I trust him. Sort of." 

"What about Faith?" Jay asked and watched as Buffy laughed.

"Faith said, and I quote, 'B, there is no freakin' way that you are getting me into a frou frou chiffon bridesmaid dress, so you can forgettaboutit.'" There was easy laughter at this. 

Sam looked pained but Buffy shook her head, "The color is going to be blue and knee length. Beyond that it's your choice. Will is hoping that you find something great so that you can find her one too. Call her at work and you two can decide what to wear, then help Dawnie pick something out." Sam nodded and Buffy gave her the number.

"No tuxes right?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I want dress uniforms, though _Daniel_.." she pinned the man with a look, "I want you to get a nice suit, and not black or you're gonna melt."

"Melt?" Jay asked, watching with amusement as the wedding was being planned around him.

"I was thinking, how about we get married in the park where we first kissed?" She watched his eyes light up at the memory.

Jay laughed and looked at his friend, amusement crinkling his eyes, "Oh god Jack. It was so funny. I was trying to be covert but she knew I was there. She said, 'Well, if it isn't Colonel James, 'call me Jay' Coburn. Are you following little ol' me around?'" he gave her a quick grin, "and then she took my sunglasses and kissed me." He whistled in memory. "I thought my brain shortcircuited."

"Covert? With that body? Please." Buffy snickered and Sam laughed with her.

"What are you gonna do about food?" Jack asked.

Buffy shrugged, "A reception? You mean we have to feed them too?"

Jack sighed dramatically, "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Of COURSE there has to be a reception. But don't ya worry my dear, I'll take care of it."

Sam slapped a hand over his mouth, "WE'LL take care of it. We'll have it at the Colonel's house in his back yard, ok Jay?" 

Jay shrugged, "Ok by me."

Hailey hesitated for a moment then spoke, "Sir, on the day after the 4th the park is going to be trashed, what about Garden of the Gods? The Jaycee plaza has room for 50 people and the best views of Pike's Peak."

Buffy smiled, "_That _would be perfect." She smiled at Jay as they remembered the time they had been there, just after they had first met. What they had thought would be a one night stand had turned into the promise of a lifetime of love.

Nodding approvingly, "Good work Hailey, do you know how we go about reserving it?" Jay asked.

"I can make the call today Sir."

Buffy leaned over to look at the woman, "Thank you."

Hailey smiled, "Not a problem ma'am."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose she looked at the other woman, "Please don't call me ma'am, my name is Buffy, 'kay?"

"Yes ma'am." And everyone laughed. "I mean Buffy." Hailey replied lamely, fighting not to smile.

Buffy went to grab her drink when the glass slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor and broke. Buffy pushed back and tried to pick up the pieces but the larger section sliced her palm open, eliciting a quick "Shit," from her and she held up her bleeding hand to inspect it.

"Are you ok? Let's go see Janet." Jay had jumped up but Buffy stood and put her other hand on his arm, "Not a problem Jay, watch." She took a napkin and wiped off the blood and held her palm up at him in time for him, and the rest of the cafeteria to see it heal, quickly, neatly and then the wound was invisible.

Jack shook his head, "You were right big guy." He looked at Teal'c, who inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Buffy sat back down after one of the cafeteria workers swept up the broken glass and mopped up the soda. "It's sort of like compensation for the crap that I do. It helps." She shrugged, then turned pink with pleasure as Jay took the previously wounded palm and kissed it gently.

Lt. Hailey and Teal'c both watched with interest as the Captain from SG-12 hurriedly turned in his tray and scurried from the room like he had an errand. His meal had not been finished. 


	44. s45 Job offers, the beginning of a probl...

Buffy was seated across from the General, aware of his close scrutiny.

"So, what did want to talk about Sir?"

He regarded her smiling face and couldn't help but smile back, "Have you considered working here?"

Buffy drummed her fingers on her leg, "I really don't know what I'd do here." She waved a hand, "I'm supposed to be fighting demons and vamps."

"I understand. Would it help you to know that most of the universe consider the goa'uld as demons that inhabit the bodies of innocent people?"

"Oh, I got that after what happened to Jay. And I know that you don't need to be possessed to be evil." She said sadly, remembering Ireland.

"No indeed." General Hammond replied softly.

She met his eyes squarely, "I'm not sure Sir. With Jay working here too, it would be nice to see him, but we definitely shouldn't be on the same team." The General acknowledged this with a smile. Buffy paused, "I wouldn't be any kind of brain, but I would be good muscle. I do suspicious real good." She grinned.

An idea bloomed and he smiled, "I think that when we assign Doctor Jackson to other teams, you should be his personal bodyguard. He has a tendency, to, lets say, get himself into trouble without Colonel O'Neill there."

Buffy nodded slowly, "I could do that. I love Daniel and it wouldn't be a hardship to make sure he stays out of trouble." She suddenly looked piercingly at the General, "He's gonna give me a hard time isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is." The General said with satisfaction.

Buffy spent two long lazy days with Jay, both of them staying close to the house, making love, making plans and just talking, though she forgot to mention the General's offer. It was relaxing for the both of them and when Buffy headed to the airport she was glowing.

The small airport in Colorado Springs was bustling with people and she was aware that someone was following her. In Denver she noticed the same man, older, brown hair, medium build and sharp blue eyes. His bearing screamed former military and with resignation she sat down and watched as he approached her.

Before he could open his mouth she held up a hand, "I know you've been following me. If you don't want me to scream sexual harassment you'd better tell me why."

The man grinned at her charmingly, "I'm just here as a friend of a friend. You need to call Jack and let him know that the NID are interested in you Miss Summers."

She regarded him thoughtfully, "Bad guys?"

He nodded and sat by her, watching the crowds with narrowed eyes. "Yes, your little demonstration in the cafeteria got back to them and they want to see what you can do."

Buffy shook her head, "Oh no. Buffy doesn't do lab rat."

He shot her a grin, "I believe that. I don't know Colonel Coburn, he's after my time, but Jack and I have known each other for awhile. Call him and tell him Harry Maybourne says that you are in danger."

Buffy's smile was feral, all teeth and attitude, "They have to catch me first."

He stood, "Call him." And he disappeared into the crowd.

"Peachy." This was muttered with disgust. 

****

Cleveland

Buffy got back into the swing of things, temporarily forgetting that a group of bad guys was sniffing around. She had crisis of her own. Dawn had asked Jon to prom and at the particular moment Dawn was trying on her twelve-gazillionth dress. 

"I so don't remember being this obsessive about the right dress." Buffy called to Dawn from the comfort of the overstuffed chair she was currently lounging in sideways, much to the annoyance of the saleswoman.

"Please." Dawn said, her voice muffled as she pulled the dress over her head.

Buffy studied the toes of her shoes and decided that if she didn't get something to eat and drink that she was going to die. Ok, maybe not die, but definitely expire of boredom by dressing room.

When Dawn walked out Buffy's mouth dropped open, "You have GOT to get that dress." She said.

Dawn was in a deep blue, calf length gown with a handkerchief hem. The front was a demure halter style, covered with blue iridescent beading that caught and reflected the light. The back was an 'oh mama' low back, exposing Dawn's back in a deep v.

"Jon's going to swallow his tongue." Said Buffy with conviction, making her sister blush.

"You think he'll like it?" Her sister asked.

Buffy stood and rolled her eyes, "I think I'm going to make sure Robin chaperones verrrry closely."

"Buuuufffy." Dawn complained but her face lit up with a smile.

**Colorado Springs on Saturday **

Jack was pacing in Janet's foyer, much to the amusement of Sam and Daniel. 

"Jack relax. Dawn is going to be safe with Jon. He's pretty responsible considering he's you." Janet teased and Jack turned to glare at her. "Very funny Doc." He then glared at Sam whose face was red from the effort of not laughing.

"Might as well go ahead before you burst a gasket Carter." He watched as she actually collapsed into giggles.

"Sorry Sir, but you're acting like an overprotective Dad."

Jack stopped and looked at Sam with wide eyes, then grinned, "I promised Giles that Jon would behave himself. I know me at 18 and I'm worried sick, isn't that a kick in the pants?"

Janet sighed, "You _knew_ you, but Jon knows all of you and is more mature." She grimaced, "As mature as he can be." And both Daniel and Sam started laughing.

Cassie and Dawn were doing the finishing touches on their makeup when their dates arrived. Dawn turned to Cassie and sighed in admiration, "Red is definitely your color Cassie."

Cassie's dress was long and siren red. It was a strapless, off the shoulder satin number with a slit up the back so she could walk. Her hair was up in ringlets and it made her like a movie star.

Cassie grinned, "You look great too Dawn. Jon is going to absolutely flip out."

"Girls, your dates are here!" Janet called up the stairs. 

Cassie suddenly looked at Dawn, "I wish it was Xander."

Dawn clasped Cassie's hand, the feeling like she was gaining another sister very strong, "Couple of more months and you can see him all of the time. Ready?"

"Ready."

The adults in the foyer all stood in silence as the girls came down the stairs. All that Jack could see was two self assured young women that were too beautiful for words. Daniel was stunned and Sam and Janet were both teary eyed.

The door bell rang and Jack whipped it open to see his clone and a tall dark haired very nervous kid on the step. "Come in." Jack grinned as Jon groaned.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I promised Giles." Jack said, wickedly grinning at his clone's discomfort. That all changed as Jon turned to see Dawn.

"Ohmigod." Jon gasped. He was stunned, Dawn looked incredible. Her hair was in a simple chignon and the dress made her eyes look impossibly blue. He could feel his heart give a great leap and fall at her feet. 

"Hi." She smiled, her eyes telling him that she knew and felt the same way. He mechanically handed her the corsage and brought her into his arms for a kiss, which was abruptly cut short when Jack jerked him away by his collar.

"Save it for the honeymoon kid. Janet wants to take pictures." 

Jon looked over at Dawn who smiled, "Buffy threatened Jack if he didn't get pictures."

"We're going to go to your prom next week." Jon whined and jumped as Cassie elbowed him.

"Hey Cass, lookin' good." He said belatedly, looking over at Cassie's date who was pretty much traumatized by all of the adults around.

"Thanks Jon, you too." 

A quick round of pictures, and Jack glowering everytime Jon even touched Dawn, and the young couples left in the limousine, specially rented by Jack with an old buddy of his as driver to make sure no hanky panky went on.

Jon and Dawn moved through the night in a daze, the feeling for each other so strong that it almost felt unreal. They danced every slow dance, Jon's hands on the warm skin of Dawn's back . This was enough for Jon to go very slow even if his body was screaming, "Go go go!" 

By the end of the evening Dawn was sure of what her path in life would be. They waited until Cassie and Dom got into the limo, and Jon pulled her close, "I love you Dawn Summers." Jon's face was serious, and his eyes were alight with love.

She gently cupped his face in her hand, "I love you Jon O'Neill." And they slowly kissed, that is until the driver got out and cleared his throat. Jon pulled back. Recognizing the man from Jack's past and glared, "How much _did_ Jack pay you?

The man grinned, "Not sayin' kid, time to earn my pay."

As they got in the limo Jon was muttering, "I'm going to kill him and then I'll be the only one. Yeah, that 's what I'll do." He said, making Cassie to snicker.


	45. s46 Prom part deux

Buffy and Willow were busy packing the small things as they got ready to move to Colorado Springs after Dawn's graduation. They were seated on the floor, talking about one of the masks that had belonged to Buffy's mom, when Giles came in, his mouth set.

"What's the matter Giles?"

He sat down in his chair and carefully polished his glasses, "I told the council my request and they were very unhappy. They were adamant about you not marrying and staying under their control."

Willow exchanged an alarmed glance with Buffy, "And?"

Suddenly he smiled, "I told them where to get off. I resigned, formally, and made it known that I would be moving to Colorado Springs and that Faith would be head Slayer on the hellmouth. I also told them that _I_ would assign a watcher if they couldn't be bothered and they came around. Reluctantly, I might add."

"Some creative threats?" Willow asked.

"Maybe." Giles smiled. "Oh, the house will be put on the market next week, Faith said she's moving in with Robin." His face became blank and Buffy cocked her head, "What?"

"Um, I don't believe that you will want me to move in with you and Jay…" he began but Willow held up her hand, "You and me will get a house, and rent a room to Xander. Somewhere close to Buffy and Jay, and if we want to do something else later we can."

Buffy's face was amazed, "You've thought this through, it didn't even cross my mind!"

Willow smiled, "I'll get Jay to look around his neighborhood and we'll have a better idea." She looked over at Giles who sighed, "I love you girls, I hope that you know that."

They both got up and tried to sit in his lap, kissing him noisily. "We love you too Giles."

The prom at St. Thomas Aquinas was a bit more of a boisterous affair after Jon and Cassie's. Jon wondered if it was because most of the kids were Catholic. In the process of getting Dawn a drink he had stopped several of her fellow seniors from spiking the punch, one time with rum and the second time with vodka. After the second time he'd had a quiet word with Robin and the troublemakers mysteriously disappeared, leaving their dates behind to wonder what had happened.

As he had danced with Dawn he was well aware that he was under surveillance. Robin and Faith were chaperones, and they weren't so bad, but then at the last minute Giles had volunteered. Jon was sure that Jack had asked him too. Just because Jack had been a wild child at his prom, (and oh boy had he!) didn't mean that he was going to. Dawn was just too important to him.

In Ohio the high schools encouraged what they called, 'After Prom'. Supervised romps as various spots in the area, and the one that was chosen this year was Big Bear Lodge. It was an indoor/outdoor waterpark attached to a large hotel. There were heated indoor and outdoor pools, jacuzzi's and what seemed like miles of waterslides. 

Robin and Faith, plus a couple of teachers had tagged along as chaperones but pretty much left the teens alone. Pretty much meant that Robin would let Jon get away with a certain amount of smoochies, but when his hands traveled a bit farther south than was deemed necessary he had scared the crap out of Jon by dumping cold water on his back. This had made Faith laugh like a loon, and Dawn to hide her red face in Jon's neck. Besides that it had been a lot of fun. 

It was almost noon when Dawn wandered down the stairs, yawning widely as she entered the living room to stop, stare, then smile at Jon. He was sound asleep on the couch, hair tousled, falling on his forehead, bare muscular shoulders and back, just inviting her to touch them. He looked like a fallen angel. Zowie.

Giles and Buffy came to the doorway in time to see Dawn slide her hand up Jon's back, up to his shoulders and watch as he twisted and grabbed her close for a passionate kiss. Buffy exchanged an amused glance with Giles, they both knew it was too late, Jon and Dawn were severely in love. 

"Hey! Goin' for a three mile run, wanna come with?" Buffy asked, loudly, the couple making out on the couch jumping in alarm.

"Geez Buffy, I thought I was having a heart attack!" Jon gasped, making Dawn giggle. "You're too young." She stood and stretched, making Jon's eyes widen. 

"I'm going to sleep for another hour. See you when you get back." She bent down and smooched him on the head and went back upstairs. 

Jon scrubbed his face, glared at Buffy, "I hate you, just so you know." And went to change into running clothes. 

Buffy grinned at Giles, "_That _was fun." Kissing her on the head he chuckled and went to work on some research.

As they ran Jon had time to think about his life and what it held. In 3 months he would be at the Academy, Dawn would be at Colorado College and they would see each other more than they did now. For the first time in a long time his future looked rosy and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

"Deep thoughts?" Buffy asked.

He grunted and suddenly the hair on his neck stood up and he realized that they were being followed.

Buffy noticed, "It's the NID, just ignore them."

"What?" Jon squawked.

"A nice, scary guy named Maybourne let me know." 

"Did you call Jack?"

Buffy shook her head no, "Not yet." 

Jon shook his head. _He_ would call Jack. There was a leak the size of the Hoover Dam at the SGC. As they turned back for the run home he spoke, "As long as you're ok…" he trailed off.

"I can take care of myself Jon. After all, they're only human."

He grunted as she sped up and he caught up with her, "Good point." They continued to run, "You know eventually I'm gonna marry your sister."

"I figured. Hurt her and die." 

"Love ya too Buff."


	46. s47 And my day started out so well

It was a balmy May evening when Buffy went on patrol. She was incredibly happy and ready to kick some vampire ass. She'd found the perfect wedding dress and had sent up a prayer that their wedding day would be rain free. 

She entered the gates of the cemetery and felt like she was being watched. Again. This was getting really old and she stopped, closing her eyes and listened carefully, blessing Giles for training her blindfolded so many times.

Yes, there they were. She could count at least five presences' that were not vamps when suddenly she sensed a vamp as well. Then her night began in earnest as vamp after vamp decided to sacrifice itself on Mr. Pointy. Ok, not really, but it was a good night and none of the vamps were a challenge. Most of them were fledglings though there were one or two older ones that tried to make a name for themselves by killing the Slayer. As if.

Shaddal watched the slayer as she dusted the vamps. Shaddal was a first demon, one of the fallen angels that had joined Satan when God had kicked him out of heaven. He had lived in Cleveland before it was Cleveland, the hellmouth being his home. Now it was his turn for justice. He was going to kill the Slayer and use her blood to permanently open the hellmouth. That would get God's goat. So to speak. What Shaddal didn't understand was that there was already a prophecy, and something else was going to happen and change everything.

Buffy continued to patrol, knowing that there was at least one other vamp around.

The vamp in question was watching Buffy, hoping that he could kill her and get an 'atta boy' from his sire. As he started forward Shaddal came up behind him, killed the demon inside him and took over the vamps body. 'Ah, a physical form again.' He continued his forward motion and Buffy spun to confront him.

"Hello Slayer." He purred, slowly circling her.

Buffy was spooked, this was no ordinary vamp. She could feel it in her bones.

"Hey." She responded, her hazel eyes wary. 

The vamp circled some more then charged. Buffy danced quickly out of the way, somehow knowing that Mr. Pointy wouldn't be effective on this baddie.

It turned and headed back to her, it's speed was blinding and punched her as it went by, making her fly into a tombstone, cracking it neatly in two. Buffy shook her head and jumped back up, in time to kick it as it rushed her, breaking it's leg with a resounding crack. It limped for a minute before the leg healed and it turned and smiled, a truly evil smile. "We'll meet again Slayer. I have a use for you." And it disappeared into the trees. It was headed in the direction of the abandoned mental hospital over the hellmouth. Oh yay. 

"Crap, crap, crap." Buffy sighed, her shoulders slumped. Hearing a slight noise, she froze. Something was approaching her. She pretended to be more injured than she was to lure it in, and in a flurry of kicks and punches she connected with it, making it curse in an unknown language. She could feel it fall back and suddenly was rewarded by a quick flash, then it disappeared. It was a Jaffa.

Crap. She turned and raced for the entrance of the cemetery, knowing that she could easily out distance them. Now she knew what the five presences were. There were Jaffa in Cleveland, and they were looking for her. And the day had started out so well.

Buffy ran, aware of the NID in a car behind her as well and decided she was going to throw a hissy fit and get rid of some of her adrenaline. She stopped and stepped in the path of the oncoming car, watching as it screeched to a halt. Walking to the window she broke it with a short armed jab, and grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him halfway out.

"Call your boss. I am sick and tired of you jackasses following me and it's gonna stop. Understood?" she shook the terrified man and he nodded. She looked at the other man who was pointing a weapon at her. "Put that thing away or I'm going to make you eat it." She growled and both of the men realized the extreme danger that they were in. He slowly put it down and held up both hands. "Tell your Boss." And she let the man go and headed home. It had felt good.

No one was awake and Buffy headed straight for the phone and dialed. She knew that she was going to have to get Giles up too. 

"O'Neill." He mumbled.

"Hi Jack, it's Buffy. Can you call me on my cell?" She asked. Jay had gotten her a secure cellphone in the knowledge that what they talked about would usually be classified. 

Jack peered blearily at his clock. It was 0245. "Buffy, I love you a lot but this had better be good."

"Call me Jack." And she hung up. She went to her purse and pulled out her cell, answering it on the first ring.

"Hi Jack."

"Ok Buffy, what's up?"

"Why are there Jaffa in Cleveland?" 


	47. s48 Conversations

Oama had assumed her human form, as had the Powers that Be and they were all seated in the great hall. 

"It is almost time." She said quietly as they watched the special humans on Earth. 

One of the Powers sighed agreement, "Indeed. We have given them the abilities, we now need to be patient."

Oama focused on her favorite as he sat in his office, reading over more translations, happy and in his element. She missed Daniel but he had loved far too much and she had sent him back. He seemed to sense her and his head lifted and looked around before a slight smile crossed his face and he returned to the dusty scroll on his desk.

"He is beloved." Another Power said.

"By all that know him." Oma agreed. 

The scene shifted to Buffy and Dawn, working on self-defense. They circled and teased, building each other's strength and strengthening their love. 

"The Warrior for the Light." Oma stated, watching the petite blond with curiosity. 

"And the Key." Confirmed the Powers.

Oma looked at her counterparts, "Of necessity they will all be involved closely, building bonds that will not break."

Another figure joined them, an Ancient Spirit that slowly took form as a warrior with the head of an Eagle. "It will be soon, the son of my people will be drawn into battle alongside with his friends and the woman he loves, all to be Warriors of the Light." A vision of Jay talking to Jack quietly in the cafeteria appeared. Everyone watched as Daniel entered and sat as well, the three men chatting quietly amongst themselves.

One of the Powers snorted, "We have been over that, stop being cryptic and sit."

The Eagles head changed to that of a handsome man, long black hair with eagle feathers woven in. He grinned and sat gracefully on the floor, "We're not doing the high and mysterious thing then?"

Oma snorted as well, "We are waiting for the next act to begin, that is all Brother Eagle." Suddenly another figure appeared at her side and coalesced into a young man with messy, sandy brown hair, a blue shirt and bluejeans.

"Orlin, why are you here?" Oma asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I want to make sure that Sam is safe." He replied simply, his focus going to the blond who was working hard in her lab. She too sensed something and her head raised, her eyes narrowing before shaking her head and continuing her calculations.

"You may not interfere." She warned her ascended brother and the other beings all chuckled softly, "No more than the rest of us have." One of the Powers said softly, amusement in their voice.

The view changed and now the powerful witch was shown. Willow was reading a new book as she minded the counter in the store, her mind reading while another part was thinking busily about what she needed to make for dinner. Suddenly feeling like she was being watched her head slowly came up and she looked around, "Hello?"

The door suddenly banged open, the bell jingling loudly and Willow squeaked in surprise and dropped her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry Willow. Are you alright?" Giles asked in concern.

She huffed and picked up her book, "Aside from having to swallow to put my heart back into my chest I think I'm good." Her eyes met her mentors' and she smiled, "You're early today." 

"From what Buffy told me last night, there is something about to happen and I need to begin on the research." He sighed, "I heard from Wesley just awhile ago. Angel had a vision and it's pointed me to where I think I need to search first." He said soberly, walking over to check his books.

"Bad?" 

"As bad as it gets." 

Willow nodded, "I'll help."

The assembled were chatting quietly when there was suddenly a bright flash of light. All gasped when an angel suddenly appeared in their midst. As they started to bow Gabriel shook his head, "I am but a servant of Jehovah, do not bow." He took them all in at a quick glance and nodded in acknowledgement then made himself comfortable. 

"So. It has begun." Was all that he said.

(A/n-this chapter wrote itself…it was weird. Oma and Orlin are ascended beings from Stargate, the Powers that Be are from Buffy, I made up the Ancient Spirit as my own creation and the Angel Gabriel stars as himself.)


	48. s49 I could use some help!

To my readers-I just finished chap 55 and am still typing….haven't even wrote the battle scene, so….no worries that the story is ending any time soon…K

"What?" Jack yelped.

Buffy smiled, "I didn't think you were going deaf quite yet."

"Funny girl. How many?" He started throwing on clothes, hopping around on one leg until he pulled on his pants.

"I sensed 5, but I only saw one. And that was for a split second after I connected during our fight."

Jack stopped, "You can sense them?" He only had one shoe on.

"Giles patiently drilled me in fighting blindfolded to build my senses. I can sense vamps, demons and definitely invisible Jaffa." Buffy stated emphatically.

Jack nodded, "We'll be there in the morning." He banged his foot and danced around, "Damnittohell!" he yelped.

"Jack, you ok?" Came Buffy's amused voice. 

Frantically rubbing his toes he snarled, "Fine."

"Good. I can't handle the Jaffa, wedding plans, graduation, moving and the new hellmouth disaster at the same time."

Jack sighed, "Poor baby. We'll be there to back you up Blondie." He paused as he found his matching running shoe, shoving it on without socks. "You know Jay is out of town."

"I know." Buffy was relieved actually, it would keep him out of danger.

"Ok, see you soon." And Jack hung up, then dialed another number immediately.

"Sir. Foothold. (code for alien incursion) Yes Sir. I'll be there in 25 minutes, I'm calling the kids right now. Yes Sir." And Jack hung up. He stopped and stared at the phone. Hellmouth disaster?

Morning shone brightly through the curtains, making Buffy moan. She covered her head with her pillow but the damage was done, she was wide-awake. Rolling over she checked the time and realized it was already 11, then she checked out the picture of Jay beside the clock. Jeans so low that she could see the arrow of hair disappear behind the toolbelt around his hips, his chest bare, black silky hair slightly mussed like fingers had been run through it, his arms crossed as he looked at something not shown in the picture, the very sexy pose of male masculinity. "I miss you." She whispered.

Suddenly she heard familiar voices downstairs and then the sound of booted feet tromping up the stairs, and a muffled female voice.

"Yo Blondie! You awake yet?" Jack shouted through the closed door. Then Sam's voice, "Sir, go back downstairs, I'll see if she's awake, though with that bellow I'm pretty sure that she is." Buffy snickered as she heard Jack yelp, then with a knock Sam slipped inside.

"Hi Sam!" 

"Hi Buffy. Your bed looks sooo good." Sam moaned enviously. Buffy patted the space beside her and Sam toed off her shoes and flopped down beside her with a happy sigh. "Don't wake me, Ok?" 

The door opened again and Faith slipped in, grinning at the two women. Buffy sat up, "Sam, Faith, Faith, Sam." The two women nodded and Faith shoved Buffy over to lie on the other side, leaving Buffy in the middle. They lay there enjoying the sun streaming in the window when the door opened again and Willow, then Dawn crept in. Willow sat down Indian style, but Dawn made a flying leap onto the bed, making Buffy yelp as her toes were squashed. 

Suddenly there was an ominous creaking and Willow's eyes went wide, "Maybe I should…" and then were was a tremendous crash as the bed's wooden frame snapped and the whole thing crashed to the wooden floor, causing the women to shriek in unison.

Alarmed by the loud noise the men raced up the stairs, Jack throwing open the door on a room full of hysterically laughing women.

"What in the hell happened?" Jack barked, even though he could see that there was no cause for concern, now. He looked at Sam who happened to be laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face, while Willow struggled to speak.

"We were.., "_snort, laugh_. "..all on the bed…" _giggle_, "and it.." _gasp, giggle,_ "collapsed!" and the women positively howled.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, prompting more hysteria. He turned and left, deciding that since there was not an actual crisis then his presence was not needed. His lips twitched at the sound of the women still laughing behind him.

Jack and Daniel had never seen Sam so free with her laughter, and both realized that Buffy had brought a lot of laughter into their lives. Sam was the oldest of the women now on the floor, but with these women she was laughing like a giddy teen. It was a good look for her.

Giles shook his head, "I'll have Xander come up and fix it this afternoon. I'm sure he would rather do that than research. Come on gentleman." And with an amused headshake Daniel followed Giles, but Jack stayed, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"How can I look at 5 beautiful, happy women and not believe that the day will get better from here." He smiled charmingly.

"Jack, you're a sweetheart." Buffy said, and elbowed Sam lightly when she snorted knowingly. "Now beat it, we'll be downstairs in a few minutes." He saluted sloppily and shut the door, leaving the women to talk about the wedding and stuff.

Buffy took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that had an x-ray of Homer Simpson's head with a donut where his brain should be saying, 'this is your brain on donuts'. She jogged down the stairs, smiling at everyone crowded around the table munching on chips, carrot sticks, (insisted upon by Willow) and sandwiches. She moved into the kitchen and poured herself a desperately needed cup of coffee, almost bowling Daniel over.

"Whoops, sorry Daniel." She put the coffee down and wrapped the surprised man in a hug. "I'm glad you guys are here." Her voice muffled in his chest.

Daniel patted Buffy on the back gently, enjoying the hug and the feelings that swarmed through him. He considered her as much a sister as he did Sam, and realized that he loved this woman who had captured his friends heart so completely. "Buffy, need coffee." 

Buffy laughed against his chest and pulled back, and handed him her mug, "Here Daniel." She smiled sweetly at him and he leaned forward and gave her quick kiss on the nose. "Don't tell Jay, he'll rip my head off." And he meandered into the dining room, leaving the snickering Buffy in the kitchen. She poured herself a cup and followed him.

Jack was leaning over teasing Dawn about Jon when he saw Buffy's t-shirt and yelped, "D'oh! Where did ya get that cool shirt?" he stood and had grabbed Buffy to look at her shirt more closely.

Giggling slightly Buffy pulled back, "Jaa-ack, get your own. I got this one at Target." She slid around him and nudged Faith to scoot over and share her chair. 

Jack started to talk about the Jaffa, bouncing ideas off of Sam and Teal'c while Daniel tapped away on his laptop, a fascinated Willow looking over his shoulder occasionally while she did her own research on her laptop about the demon that Buffy had met.

"I'll give you guys my take, based on what Jay and I have talked about, plus what I've overheard." Buffy interrupted quietly.

SG-1 all looked at her curiously and Jack said, "Enlighten us 'Oh Blonde One'." Then he grunted when Sam elbowed him sharply. "Hey, blonde theoretical physicist here Colonel." 

"Like I said."

Buffy stuck out her tongue at him, then rested her chin on her hand, "The technology that makes them disappear? It's the same stuff that the Jaffa almost blew Jay up with. Stands to reason they have the same boss. Now, they're in Cleveland, how did they find out about me? The planet that we rescued Jay from, they must have had some kind of video or something."

"Jacob Carter indicated that the goa'uld on the planet we rescued Colonel Coburn from was a minor goa'uld. Considering the technology the found…"Teal'c trailed off and looked at Sam, "Nirrti." She finished flatly.

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed." 

Buffy sighed, "She's looking for a guinea pig isn't she?"

"Yep." Jack replied, his face darkening as he remembered what had happened to Cassie.

Thinking about the NID Buffy made a face, "She has to stand in line." 

Snorting a laugh Jack took a carrot stick and munched it absently, "So, when were you gonna tell me about the NID?"

"Um, Harry Maybourne said the NID are interested in me. There, I told you. Now who told you?"

"Buffy! The NID are dangerous and would like nothing more than to experiment on you." Sam protested. 

Jack nodded, "She's right and I don't give up my sources Blondie. You do need to be careful however."

"They're only human." Buffy said, "Compared to what I usually deal with?" She shrugged dismissively. 

During this conversation Giles had only been listening to it halfway as he had thumbed through an ancient prophecy book written in attic greek, supposedly by a disciple of Peter. Something in the book had caught his eye and he had tuned the rest of the conversation out. Now he gasped. 


	49. s50 The prophecy unveiled

Giles gasped, and the book slid from his suddenly nerveless fingers, to be caught by an alarmed Daniel.

"Giles?" Buffy and Faith stood.

"I've found the prophecy." Giles whispered in the sudden silence.

Jack frowned, "Something else?"

Buffy walked around to help the suddenly shaky Giles to the seat the Teal'c had hastily vacated for the shocked man. "Yeah, a new demon vamp thingy, super strong and fast. Met him last night, just before the Jaffa appeared."

Daniel had been reading the book that Giles had dropped and he pulled up his chair, sitting down gracelessly.

"Who's the hunk?" Faith asked sotto voce, making Jack smile.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, our archeologist, linguist…" Jack began.

"and babe." Sam finished with a fond smile at Daniel, making the women nod in agreement.

Daniel was oblivious, "Giles, does this say what I think it says?" He peered over his glasses at the older man.

Giles gestured, "Read it aloud and tell me." 

Daniel cleared his throat, realizing that all of his preconceptions about Christianity were being challenged. "And God threw from heaven the angels in league with Lucifer. And one of the descended," his eyes flicked to Jack at the wording, "moved to live on the mouth of hell, to be Lucifer's right hand." Daniel paused, taking a sip of coffee to wet his suddenly dry mouth. "Shaddal will use the blood of the blessed Slayer to open the mouth of hell, unleashing Lucifer's children to devour the Earth."

"Well that sucks." Jack said succinctly.

Buffy patted Giles on his shoulder and he covered her hand with his. "We'll beat it Giles, we always do."

"I don't know what to do, or how to help you." Giles sounded as defeated as she had ever heard him.

Daniel was still reading, Willow over his shoulder, then he looked up, blue eyes sharp behind his glasses. "There's more, written at the bottom in what looks like another hand."

Giles looked at him, "What?"

Daniel looked at the book, "God's Archangel Gabriel will provide the Slayer with a shield and sword, and she and the Warriors of Light will fight, yea, even unto the death. Blessed be the name of Jehovah. " He shook his head, "Gabriel's Sword and shield are an archeological myth!" he protested.

Giles leaned forward, "No, they are indeed real. Willow, get the Magical Artifacts book, Daniel, let me see the addition." Daniel handed it over and sat back, eyes narrowed as he realized that Giles was serious.

Jack leaned back in his chair, "Tell me about the sword and shield." 

Daniel sighed, "It was said that when Gabriel put down an uprising of demons he left his sword and shield behind to help the next warrior in their battle. It was supposed to be in Jerusalem, so the crusaders looked for it. Then it was rumored that The Templars found it and spirited it away to Malta. The Catholic church had it next and hid it away in a monastery that was attacked and it was believed lost. The Viking relatives of the Irish pagan kings supposedly found it and there were several quests but it was never located. Everyone thought it was in Denmark." 

"Huh." Jack said.

Buffy was frowning thoughtfully, "We need to hide the new Slayers, and send Dawnie away." 

At that moment the front door opened and they could hear Xander, "Hey! Where is everybody?"

"Dining room!" Came the chorus, followed by laughter.

Xander came in, eyebrows raised at the crowd, "Um hello everyone. What's new?" 

"Oh, not much. Secret military organization, evil alien want to experiment on me, new apocalypse and have to find a relic that is a myth." Buffy waved a casual hand.

Everyone watched Xander absorb the news. "Oh, so, nothing new then." And he went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Buffy grinned over at the amazed Jack, "Been here, done this, well except the alien, and have several t-shirts." 

Xander came in sipping his coffee, "So, where do we start first?" 

"First you need to fix Buffy's bed. We broke it." Dawn said wryly, making the women start laughing again. 

Shaking his head, "I'll get my tools and unless it involves a fantasy of mine I don't want to know what happened." And he left for the garage, Jack and Daniel chuckling.

"Eww, fantasy?" Buffy asked in a pained voice. 

"It's a guy thing." Jack said, though Teal'c looked mystified. 

"Why do I have to leave?" Dawn asked and Giles looked up, "You have the blood of the Blessed Slayer. If the demon cannot get Buffy who do you think it will try for next?" 

"Rats."

Sam looked up, "That can't be possible, I mean you're sisters so there will be differences."

"There's a long story about that, ask again later." Buffy said quickly, not wanting to get into it right then. "I want you to go to Cassie's until this is over. No, don't frown, at least you get to see Jon." She watched Dawn's face brighten, "Ok, I can do that."

"Sir, the Jaffa had to get here somehow." Sam began on the most pressing subject. 

"And? So?" Jack said.

"Well they might have a ring system, and at the very least a cloaked ship. We could look for evidence of either one."

Buffy nodded, "We should do it tonight. But doesn't that mean that there is a ship in space too?" Jack thought about it and took out his cell and dialed, "Sir, O'Neill. Yes sir, we found out several things but first we need to see of there is cloaked ship orbiting Earth and if it's a violation of the protected planets treaty. Yes Sir. I'll have Danny send you a report right away. I'll tell her Sir. Oh, and Sir? We need an escort for Dawn Summers, I want her at the mountain. Yes Sir. Today. Yes Sir." And Jack hung up.

"Ok, for the record why am I hiding Dawn at the mountain?" Jack asked and Buffy sighed.

"6 years ago I didn't have a sister. A group of monks had a magical key, a key to a hell dimension. To protect it, they took some of my blood and made it into Dawn. As a sister I would be obligated to protect her."

Dawn stood and bowed, "TA DA, instant girl. Add blood and stir." There were a couple of choked laughs and Buffy thumped her sister on the head, "Very funny." 

Jack looked non-plussed, "Huh." 

"Well, we need to formulate a plan. What do we deal with first?" Daniel asked thoughtfully, not at all fazed by what he had heard. Heck, he had been a glowing being once upon a time. 

Buffy turned around, "Dawnie, go upstairs and pack for a week. Hopefully it won't be that long. Daniel, Will, we need to find out where Gabe's sword and shield are and get them. Um, Sam, Jack, Faith and I will go patrolling tonight and see if we can find out where the Jaffa are getting in. Oh, first things first," she paused and looked at Giles, "Do we have any extra crosses in the house?"

"No, we used the last of them on the new Slayers." He replied, immediately understanding. 

Buffy smiled, "Then it's time to go shopping. We need to get crosses for everyone. Oh crap, Giles?" She was looking at Teal'c thoughtfully.

"Oh dear, yes I see." 

"You are not a believer are you Teal'c?" Buffy asked.

"A believer in what Buffy Summers?" 

"God, Jesus, Christianity?" She grimaced slightly, knowing what the answer would be. 

"I am familiar with your religions on this planet and no, I am not a believer." 

"Crap. Jack, he should go with Dawnie back to Colorado Springs then. He would be in terrible danger here. A cross won't protect an unbeliever." 

Daniel sighed, "I don't believe either. I'm an agnostic."

Buffy looked at him blankly, "A what?"

Giles sighed, "Buffy, I do despair of you sometimes. An agnostic is one that believes that man can neither prove, nor disprove the existence of God."

"Huh. Well, we get a cross for him anyway, just in case he changes his mind. Sam, you wanna go? Faith and I have a store we always hit," she turned to Faith, "and no, you are not getting any more piercings today. I promised Robin after the last time." 


	50. s51 A bloody spell and help

SG-2 had been on planet P99132 for 2 days already. It had a friendly people, vaguely oriental in appearance which made Jay think of Lord Yu. They hadn't seen any goa'uld for centuries, which was a plus. Technologically they were on par with America of the 1950's, though they had not had any wars due to their family hierarchy system. The level of naqueda mining had pushed the SGC to seek a treaty with the people and it looked pretty good so far.

Their religion was based loosely on Buddhism and they believed in peace and family above all else, questioning SG-2 extensively on their own families. Jay thought he may have overdid his talking about Buffy but they were gracious about it.

***

It was almost 2300 when Jack, Sam, Faith and Buffy started to patrol the cemetery. There was the usual array of vamps that Faith and Buffy took care of easily. Buffy didn't sense any of the Jaffa, nor did they find any with their TER's, but they did a thorough search of the cemetery and found evidence of a ring transporter.

Bending down to examine it, "Sloppy." Jack said disapprovingly, "They should have camouflaged this better." 

"Geez Jack, I'll let them know you're disappointed in them the next time they try and kidnap me." Buffy said tartly, lightly booting his ass as she walked by. 

"Har har Blondie." Jack stood back up, doing a thorough search by eye, then by night binoculars.

***

Deep inside the hellmouth Shaddal had begun a spell to call the blood of the Slayer to him. He held up his hands and spoke the ancient language of the fallen angels who lived on Earth.

***

At the house Dawn was working on homework when she stood, cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. Willow jumped up, intending to help Dawnie when the evil magic hit her with such force that she was frozen, her face white with panic, the evil power calling her. 

"Dawn?" Giles came to kneel beside the moaning girl, placing an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and even Teal'c jerked in surprise, Dawn's eyes were filled with blood. 

"He's calling me, I have to go." Her voice was thin, piteous as she tried to pull away. 

"What's happening to her?" Daniel asked in concern, but Giles brushed him off, "Teal'c, I need you to hold on to Dawn no matter what. The demon is calling their blood and they will want to go to him." Teal'c moved with speed and knelt beside the girl, wrapping her shoulders in a firm grip. 

Finding Dawn in good hands Giles stood and strode over to the frozen witch, "Willow!" He barked and her eyes met his. She reached out shaking hands and Daniel quickly grasped one, Xander the other.

"I'm here, I am." She panted, her body shaking slightly. 

"Listen to me Willow. The demon is calling Buffy's blood. You need to start a counter spell now!" She nodded, her eyes clearing, "Give me a minute." 

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them back up they were black, and her hair turned white. She started speaking in an ancient language that Daniel was passing familiar with and he translated is in his mind as she spoke, "Hear our plea Archangel Gabriel, be our intercessor. Your Warrior for the light and her sister are in danger, please protect them." 

She repeated this again when suddenly there was a sound, a noise, a thundering, beautiful, wild sound that made you want to listen close, but so terrible in it's beauty that it made you want to cover your ears.

***

Buffy turned to say something to Sam and collapsed, crying out at the surprising pain that overtook her. Faith swayed on her feet, very aware of the evil that suddenly was calling Buffy. 

Jack knelt beside Buffy, cradling her as she rocked back and forth, "Buffy?"

"The demon is calling my blood. It hurts." She cried, twisting in pain, blood dripping down her chin from where she had bitten through her lip. 

"What can we do?" Sam asked, her eyes moving constantly, letting Jack concentrate on Buffy.

"Don't let me leave this spot, even if you have to knock me out." She gripped Jack, "Promise me Jack, I stay here." This last was gritted out. 

"Ok sweetie." He promised, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at Sam.

***

Jay was dreaming. He knew it was a dream but it felt real. He was standing beside the Eagle of his tribe's legends and they watched quietly as a strange man, standing in fire began to recite a spell. Suddenly a vampire bought in Buffy's broken body and lay it in front of the man. She was bleeding from her eyes, her nose, her ears and blood trickled out of her mouth. Jay tried to rush forward but was frozen like a bug in amber, "Buffy!" he cried desperately. 

He looked at the Eagle who now was a man with eagle feathers twined in his hair, "It hasn't happened yet. She needs you, you must go to her." He said. 

Jay woke with a garbled cry, almost falling off of the bed. He shakily got out of his bed and began to dress frantically. 

"Jay?" Hayden had sat up, alarmed by his CO's behavior.

"Get the team up, we have to go home. Buffy's in terrible danger."

Now Hayden was concerned, he knew that the mission was important, "Boss, are you.." he began but Jay snapped, "Do it."

"Yes Sir."

Jay finished dressing and strode down the hallway of the home they were staying in and knocked briskly on his host's door. A sleepy man answered, "Colonel? Is everything alright?"

"Minister." Jay bowed quickly, "No, I'm sorry. We're departing in 10 minutes, there's an emergency at home."

The man's eyes sharpened and he nodded, "Very well, I'll be out to escort you." And the door closed. Jay walked quickly back to check on his team.

Both Ballard and Hailey were dressed and checking their gear when Jay poked his head in, "Ready?"

"Yes Sir."

He nodded sharply, his eyes dark, his face tense with anxiety. As he hustled his team to the gate he was grimly quiet, unaware of his host's concerned glances in the early morning light.

"Colonel, is there anything we can do?"

Jay smiled grimly, "Buffy is in danger and I have to go to her. Please extend my apologies to your leaders. It is not my intention to insult anyone."

They arrived at the gate and he nodded sharply at Hailey who began to dial the SGC.

The man watched for a moment, the looked at Jay curiously, "How did you know?" He was sure that no messages had been sent through the gate of heaven.

"A spirit of my ancestors came to me in a dream." His eyes flicked to the shorter man, then he concentrated on the gate as it finished activating. 

The man turned to him and bowed deeply, "Be blessed in your endeavors Colonel Coburn." And Jay responded with an even deeper bow of respect.

"We will send another team to continue negotiations Minister." Jay said quietly, feeling like he was screwing this up.

The man smiled serenely, "That will not be necessary. We will await your return and pray to the ancestors that your Buffy will be safely restored to you." 

Jay smiled, "Thank you." And he bowed low, then strode quickly through the event horizon.

***

Buffy had been trying to wrestle free and it took Faith and Jack everything to keep her still. Sam kept watch, worrying about Buffy especially as the last time Buffy had lifted her head she had been bleeding from the eyes. 

"Buffy can you hear me?" Jack asked.

Nodding jerkily, "Hear you." She gasped.

"Why don't I carry you home?" he asked.

"Stay here. Fight." 

Faith looked at Jack, "B says stay, we stay." Just as she said that, they heard the _voice_. "My sword and shield protect you." Buffy's head came up to listen, she relaxed and passed out cold. Faith let her rest on Jack, and stood quickly, closing her eyes to listen. "It's over, let's blow this popsicle stand." 

Jack nodded, and with a grunt placed Buffy over his shoulder and they headed home. 

The sound became the _voice_ that spoke, "My sword and shield protect you." And Dawn passed out in Teal'c arms. Willow sank to her knees, her eyes and hair returning to normal. "They're safe."

***


	51. s52 First things first

Stepping out of the even horizon SG-2 was met by a tired looking General Hammond. Before the man could speak Jay pounced, "What's happened to Buffy?"

Taken aback, the General blinked, "She spotted Jaffa in Cleveland, and there is something about a new demon as well." 

"I have to go to her Sir." Jay was quietly emphatic and the General nodded, "Understood son. SG-1 is already there and Teal'c will arrive here in the morning with Miss Summers' sister."

"Dawnie's in danger?" 

The General nodded, "Apparently. SG-2, prepare for your briefing in 15 minutes. Colonel, write up your report and give it to Major Hayden." Hammond could see Jay already trying to plan and watched with some amusement as one of the security members tried to take the P90 but the Colonel wasn't letting it go.

"Colonel." The Sgt. said and Jay jerked out of his reverie, "Oh, sorry." And he relinquished his weapon. 

Hammond sighed, "Listen Colonel, go to Petersen and find a co-pilot for an A-10. You can get there faster and get some flight time in."

"Thank you Sir."

***

Nirrti was screaming in rage, kicking the kneeling Jaffa.

"You have failed me! Failed! I still have neither Taur'i." She kicked them again and looked over at her First Prime, "Find me new Jaffa, and kill these." And she swept out.

***

Buffy's saw angels in her dreams, beautiful, terrible, awe inspiring, urging her to keep the faith, be strong, but lean on those who loved her. She awoke slowly, hesitating to leave her dreams when she felt strong arms, familiar arms wrapped around her. She twisted her head and was startled to see Jay in bed with her.

"Am I still dreaming?"

Jay's dark eyes opened and the love that flared in them made Buffy's heart catch.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, resting his palm on her forehead in an automatic gesture of comfort.

"I'm better since you're here." And he leaned forward to place kisses all over her face, before pulling her into a bear hug, burying his face in her hair.

"I was so worried." His voice was muffled. He lifted his head, cupped Buffy's face in one hand and kissed her, pouring all of his love and his fear into that one kiss. Pulling back slowly, Jay wrapped his love in his arms and just held her, knowing that she was safe.

Daniel and Giles looked up from their research when Dawn came downstairs. "Hey Dawn, how are you feelin'? Jack asked, mussing her hair with a fond hand.

"Hey!" she yelped, slapping at his hand with a pout. She put a hand to her head and moaned quietly, moving over to the table to sit down, laying her head on her crossed arms. "I have a headache, I need a Mt. Dew." 

Willow came in time to hear the last part, "How about oatmeal and tylenol instead?" she asked cheerfully.

Jack and Dawn exchanged grimaces, "Yum."

Teal'c walked in and noticed the teenager, "How are you feeling Dawn Summers?"

"I have to eat oatmeal. I'm being punished." This made Jack and Daniel laugh, then laugh harder at Teal'c's puzzled expression.

"It's teenage rebellion against healthy things Teal'c. Cassie's the same way." Sam explained. 

Pretty soon everybody was around the table, talking quietly and eating. Faith impatiently stood and went to the bottom of the stairs, "Yo B! Time to get your lazy ass outta bed! Sex can wait!" she bellowed. 

A moment later they could all hear Buffy holler, "Faaaaiith!!!" 

Buffy showered and dressed, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and now she was seated at the table, eyeing the oatmeal doubtfully.

A freshly showered Jay was watching her carefully, and gently nudged her, "You need to eat babe."

She looked at him, then at her oatmeal. "It looks like a demon I killed once, doesn't it Giles?" she looked at the older man hopefully.

"Nice try dear." Giles said wryly.

Jack sighed and went into the kitchen, coming back out with chocolate chips, brown sugar and a carton of milk. He proceeded to dump a handful of chocolate chips in, a heaping teaspoon of brown sugar and some milk and stirred thoroughly.

"Now eat."

Buffy took a tentative bite, "Yummy!"

He grinned and Dawn held out her partially eaten bowl for him to doctor.

"My son Charlie used to always insist that I fix it this way." Jack volunteered, oblivious to the looks of shock on his team mates faces as he fixed Dawn's as well.

Buffy smiled, "I'll bet that you were the greatest Dad." Her eyes told him that she understood that Charlie was in his past.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, realizing that she meant it and it didn't hurt to hear it, "I'd like to think so."

At about 1000 Teal'c and Dawn were picked up by a staff car, with Giles following them out.

"Please remember that Dawn is not to be left alone at all, until we resolve this."

Teal'c acknowledged the warning, "If not myself, then Cassie Frasier or Jon O'Neill will be with her at all times, Rupert Giles."

Dawn smiled, "I'll be fine Giles." 

He looked at her carefully, then gave her a hug. "I love you my dear." And he watched her go.

Back in the house SG-1 and the Scoobies got to work on research. Sam looked up suddenly, "I'm going to have the General get a hold of my Dad and see if he's interested in being a part of this."

Jack nodded, "Good idea Carter." She nodded and went to make the phone call on her secure cell.

Making a face at the idea of research Faith went to work out in the backyard instead.

"We need to find out where Gabe's sword and shield are first." Buffy said. Daniel looked over at Jack to see his reaction to Buffy taking charge.

He waved a hand, "Hell on earth does seem to be the priority, we're gonna have to worry about Nirrti later." Jack commented.

Daniel nodded and continued to work, shoulder to shoulder with Willow, Giles periodically handing them a new reference for their search. Sam had finished her call and was drowsing in the overstuffed chair in the corner, Jack occasionally checking on her.

Jay was writing on a notepad, Jack was playing solitaire and Buffy was asleep on the couch when Willow took a deep breath, "I know where to look."

Daniel moved to look over her shoulder and smiled, "Wanna work for me?" he asked.


	52. s53 We're going to Ireland! and Help fro...

Willow stood to let Giles, then Daniel read what she had found. Everyone was quiet, Buffy and Sam now awake as Giles finished reading. Daniel looked up and over to where Jay and Jack were. 

"We need to go to Ireland." Giles said.

"Sweet." Jack said. "_Where_ in Ireland?" 

Daniel sat back, "Well, the ancient Kings of Ireland had their hereditary seat …" he began in lecture mode.

Jack held up his hands in self defense, "Aht! Place to go, not their entire biography!" 

"Oooh Jack, a big word!" Buffy was wide eyed with pretend admiration. 

There were indulgent smiles as Jack chased Buffy into the kitchen and the sound of growling and squealing floated back out. Then Jack, with Buffy slung over his shoulder came back out and dumped his hostage on a smirking Jay's lap. "Please keep her quiet." He demanded before sitting down in front of Daniel.

"Continue Doctor." Jack said pompously. 

Daniel's lip twitched but he did as he was ordered. "As I was saying, the legend says that King Concobar stole the shield and sword from a monastery over in France and hid them underground at Tara Hill." 

"Tara Hill is an Ireland National Trust. I sincerely doubt that they will let us dig around in the mounds to do a look see." Giles said dryly.

Everyone sat pondering this for a moment, then Jack spoke. "I can get a free flight for all of us. It's near Dublin, right Danny?" 

Daniel nodded, "Just north." 

Jack got busy and found them a private jet to take them to Ireland. Jay watched as Buffy gently nagged Daniel into eating something, a role that she smooth as silk took over from Jack, much to his and Sam's bemusement.

"Wow, you're good." Sam said quietly when Buffy came over to sit on the arm of the chair where she was.

"General Hammond offered me a job." Buffy murmured quietly.

Noting that Buffy was being quiet, Sam asked equally quietly, "To do what?"

"Be Daniel's bodyguard when he goes through the gate with other teams." Buffy looked at Sam whose eyes went wide, "What a great idea! Does he know yet?"

"Nope, we're to wait until the first mission and spring it on him. Be less painful." 

Sam looked over at Daniel who was eating and talking, making points with his fork as he explained something to Jack, Jay and Xander.

"You'd probably be right." Sam smirked. 

It was full dark as their plans were finalized. It was decided that Faith would patrol and she was about to leave when a knock came. Buffy glanced at the clock and swiftly crossed to the door and opened it.

"Angel?" she said, puzzled.

He looked down, then up, "Well, yes. Last I knew."

She stood there, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Har har. Don't quit your night job." 

He grinned, "So, you gonna invite me in?" His eyes went to Jay who had come to stand behind Buffy. "Colonel." He greeted.

"Hi Angel." Jay looked down at Buffy, "Are you going to invite him in?" His eyebrow was raised in amusement.

A heavy sigh, "I might as well. You are welcomed into my house." She said formally and stood aside to let the vampire in.

Giles stood up, "Angel, how are you?" and at the same time Xander stood, "What in the hell are you doing here Dead Boy!"

Giles and Willow both said, "Xander!"

Jack looked grim, "I think it's a great question Xander." He remembered LA very well.

Angel stood in the living room, facing Xander, "I dreamt about what the demon did to Buffy. I was told to come here and help." He shrugged, not liking the suspicion in Buffy's eyes.

"Told by who?" she asked.

His eyes looked haunted, "An archangel."

Giles winced, "That must have been painful." 

Angel met his eyes ruefully, "You have no idea."

Willow cocked her head, asking the question of the minute, "Why would it hurt?"

"An archangel meeting a creature inherently evil? The purity and goodness would have overwhelmed Angel." Giles explained.

Buffy looked at him with a thoughtful expression, "I know what you can do." She looked at Faith, "Since you are a Slayer I think you'd be a target too, both by the Jaffa and by the demon. How about we let Angel patrol?"

Angel shrugged, "I can do that."

Giles nodded approvingly, "That would be an excellent idea. Faith was just about to leave." He picked up some papers, "We are going to Ireland for at least 2 days, can you stay for at least that long?" 

"Sure, as long as you need me. I do need somewhere to sleep." 

Willow opened her mouth, then laughed, "Well shoot. I think the realtor would freak if she found a vampire sleeping in the basement."

Jack and the others laughed, well able to imagine the scenario. Angel joined in, "I'd rather not scare some poor woman to death." 

Xander tossed him a key suddenly, "You can stay in my place. I have black out curtains already, sort of habit to buy them." 

Angel looked at the key in his hand uncertainly, then up at Xander, "Thank you Xander. You won't even know I'm there."

"You're right, I won't. I'm going to Ireland too." 

A look crossed Angel's face, " Ahh." 

Faith looked at the clock, "So, there are fledglings about to rise." Angel nodded and made to go when Buffy stopped him with a gentle hand. "Just a sec."

Giles and Buffy explained about the Jaffa, and their invisibility. "You should be able to smell them and keep out of their way." Buffy remarked. 

Angel nodded, "Good luck on your trip." He looked uncertainly at Xander.

"Come and find me here when you're done." Xander said quietly.

"Ok, bye." And Angel was out the door. Faith following, "Have a good trip!" she called and the door closed behind her. 

Willow looked approvingly at Xander, "That was a nice thing that you did."

Xander turned and looked at Buffy, "I did it for the real estate agent." And watched her snort. 

"Sure Xan." She said, smiling at her friend.

Angel was aware of others in the cemetery, Buffy was right. He could smell them as clearly as if they were visible. He stayed in the shadows, occasionally hearing a muffled word spoken. He followed them to a clearing where a set of rings swooped down and then disappeared. They were gone. He sighed, one problem down, several thousand to go. And he went to patrol some more.


	53. s54 The Quest

Arriving in Dublin they stepped out of the small Lear jet and onto the tarmac. Willow swayed slightly and Daniel grabbed her arm for support, "Are you ok?"

"Wow, can you feel it?" she gasped, her eyes shining with excitement.

"What? All that I _feel _is concrete and all I smell is jet fuel." Jack said, his head swiveling around to pin her with a look.

Willow just smiled at him, "The magic! It's so strong here." She closed her eyes and let it flood her body, filling her up. 

"Um Will, you're glowing." Xander hissed and her eyes popped open, "Oops, sorry." And she blushed slightly.

Daniel shook his head, "You are something else Willow." His voice was filled with admiration and she blushed even more.

Jack noticed this and nudged Carter who shook her head repressively at him. "Not now Sir." She murmured. 

Jack finessed them through customs, a necessity since Xander and Buffy didn't have passports. There had been no time, though Jack had started the wheels rolling on getting Buffy one. They found their rentals and loaded their luggage.

"Giles, you drive one and I'll drive the other." Jack said.

Giles nodded, "You do realize that we drive on the left side here Colonel?"

"Since we're going seeing each other often, it's Jack, and yeah. I was stationed here, once or twice." He looked at the map then spoke, "N2 to Slane then to the Coney Island arms."

Daniel sighed, "Conyngham Arms, Jack."

"Yadda." Was Jack's reply, making the other's snicker.

SG-1 and Willow were in the first car, Jay, Buffy and Xander were in the second. It was a short 25 minute drive to the hotel and Buffy watched the scenery in amazement. 

"Do you know I've never been out of the states, well, except for Canada." Her eyes took in the rolling green pastures with their long stone walls, the tidy villages and the blue, blue sky.

Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss on her temple, rewarded by her blinding smile. "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" he asked.

"We're going somewhere?"

"Well yeah." 

Buffy closed her eyes, "Don't tell me I want it to be a surprise." Her face was soft in the sunlight and Jay just looked.

Xander turned around and grinned, "You haven't got a clue yet have ya?"

Jay grinned back, "Nope."

Buffy laughed and pushed him, "I'm not worried."

At the hotel they all climbed out of the vehicles Buffy, Xander and Willow rubbernecking like the tourists they were. Jay smiled, realizing that none of them had probably been out of the states, though in Willow's case he was wrong. The stone hotel's fuschia painted door opened and a strapping, handsome Irish lad came out, "Will you be checking in this fine day?" He asked. His accent was musical and all of the women turned to smile at him, making the men frown.

Jack sighed, "It's the accent. Women are so easy." Daniel laughed softly, and Xander nodded in agreement. 

Buffy flattened the young man under her charm, "Hi, I'm Buffy and yes, we are all checking in." They watched in amusement as the boy went pale, then flushed red and stammered, "I'll see t-to your luggage then if y-ye'd like to check in." Buffy smiled and opened the door, flashing Jay a glance that made his blood go south in one big hurry.

"Damn." He breathed and followed her inside.

Jack exchanged an amused glance with Giles and they went in as well. After they checked in Jack and Xander did a little reconnaissance, for pizza. 

They ate the pizza in the deserted hotel dining room, then toured the small town on foot. The women bought souvenirs and the guys frowned at any men who tried to talk to their women. Jack watched with interest as Daniel appointed himself as Willow's escort, and wondered if Danny had remembered that Willow was a lesbian. He shrugged to himself, 'Danny's a big boy', but secretly he worried.

After dinner that night they met in Giles and Xander's room to discuss their plans for the next day. Buffy stood and stretched, "I have to patrol."

"What?" Jay asked in surprise.

"Angel's Irish, didn't you know? There are vamps here too." She replied a little testily.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Can I tag along?" he asked.

Buffy's face softened, "Of course."

Daniel piped up, "Can I go to?"

Buffy shrugged, "Sure, go get a jacket, it gets a little chilly." She watched as Daniel dashed from the room and saw Jacks' frown.

"I won't bend him Jack."

Jay and Sam laughed, well aware of Jack's predilection for overprotecting the archeologist. Jack grumbled about supposed friends who thought they were funny and settled back in his chair.

Jay, Daniel and Buffy walked down the well lit streets, nodding to various townsfolk that were exiting pubs or walking home themselves. 

"They don't seem to be nervous or frightened." Daniel observed.

Buffy nodded, "People don't necessarily believe, or just choose to ignore it." She paused as they took another road, "Or there may not be any here." She twirled her wooden stake expertly.

Daniel noticed Jay's eyes constantly in motion, threat assessing Jack called it. It was kind of fascinating to see someone other that Jack in the alpha male mode. As they turned down the road to the cemetery Buffy got a feral smile, "Oh yeah, almost showtime boys." She moved ahead of them into the cemetery, a decided bounce in her step.

"How does she know?" Daniel asked quietly as Jay led him to a gravestone they could rest on but keep all areas of approach under surveillance.

"Part of her gift. She can sense them." Jay replied quietly.

Buffy checked to see where they were and headed to a grave, leaning on the stone as a hand reached out of the dirt. The vamp pulled himself out and brushed himself off, reseating his cap more jauntily upon his bald head.

"Hi." Buffy said cheerfully and the vamp started in surprise.

"And who might you be?" he asked with a thick Irish accent.

"The Slayer."

"What?" the vamp yelped and Buffy sprang forward and dusted him. She took out 2 more fledgling vamps in quick succession and started to back track to the gate when another vamp sprang out from behind a tree and attacked. Buffy fell against a Celtic cross stone, rolled to the side as the vamp leaped for her. She planted both booted feet up into its chest and pushed, making it fly across the clearing to fall into a heap. It jumped up and yelled, "Why is there a Slayer here? 'Tis not fair!" 

Buffy grinned, "Who said that death was fair?" and running swiftly she did a gymnast worthy cartwheel, ending it in a flip and dusted the last vamp. She was brushing herself off when she heard her audience clapping. "Thank you." She bowed and walked towards them, stiffening when she saw someone step out of the gloom. 

Jay read her eyes and spun, then stopped as a small, wiry and very old priest walked towards them.

"And who might you lot be?" He demanded querulously.

Buffy pushed between the men and smiled, "I'm the Slayer, Father." she said respectfully.

The old priest eyed her thoughtfully, "Humph. And what of the lads?" 

Buffy gestured, "My fiancé Jay Coburn, and my friend Dr. Daniel Jackson. I'm Buffy Summers."

He eyed them all sharply, then nodded, "Blessings on you all. I see that the vampires are gone."

"Yes Father."

"I'm Father O'Neill, please come with me to my cottage so that we can talk." And he turned and walked off.

"How do you know that he isn't a vamp?" Daniel asked, his voice low.

"I could sense if he was. It's really unlikely for priests to get changed, though it had happened." Buffy said.

He stopped at a stone cottage by the parish church and let them inside. He gestured to them to take a seat and pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey and 4 glasses. He silently splashed a generous amount of whiskey into each one and passed them around.

"Slainte'." He said and tossed it back. Buffy and the men did too, Buffy wheezing slightly.

"Whew! _That'l_l grow hair on my chest." She gasped.

The old priest chuckled, "Indeed it will dear. Now, what is a Slayer doing in this part of Ireland?" 

Buffy rolled the glass thoughtfully between her palms, "I'm on a quest Father. Though I don't know how much I can say."

"Humph."

The old man's expression was so like Jack's that Daniel suppressed a snort, causing the man to look at him with a challenge in his eyes, "What lad?"

"You remind me of my friend, his name is Jack O'Neill."

The priest sat up, "He's here then?"

The three exchanged puzzled glances at the priest's obvious interest, "Yes, we're staying at the Conyngham Arms." 

"Nice place, nice people." The priest confirmed. He was looking at Daniel when he saw the cross spill out of his shirt. Quick as a snake the priest snatched it, rubbing it between his fingers. 

"This needs to be blessed." He frowned at Buffy. "Come tomorrow to the church before 8 o clock mass and I'll bless them for ye. Bring the O'Neill." And he stood and ushered them out.

On the doorstep Jay looked at Buffy and Daniel with wry smile, "Well, I guess we're done."

That night Daniel dreamt that Oma was in his room.

"What is the problem Daniel?" she asked.

He leaned on his arm, "I don't believe in God. I mean, after all of the goa'uld it makes me wonder if there is one."

Oma shook her head, "Daniel, after all of the wonders that you have seen, after being one of us cannot you say that there are things that you do not understand?"

"Well, yes. But one being that is _th_e Creator?" His voice was skeptical.

"How do you explain miracles?"

Daniel thought about it for a moment, "Lucky happenings?"

Oma laughed, "Sometimes one does not need to see to believe." And she disappeared. Daniel sat up and gasped. 

Jack heard and rolled over, "Danny?"

"Jack, do you believe in God?"

"Duh."

"But how do you know?" 

Jack scrubbed his face, "Geez, you don't ask the easy questions, do ya?" He leaned up on one arm, "Even though it's '0' dark hundred I'll give you an answer. You sit on a chair and don't think about whether it's going to hold you right? That's faith. Faith is the belief in things hoped for and the evidence of things not seen. Now go to sleep Danny." And Jack rolled back over and fell asleep. Daniel looked at him for a moment, and realized that Jack's faith actually made sense to him. He smiled and lay back down to sleep. 

The next morning the group arrived at the church and the old priest met them. His eyes went unerringly to Jack, "You'd be the O'Neill then?" 

Jack blinked in surprise, "Yes Sir."

The priest looked up at him, as if searching for something, then nodded in satisfaction, "Aye, you're a good lad. Now everyone hand me their crosses."

Everyone pulled off their crosses except Willow who wore a Star of David, and handed them to the elderly priest. He blessed them, then lay them in holy water, before drying them off on his robe. He handed them back to everyone except Jay and Jack. 

"Just a moment." He disappeared into an area behind the font and came back out with two very old crosses in his hands. He handed one to Jay, "You are the Slayer's champion. This cross is for you." 

Jay looked at it. It was a beautiful object, etched silver with various Celtic symbols and a deep yellow stone in the middle. He looked at the priest, "Thank you." Daniel leaned over to finger it thoughtfully, reading the symbols on it with interest. 

"'Tis nothing." He turned to Jack and handed him the other, "This was made for you O'Neill. Wear it or keep it with you constantly, understand lad?" the priest's voice was sharp and Jack nodded. His cross was heavily engraved and gave the impression of great age. It too had a stone, a deep green one and Jack felt his fingers vibrate as he held it.

"What does it do?"

The priest laughed, "No tricks lad, but you'll know when the time comes. Now all of you go, I've mass to say." and he ushered them out into the sunshine. "God Bless you all" and the priest went back inside. 

Daniel walked over to Jack , "Can I see it?" Handing it to his friend Jack smiled, "What does it say?"

"It has ancient ogham symbols of protection, um, warrior-which makes sense, God the Father, God the Son and God the Holy Spirit, the Holy Trinity which makes the protection powerful according to legend. It puzzles me as the script was in use before the birth of Christ and…"Daniel was stopped by Jack's sigh, "We need to go Daniel."

Daniel grinned and handed back the cross, "I just wonder how and why it was made for you. It's quite old, older than you actually." He teased and Jack cuffed him gently.

"Be nice."

Buffy smiled at the two, "So what did Jay's say?" Jay was still looking at his and looked up at Daniel to hear the answer.

"More symbols of protection and the Holy Trinity, plus a reference of being a Champion. It means more than that of course, I'm not terribly familiar with the ancient Celtic writings."

Giles nodded respectfully at the younger man, "You do very well for not being 'very familiar'."

Jack looked at his team mate proudly, "He speaks, reads and writes over 24 languages."

Willow snickered, "You sound like a proud Jewish mama." Daniel rolled his eyes as the rest of them laughed, Sam nudging the Colonel. "She knows you already Sir." she said lightly, then skipped off before he could get her.

"C'mon, less gab and more movement." Xander said from the car. 


	54. alt5556 Meanwhile, Back at the Mountain

**SGC**

General Hammond carefully eyed the three young people standing before his desk. 

"You do understand that this is a top secret facility and that in no way shape or form are you to discuss this with anyone?" He pinned Dawn with a look and she nodded.

"I understand." She said.

He looked at Cassie next, "Your mother is here so you know that standards of behavior expected." And was rewarded with a nod from her as well, "Yes Uncle George."

Narrowing his eyes on Jack's clone standing at attention before him he sighed, 'you can't take the Colonel out of the boy'. "Things have changed in the last 3 years but you still know the security protocols. No practical jokes on Ferretti and remember why you are here, understood?"

Jon nodded, "Yes Sir." His eyes met the Generals for a moment and humor swam into them, remembering Jack's memories very clearly.

"You three are dismissed, but before you go Miss Summers, you are to have an escort at all times. Either Teal'c, Cassandra or Jon."

Dawn sighed, "I understand."

"Good, now get out of my office." He said gruffly and the three teens left.

Jon sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Let's go to the cafeteria and see if the food's improved." He looked at Dawn and fixed her security badge, then took her hand. "Then we can study for our calculus test Cass."

"Oh joy." She rolled her eyes and the three of them laughed then headed down the hallway.

**Cleveland**

Shaddal howled his rage at the demons that cowered around him. "What do you mean the Slayer isn't here? Where could she be? She is supposed to be protecting the hellmouth!" He kicked the nearest demon. He was already in a rage that his spell to call her to him hadn't worked. He had sensed a counterspell and the hand of one of his angelic ex-brothers meddling. 

"Who is patrolling the cemetery then?" He asked and one of the minions crawled forward. "It is a vampire."

"What? A vampire!"

"It is the former demon Angelus, now called Angel because he has a soul."

"Angelus, Angelus. Why does that name sound familiar?" He asked, tapping his lip thoughtfully, not noticing that the demons were slinking back into their places, far away from him.

"He was called the 'Scourge of Europe'." The minion squeaked.

"Ah yes. Now he has a soul? So, we kill him, it should be relatively simple." He turned and looked for his demons, "I want you to kill the vampire Angel tonight." 

His head demon nodded and bowed, "It shall be done."

"It had better be."

**SGC**

Dawn lay on the floor and sighed, "Ok. I studied, I took the tour and now I'm bored." She looked at Cassie who shrugged, "What do you want to do?" she asked. 

Dawn thought about it for a minute, "I'd like to see Daniel's office." 

Jon sat up, "That's a great idea. I haven't seen his office in forever." Cassie shrugged and the three of them headed there. As they turned into the hallway where Daniel's office was Jon made sure there were no adults and used a keycard that he had squirreled away before and swiped it, hearing the lock unlock.

Checking one more time Jon ushered the girls inside, then locked the door before turning off the security camera. "Ok, we're in." 

Dawn went to sit behind the desk and idly twirled in the chair, "This is so cool. I'd like to do this someday." Cassie sat on the couch and pulled her calculus book out, "I'm going to study." Jon shrugged and started to look at all of the artifacts. Dawn leaned forward and looked at the photos on his desk. They were sharp, crystal photos of an ancient language that tickled Dawn's mind. It looked familiar. 

"Jon, could you get us some drinks? I found something I can do and I'll be awhile." She took a clean yellow pad out and began making notes. 

Jon watched her for a moment and was struck by the sudden sharp memory of Daniel doing the exact same thing a hundred times. Dawn looked up and smiled and he was amazed by the love he felt for her. "Yeahsureyoubetcha. Drinks, I'll be back in a jif." And he walked out, feeling like he was experiencing déjà vu. Cassie looked up at him and smiled, "Mt. Dew please." 

The General and Major Ferretti were searching the SGC, and the General was getting very annoyed. He was just about to snap an order at Ferretti when he saw Jon O'Neill come down the hallway with 3 sodas in his hands.

"Just where the hell have you three been all of this time?" The General barked. 

Jon winced and looked at his watch, it was late. They had been in Daniel's office for about 6 hours and this was his third soft drink run.

"Um, we were in Daniel's office sir."

The General looked non-plussed. He'd expected that they'd been painting the locker room pink, or spray painting graffiti in the infirmary, or any number of scenarios except this one.

"You didn't break anything did you son?"

Jon ignored Feretti's smirk, "No Sir. Dawn is translating something that Daniel was about to start on and is almost finished. Um, Cassie's asleep on Daniel's couch and I was studying my calculus." 

"Sir, if you don't need me I need to check on the preparations for tomorrows mission." Ferretti asked cheerfully now that the search was over.

"Go ahead Major." The General eyed the young man in front of him. "You do know that Dr. Jackson's office is home to a number of top secret items and should therefore be off limits?"

Jon sighed, "Dawn wanted to see his office and I thought it would give her something to do. She did translate the latest photos from SG-13's mission."

The General sighed, "You'd better hope that Dr. Jackson doesn't ask me to throw you in a cell mister."

Jon grimaced, "I hope not Sir."

"Give me her translations."

"Yes Sir."

****

Cleveland

Angel was in a pitched battle for his life. He had dusted at least a dozen vamps and taken out 20 or so demons and was starting to really feel it. Wouldn't you know that volunteering to patrol for a couple of days wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. He grunted as his sword took off the head of yet another green and yellow spotted demon when a familiar voice came out of the darkness. 

"Could you use a hand?" 

Angel turned his head slightly as he continued to battle, "Faith?"

"Yeah." She spun kicked a demon and sliced it's head off in one continuous stroke. 

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked as he took a breather. 

"Well, with you here I think I'm safe from the invisible men, and the baddie wants Buffy not me. So I decided to give you a break." She grinned and killed two more demons.

Angel nodded, and began to fight in earnest, "Then let's finish this." 

****

Hellmouth

Shaddal threw up his hands and screamed. "He's not dead!!!" 

The demon groveled at his master's feet, "I'm sorry master. I shall not fail you again."

Shaddal clapped a hand and a sword was handed to him, "You're right. You will not." And the demon lost his head. Shaddal then turned around, "We need to make plans. The first one of you to spot the Slayer will be greatly rewarded."

  



	55. alt5556 The Quest part deux

They arrived at Tara Hill and got out of the cars to look around bemusedly. What was supposedly a busy tourist attraction was completely empty.

"Weird." Jack commented.

Giles shook his head, taking off his tweed jacket, "It looks as if we have it to ourselves then." He said, glancing around to find Buffy. She was staring fixedly in front of her, as if deep in thought. Willow sighed happily and he looked at her, "Willow?"

"The magic is so strong here. It's really beautiful." She bent down and took a handful of dirt, letting it trickle through her fingers. Jay knelt down to check it out, "Looks like peat and granite fragments." 

Willow smiled, "It's all of that and more. It has magic and the past in it strongly. Peat that was used for fires and granite for homes, it has history."

Jack bent down carefully, "It's dirt Will." He said dryly. She flashed him a smile.

Daniel was looking around, admiring the unreal green of the mounds and the blue of the sky when he saw Buffy start walking towards the mounds as if she was in a daze.

"Jay." He said sharply. 

Both Jack and Jay's head snapped around and they both jogged quickly to Buffy's side.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Jack asked mildly. He exchanged a glance with Jay when she didn't answer. His head turned to see everyone else following, Carter at the back keeping an uneasy eye out.

"Buffy?" Jay asked. 

"I need to go to the Lia Fáil." She replied and continued to walk. The men shrugged and kept beside her. As they walked around one of the mounds they could see the stone in the center of the clearing surrounded by symmetrical mounds and ditches. Behind it was the amazing skyline of rural county Meath, Ireland. As they approached the monolith it began to hum. Buffy walked straight to it, over the overlapped step stones and lay her hand on it, feeling the rough surface and how warm it was when it sang one very deep, almost inaudible note. It wasn't as much heard as it was felt in one's bones.

"Whoa Nelly." Xander gasped.

Buffy staggered back, Jay catching her before she could fall. She leaned against him gratefully, "I guess I'm in the right place." She commented, rubbing her forehead slightly.

"It isn't called the 'Stone of Destiny' for nothing. Good thing that it didn't sound 3 times or you'd be the new King." Daniel said. Buffy grinned at the archeologist. 

Jack rolled his eyes, "I guess we check the mounds then Giles?" Giles nodded in agreement. They consulted the map, "Ok kids, Daniel and I will check the King's fort, Giles and Willow will check the Royal Enclosure, Xander and Sam check the Sloping trenches and Buffy and Jay check Grianne's Fort." 

Everyone headed out, Jack and Daniel walked slowly to the Fort of King Laoghaire. It was a large circular earthwork and as they moved around to the backside of it Daniel saw a stone symbol embedded in the side of the grass berm.

"Jack, look at this." Daniel leaned forward and cocked his head one way, then the other to study it, making Jack laugh.

"Does it look different that way Danny?"

Daniel nodded, "The symbol actually is ancient ogham script. It means King this way, and…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing slightly. Jack walked up to peer at it and he trailed his fingers over it, making it flare with light for a quick moment, then the earth shuddered, rocking them on their feet.

Daniel's face was aghast, "After every time that you tell ME not to touch?" He shook his head as Jack gave him a sheepish grin. Looking past his embarrassed CO, Daniel noticed something new.

"Jack, look." Jack turned and they both moved carefully to stand in the mouth of the newly uncovered cave. 

Leaning his head in cautiously Jack asked, "Black as Nirrti's soul in here. So, what _did_ the little rock say the other way?"

Daniel poked his head curiously into the cave, "I think it said Chosen one." Jack sighed, getting his flashlight out and shining it around inside, then moved in, Daniel on his heels.

Further in the cave Jack was shining the flashlight around, a little concerned at the way the darkness seemed to suck the light into it. "You know Daniel I…" he began when there was a sound. Both Jack and Daniel turned to see a mummified corpse, fully armed and seated in a heavily decorated chair begin to stir.

"Oh crap, go get Buffy." Jack snapped. Daniel nodded and quickly headed to the sunlit opening, Jack chuckling as he heard Daniel bellow, "Buffy!"

As Jack watched the mummy began to flesh out, becoming more and more human, long dark hair, rough gold crown on it's head, leather and metal armor and what looked like a battle axe and a sword, the latter laying naked across the no longer mummified lap. When it's gray eyes snapped open it suddenly stood, focusing its gaze on the startled Jack.

"Crap." Jack said quietly. He took a step back, holding up his hands non threateningly as the man shot rapid fire questions in a language that Jack didn't understand, "I would have to send Danny away." He sighed to himself. The man stopped and narrowed its eyes, moving forward to point at Jack's chest.

Jack looked down and saw his cross hanging out of his shirt, the green stone glowing. "Oh, um, O'Neill." Jack indicated himself and the man nodded as if satisfied. 

"I am King Laoghaire. Why have you disturbed my rest?" The man demanded suddenly and Jack jumped.

"Um.." and was almost giddily relieved when her heard voices from the doorway. Buffy then Daniel, followed by the rest came in, Daniel noticing that the oil lamps on the wall were now lit. The King's gaze went unerringly to Buffy as she walked forward to kneel at his feet.

"Chosen One." His voice reverberated suddenly.

Her face raised to his, "Yep, that's me."

The King raised his sword and both Jack and Jay took a step forward, making the King pin them with a look. He noticed Jay's cross as well, "Champion." He said, looking at Jay carefully. 

"Yes Sir." 

"I'm not going to hurt her." Jack and Jay exchanged a look and stepped back. 

The King continued with his sword, raising it before him, then lowering it to tap Buffy smartly on each shoulder, speaking in his own language.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel was fascinated, "He's speaking an ancient Gaelic dialect…"

"What * is * he * saying?" Jack patiently interrupted.

"Um, he's anointing the Chosen one for the fight ahead. Be strong but lean on your, not helpers, friends I think he said, we are warriors for the light." Daniel finished, Giles nodding approvingly at the quick translation.

The King spoke again, "Rise."

Buffy stood and the King gestured with his free hand and a blaze of oil lamps lit up to reveal a finely made broadsword with a gold pommel and a round shield with a gold cross emblazoned upon it. Buffy wowed silently and walked over, running light fingers down the blade of the sword. She looked back at the King, "This is it? The Archangel Gabriel's sword and shield?"

"It is." 

Jay watched, his love fierce inside of him as he watched Buffy easily pick up the shield and settle it on her arm, then lift the sword, hefting it slightly to feel the weight before swinging it once. The weapons seemed to glow, and so did she, her hair shining gold in the lamplight.

The King gazed at her, satisfied, then turned to Jack. "You are the other Chosen One, though your destiny was different from hers. If you win the battle, your two destinies merge. Your sacrifices to this world will not go unrewarded."

Jack shook his head, "Having my team and my friends safe and Danny back is all that I require." His voice was thick with emotion and Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The King nodded, "Nevertheless." his eyes turned to Jay. "You are the most important in the Chosen One's life. Be her staunchest supporter and her strongest ally." 

Jay nodded, his eyes meeting Buffy's, "I promise."

"Good." The King's eyes met Daniel's, "Ascended one," then on to Xander, "One who sees far," moving to Giles, "Watcher and father," then Willow, "Witch," before resting on Sam "Blessed with knowledge". He glanced around for a moment, "Where is the one called Teal'c?" 

Face startled Sam spoke, "He is protecting the Chosen one's sister."

The King nodded, "Protecting the key. It is well." He turned to face Buffy, "You have chosen your warriors of light well. Go with God." And the King walked back to his chair, sat down and they watched in morbid fascination as he returned to his mummified state. 

Giles and Daniel both moved forward to examine the King when the walls started to shake.

"Sir, the door is starting to close." Sam called and Jack spun around, "Ok kids move out!" he called and everyone quickly ran out, Jay, Buffy and Jack staying back until everyone else was out safely, then leaving together. They turned to watch the grass seal itself over the place where the cave had been, as if it had never been there.

"Sweet." Jack said. He looked everyone over, "Everybody Ok?" 

There was murmured assent. Sam was pale and Jack walked to her and put his arms around her shoulders, "You ok Carter?"

She nodded shakily, "I felt like he could see inside of my soul." Jack smiled and kissed her hair, "And I bet he found the best person ever inside. Don't you doubt it." Sam smiled and leaned against him for a moment before straightening up. "Time to go?" 

Giles and Daniel were examining the sword and shield and Giles looked up, "Yes, we should head back home as soon as possible."

Jack was quiet as they drove and as they were about to pass the parish church in Slane he used his indicator and eased into the parking lot, making sure Giles followed him. "I'll be back in a minute." He said. Daniel unbuckled his seatbelt, "I'm coming too." Jack nodded and got out.

Buffy got out of the second car, "You wanted to see him too?" she asked, Jay following her. 

Jack nodded and the four of them walked into the church, looking around for the old priest. A young man in a rugby shirt and jeans came up with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jack O'Neill, I was looking for Father O'Neill, we're distant cousins."

The young man looked surprised, "Well, that'd be a problem then for Father O'Neill has been dead these 10 years." 

The four exchanged surprised looks, then Daniel spoke. "Maybe we're mistaken. Do you have a photo of him?"

"Aye, come through here." He led them into a small hallway decorated with the pictures of past priests, and sure enough there was a picture of Father Francis X. O'Neill 1896-1995. 

"We goofed, thanks for your time." Jack said pleasantly and the three walked out a little dazedly.

Standing in the sunshine Jack looked at the others, "If I hadn't seen what I saw today I'd think I was losing my mind."

Buffy grinned, "What makes ya think you aren't?" She said sassily, "Come on you guys, let's go home." Jay shook his head, grinned at Jack and followed her. 

Jack was grumbling as they walked back to the car, "She thinks she's sooo funny." And Daniel chuckled at his friend, getting a dirty look in return. 

"


	56. s57 Back home and a little foolin' aroun...

Jay idly played with Buffy's hair as she slept in his lap. They were winging their way back to Ohio, Jack was talking to the General, Willow and Daniel were talking animatedly about some custom of the Gaelic druids or somesuch, Xander was playing cards with Giles and Sam was working on her computer.

"Yes Sir. How's the troublemakers?" A laugh, "Really? Yeah I'll tell him. What a riot. Yes Sir." Jack closed his phone and laughed, making Buffy jerk awake and frown at him.

"Sorry Blondie. You might want to hear this anyway." He looked over at Daniel, "Hey Danny, the three musketeers got bored and decided to break into your office with an old pass card of mine."

"What?" Daniel yelped.

"Stay calm, Jon didn't mess with your rocks and Dawn translated that garbage from SG-13's mission. General Hammond is ecstatic, apparently he had it checked it over and it's something about the defeat of the goa'uld."

Daniel grinned, "I knew it! We need to hire her Jack. If she's capable of this kind of work now imagine what she'll be able to do in a couple of years! In even 5 years!"

Buffy sat up, leaning into Jay who began rubbing her back, "So it's all good? I don't have to ground her 'til she's 40?" She smiled as Daniel shook his head, "As long as Jon didn't break anything I don't care."

Jack sniffed, "I don't break your rocks, I only juggle 'em."

"Yadda." Daniel said back, making Sam grin at the exchange. 

Giles smiled, "She's helped with research for years now. It only makes sense that this would be relatively easy for her. She's also very good at math's and science." He sounded like a proud father. 

"Poor Giles, I was such a disappointment." Buffy teased as Giles frowned. 

"You never disappointed me. Puzzled me, maybe frustrated me to no end but you _never disappointed_ _me_." His voice was firm and Buffy gave him a sweet smile. 

Xander chuckled, "It was me that disappointed him. Remember the love potion?"

Willow and Buffy both groaned, "Oh God." 

Jack, Jay, Daniel and Sam sat up sensing a story, "Tell us." Jack demanded. 

Giles shook his head, "Oh please, not this story. Willow, I want to look up something on your laptop if I may."

Willow snorted a laugh, "Here." She handed him the computer, "I happen to like this story." 

Xander told about the time when he had a real lack of a love life and he wanted Cordelia to like him and tried to get Amy to do a love spell. And how it worked and ALL of the women had wanted him, including Buffy and Buffy's mom and their teacher and Willow, who winced and blushed, "My early misspent youth." She said as her name was mentioned. 

"It wasn't bad until they started carrying knives and axes because they'd rather see me dead than with anyone else." Xander joked.

Jay looked at Buffy, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

Buffy snorted, "All but offered myself on a platter and he was a perfect gentleman. There, now you know."

Xander gave her a warm smile, "But I was tempted, oh, was I ever."

Buffy blushed, and Jay scowled. "But you're over it, right?"

Xander laughed, "I still want to get to know Cassie. I don't have a death wish Colonel Sir."

"I heard that you and Cassie knew each other pretty well already." Sam said slyly and Xander's face flushed red, then went pale.

"Not _that _well Major." Xander quickly said, aware of the scowls on Daniel and Jack's faces.

Sam collapsed into laughter and Xander leaned back in his seat, glaring slightly at the hysterical woman, "If you weren't so beautiful I'd kick your ass Major." 

Now Jack snickered, "You could try Harris, you could try." He looked at Daniel and knew that he too was remembering when Sam had fought for her freedom and kicked that guys ass. What a rush. That had been the planet of the blue dress too and Jack sometimes thought that was when he had fallen for her. Not just her looks mind you, but for her sexy brain and fighting ability. Yep. 

****

Cleveland

Back in Cleveland and the 'welcome homes' done Faith and Robin listened to what had happened over in Ireland.

"So the old priest was what, a ghost?"

Jack scratched his chin, "Not unless ghosts can belt back whiskey like nobody's business." He looked at Giles who shrugged and said, "He was probably lent to us by the Powers that Be to help Buffy in the quest. His being an O'Neill makes him more powerful. "

Buffy yawned and stretched, "If I'm going to kick bad guy ass tonight I need to nap." She stood and gave Jay a look that made him catch his breath, "Jay?"

"Oh. Oh yeah." He stood and gave the assembled a sheepish smile before following his Buffy up the stairs.

Jack smiled, "If they sleep I'll eat Teal'c's fishing hat."

Faith smiled, then looked over at Giles, "I've got news."

Giles smiled, "Good news I hope?"

"Well, you need to call the realtor. She has an offer on the house." Giles and Willow's face lit up.

"Already?"

"Yep, and I fought beside Angel last night." She sort of rushed this out. 

Now Robin stared, "You did what?"

Giles, Xander and Willow all looked at her with concern, "Why?" Giles asked.

Faith stood, paced for a moment, "I just felt like I had to. I thought that Angel could protect me from the invisible guys and the demon wasn't looking for me." Her head came up defiantly, "and it's a good thing I did. Angel was up to his ass in alligators. I know for a fact there were at least 20 something dead demons when I arrived." She brushed her curly hair back from her face and her eyes pleaded with Giles to understand. 

"Is Angel alright?" was his question.

"Yes, but he was pretty beat." She looked at Xander, "He'll still be sleeping when you get home."

Xander nodded, "I'll check on him. Buffy has the right idea about a nap before the battle." He looked at his watch, "Here for dinner then we get ready?"

Giles stood, "That would be fine. Dinner will be at 7:30." He looked at Faith, "You thought it through carefully and you have good instincts. You did very well Faith." 

Faith had been prepared for a slap, not this acceptance. "Thanks G-man." She sniffled, "Um, I'm gonna put the trash out." She fled to the kitchen, Robin following. 

Jack smiled gently, "You're a good commander Giles." 

"I wasn't always Colonel, I wasn't always." 

Buffy gently closed the door behind Jay and leaned into him, pushing him against it for a long, mind numbing, arousing as hell kiss. 

Jay cupped her ass and lifted her against the hardness of his cock, rubbing, making her moan into his mouth. She pulled back, a little breathless, "Make love to me." She demanded. 

Jay's eyes darkened with love and lust, "Your wish is my command." His voice was husky and made her shiver with desire.

He gently ran his hands under her t-shirt, moving them up to cup her breasts, using his thumbs to gently rub her nipples, making her moan quietly. 

Buffy unbuttoned his shirt, pressing kisses over his skin that was just beginning to sheen with sweat. She licked and kissed her way down to his waistband and he shuddered. She was in awe that she could make this strong man into a puddle of need like this.

Jay closed his eyes and let Buffy undress him. Her fingers undoing his belt, unbuttoned his 501's, pulling his boxers down to free his cock. He felt like that he was one big bundle of sensation and he didn't want it to stop. Her tongue swiped up the underside, catching the sensitive spots and making his eyes cross. His breath hissed in when he felt her warm wet mouth cover his cock and he nearly came right then. 

"Buffy." He gasped, "Stop." She moved back and looked at him with mischief in her eyes, "Tell me what you want Colonel."

He smiled, slowly, sexily and Buffy's breath caught. 

"Undress."

She did so quickly and was soon naked in front of him, the afternoon sun steaming through the window, caressing her body. 

"Lay down." He ordered and she moved around him, deliberately brushing his erection as she crawled onto the bed and lay down. Her head was resting against the pillow and she had one leg bent, opening herself to his heated gaze.

"God Buffy, you are so incredibly beautiful." Jay whispered.

"Show me."

Jay crawled up onto the bed and knelt between her legs, bracing himself on his arms he bent down a kissed her passionately. Her arms came around him and pulled him close, making him fall, before quickly twisting so that she was on top.

"Bossy little thing aren't you?" he grinned, then grunted as she bit him on his shoulder. 

Moving to kiss his nose, then his lips she nodded, "You may wear the pants but I can take them off." She whispered and was rewarded by his quiet laughter. 

Jay slowly rolled them back over and slid into her, the movement making them both gasp silently. He held still letting her adjust to him until she gave an animated wiggle, making him moan. He pulled out slowly and thrust in fast making Buffy arch underneath him. 

Buffy bent her knees and arched up to meet each thrust. Her eyes were closed, her hands moving restlessly as she concentrated on finding that perfect rhythm with the man that she loved so incredibly much. 

Jay was panting harshly when he felt himself start to lose it. "Buffy." He moaned and she tightened and whispered, "It's ok." They fell together, the trembling aftermath making them speechless as he rested on top of her. He felt Buffy's tongue slide over the jumping pulse in his throat and he moaned, feeling his cock twitch deep inside her. "Can't." he gasped when his power of speech returned.

Buffy sighed, her body limp. "S'okay, wanna sleep for a bit." 

Jay moved off of her and pulled the sheet up, watching over her as she slid into sleep. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. This beautiful woman was his. 


	57. s58 The Battle part one

It was later when Buffy remembered that King Laoghiare had asked about Teal'c. She had Jack call and get him to return to Cleveland as soon as possible.

After he hung up he looked at her, "Why?" though he thought he knew.

Buffy stood up to pace, "I'd feel better with someone familiar with the way that the Jaffa think."

Jack eyed her thoughtfully, "A pretty good reason."

Willow was relaxing in the kitchen, placing two pans of chicken into the oven to bake. Daniel was in there as well and they were talking quietly about the coming battle.

"So, are you scared?" He asked, watching as she competently moved around the kitchen.

She looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm always scared at the beginning but then I settle down and do what I need to do."

Daniel nodded, "Me too."

Willow sighed, "I'll bet Jack is like Buffy. They go in knowing instinctively what to do and don't let anything get in the way of the mission."

"It makes them good at command."

"It makes me wish that I was the same way." She smiled wryly.

Daniel leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, stretching his blue t-shirt across his chest in a way that made Willow appreciate despite her preferences for female companionship. 

"If I remember correctly," Daniel began, "when someone is hurt you are the person I want to be there."

Struck by a sudden memory Willow looked down, "I couldn't save my girlfriend."

Daniel's blue eyes softened, "I couldn't save my wife. Jack couldn't save his son. Love doesn't conquer all and fairy tales are just that. You can't change the past but you can live your life in honor of the ones you lost. It's a lesson I struggle with every day. As does Jack." His face was understanding and Willow actually felt a little of her old grief at her own helplessness slip away.

"Thanks Daniel."

"You're welcome."

The group was eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. Sam half stood, grabbing her napkin and Giles nodded, "It's probably for you." She went to the door and opened it to see Teal'c on the front steps.

"Major Carter."

"Teal'c come in. We're just eating, are you hungry?" 

"I am not. I would however enjoy sitting down to converse."

Sam laughed and clapped him on the back as they entered the dining room to cheerful greetings. Later as everyone was finishing up, and conversations were winding down Jack looked over at Buffy and she returned his look curiously.

"What's up Jack?"

"Um, do we have a plan?" He asked.

Buffy grinned, "Plan? We don't need no stinkin' plan!"

There was good natured laughter around the table, Xander practically falling out of his seat, and Jack shaking his head, a half grin on his face.

"You could be my twin. So stop it, it's freaking me out." Jack complained and Daniel choked with laughter, almost spitting his coke all over Willow.

"Indeed O'Neill. I find her tactical abilities rival yours in the 'seat of your pants' area." Teal'c's face was straight and everyone collapsed into laughter.

Buffy wiped her eyes and snickered, "I have a sort of a plan, you wanna hear it?"

"That's my girl." Jay grinned.

She waved a hand, "Don't get all excited until I figure it out." She looked down the table, "Teal'c, how upset do you think this 'Nerdy' woman will be about them not having bagged me yet?" She missed the look that Daniel gave Jack at her mispronunciation of Nirrti's name. 

"Nirrti is known for her careful planning. She will be very upset and her Jaffa will double their efforts to locate you." Teal'c's brown eyes were calm.

Buffy nodded, thinking for a moment, "The Jaffa that I saw only had a tattoo on his forehead, what does the gold on yours mean?"

"I was First Prime of Apophis. I trained all of the Jaffa under me."

"So since her boys have failed, do you think her First Prime will show?" 

Eyeing her thoughtfully, Teal'c nodded, "He will."

"Good, I say zat 'em all and separate him out."

Jay frowned in thought, "Could work."

"It's a start." Jack corrected.

Buffy sighed, "Well, if we can use him somehow…" she trailed off, "until we see the demon situation we won't know what to do." Her face was troubled, "Demons are very strong, and the different ones die different ways. I don't know if zats will even work."

"They do indeed Buffy Summers. I used my zatnicatel to great effect on a demon in Los Angeles."

"Good." Buffy said, "That's one more thing to use." 

Jack picked up a notepad, "So, we take our zats, Teal'c you have your staff weapon, Buffy's taking her sword and shield, Willow's taking her magical beans," Xander grinned at Willow who rolled her eyes in return, "Xander, what are you taking? Do you need a zat?"

"I carry a battle axe but I wouldn't say no to a zat." Xander replied. Jack nodded and wrote it down.

"Faith?" His eyes went to the other slayer.

She looked at Buffy, "Can I take the scythe?"

"It's yours. Giles, is it still in the attic?" Buffy asked, looking around at her watcher.

"No, I didn't want someone to stumble upon it, it's in a case underneath my bed." Faith nodded and Giles stood to go get it when the doorbell rang.

Buffy walked over and opened the door to find Angel, hands in his pockets as he stared at her soberly, not sure of his welcome.

"Hi, come in, we're discussing tonight."

Angel stepped inside uncomfortably, "Hello."

Various voices said hello and Xander got another chair from the dining room, "Take a load off."

Jack nodded at Angel and spoke, "So, we don't have a thing like the Lord of the Rings where the demons keep coming and coming etc."

Angel smiled, "Not really. There's a steady population of demons in Cleveland. They marry, have children, or lay eggs, move from place to place, stuff like that. The Slayers keep the population low pretty much."

"Good, so the ones that you and Faith took out last night dented the population, how many for us tonight?"

The vampire shrugged, "Depends. Do they think the Slayer will win?"

"Hmm."

Buffy stood, " Of course I'll win. For now though, I need to workout. Teal'c, do you spar?"

"I do indeed. I will change." And he stood and strode to the guest room.

"Outstanding. Is he very strong?" she asked Jack.

Jack just smiled, "You're toast Blondie."

"We'll see."

SG-1 and Jay were curious and they followed Teal'c and Buffy into the spacious basement that had gym mats on the floor. They watched as Buffy and Teal'c warmed up and began to spar. It was apparent that they were testing each other's strengths first, then they began to fight in earnest.

It was like watching a violent ballet. It was graceful and deadly, the two warriors, one tall and dark, the other small and light. 

After a fast and furious 20 minutes Teal'c stepped back, his face glowing with sweat, "You are a worthy opponent Buffy Summers. I believe that you would have vanquished me."

Buffy laughed, tossing her hair out of her eyes with a careless hand, "It was great sparring with someone as strong as me."

"I must disagree Buffy Summers. You were not utilizing your full strength." Teal'c's voice was disapproving.

She shrugged and blushed, "I was trying to be nice."

Jack stood up, "You're kidding, right T?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Why would I 'kid' you O'Neill?"

"Never mind." Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel.

Buffy grinned, "I'm going to shower, we leave in 20 minutes."

As she left Jack whistled, "We definitely need her at the SGC."

Teal'c wiped his face with a towel, "Indeed. And she will make Colonel Coburn fine strong children." He smiled slightly and watched as Jack and Daniel gasped with laughter and Jay's face turned pink. 

It was dark with only the hint of the moon through the clouds. The group headed back to where they had seen the Jaffa when the hordes of demons attacked. As the fight began Buffy could hear Angel calling out advice to the others, "The green ones spit acid, let me or Faith handle them," a grunt as he beheaded a red one, "and the purple's claws are semi poisonous, be careful."

Then she heard Jack, "How semi is semi?" he asked, zatting two demons.

"It's burns like shit." Was Angel's elegant answer, making Buffy snicker. 

Sam was using her zat and ducking when a red one zipped out what looked like to be a mile of tongue and tried to grab her with it. It collapsed as Buffy beheaded it and Sam smiled, "Thanks. That was disgusting."

"Yeah, the six foot tongue grosses me out too." Buffy grinned, turned sideways to use her shield on an unsuspecting vamp, making him scream until she dusted him.

Shaddal was keeping to the shadows, watching the fighting and gnashing his teeth in fury. This was NOT the way he thought this would be. It was supposed to be the Slayer, where did the rest of these people come from? Spotting the Slayer he began to circle around the battle.

Jack, Sam and Daniel used their zats, keeping cool under pressure and watching each other's backs. Jack would wisecrack about the demon being ugly, enrage it and then zat it, leaving it for Xander to decapitate or Faith to stab in the heart. Teal'c was an artist with his staff weapon, frying demons in front and behind with deadly accuracy. 

It was in the thick of the battle when the rings came down and a half a dozen Jaffa appeared. Jack looked over at Teal'c incredulously and they both grinned at the looks of sheer panic on the faces of the Jaffa as the demons attacked _them_. 

The First Prime was desperately trying to get the rings back down but the orders were that they stay until they got the Taur'e. As his Jaffa fell to the mysterious demon like creatures he looked across and found the fire haired Taur'e. Barking orders at his remaining Jaffa he slowly fought his way over to her and was about to zat her when another Jaffa stepped in front of him.

"You will not take her." Teal'c boomed.

"Sho-vá!" The First Prime spat and swung his zat up to fire when suddenly his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed. Behind him was Willow and Teal'c bowed his head, "Well done Willow Rosenberg."

"Thanks." She dimpled.

Teal'c knelt down and took the First Prime's zat and communication device then stood, looking for Buffy. He used his staff on a purple demon that had just swiped its claws at Jack, causing him to curse and to fall on one knee. 

Jack looked up, "Thanks T." 

Teal'c nodded and Buffy ran up, "You ok Jack?"

"Hurts like hell." 

She knelt and looked at it quickly, "Purple demon?"

"Yep."

"Pour water on it and flush it out." She advised and was about to go back to fighting when Teal'c stopped her, "I have the First Primes communication device Buffy Summers."

She lit up, "That's great." She was about to speak when Jack's radio crackled to life.

"SG-1 come in."

Jack grinned, "Go ahead Jacob."

"Hi Jack, I'm in orbit, cloaked and not far from Nirrti's ship."

Buffy was thinking rapidly, "We should be able to use him. Tell him stay hidden. Teal'c, stay sharp, I think I'll need you." And she dashed off, ducking underneath another demon and swinging back to kill it easily.

"You have a plan?" Jack called to her.

"Give it a minute." She called back, dusting a vamp beside Jay.

Jack nodded then pressed the radio button, "Jacob, stand by."

"Understood."

Buffy and Jay were back to back taking out more demons when suddenly Shaddal was standing in front of her. 


	58. s59 The Battle Finale

Jay could feel Buffy stiffen and he carefully moved so that he was beside her, keeping a wary eye on the demon. He could feel the evil of the demon to his very bones,

Shaddal threw up a hand and a burst of power came towards Buffy, to be deflected by her shield. The look on his face was priceless.

"What's the matter? Don't you recognize the shield of the Archangel Gabriel?" She asked maliciously, watching his face as he finally recognized it. She swung her sword in a quick circle, enjoying the rage that crossed the demon's face. She glanced over at Jay and he slowly moved back to give her room.

"He should have stayed out of it. When I kill you I'll claim the sword and shield for my own." And he pulled his own sword and lunged for her and they began to battle in earnest. 

Buffy could feel the pure evil trying to reach it's skeletal fingers into her soul. Thoughts of despair, giving up, dying all flashed through her, causing her to stumble badly, then she looked up into Jay's eyes. His love flooded her and beat back Shaddal's influence, making her suddenly faster and stronger. 

As they fought Buffy suddenly had a wild idea. She let him get first blood, letting him getting over confident, then beat him back, slicing him up badly.

He smiled a smile that made her feel cold, "You can't kill me Slayer. I'm an immortal demon."

Buffy beat him back, "You were, until you took over a vampire's body. And what do I kill? Vampires." She said this last then turned and sprinted towards to where they knew the rings would arrive, "Teal'c! We need the rings called down when I say so. Jack, make sure that Jacob's ready to fire!" She called on her radio, aware of the demon behind her.

Jack grinned, _now_ he understood. He thumbed his radio, "Jacob, be ready to fire on my command." And he raced toward the rings as well. He could see Jay approaching from the other direction. Daniel and Teal'c flanked him, Sam covered their six and Angel and Faith sprinting ahead to clear any extra demons that were foolish enough to get in the way.

Jay's heart was in his throat as Buffy turned and ducked as Shaddal flew over her. The demon quickly spun around and used his sword to thrust, cutting her side. 

"Damn." She cursed, stumbling back on purpose. 'Closer…closer.' She thought, aware of Jay and SG-1, Willow and Xander, Angel and Faith making sure the perimeter was clear of any interference. As soon as he was squarely onto the spot, she grinned, "Later."

Jack looked at Teal'c who barked into the communicator of Nirrti's First Prime, "I have the Taur'e!" 

The rings swooshed down around a surprised Shaddal and suddenly he was face to face with a puzzled woman and a roomful of armed guards.

"Who are you?" Nirrti demanded.

Shaddal drew himself up, "I am Shaddal, the demon that rules the mouth of hell. Bow before me!" 

Nirrti's eyes flashed and she was about to arrogantly reply when…

Jack smiled, "Fire."

Up in the night sky there was an enormous fireball, then Jacob's voice, "Target destroyed."

With a whoop Jack grabbed Sam, "Oh yeah!! Another snake bites the dust!" 

Jay grabbed Buffy as she sagged for a moment. She was still bleeding sluggishly from the wound in her side, and she was a bit tired. "Babe?" He asked, and she tilted her head back and smiled at him, "I love you Jay Coburn." 

"You did great." He praised as he sat her on the ground to check her side. She flinched as he pressed the flesh around the wound carefully, "I don't think it hit anything important." He said and she nodded, "It'll be better soon." Sam handed him a field dressing and he quickly bandaged it and helped Buffy back up.

Jack was on the phone with General Hammond, "George? It's over. Yeah, both the demon and Nirrti in one fell swoop." Hearing the whine of a zat he looked up to see Teal'c making the Jaffa bodies disappear, Willow watching in fascination. "What's that? Yes Sir. Yes Sir. See you tomorrow." And he closed his phone with a grin, wrapping an arm around Sam for a quick hug. He smiled over at Buffy and Jay.

"You did great Blondie, let's get out of here and get some sleep, whadya say?"

She nodded wearily, "Sounds great. Will, Xan?" 

Willow came over and gave Buffy a hug, "I'm ready to go home too." Xander moved around to hug the women. "We did it again, do we get a new t-shirt?" 

Jay and SG-1 laughed, this was familiar ground for them. Faith was smiling slightly and Angel was watching the two groups with envy. 

The three pulled back and Buffy looked around, "So, are you headed home Angel?"

He jumped, "Um, yes. I'll head back right away. Gunn called yesterday, there's something new in LA."

Buffy moved towards him and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the help. Be safe." He closed his eyes at the missed sensation of holding her in his arms, then stepped away. "Good bye." His eyes met Jay's who nodded and he turned and disappeared into the tress.

Jay's eyes met Jack's briefly, then he looked down at the woman he loved, "Ok, let's get you home."

Gabriel smiled. "They did well." 

The Powers that Be, Oma and the Eagle spirit agreed. They were talking amongst themselves quietly when one of the Powers that Be was heard to say, "We can't let her leave the hellmouth. Something has to be done about her marriage. If he were to leave…" 

The Ancient Spirit growled, "No! The son of my people loves her. You can't punish her for doing as she was meant to do? What reward is that?" 

Oma was just as dismayed and was about to interject into the argument when the Angel Gabriel stood, attracting all of their attention.

"She has been a good and faithful servant and she has a new destiny to fulfill, the Ancient Spirit's son is part of that. There will be NO interference, am I understood?" He thundered and the Powers that Be bowed. One tried to speak but Gabriel pinned him with a look, "If I find that you have interfered then you _all _will be stripped of your positions."

The Powers all bowed their heads. 

Satisfied, Gabriel nodded to Oma and the Ancient Spirit and disappeared. Oma spun around and glared at the Powers that be, "I too will be watching." And she left as well.

The Ancient Spirit gathered himself up, "As will I." He turned to his eagle form and with a mighty sweep of his wings disappeared as well.


	59. s60 Graduation

It was early the next morning when Buffy stumbled sleepily downstairs.

"Jay?"

He looked up, covering a grin. Buffy was heading towards the table, eyes half closed, wrinkled, unmatched t-shirt and shorts, hair sticking out of her ponytail and to him, looking absolutely beautiful.

Jack glanced up and sputtered his coffee, "Geez Buffy, you'll scare the natives." 

Buffy collapsed onto the chair beside Jay and glared, "Shut up Jack." And thumped her forehead down to rest on the table.

Daniel smiled and got up, "Ignore the old gray haired guy Buffy. _I _think you're beautiful." And he went into the kitchen to pour her some coffee.

Buffy snickered, then lifted her head when the coffee was placed in front of her. "Thanks Daniel." She wrapped her hands around the cup and absorbed its warmth, giving a breathy sigh. She held the cup up to her nose, sniffed deeply, then took a small sip, moaning with pleasure as the caffeine hit. Another sip, a deep heartfelt hum of happiness made Jay groan.

"Would you STOP?" His voice was tight.

Buffy looked up to see the men focused on her, "What?"

"You're making love to that coffee." Jay swallowed, "It's a little…distracting." Jack and Daniel both jerked their attention to their breakfasts as Buffy smirked. 

A sleepy Sam came out with a plate of pancakes and some dishes, then sat down beside Jack, leaning her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she saw Buffy, "Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. I don't remember even going to bed." She looked over at Jay.

"I carried you, you were pretty much unconscious before we even arrived back here." He replied, taking some pancakes and placing them onto a plate, adding butter and syrup before setting them in front of her.

"Eat."

She dug in and smiled as Teal'c joined them. Jack looked up, "Hey big guy."

"O'Neill." He sat down, took some pancakes and looked over at Buffy. "You did very well last night Buffy Summers." He stated.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you. And hey, at least I didn't die this time." She forked up some more pancake. Suddenly aware of the silence she looked up to see everyone's eyes on her.

"Um what?"

"Die? This time?" Jay asked.

Shifting restlessly she sighed, "Long story. Died at 16, Xander used CPR to bring me back. Almost died when Angel drained me, but went into a coma instead, um, died when I was 19, went to heaven for a few months, Willow brought me back from the dead…" she looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, that's it."

Jay was a little pale, and Jack shook his head, "Geez Daniel, you and Buffy must be related or something. What's it been for you, 4 or five times that you died or almost died?" 

Daniel shook his head at his friend and continued to eat. "_Almost_ only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades, Jack." He replied. 

Buffy leaned over to look at Daniel, "Look pretty good for a dead guy."

"Same goes." Daniel grinned. 

Jay sighed, "This isn't a regular thing, is it?" 

Rolling her eyes Buffy snorted, "It's not a hobby Jay."

Now Daniel snorted, "See! I don't do it on purpose either! Jaaack." This was said with overwhelming sarcasm.

"Why are you picking on me?" Jack protested.

There were quiet snickers around the table as Jack sulked.

Buffy ran a gentle hand over Jay's hair, and he glanced over at her. "We're leaving in two hours." He said quietly.

She closed her eyes, "I can't wait until Dawnie's graduation." Her shoulders slumped and Jay wrapped a strong arm around her, "I'm sorry Babe."

Jay and SG-2 were back on P99132, Minister Chang-na met them at the Stargate.

"Colonel Coburn, I trust that everything is well with your Buffy?" He asked jovially.

Jay bowed, "She's doing wonderful Minister, thank you for asking."

The negotiations went quickly from then on, and the treaty was signed. At the feast afterwards there was stylized storytelling, and after a few of the people who were native to the planet told their stories, the minister stood.

"Colonel Coburn, we would like you to tell us a story of your family." 

Sg-2 looked at their very uncomfortable CO with grins. "Come on Boss." Hayden teased, "Tell them about Buffy!" Surreptitiously Hailey pulled out a minirecorder and started taping, gleefully hoping for blackmail material. 

Realizing that he was stuck, and that the people were watching expectantly, he sighed and stood. "My life, before I met the woman that I am going to marry, was good. I have many friends and a job that I love." He gestured to the Stargate and the assembled and there was excited murmuring. "But then I met Buffy and my world changed for the better. She brought light, and love to me when I never thought to find it." He looked at his combat boots for a moment. 

"The reason that I left before was that a spirit of my ancestors came to me in a dream. We call him the Eagle Spirit. It is told that he is the spirit of foretelling and protection. He showed me that Buffy would be in danger if I didn't go to her." He paused, and saw the expectant faces turned towards him. He gave a grin to his team and continued to tell the story of the quest, and the battle with Shaddal and Nirrti, the love in his voice clear. When he finished the people stood and clapped their hands upon their thighs. 

SG-2 was amazed, they hadn't heard the story before either. Minister Chang-na held up his hands for silence, "We honor your bravery and the bravery of your Buffy. We would like to meet her." There were shouts of cheerful agreement. 

Jay bowed, "It may be some time. She is very busy and we are to be married soon."

"She is most welcome any time."

They went back through the gate, slightly hung over from plum wine and lack of sleep from the parties to a very happy General Hammond. 

"Good work SG-2. The Joint Chiefs will be very pleased." He said. 

"Thank you Sir." Jay smiled wearily. He looked over at Hailey who was about asleep on her feet.

The General noticed as well, "Let's debrief now and then you all are on downtime for 3 days."

"Thank you Sir." 

**Cleveland**

Dawn's graduation was clear and sunny, with just a hint of breeze off of the lake that would make sure the outdoor graduation ceremony didn't bake it's participants. 

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Faith were already seated in the uncomfortable folding chairs. Buffy wiggled slightly, "I hate these chairs." 

Xander leaned over, "Quit complaining, it's better than our graduation!" Willow snickered and Buffy rolled her eyes, "It would have to be raining frogs not to be." Giles snorted slightly at this.

****

A lean form in a nice suit flopped into the empty seat beside her with a sigh. "Yo." He said.

"Jon!" Buffy wrapped the young man in a hug that made him squeak in alarm, "Gotta breathe!"

"Oops, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Duh, I want to surprise Dawn." He leaned over and said hi to everyone else, then leaned back in his chair.

Buffy was looking around, "You're by yourself?" 

"Not. I have a shadow at the back somewhere." Jon's voice was filled with disgust and Buffy glanced back again to see a grinning Jay coming up beside them. 

"You sneak!" she yelped and stood up, leaning across Jon to wrap Jay in a hug.He kissed her enthusiastically back, shook hands with Giles and Xander, then kissed Willow and Faith, before shoving Jon to the next seat over so that he could sit beside Buffy. 

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and Dawn was Salutatorian. When she saw Jon her face lit up, making him sit up straighter and grin back. Afterwards they held a grad party, a tradition in Ohio for seniors. In the weekends before and after graduation, each senior is thrown a party by their family. Family and friends from all over come, usually with money to help the grad. Seniors go to everyone else's senior party for moral support and to give said seniors relief from the family thing. 

Dawn's party was supposed to be low key, in the backyard. But when they arrived they found a huge sign -'Congrats Dawn!' in the front yard. Jack and Sam had erected a tent and there were streamers everywhere, tables with food and people already milling around. 

Buffy got out and shook her head, then looked over at Jay, "You did this." She accused and he grinned. "I may have told Jack about the tradition, and how with the move you were keeping it low key. And he may have been insulted that you didn't ask for help.." He trailed off as Buffy fixed Jack with a glare, which he cheerfully ignored with a wave.

Daniel came around the corner and smiled, "Hey, there's the woman of the hour!" he went up and gave Dawn a hug.

"Hi Daniel! This is so great!" Her eyes were shining as she looked around. She grabbed Jon's hand and smiled, "Let's mingle." And he groaned and let himself be dragged along. 

Giles was mildly astonished, "I think we spoil her." He said to Buffy. 

Buffy was watching her sister's face and shook her head, "Look at her Giles. She's happy, in love and secure in our love for her. I think we did alright." Jay wrapped an arm around Buffy shoulder and slapped Giles gently on the back, "She's a great person. You both should be proud." 

It was just beginning to get dark, most of the crowd had left and Jack was trying to tease Daniel into doing a limbo contest. Jon was laughing and Dawn was leaning against him, trying not to giggle as Sam tried to sneak the limbo bar away. It had been a good day.

Jon leaned forward, "Ready to move on to the rest of our lives?"

Dawn turned her head slightly, brushing her lips over his cheek, "Very ready."


	60. s61 New homes and small worlds

The move had been smoother than anyone expected. Giles was settled in one of Jay's guest rooms, Dawn in another, with Willow in the last. Xander was still in Cleveland, doing the last little bit of odds and ends before heading to Colorado Springs himself. 

Buffy had an opened moving box at her feet and was looking around Jay's living room in curiosity. He had a beautiful painting of the southwest over the fireplace, and some kachina dolls on the shelves, along with a ton of books, but besides the dark oak woodwork, the cream colored walls were empty.

"Hmmm." She bent and picked out two of the African masks that had been her mother's and held them up, then decided to place one over the other on the narrow strip of wall between the two huge windows. She pulled out another item, a large stylized gazelle, carved out of a dark wood. Ebony, her mother had told her once. She gazed at the shelves and placed it on top, and stepped back to admire it.

"Feathering your nest?" Came Willow's voice, a smile in it.

Buffy turned, "Hey Will. I wanted to get some of the stuff that Mom had out. It's been in boxes forever."

Willow nodded and saw the masks, "I remember those."

"I thought I'd put one over the other in between the windows." She looked at Willow who nodded.

The girls continued to add things, including a framed poster of the Liá Fail, with a spectacular sunset behind it. Buffy had held it up over the phone table in the corner and Willow had smiled, "Looks great."

Giles came downstairs to the sound of a hammer and the cheerful sounds of the girls talking. He looked into the living room and found them with some of Joyce's things from her time at the gallery. Buffy held up a sculpture and Giles had a sudden memory of Joyce bringing it home soon after the 'band candy' incident. Blushing slightly, he kept back until he was in control again and then joined them in the living room.

Buffy held the sculpture up, the turned it sideways but Willow shook her head, "I wish I knew what it was Buff." She shrugged and Giles grunted in amusement, "I'll take it in my room Buffy. I remember when your mother acquired it."

"Good." And she handed it to him, watching as he turned it and took it back upstairs.

"Oh." Both of them said, realizing that they had both been wrong and Buffy had been holding it upside down. 

Giggling slightly Buffy pulled out a wall hanging, "I didn't inherit her sense for art, that's for sure."

*******

SG-1 and SG-2 stepped back through the gate with feelings of relief. It had been a long 5 days, the first two hiding from some kind of giant cats, and the last two trying to get back to the gate in one piece. It had taken SG-2 two days to find the other team, and then almost all of their ammo had been used up in keeping the giant carnivores at bay as they booked it back to the gate.

"Welcome back SG-1 and SG-2. I really didn't want to talk to Miss Summers again without being able to give her some news." General Hammond stated.

Jack grinned over at Jay, "Yeah, it would look bad if most of the wedding party and the groom didn't make it to the wedding." 

Jay shuddered, "Please, don't even go there."

Lt. Hailey grinned, "Only 4 more days to be single and happy like the rest of us Sir." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, the old ball and chain." Daniel teased, limping slightly as he headed down the ramp.

Jay eyed his friends with affection, "Let's go see Janet. I have a deep-seated need for a shower and some time with my fiancée'."

****

Giles was taking his evening constitutional, familiarizing himself with the neighborhood, and envying the gardens that reminded him of England, when he stopped and eyed the 'For Sale by Owner' sign in the front yard of a blue colonial. He looked it over carefully. It was two stories, with an attached two-car garage, various evergreens dotted the lawn, and it looked to be in good shape. At least from the road. He was about to move on when a lady stepped out onto the porch, "I saw you stop. Would you like to step inside?" she asked.

He eyed the pretty older blonde and smiled, "I would love too. My daughter is moving a couple of streets over and I'm looking for a house of my own. She's getting married and I don't want to.." he paused and the woman laughed, "Cramp their style. I understand."

Giles held out his hand, "Rupert Giles."

"Sara Jensen."

"Pleased to meet you." She led him inside and he glanced around in pleasure, "This is very nice."

"Thank you, we're moving to Denver and this old house has a lot of memories." she said, looking around for a moment.

She led him on a tour of the five bedroom house and in one of the bedrooms it was evident it belonged to a young boy. He walked over and looked out of the window, then turned and stopped short. On the dresser was a picture of Jack O'Neill and a young boy.

"Charlie." He said softly, and Sara jerked in surprise.

Giles turned, "I'm sorry. I recognize Jack. He's the best friend of my soon to be son-in-law. We've actually spent a lot of time together in the past few months."

"It's a small world." Sara said, gently taking the picture and looking at it, then set it down. She quietly led him throughout the rest of the house and by the time that they were done, Giles was convinced that it would be perfect for them. 

He looked over at Sara and smiled, "It's perfect. I'm a bachelor, but I will have two young people, who are like my children living here as well. Willow will be working at NORAD, and Xander will be working for Springs Century construction."

"What do you do?"

"I will be opening a magic and wiccan store in the old section of downtown." He smiled at her look of surprise. 

"There's much of a market for that sort of thing?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Yes, actually there is. There is a thriving wiccan community here in the Springs and also in Denver."

"I had no idea." Sara said quietly. 

Giles chuckled, "Most people don't." 

Sara smiled, "So, do you want your Willow and Xander to look at the house?"

"They trust me. There is plenty of room and the fact the 3 of the bedrooms have their own baths is a plus."

"Privacy is important, I understand. You don't know what my asking price is though." She stated quietly.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked at his charming best. Sara smiled back, "Let me get you some tea."

Buffy was nervous as she looked out of the window and still no Giles. It was dark and Willow had dinner almost made when Jay pulled up in his truck. She whipped open the door and jumped into his arms. "I'm glad that you're home. Is everyone ok?" She asked, her voice muffled in his chest. 

Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight, "Everyone's good, though Daniel's going to limp at our wedding."

"Limping's good. Dead's not so good." She slid down and turned to see a cheerful Giles walking up the street.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Buffy demanded.

Giles rolled his eyes at a commiserating Jay, "I went for a walk." He paused, then smiled, "I found a house, and I'm going to buy it."

Jay held out his had, "Congratulations. It must be pretty close?"

"Colonel O'Neill's old house. His ex-wife is moving to Denver."

Jay nodded, "It's a nice house." Buffy gave Giles a quick hug, "What, you couldn't call me on your cell phone?" 

"This is Colorado Springs dear, not Sunnydale."

A snort, "Ok, I over reacted. But just a little." She held out a thumb and finger with a quarter inch of space between.

The men smiled and the three of them walked inside.

****

Willow stood outside the blue colonial the next day, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door, smiling at the woman who answered.

"Hi, I'm Willow."

Sara smiled, "Hi Willow. I'm Sara Jensen. Won't you come in?"

Willow stepped inside and braced herself, but felt nothing but happiness inside the house. She relaxed slightly, then was aware of Sara's eyes on her.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, did Giles tell you what I do?"

"He said that you'll work at NORAD."

Willow groaned, "Well, that's true, but I'm also wiccan."

A surprised look crossed Sara's face, "Oh. Well, he'd discussed his store, but didn't mention that _you_ were wiccan."

"Can we sit down for a second, I want to be honest with you." Willow asked and Sara led her to a cherry dining room table and they both sat down.

Willow fidgeted with a napkin then looked up, "I've gotten to know Jack very well in the past year. I love him dearly, like a brother." She paused and took a sip of the ice tea that Sara had placed in front of her. "I know about Charlie, and was upset with Giles for agreeing to buy the house where there had been such a tragic death."

Sara's face was calm, though there was a tightness around her eyes. "What does Charlie's death have to do with this?"

"Um, I'- I'm a powerful witch and can sense things like that." 

Abruptly angry Sara stood, "Let's go." She led the way to the master bedroom and pointed to the floor, "There. That's where Charlie died. Satisfied?"

Willow closed her eyes at the pain in Sara's and abruptly could feel what had happened, the young boy's surprise, then the sadness of Charlie, his love for his parent's, but no anger, no despair. Opening her eyes she looked at the other woman, "He was very happy here. I feel nothing but his happiness and his love for you and Jack. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She began to move back when Sara touched her arm.

"I'm sorry. You can really feel him here?"

Willow tilted her head slightly, "Well, he's not _here _here. It's more of an imprint of his spirit. You do know it was an accident right? He knew he wasn't supposed to handle Jack's gun, but he did it anyway, only expecting to get yelled at."

Sniffling slightly, Sara went into the bathroom for a tissue and blew her nose, then stepped back into the room. "I was pretty sure, but there was always doubt." She looked at Willow, "I don't' believe in psychic's."

Willow grinned, "Neither do I."

"How do you know all of this?"

She swallowed hard, "I had only been a witch for a couple of years before I became addicted to magic and my lover left me because of it. I worked hard and stayed away from magic and I won her back." Willow turned to look out of the window for a moment. "The day we reconciled, a stray bullet came through our bedroom window and killed her instantly."

A quick gasp, then a, "Oh Willow, I am so sorry."

Willow turned back, her eyes sheened with unshed tears, "Several things happened, some bad and some good, and now I am a very strong witch. I don't usually tell people this, but I wanted you to understand why I came."

Sitting on the side of the bed with a sigh, Sara looked over at the red headed woman and shook her head. "I understand. It would be unbearable to live in a house with the spirit, or imprint of an unhappy child who had died a tragic death."

"Exactly. Though you still living here was a good sign. It meant that all of the good memories outweighed the bad."

Sara smiled, "Exactly." 

Willow sat down on the bed beside Sara, "What was Charlie's favorite thing to do?" and the women sat and talked about the boy whose name was Charlie O'Neill. 


	61. s62 Pre wedding jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tom Clancy's, I'm borrowing his President etc. solely for adding to the story. 

It was chaos in the three days before the wedding. Xander and Jay met Jay's relatives at the airport and ferried them to the hotel. Jay's Dad was going to stay with Jack since the men were going to get ready at his house. The woman would take over Jay's house, and Janet, Cassandra and SG-2 were taking care of the wedding site. 

Two days before General Hammond was busy reciting the ceremony that he would use in the conference room while Major Davis was handling his calls. When the red phone rang Davis panicked, "General Hammond's office."

"This is President Ryan, I was wondering if I could talk to the General please." Jack said politely. 

"Um, just a minute Sir. He's rehearsing." And Paul put the phone down and raced for the conference room.

"I'm sorry Mr. President, I was rehearsing for a wedding that I'm performing tomorrow on the 5th." Hammond said, dropping his papers on his desk and sitting down with a sigh.

"Anyone that I know?"

"It's Colonel Coburn Sir. He's the head of SG-2."

Jack thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, the one who looks like he could chew up a Marine and spit him out. Who's the lucky woman?"

There was a moment of silence. "She was part of the Hellmouth project Sir. She's a Slayer."

Jack sat up, "Miss Summers?" As President he was aware of the hellmouth and as a good Catholic made sure he was intimately familiar with the players. 

"Yes Sir. She's moved here, along with her family. In fact I've hired her to work at the SGC."

"And who's holding down the fort?" 

"I believe that Mr. Giles said that Faith Wilkins and three new Slayers are sharing the load equally Mr. President"

The President was looking at his Secretary of Defense and Arnie thoughtfully, "That's something then. So, the wedding is tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir. They are having it at the Garden of the Gods just before sunset. It should be beautiful. If I may ask, was there a reason why you call Mr. President?" 

Jack laughed, "So there was. I wanted to have an award ceremony for SG-2 for their part in the getting us the naqueda."

"It will have to be at the end of July Mr. President. They will be back from their honeymoon by then."

"Very well. Set it up would you General. I'd like to be there."

"Yes Mr. President." And after the General hung up, he looked at Paul. "The President wants to award SG-2 in person."

"I'll set it up for you Sir." Paul said.

"Thank you Son. I need to work on the wording of this thing." And the General picked up his speech and went back to practice.

**Washington DC**

Jack Ryan looked at Anthony Bretano and smiled, "You said that you'd like to meet the people of the SGC. There's a wedding on the 5th in the evening, I'd like you to attend."

"Me Jack?" The Secretary of Defense said.

"You're their boss and it'll give them a morale boost." 

"Ok. I'll get my secretary to set it up." He stood with a grunt, "Later Jack, I have to go and juggle my schedule. Happy Fourth of July. " Tony said, a hair sarcastically, and the President laughed, "What's the matter Tony? I thought Italians loved weddings and free food!" 

"Just like the Irish and their beer." The Secretary tossed back, making Arnie burst into laughter. 

July fourth came and went in a flurry of fireworks and food. SG-2, SG-1, Jay's family and Buffy's family all relaxed together at the park and had a great time. Jay's family got to know Buffy better, and Buffy appreciated his Dad's understated sense of humor. 

**Wedding Day**

July 5th arrived in a blaze of sunshine and blue skies. Luckily it was high enough in the mountains that the temperature wouldn't be terribly hot. It was chaos in Jay's house as the four women began to get ready for the wedding. 

Buffy let everyone else into the showers first and was indulging in a hot cup of coffee at the dining room table when there was a knock at the window. She jumped, slopping coffee onto the table and looked up, smiling widely. Standing, she quickly glanced around then opened the patio doors and stepped into Jay's waiting arms.

"I had to see you." He whispered into her hair and he held her tightly.

"Can you believe that we're going to get married?" she whispered back.

He pulled back slightly and look down at her, "Oh yeah. 'Til death do us part. 'Til I'm old and gray and you're old and beautiful." 

"_You _are beautiful." She said, running a hand over his smooth cheek, smiling as he turned his face into her palm and pressed a gentle kiss there. Their eyes locked and they stood for a moment until a voice barked…

"Hey! Aren't' you aware that it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day?" 

Jay gave a lazy grin, "Hey Sam."

Buffy stood on her toes and gave Jay one last kiss, "See you tonight."

"It's a date." He pulled back slowly, reluctantly releasing her hand, before sticking his tongue out at Sam and getting into his truck. Sam waved cheerfully and he tooted his horn before disappearing around the curve.

"Geez, you'd think you guys were in love or something." 

Buffy shoved her friend, "Or something. So, there's a shower free finally?" she grinned. 

***

Jack looked in the mirror and frowned as he finished tying his tie. He checked his ribbons and heard Jay come into the bedroom, mumbling under his breath.

"What's the matter with you?" He turned to regard his friend as he fought with his tie.

"Nothing that a can of gasoline and a flamethrower wouldn't cure." Jay said, then cursed, whipped the tie off and heaved it across the room.

"There." And he sat on the bed with a sigh.

Jack chuckled and retrieved the offending tie before moving in front of his friend, "A wee bit tense are we? Stand up, I'll get it for you."

Jay watched as Jack concentrated on the tie, his brown eyes fixed on his task. "I'm glad that you're here Jack."

Raising his eyes to his friend, Jack gave that famous grin, "You'd be lost without me pal. Do ya need a map for tonight too?" He finished the tie as Jay snorted.

"No, I have that covered, don't you worry about a thing." He replied and looked into the mirror, "Thanks Jack."

"Not a problem." They both looked up as Daniel moved into the room, frowning at his own tie, "Jaa-ack." He whined and glared as both men chuckled at him.

"Don't mess with me, I'm a desperate man." He scowled and Jack walked over to help his other friend. Giles stood in the doorway and smiled at the younger men, "It's almost time to leave. Are you ready for some pictures Colonel?" he asked and Xander leaned around the doorframe and snapped a picture.

"Oh, we have a choice?" Jay asked, a grin on his face as Xander snapped another picture. 

"Nope. Smile!" 

****


	62. s63 Wedding reception wedding night R ra...

Due to a previous booking the original site of the wedding had to be moved to the High Point wedding site. Hailey had driven up in person to check it out and was happier with it. It had a semi covered pavilion and more spectacular views, so she booked it immediately and had let her CO know. 

Now at the wedding site Janet was glancing around, twitching flowers into place and then she looked over at Cassie and Lt. Hailey, "Well?"

Hailey looked around carefully. The chairs for the guests were in a half circle, with the aisle up the middle leading to the pavilion. In front of the pavilion on each side were flower arrangements of creamy roses, blue hydrangea topiaries and overflowing ivy, the bases of the large containers dressed with blue ribbons. The aisle between the seats was covered in a cream colored satin runner that Janet had picked up for a song at the flea market. The chairs had blue and cream ribbons attached to their backs and the whole effect was simple but stood out against the earth tones of the site nicely. The blues and white of Pikes Peak in the background nicely rounded out the spectacular setting. Two musicians from the Air Force Academy were tuning their violins. 

"It looks great. You're a genius Doc." She said sincerely. The three women looked up to see the first limo pull up, and the men get out, along with General Hammond. 

Jay placed his brimmed cover squarely on his head and smiled in delight, "It's beautiful Ladies!" 

The other men stepped out and Janet smiled, "You all look spectacular." She was right. Jay, Jack, Hayden and General Hammond were all in their dress blues, Daniel, Xander, Giles and Jay's father were all in dove gray summer weight suits with ties that were a shade darker than the uniforms, the effect was lovely. 

The men smiled and Janet went over to show Jay's dad were he was sitting. Xander was to seat the women guests and Giles was going to walk Buffy down the aisle. As they sat and chatted quietly the small bus with the first guests pulled up. Xander seated the women, kissing Cassie in front of her Mom, before seating them both. Grinning at Faith as he seated her on the brides side, with Robin following behind. Sam Finn was a surprise and both Jack and Jay nodded at Riley as he sat beside his wife, both dressed in Army dress uniform. Teal'c walked up the aisle with Jay's tiny aunt who had a huge grin on her face as he gently deposited her into her seat. 

As more guests arrived, the men were herded into position by the General. He took in the slightly pale groom and smiled, "Buck up Colonel. We could be wearing mess dress." (a/n Mess dress is the hated ultra formal uniform that officers in highly visual postings wear. It has a short 'waiter' type jacket, a cape, it's form fitting, and I'm told, uncomfortable in the extreme)

Hayden, Jack and Jay groaned in unison. "We're grateful that Buffy's never seen them." Jack replied. His phone rang at that moment and Jay swung around to look at him.

"O'Neill." He listened with a frown the said, "Ok, send them up." And he closed his phone.

"Someone held back the girls for another limo coming to the wedding." He turned to the General who looked puzzled as well, "I don't know who it is Jack."

"I guess we're about to find out." Daniel said as the limo pulled up. Giles looked over but Jack walked down the aisle to intercept him. 

"Just a second Giles." The door opened and secret service guys piled out, and then a short man in an exquisitely cut gray pinstriped suit got out, smiling as he saw Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill. Nice to see you again." And he held out his hand to be shook.

Jack popped to attention and saluted instead, "Mr. Secretary."

Secretary Bretano looked at the other people in uniform who were saluting and sighed, "Everyone at ease. This is a wedding for Christ's sake."

The General came down the aisle, "This is a surprise Mr. Secretary." And the two men shook hands.

"The President couldn't make it, but asked me to come in his stead. So who's got his head on the chopping block today?" He asked cheerfully. The secret service agents smiled slightly.

"That would be me Mr. Secretary." Jay said, and the Secretary shook his hand as well.

"Congratulations son. I understand that the woman in question is a real peach." 

Jay smiled, "I think so Sir." Everyone turned when they heard another vehicle approach.

Secretary Bretano smiled, "Last chance to change your mind." 

Shaking his head Jay smiled, "She's the one Sir."

Everyone moved into his or her places and the Secretary sat down as the violins began to play. The car door opened and first Sam stepped out, then Willow, then Dawn, all looking lovely in a sleeveless, knee length blue silk dresses, a shade deeper than the men's uniforms, carrying cream colored roses. They moved into their places across from the men, and waited. They were anxious to see Jay's reaction. 

The wedding march began to play as Buffy stepped out of the car, and Jay's heart actually skipped several beats as he looked at the woman he was about to marry.

Buffy's dress was an ivory, strapless, fitted gown covered with alencon lace, and a short train. The matching shawl was gracefully draped around her bare shoulders and over her arms. She wore her mother's pearls and carried a bouquet of blue hydrangeas, stephanotis and cream roses. Her hair was pulled up into a crown of curls and she absolutely took his breath away.

Jack looked at the poleaxed expression on his friends' face and chuckled, "Breath or you're gonna pass out." He murmured, making Daniel and Hayden laugh quietly. The men watched as Giles offered Buffy his arm and they walked up the aisle to the sounds of the wedding march.

She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The sun was starting to sink in the sky and the first wave of reds and golds gilded Buffy so that she looked like a goddess. Her hazel eyes were only for him and Jay realized that he was the luckiest man in the world.

As she walked Buffy had eyes only for Jay, standing there so tall and handsome in his uniform. It struck her then that he was as much of warrior as herself, though the battles they had fought were different. The love shone in his eyes and Buffy knew that hers reflected it. It was going to be ok, she had her dreams in the palm of her hand and nothing was going to take that away. She turned and kissed Giles, accepting his hug, watched as Jay and Giles shook hands, then turned and took Jay's hand as they faced the General.

General Hammond cleared his throat and began, "I am rarely asked to perform for such a happy occasion. And as such I'll try to keep it short." There was laughter from the audience. "Marriage is a precious thing. It takes hard work, sacrifice but the rewards are boundless. In our line of business it's never wise to take the one you love for granted." 

He paused, his eyes taking in the couple before him, then he smiled, "Colonel James Luka Coburn, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" 

His heart in his eyes Jay nodded, "I do."

"Buffy Anne Summers, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She replied, her voice strong and happy.

The General smiled, "The rings?" Buffy handed her bouquet to Dawn and turned back to Jay.

Jack looked startled and began to comically pat himself down before his face cleared and he pulled a platinum band out of his breast pocket. He sheepishly handed it to Jay, who rolled his eyes, causing laughter in the small gathering.

Jay turned to Buffy and she smiled, then she leaned around to shake her head at Jack who grinned back.

"Buffy, I don't have the words for this. It's too big to explain." He held the ring up then slid it on her trembling hand, "I love you and you are my world." He took her hand and pressed his mouth to it, watching as a tear slipped down her cheek. He took a finger and gently wiped it away. 

Buffy turned to Dawn, who looked at Jack smugly as she handed the ring over immediately. Buffy looked at the ring, then at Jay, "This symbolizes my love for you. An unbroken circle." She slid it onto his finger and kissed his hand gently, "You have filled me with so much love, you are my world." As they gazed at each other, there were smiles from the audience at the obvious love in the two people before them.

General Hammond cleared his throat and they looked back at him with smiles. "By the power vested in me by the State of Colorado I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride Colonel." 

Jay grinned, took her hands and pulled her to him for a full blown, romantic kiss that had the assembled clapping. Pulling back, Jay looked into his wife's starry eyes, "Hey Mrs. Coburn."

"Um." Was her intelligent reply and he laughed softly. The music swelled and they turned around to face their friends and family.

"May I introduce Colonel and Mrs. James Coburn." 

Everyone stood as they walked down the aisle, then under the crossed swords, manned by friends from the SGC. There was laughter and hugs as Buffy and Jay were congratulated.

A familiar man walked up and Buffy smiled, "Wesley. I'm so glad that you came." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he smiled, "I was the only one who could make it but they all send their congratulations." He replied, referring to the Angel Investigations gang.

Jay introduced Buffy to some of the SGC members that she hadn't met yet, and as they were talking Secretary Bretano came up. Jay was about to pop to attention but the man shook his head, "Relax son. Introduce me to your bride."

"Mr. Secretary, this is my wife," He beamed as he said it for the first time, "Buffy Coburn. Buffy, this is our boss, just under the President, Secretary of Defense Anthony Bretano."

Smiling Buffy held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Sir." She said. Her eyes went to his secret service escort, looking them over with interest.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Coburn. I hope that you don't mind that we crashed your wedding." 

Buffy shook her head, "Nope, the more the merrier."

Everyone was smiling and talking and Jack wandered over to the Secretary, "You're invited to the reception Sir. It's at my house. You _and_ your goon squad." He grinned at one of the agents who groaned, "I wasn't sure that you recognized me Jack."

"Oh yeah, I recognized you Frank, even behind the cool shades."

Tony Bretano looked from his agent to the Colonel, "Old comrades in arms I take it?"

"Yes Mr. Secretary." The agent smiled.

"Back when I was younger and much better looking than he was." Jack corrected. Buffy snorted and Jack tweaked her nose. General Hammond came up to join them, "Did you invite them to the reception Colonel?" 

"Yeahsureyabeatcha. Excuse me Sirs, I have a blonde to catch." And they watched him as he walked towards the bridesmaids. Jay made their excuses as the photographer waved, "Sirs, we need to get the pictures done before it gets dark, excuse us." And he dragged Buffy with him. The General laughed softly, watching his people getting ready for photos. 

"They seem like fine people General." The Secretary said softly.

Hammond smiled proudly, "The best Mr. Secretary." 

Secretary Bretano looked around curiously, "Who are the representatives from the Army?"

Hammond looked over and saw the two talking with Giles and another man he wasn't familiar with, "They are part of General Billy Dixon's team." He noticed the Secretary's eyes widen, he was familiar with the Initiative. 

"Oh, that team."

"Yes Mr. Secretary. The new bride worked with Major Finn back in California." 

Tony eyed the newly married couple curiously, "Interesting." He turned back, "Let's go get some food, shall we?" 

Later in their limo Jay and Buffy were exchanging long kisses, having long discarded his cap and she her shawl and bouquet. Jay's tongue thoroughly explored Buffy's mouth, making her moan with want. Pulling back he looked at her and was very satisfied with the 'thoroughly kissed' look she now had. "I love you Buffy Anne Coburn." He whispered.

"Your middle name is Luka?" Buffy smiled, then wiped off the lipstick on Jay's lip. 

He grinned, "It's Croatian for Luke. It was my grandfather's name." 

"It's beautiful." Buffy leaned forward and kissed him again. 

"I can't believe that we finally made it. It seemed like forever." He murmured against her mouth. He pulled back and gently trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder, then leaned down to run his lips over her skin, making her eyes close and her head to fall back. "You smell wonderful." He murmured as his lips skimmed lower.

"Jay, we can't…" She broke off and moaned as he slid a fingertip into the bodice of her gown and slid it across her breast. Turned on and desperate she reached for his buttons when the car stopped.

"Shit." He groaned. Buffy giggled, adjusted her bodice and tried to calm her racing heart. They got out of the car, Jay helping her when she wobbled slightly on her heels. 

"Oops." She said then straightened up, ducking quickly behind Jay with a startled laugh as they were pelted with bird seed. 

"Congratulations!" Their guests called. Everyone that had been at the wedding were already at Jack's house. Looking around Buffy could only shake her head, Jack had a lighted tent up in his backyard, even a small dance floor inside, with members of the Air Force band getting ready to play. There were tables for people and a large table filled with southern barbecue, french fries, mounds of cut up fruit and lots of napkins. It was relaxed and fun.

After the meal was finished Buffy stood, spoke to some of their guests, then walked over to look at the beautiful cake. Looking closely at the decorations she burst out laughing, making Jay stand to join her, his confusion evident. "What?" Buffy giggled, then pointed, "Look closer."

Jay peered at the decorations and started to laugh. In between the blue and silver roses were itty bitty faces with vampire teeth made out of blue icing. Jack came up with a swagger, "So, you saw it?" 

"Jack, you're so weird." Buffy kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you got pictures."

"I'm way ahead of ya. So, you ready to cut the cake yet?" 

Jay and Buffy moved behind the beautiful cake and together they sliced it. They both took a small piece and eyed each other suspiciously before gingerly feeding it to each other. Then Buffy took a finger and ran it through the frosting and dabbed it on Jay's nose, making his eyes cross comically. He leaned down and rubbed his nose all over her cheek, causing her to squeal. His eyes met hers and he lowered his mouth for a long kiss, after which he licked some frosting off of her cheek, making her squeal again. There was laughter from their friends and family at the two of them. They cleaned up and as the music began again Giles came up to Buffy.

"They want us to do the Father Daughter dance." His eyes were uncertain but Buffy smiled, "No one else I'd rather do it with." And she let him walk her to the dance floor. Jay watched with pride as his bride finished her dance, then he went up and shook Giles hand, "Thank you." 

Giles looked at his son-in law with pride and affection, "Take care of her Jay."

He smiled at the older man, "With my life." 

****

Jay was lying on the bed naked, his uniform already put back into its garment bag. He looked around in satisfaction. The lighting was low, there were rose petals sprinkling the bed with one pale pink rose lying on her side of the bed, an open bottle of champagne and some chocolates on the table beside the bed. He wanted this night to be perfect. 

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and gave a shaky sigh. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she wore her shower gift, a Victoria's Secret sheer floral lace teddy in black. It had a deep v down the front, tied with two satin ties widely spaced apart for maximum exposure and it had high cut legs, making her shorter legs look longer. It showed off her skin underneath to perfection and Buffy couldn't wait until Jay saw her in it.

"Buffy?" he called and she gave herself one last glance in the mirror before opening the door.

Jay pushed himself up onto his elbows and gazed at his wife as she walked into the room. His cock noticed too and immediately rose to attention. 

"Oh god." He said and she wandered over to pour herself a glass of champagne for her suddenly dry throat. Her eyes met her husbands and her breath stopped at the sheer desire in them. She looked down and suddenly noticed the rose petals on the bed, and the rose. Kneeling on the side of the bed she handed him her glass before picking up the rose to smell. Jay shotgunned the champagne and set the glass on his night table before reaching for his bride.

"Come here." He whispered, and she smiled and took his offered hand. She knelt on the bed and he sat up to kneel in front of her, trailing his fingers down the v of the teddy, making her sensitive skin shiver. He took his fingers and cupped her head, lowering his head to kiss her, then helplessly melting into the kiss. 

Buffy's hands roamed over the silky hard, muscular body of the man she loved. She caressed his nipples, making his moan into her mouth. She ran her fingers over his pecs down the hard muscles of his stomach, before gently using both hands to caress his erection. He pulled back from their kiss with a gasp and helplessly thrust into her hands.

Trembling, trying to fight for control he pulled back. "Let me do this for you babe." And with gentle hands he pushed her back onto the bed, fastening his mouth over hers for a drugging kiss. He lifted his head and watched as her eyes fluttered back open, "Love you." She whispered. He smiled and untied the first tie that held the teddy together, then dipped his head to lick the skin that was exposed. Her gasps and moans and whimpers set him aflame with more desire. Untying the next tie he moved down, licking and nipping at the skin, making her writhe on the bed and beg. 

At the end of his own patience he pulled the teddy off, his mouth moving lower until Buffy gasped and arched, "Jay!" she moaned and climaxed.

"You are so hot." Jay growled as he moved back up to take her mouth in another deep kiss, nipping, licking her lip, before plunging his tongue into her hot wet mouth and swallowing her cries of delight. He moved over her, nudging her thighs open before settling his cock at her entrance, teasing her by pushing slightly, then pulling back. 

Buffy gripped his ass, having had enough teasing, "If you don't make love to me now I'm gonna scream." She whispered harshly, then sighed as he used short thrusts to move slowly into her. Buffy arched to meet him, feeling him fill her like they had been made for one another. Jay leaned down to nuzzle and lick her neck, thrusting faster now. They moved together, their eyes locked on each other, their bodies moving together like a well oiled machine. Buffy felt the shining edge come closer. "Jay." She moaned and arched, shuddering in his arms as she climaxed, a tight velvet fist around his cock. Jay thrust one last time before shouting Buffy's name, his body jerking as he came forcefully. 

Buffy pulled him down to rest on top of her, loving the feel of his body pressing her into the bed. She could feel his shudders as he came down off the orgasmic high and she smiled smugly that she could turn him into jello like this. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, smiling as he grunted. "Hey." She whispered.

Jay raised his head and kissed her, "Hey yourself. I think I've lost the feeling in my legs."

Buffy snickered, "I've got rose petals stuck in places I don't even want to think about." She could feel Jay snort, then start laughing. She joined in and they helplessly collapsed into laughter. 

Buffy laughed and hugged him, "You're so weird Jack. I hope you get pictures before we serve it." 

Surveying the cake complacently he nodded, "Already done. You may squish it into each other's faces now 


	63. s64 Back at home, a new jober2 jobs

****

Charleston, SC

Buffy lay on the beach, reading her book while Jay was on his stomach asleep. She looked over her sunglasses to admire his body in its tacky Hawaiian print swim trunks. Smiling softly she reached out a gentle hand to brush sand off of his back and he opened his eyes, "Hey babe."

"Hi husband." Every time she said that it gave her a thrill.

He leaned up to kiss her gently, the pushed to his knees and stretched his very fit and muscular body. 

"You are sooo gorgeous." Buffy said quietly, the lust in her voice making Jay smile smugly.

"Thank you but now that we're married you're supposed to say that." 

Buffy snorted, and began to gather her things, "Yeah, tell that to the women who swallowed their tongues when you stretched just now."

Jay looked around a little self consciously and noticed he was indeed the object of female attention. "Sheesh, like a fuckin' meat market." He complained, making Buffy giggle.

"Meat…mmmmmm." She said, glancing down at his crotch mischievously.

"Stop it!" Jay hissed, chuckling but getting turned on by his wife's attention.

"Do I haveta?" She whined, letting him pull her up and into his arms. 

"Never." He whispered, giving her a sweet kiss. 

They were walking back to their rental when Buffy glanced around, "I miss the beach." 

"You like the mountains don't you?" he asked, putting away their towels in the trunk.

"I loove the mountains. But I love the beach too." They got into the car and began to head back to the Omni Hotel in the downtown part of Charleston. 

"So, when we have leave we come to the beach. Maybe a new one each time?" He looked over and was rewarded by her blinding smile.

"Not every leave, but maybe once in a while." She said with satisfaction, it was like he knew her soul.

"Ok, works for me." 

They spent a week and a half exploring Charleston and the low country area of South Carolina, including the beaches. It was relaxing and full of fun and discovery for the newly weds. As they drove to the airport Buffy turned in her seat, "This was so great. Promise me we'll always be as happy as we are right now."

Jay took his right hand off of the steering wheel and took hers, pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. "I promise that we'll always be happy, though I'm sure that we'll fight, and bug each other and forget what the other says, but we'll look at each other and remember that we love each other."

"You're gonna make me cry." Buffy murmured.

****

Colorado Springs

It was late as they pulled up to the house. Buffy looked at it, wondering what was wrong, when she realized that Giles and Willow had already moved and Dawnie was staying with them.

"It looks lonely." She said, and Jay glanced up, "It looks the same as it always did, but now we are going to fill it with love and all of that mushy stuff." 

They unlocked the door and walked in, switching on the lights to find the dining room table full of presents and cards and a banner across the room that said, "Welcome Home".

Jay dropped his luggage and sighed, "Well babe, we're home." He looked over at Buffy and raised his eyebrow, "Go back outside."

"What?"

"Just do it." When she looked at him quizzically, he said, "Please?"

Shrugging she walked back outside and was startled as he moved up quickly behind her and swung her up into his arms, (making her yelp in surprise), then turned back, carrying her over the threshold.

"Welcome Home Mrs. Coburn." And in Jay's arms she felt like she _was _home. 

It was on Monday when the alarm went off and Jay got up, "I have to go to work babe." He said and Buffy suddenly sat up.

"Me too." She said, flipping her hair back off of her face. She jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom, leaving a very surprised Jay still standing there.

Poking her head back out she frowned, "Jay?" 

"What do you mean, 'You too'?" He asked.

"General Hammond hired me, I thought I told you?" She nibbled her lip as she thought back over the past few months and realized guiltily that it hadn't come up.

"Ooops."

Jay grinned slightly, "And what are you going to do?" He was enjoying the guilty look on his new wife's face.

"I'm supposed to be Daniel's bodyguard when he's with other SG teams. It's supposed to make Jack happy and keep Daniel out of trouble." 

He regarded her for a moment and nodded, "Ok, I guess that _we _are heading into work in a half an hour then."

"Half an hour?" Buffy yelped and disappeared into the bathroom, a laughing Jay following her in.

As they walked into the SGC they were greeted cheerfully. Daniel swept her up in a bear hug, followed by Jack. "You are so tan Xena! The honeymoon looks like it agreed with you." 

Blushing rosily Buffy nodded, "It did." 

Jack chuckled as he shook Jay's hand and watched as Sam and Buffy talked a mile a minute about Charleston. General Hammond came around the corner and smiled, "Welcome back Colonel and Mrs. Coburn." 

"Thank you Sir." Jay said, shaking his CO's hand. Buffy came up and gave the General a kiss, "Thanks for the wedding, you did such a great job." 

"It was my pleasure. Now, you need to go through training and the Colonel needs to get to work. Jack, come with me and Mrs. Coburn. We have something to discuss."

"Yes Sir." Jack looked over at Jay who shrugged and everyone went where they were supposed to go.

During the first couple of weeks Buffy went through the orientation and the training with the new recruits to learn the ropes of the SGC. She was a star pupil and the instructors all loved her. Except the self-defense instructor. 

Jack and General Hammond were aware that the 6'3" Marine advanced self defense instructor was arrogant, and that no one liked his classes, but he was a thorough instructor and when the trainees left they had a complete knowledge of the course curriculum. They hoped with time that the man would mellow.

Unfortunately Buffy was not impressed. She listened and practiced everyday, but as each trainee was humiliated her stomach roiled into knots. This was NOT the way Giles had trained her.

"Coburn!" he barked. 

Buffy gracefully stood and walked over to him. "Captain." She replied politely.

"Attack me." He demanded, making a 'bring it on' gesture with both hands.

"Ok."

Buffy lunged forward, startling the man with her speed, feinted to the left, grabbed the Captain's left wrist, planted her feet and tossed the man over her shoulder, to land with a thud in front of her shocked classmates.

Buffy turned and placed her hands on her hips, "Whoops! Too much?" she asked cheerfully.

The Captain shook himself and slowly stood, glaring mightily at the petite blond. 

"Let's see you try that again." He growled. A student tried to bolt for the door and get help, absolutely sure that his classmate was about to be pulverized in front of him, but the Captain yelled, "Freeze!" and the student slunk back to his spot.

"You know," Buffy had seen Jack pause in the gym doorway, "I don't remember this as part of the curriculum."

The large Marine lunged at her and she nimbly stepped out of his path, shaking her head at Jack as he made to come in.

"I understand…." she paused and moved again as he tried a roundhouse kick on her, "…that instruction in self defense.." another growl from the Captain, his fist heading toward her head when she caught it in an iron grip, not even moving from the impact, "…is important. But humiliating people doesn't seem to be the way to go about it." She slowly squeezed, dropping the shocked man to his knees, his face red.

"Buffy." Came Jack's voice and she immediately let go and stepped back.

"Colonel O'Neill." The Captain scrambled to his feet, rubbing his hand furiously.

"Captain Overton." Jack's voice was flat and deceptively calm. He turned to the students, "You're dismissed for your next class." Everyone scrambled up and beat a hasty retreat. Buffy was about to follow when Jack shook his head. Sighing she stayed, eyeing the Captain with barely concealed dislike.

When the gym was empty Jack looked at the Marine, "So Captain. You've enjoyed serving here at the SGC?"

"Sir, yes Sir." The Captain barked.

"Good, good." A long pause, "So, what _did _happen in here?"

The Captain blushed with humiliation. "I'm sorry Sir. I don't know what came over me. I have no excuse Sir."

Now Jack was exasperated, "Do you wanna be a perimeter guard in Antarctica?"

"Sir no Sir."

Jack eyed the man with exasperation, "Then cut the crap Captain. _I _know what happened. You thought as an almighty Marine that you are better at combat than anyone, especially a woman student. Then Buffy rains on your little parade and you snapped."

The Captain looked at his boots silently. 

"Well, Buffy's right about one thing. Humiliating the students is no way to teach, so here's what I'm gonna do. Buffy, you have an extra job in addition to playing shepherd to my sheep. You get to take over the self-defense classes and Overton here will be a student of yours."

"What?" they yelped in unison, then glared at each other.

"Why am I being punished? He's the one that flipped out!" Buffy protested.

Jack shook his head, "Like you were even in the remotest bit of danger." He snorted, "Please." He watched her expression turn mule stubborn and used the last card in his deck, charm. "Please? Do it for the kids."

She huffed and turned to the Marine, "You pull another stunt like the one you tried on me and I'll make you eat your boots. Understand me?"

A rebellious look at Jack then a, "Yes ma'am."

Jay came to the doorway, "Ready for lunch babe? Oh, hey Jack, Overton." Jay nodded to the men.

Buffy gave Jack a warning look that he had no trouble interpreting and she turned and smiled, "You bet, I'm starving." 

After Buffy and Jay left, Jack grinned at the very pale Marine Captain. "Yeah, you saw the connection didn't you. Buffy is Colonel Coburn's new wife."

"Sir, just kill me now."

"Don't tempt me." Jack replied tartly.

***

Buffy filled her tray, still fuming and Jay watched her closely. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked.

She slid him a glance, then picked up her glass of milk and sipped it. "Want to tell you? No. Probably should because guys gossip worse than women? Maybe. Am I gonna right now?" she grinned at the look on his face as he narrowed his eyes.

Words floated through the air in the busy cafeteria, "Did you see him fly through the air? It was like he weighed nothing to her." Two trainees walked by, chattering animatedly. Buffy winced.

Jay carefully rested his arms on the table, "Buffy, did you break the Captain?" A tray thumped next to them and Jack chuckled as he and the rest of SG-1, including Daniel who had his nose buried in a book, sat down.

Buffy glared at Jack, then looked at her husband, "He's fine." She said shortly and began to eat.

Jack took a bite of the lasagna and chewed thoughtfully as Jay watched him, eyebrows raised. Finishing his chewing he swallowed, and took a sip of his Pepsi, "Imagine my surprise when I went to the gym to see how Xena here was doing and found Captain Overton doing a pretty good impression of a beached whale on the floor."

Buffy snorted and continued to eat.

"Buffy?" Sam asked.

Teal'c laid down his fork, "What did Captain Overton do to you Buffy Coburn?" His voice was placid but Buffy looked up to see his stern expression.

"See?" she looked at Jack, "Thank you Teal'c. It was _not _my fault. The man said 'attack me'. What was I supposed to do?" She exclaimed, then looked down are her salad, "Plus it was making my stomach hurt watching him be so nasty to the trainees." She mumbled. By now Daniel had put down his book and was listening.

Jack continued, "So, there I was and the Captain got to his feet and asked her to do it again." 

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeesh. _Must_ be a Marine, not very bright."

There were several snorts but Jack held up his hands, "I'm not finished. He jumped her and…"  
"What?" Jay said, sitting up in surprise.

"Cripes Coburn, let me finish!" 

Buffy groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"So he jumps her and she steps to the side and he stumbled less than gracefully by. Then he tried to kick her but missed. And all this time she's delivering a lecture about poor training techniques." Jack laughed, "Shoulda seen his face. Anyway, after he tried to punch her, calm down Coburn, she caught his fist and made him sink to the floor like he was a trainee himself." He took another bite of lasagna. 

"Well? Is he on his way to Alaska?" Sam demanded.

"Nope."

"And why not O'Neill?" came Teal'c's very disappointed voice.

Jack grinned, "I had a Solomon moment." He paused as everyone except Buffy, who was now muttering underneath her breath, looked over at him.

"Well?" Daniel asked exasperatedly.

"Buffy is going to take over the self defense classes and Overton will be her trainee." 

Everyone gaped and heard Buffy say huffily, "I'm being punished and it's so not fair."

"Come on Xena. You have tons of teaching experience, and you'll be teaching the Captain at the same time on how to deal with people without being a chowderhead. I'm killing two birdies with one artifact, er, rock." He gave a glance to Daniel who just rolled his eyes.

Jay sat back and looked at Jack thoughtfully, "You are devious Jack."

Teal'c even looked mildly impressed, "Indeed."

"Thank you."

Buffy sighed, "It's a good thing I love you Jack or I'd tell you where to stick your idea." She looked at her husband, "And you aren't even to go near my trainee, got it?" 

About to protest he saw the look in his wife's eyes, "Fine. I'll behave."

"Good thing, I didn't think you wanted to change our sleeping arrangements this early in our marriage." She said, making Jay wince. Grinning she got up, "I've got class. Later." And was headed for the door when Overton entered. There were murmurs in the cafeteria as the tall, broad shouldered Marine and the petite blond saw each other.

He flinched as their eyes met and she stopped, "When's the first class tomorrow?"

"0800."

"I'll be there. You be there at 0745. We need to talk."

A subdued "Yes ma'am." From the man and Buffy walked on. It was obvious that the larger man was cowed by Buffy's presence. 

Sam turned to Jack, "Wow."

"Told ya. I'm Solomon and I didn't even have to cut the baby in half."

Jay watched as his wife disappeared. "I really love that woman." 


	64. s65 Dawnie's summer job, and how Buffy g...

Daniel was no dummy. He hired Dawn as temporary help, getting the necessary clearances for her to work on the top-secret things that the SG teams regularly brought back through the gate. He was pleased that he did, for between them they cleared a lot of the backlog of translations in record time. 

It was the middle of the summer and one afternoon Dawn was lying on Daniel's couch, rolling a stone with inscriptions on it around in her hands. She felt like she should be able to read it but was batting zero so far.

"Hey beautiful lady."

Dawn looked up to see Jon lounging in the doorway. "Hi!" she jumped up and grabbed him for a hug and kiss. He had been busy at the Academy, going through student orientation and she hadn't seen him for several days.

They kissed passionately, the rock in Dawn's hand forgotten as she got wrapped up in the kiss. A snort from Daniel as he squeezed by made them pull apart reluctantly. Dawn was about to say something when she opened her hand that held the rock and stared.

"Daniel!" She held out her hand and he grabbed it, realizing what she saw.

"Clay. We need some clay." And he dashed out the door.

Jon peered at the fading marks in Dawn's hand, "Ok, I give. What is it?"

"No one's been able to figure out these stones that were discovered on some planet, I forget the name. Now we know why! The stone is like a stamp, you have to press it onto something to be able to read it!" 

Jon smiled at the excitement in her voice. "Huh."

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, "Don't play dumb with me Jonathon O'Neill."

"Why not? It always works for me." Came Jack's voice from the doorway.

Daniel pressed by him, carrying a flat tray with a lump of clay on it. "Jack, why are you here?" he looked at his friend over his glasses.

"It's almost lunch Daniel." Jack replied patiently.

Daniel was busy smoothing the clay with what looked like a wooden knife, "Lunch is going to have to wait." He said absently. He reached for the stone and rolled it onto the clay like you would take a fingerprint. It was immediately obvious that the markings were a language, and there were also some symbols that only showed up in the clay, but were invisible on the stone's surface. Daniel looked up with a big smile, "Dawn, you are a star."

Dawn blushed and moved around to peer at the clay. She pointed at the first symbol, "Isn't that…doesn't that look like.." she looked at Daniel who smiled.

"Oh yeah. It's a derivative of ancient Greek." He replied with satisfaction.

"So _now _can we go to lunch?" came Jack's long suffering voice.

They were in the cafeteria eating lunch, Daniel and Dawn talking about what there might be on the planet where the stones had been found. Daniel was already making plans to go with SG-12 to do some more excavating of the ruins. 

"So, why is this so important?" Jack asked quickly while Daniel's mouth was full.

Daniel quickly chewed and drank some of his coffee to clear his mouth, "Because Jack, they are related to the ancient Greeks. The Greeks were ahead of their times in mathematics, sciences, government. If they were transplanted to this planet, then after so many thousands of years there maybe technology equal, if not greater to our own!"

Jack eyes his enthusiastic friend, "Huh."

Dawn shook her head, "Oy. How does anyone fall for that?" 

Both Jack and Jon smiled at her complacently, "It works because it has the advantage of people underestimating us." Jon replied.

Several days later….

Jay was standing in the control room, staring pensively through the glass as he watched his wife get ready to go on her first official mission. She was joking with Daniel as she adjusted the straps on his backpack, then she turned to have him check hers. SG-12 was readying the boxes of archeological tools as the gate activated. The malp telemetry had come back clear, and the UAV had done an aerial sweep and failed to turn up anything as well, so the mission to P9972, or as Jack called it, 'The planet of the stoned Greeks' was a go. General Hammond leaned forward to speak into the mike, "SG-12, Doctor Jackson, Mrs. Coburn, you have a go."

Buffy turned and looked up at her husband, waved cheerfully and followed Daniel through the event horizon. The gate disengaged and Jay sighed. Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Relax."

A grunt, "Easy for you to say."

This planet had no dhd so the team made sure that their throwaway was with them. SG-12 set up camp and Major Rowden and Buffy did a quick tour of the perimeter. There was a clean, clear stream nearby and the temperatures were in the low 70's. All in all it was the perfect place to do a little digging in the dirt.

Daniel and SG-12's archeologist were in hog heaven. They spent the first three days surveying the temple site and it's broken doric columns. Buffy was Daniel's faithful shadow, making sure that he took it easy, ate regularly and didn't stay up 'til the wee hours of the morning writing in his journals. 

On the 4th day they had finished their surveys and were starting soil analyses and video recordings. Dr. Gibbs and Daniel discussed the ruins and whether there might be more buildings in the area. 

"Buffy, I'm going to head north and see of there are additional buildings that would normally be part of the temple complex." 

She shrugged, "Ok by me. Grab your gear and let's go." Daniel smiled. He was enjoying having Buffy babysit him. Plus she was easy on the eyes.

Buffy let Major Rowden know what they were doing and then she and Daniel began to hike north. She let Daniel rattle on about the artifacts that had been found while she kept her eyes moving and her ears open. Another column spearing out of the shrubs sent him into spasms of delight and he began to shove through the underbrush.

"Daniel, wait up!" Buffy called, then shook her head fondly as she watched him ooh and ahh over a piece of marble. 

"Look at this Buffy! I was right. This is a secondary temple building. Look at these lines." Buffy let him look around before making him sit and eat lunch. They finished and began to head into the taller trees when Buffy stiffened and glanced around. She turned to say something to Daniel when she saw an unknown someone thrust a spear towards the archaeologist.

"Daniel run!" Buffy shouted, shoving him out of the way and getting pinned to the tree with the spear through her shoulder.

"Buffy!" he turned to go back to her but she shook her head, "Get back to SG-12 now! I'll try to make it back to the gate. Go!" she shouted and watched with relief as he turned and disappeared into the brush.

"Damn." She glanced up at the incoming soldiers flooding the area. Her shoulder ached and she sighed with resignation as she was surrounded. It was time to play blond and dumb.

Daniel was breathless as he burst into the clearing beside the ruins, then bent over gulping in air.

"Dr. Jackson?" The Major hurried over, alarmed to see how pale the archeologist, and became even more concerned as he noticed the blood on the man's uniform.

"There's unfriendly natives headed this way." Daniel gasped out, taking the water bottle offered by Dr. Gibbs.

"Where's Buffy?"

Daniel grimaced, "Last I saw she was pinned to a tree with a spear through her shoulder." He moved quickly to his pack and got the dhd. 

The Major's eyebrows raised, "What? Christ, Coburn is going to kill me." He turned to the others just as a spear whizzed by. "Everyone head to the gate!" he shouted and they all sprinted for the Stargate, the natives hot on their heels. As they got closer Rowden began to lay cover fire, "Jackson, dial us out!"

***

"Unauthorized gate activation!" Sgt. Davis announced.

Jack and General Hammond quickly entered the control room, "Who is it Davis?" Jack asked.

"It's SG-12's code Sir."

"Call Colonel Coburn Jack. SG-12 wasn't supposed to report in for another 2 days." General Hammond turned to the Sgt. "Open the iris."

Jay arrived just as the even horizon stabilized. He watched as SG-12, Daniel and two spears came through, then the gate shut down.

"Where's Buffy?" He asked. Jack and the General raced to the gateroom, Jay on their heels.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, coming close enough to see the blood and be concerned.

"I'm ok Jack. This isn't mine." Daniel flinched as his eyes met Jay's.

"What happened son?" The General asked Major Rowden.

"Sir, Dr. Jackson and Buffy went to search out another part of the temple, they had been gone for an hour when Dr. Jackson raced back saying the unfriendly natives were headed our way."

"And Mrs. Coburn?" he turned to Daniel.

"Buffy was pinned to a tree with a spear. She told me to leave her. I didn't want to Jay." Daniel's eyes pleaded with his friend to understand. 

Jack patted Daniel comfortingly on the shoulder, "You did the right thing Danny. No point both of you being captured." He watched Jay with concern.

Jay closed his eyes in pain. His wife was missing. 


	65. s66 Someone else is missing and Dawn's i...

Everyone watched the uav telemetry with interest as it flew unseen over the vaguely Greek looking metropolis.

"Why didn't the uav pick this up before?" Jack complained.

"I don't know Sir." Sam replied, feeling a little guilty.

"People, we have to assume that Mrs. Coburn was taken there." General Hammond looked at Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, can you speak the language?"

"Yes Sir. It's close enough to Greek that I can manage." 

Jay was watching this exchange silently, hoping against hope that he would be allowed to go with SG-1.

The klaxons started sounding and Sgt. Davis said unnecessarily, "Unauthorized off world activation."

Jay and Jack exchanged a hopeful look, watching as the chevrons all lit up on the gate below.

"Son?" General Hammond asked.

"It's the Tok'ra idc Sir."

Jack groaned, "Shit! We need this like we need another hole in the head." He looked in concern at Jay, whose face had gone blank.

"Let's go welcome them Colonel O'Neill." The General threw him a glance and Jack sighed and followed him to the gate room.

They watched impassively as the iris whirled back, the event horizon established and High Councilor Per'sus stepped through. 

"High Councilor Per'sus, this is a surprise." General Hammond said, shaking hands with the Tok'ra equivalent of the President.

"I am here with sad news I'm afraid." Per'sus spoke quietly.

"Of course you are. It's never, 'Just dropping in to say hello, no emergencies today' is it?" Jack complained.

Per'sus smiled slightly, "That indeed would be a welcome change." He glanced up at the control room and sighed, "I have need to speak with Samantha Carter." 

Sam heard and paled, and they watched her disappear out of the door. She walked into the gateroom and up to the High Councilor.

"It's about Dad isn't it?"

"It is indeed Samantha. Selmak and Jacob have been missing for almost six months. They were tracking down a rumor of a goa'uld that was banished for crimes of high treason. However the rumor included an item of extreme importance to the goa'uld and Tok'ra alike. Jacob and Selmak volunteered to search for this goa'uld and we haven't heard from him."

"It's only been six months, hell, haven't you have agents under for much longer than that?" Jack asked.

"We've had some undercover for years, yes. But we discovered the remnant of their burned out tel'tac and no sign of them, and no word from them. That in itself is most unusual."

"Dad always managed to let the council know he was ok." Sam said quietly. 

Per'sus nodded, "Indeed. For he did not want you to worry."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya Councilor, but we have a missing person of our own and we know where she is. If we're supposed to look for Jacob it's gonna have to wait a little while longer." Jack said testily.

"I am sorry to hear this, do I know them?" Per'sus inquired curiously.

"It is one of our newer members, you won't have met her." The General replied. Jack and Sam shot him perplexed looks but didn't add to what he had said.

"I hope that you recover your missing person. I must take my leave. General, Colonel, Samantha." Per'sus bowed his head and the General turned around to nod at Sgt. Davis.

The gate activated and Per'sus walked back through and they watched the system disengage.

"So, you wanna let us in on why you didn't want the Tok'ra to know about Buffy?" Jack asked point blank.

General Hammond sighed, "We haven't told the Tok'ra about Buffy, or her special abilities."

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh. They would want to study her further."

"Exactly. What they don't know won't hurt them, or her." 

Jay cleared his throat, "Sir, I want my team to go with SG-1 to rescue Buffy."

The General nodded, "I though that you might. Colonel's, get your team's ready to go."

They both nodded, "Yes Sir."

***

Buffy was pretty nauseous from being jolted as she was carried over one of the soldier's shoulders, and the jouncing caused waves of pain from her healing wound as well. Even though she was half conscious the noise and babble of people alerted her to the fact that they had entered a busy city, then she was carried up some stairs into a cool shaded building. She snuck a glance around and was rewarded by murals of what looked like physically impossible sex acts. Ick. 

Suddenly she was slid off the man's shoulder and held upright in front of a throne. Buffy looked up and saw a handsome man, broad shouldered, long curly black hair, black eyes and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. He looked her up and down then smiled slowly.

"You have hair like the gold of the sun." he said, surprising her by speaking a heavily accented English.

"Yeah, well being blond isn't what it's cracked up to be." Buffy replied. 

"I am Apollo, God of the Sun." 

Buffy cocked her head, "Huh." She was shaken by the soldier holding her and she swallowed against her nausea.

Apollo stood and walked down from his throne and took her by the hair and lifted her face to look into it, "You do not believe?"

"Sorry, I only believe in the One True God, not in false gods." 

Apollo let her go and slapped her. This was a mistake because Buffy now had enough and threw up all over the man, heaving until she was empty, then slid to her knees onto the floor in front of the astonished goa'uld, for she was sure that's what he was, and his audience of soldiers.

"Whoops, not feeling too good here."

Apollo was furious, "Take her to the sarcophagus!" he shrieked, then spun around and called for his servants, his face twisted in disgust. 

Buffy laughed weakly, it had not been one of her finest moments but the look on the snake's face had been priceless. Dragged upright by the soldiers, she was taken to what looked like a sumptuous bathing area where she was quickly cleaned up, placed into a white toga like dress thing and tossed into a box where she passed out.

****

In the gateroom SG-1 and SG-2 were gearing up to get ready for their rescue mission. Dawn was in the control room, her shoulders stiff as she watched her brother in law adjust the straps of his pack. When he looked up she smiled bravely and he smiled back and mouthed, 'We'll find her.' Dawn nodded and his eyes held hers before turning to answer Jack's question. Daniel looked up as well and smiled reassuringly.

The gate powered up and when the event horizon was established the two teams walked through. Dawn sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped. "Have you told Giles?" The General asked softly.

"Not yet. I'm going to give them a couple of days, then I'll let him know." She looked at the General, "I'm going to go home now." 

"Very well. I'll call a staff car for you."

She shook her head, "No, that's alright, Jon said he would pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow Sir." She went to Daniel's office, making sure everything was shut down before grabbing her purse and heading up to the surface. She stepped into the sunshine and smiled when she saw Jon and his brand new Rainier just inside the gate.

Jon frowned at the set of Dawn's shoulders and the darkness of her eyes. She gave him a weak smile and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. 

"Dawnie?" he asked quietly.

"Just drive, I'll tell you on the road." She replied. She felt him take her hand as he pulled through the gate and began the drive down the mountain.

"Buffy's MIA." She said shortly.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Jon said softly.

"SG-1 and SG-2 just left to go find her."

"No problems then. Jack is the best if I do say so myself. Plus they've got Danny who can speak the language and find her."

Opening her eyes she smiled, "You're right. With Daniel they should be able to figure out where she is." She turned her head, "Thanks Jon."

"Just telling you like it is."

When they reached Jay's house Jon let Dawn in, then shut the door, turning a few lamps on before sitting beside her and holding her closely.

"I hope that she's ok." She mumbled against his chest.

"It's Buffy. She's like rubber, keeps bouncing back."

Dawn snorted a laugh, then kissed Jon. She deepened the kiss, putting her hands under his t-shirt and making him moan. He pulled back, panting and shaking slightly. "Dawn..." he began.

"Make love to me Jon." She said simply and his eyes darkened. 

"Are you sure?"

"Never more sure."

He nodded, and stood, taking her by the hand and led her upstairs to her room. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her deeply, then pulled back. 

"I thought you wanted to wait." He said quietly, giving her one more chance to back out.

"Done waiting. I love you Jon O'Neill." 

Conflicting memories assaulted Jon. His first time with a woman, his feelings for Sam, his first time with Sara, the first time he'd kissed Dawn, the moment he fell in love with her. Shaking his head he focused on the woman in front of him, "I love you back Dawn Summers." He murmured before slowly undressing her.

Dawn was nervous, yet exhilarated. She had tried to lose her virginity in High School but had met with failure, as the first guy had been a vamp that ended up being staked. Then she had dated casually but had never met the right guy, now that was all about to end. She hadn't told him that she was a virgin, it was going to be a surprise.

Jon quickly pulled back the covers before laying her back on the bed. For a moment he just stared, she was so incredibly beautiful. Then he undressed quickly, clothes flying and making her giggle. When he pulled down his briefs he missed Dawns quick breath and the way her eyes widened at the sight of his cock.

Dawn swallowed, she knew the mechanics of sex, but HOW was he going to get THAT inside of her?

Jon crawled onto the bed and lay slightly to her side, running a hand over her curves while kissing her some more. His mouth moved down and nuzzled her neck, biting her collarbone slightly and making her moan. His kissed and licked his way down to her breasts, thoroughly licking and sucking them, making her writhe and make small breathless cries. As he sucked, his fingers moved down and eased her trembling legs apart, before he slid one finger inside of her. He was surprised at her reaction, she moaned and bucked wildly, clenching her thighs together and she pushed against him. 

He moved back up and kissed her, "You are so responsive. So sexy." He murmured, taking her lips in another passionate kiss. He moved slightly to lie between her legs and eased two fingers into her, rewarded by her loud moans and his fingers being drenched with moisture. The smell was driving him crazy and he pulled his fingers out before moving them any farther in. He took a condom and quickly slid it on then moved up, moving her thighs apart and gently moving his cock to her entrance. Her eyes were soft and a bit wary and he kissed her reassuringly before beginning to slide bit by bit into her, totally out of his mind because of how tight she was. 

Dawn closed her eyes as he breached her, it felt so good, too good and she arched and felt him slide to a stop, then his shocked silence. Her eyes opened, "Do you need me to get out and push?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're a virgin!" his voice was astounded.

"I won't be if you keep moving!" she replied tartly, trying to arch up and take him in further. 

Jon closed his eyes and held onto his control, "Hang on." He gasped as she rocked, making the friction feel soooo good.

"Jon, now!" she demanded. Jon groaned and reached his fingers between them, finding her clit and rubbing it gently, making her gasp and shudder. He kept rubbing it, making her push against him and he slowly rocked more, pushing against the barrier, ruthlessly rubbing her clit at the same time, making her cry out as he broke though the barrier. He stopped to let her get used to him and she smiled, bending her legs, arching and bringing him in all of the way. 

"Dawn!" he gasped. 

She smiled a satisfied female smile and he kissed her face all over, "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" 

She gripped his shoulders, "If you stop I'll kill you." And he nodded and began to thrust gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations, more feelings than she knew what to do with. She felt like they were racing towards something but she didn't know what.

Jon thrust faster, feeling her tighten around him, feeling his climax getting closer, "Dawn, open your eyes honey. I want to see…" and he watched as her eyelids fluttered open, her blue eyes slumberous with desire. Jon reached back down and gently touched her again and her eyes opened wide and she arched, "Jon!" and he could feel her climax, tightening around him so tightly that it brought him as well. 

"Ohmigod!" He jerked his hips as he rode out his climax, then groaned and collapsed onto her, trying not to crush her at the same time.

"Wow, that was just, wow." Dawn whispered. She lazily rubbed his hair with her fingertips, feeling lazy and satisfied. He pushed up on his arms and pulled out, making her wince slightly. He glanced down and saw the blood and sighed, "Well honey, you ain't a virgin anymore."

She laughed quietly, "I'm glad it was you."

His lips quirked, "Oh, you have no idea how glad I am. I'm honored." 

"Good, honor me again." She dragged him down for another kiss. So he did. 


	66. s67 Lost and Found

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself lying in a well lit, enclosed, no…make that a small, very small enclosed space. 'Don't panic Buffy.' She told herself when suddenly the panel above her opened.

An older gentleman gently reached in and helped her out. She looked at her shoulder and was not surprised to see that it had healed cleanly.

"Who are you?" the man brandished her SGC patch from her fatigues. "I'm pretty sure that I know most of the SG teams."

Buffy looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "I don't know you, why should I tell you anything?" she asked in return. She shook out her toga, and regarded him suspiciously.

"Fair enough. I'm Jacob Carter."

"Sam's dad?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"You know her?"

Buffy looked around then asked, "Then you're, you know…"

Jacob laughed, then his eyes flashed, "I am Selmak."

"Hi to both of you. I'm Buffy. Buffy Coburn."

"Coburn?"

She smiled, "We've been married for a couple of months. Sam was one of my bridesmaids." She began to look around, "I need to get out of here but first, where's my uniform?"

Jacob pointed to a basket and she walked over and gingerly pulled it out, searching the breast pocket before saying, "Ah ha!" She dangled the necklace with her rings on it in front of her.

"I thought I'd lost it." She smiled and placed it around her neck, with a quick pat to the rings.

Jacob walked quickly to the door and looked out then turned back to her, "I can't get you out, I'm looking for something in the palace."

"Well, I _have_ to get out, I'm about to become the bride of Frankenstein for Apollo. Just tell me the quickest way out of here." 

Jacob's face had a sly grin, "It's because of your hair. There are virtually no blondes on this planet, you're a novelty."

"Yippee." Was her dry reply.

"The good news is Apollo has no symbiotes to implant in you, so you're safe there. The bad news is he wants you for one of his concubines. Can you play along, maybe find out where he hides his technology?" 

Buffy suddenly spun to face the door and a young woman in a gray toga bowed her head, "Master Selmak?" came her hesitant voice.

"What is it Bryla?" 

"My Lord Apollo wants her to be brought to his bed chamber immediately."

"What? No, hell no!" Buffy exclaimed.

Jacob held up his hands, "Alright, he's moving faster than I thought. Bryla, I want you to smuggle her out of the palace."

Buffy looked over at him, "Where's the ruthless disregard for human life, the willingness to sacrifice all for the Tok'ra that I've been drilled in?"

Jacob made a pained face, "You've been listening to Jack haven't you?"

Buffy snorted. "Listening? Maybe, but only in self defense."

"Well, I'm a General in the Air Force too."

She nodded and thought for a moment, "I've been here what? 36 hours already? They've probably already sent a team through the gate for search and rescue. They could be in the city even as we speak. I'm going to punch you and knock you out, then I'll go with Bryla here. But I'm not leaving, what are you looking for?"

Taken aback Jacob said, "No! I mean, well, are you sure?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'll bet as a woman servant I can get into places that you can't." she looked over at Bryla who nodded.

"But.." Jacob protested but Buffy held up her hand, "Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

He dug into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a gold hand held computer and pressed a couple of buttons, "Here." He handed it to her and she took it. She studied it for a moment and handed it back, "Neat but how big is it?"

He thought for a moment, trying to convert it into earth measurements. "Um, about 2 feet tall and a foot wide."

"Ok, here's what I'll do. I'll find the thinga-ma-bob then find a way out. You find the team and let them know I'll meet them at the gate after I create a distraction." She looked over at Bryla, "Ready?"

The woman nodded and in one smooth move Buffy swung and connected, knocking Jacob out cold. She grinned at the horrified look on Bryla's face, "He'll be fine." She dragged him over by the sarcophagus and stood, briskly brushing off her hands, "I'll need a head covering." And Bryla smiled shyly, "Follow me."

It was headed towards dark and SG-1 and SG-2 were hidden in the outskirts of the city. They had watched for a bit when Sam spoke, "Sir, did you notice that there are nothing but black haired and brunette people, with the occasional gray?" Jack scowled but realized that she was right.

Daniel nodded, "Stands to reason. If they're from the Hellenic Isles then they would all be dark haired." He looked over at Jack, "You know what this means."

"Yeah, yeah. Carter, Hailey, Ballard and especially you Teal'c, can't go any farther." There was resigned silence from the 2 blondes, the redhead and the Jaffa.

"Jack, I've got an idea." Jay said.

"Go ahead."

"Let Daniel and I steal some native clothing and poke around in the city. If Buffy's the only blond then I bet that someone's seen or heard about her."

Jack sat silently for a moment, "Ok, that's a plan. Report in every two hours. If something goes wrong meet us back at the gate."

Daniel and Jay both nodded and took off. They found an empty house, the people were on vacation or something and they changed, hiding their packs and finding somewhere else to rest until dawn. When the sun rose Jay woke Daniel and they headed into the city, Daniel listening for anything about Buffy.

When Jacob was 'discovered' unconscious in the sarcophagus room by Bryla, she hurriedly went to tell the soldiers. They informed an angry and 'frustrated' Apollo who ordered a massive search for his newest concubine and Jacob slipped out of the palace to track down whatever SG team that had been sent to search for Buffy.

Bryla quickly led Buffy to the area of the palace that was heavily guarded at all times. Buffy took a quick look around the corner and spotted the guards, then looked at Bryla, "Tell me how to get to the kitchens and I'll see you in a little while." Buffy committed the directions to memory, then watched as Bryla left for the kitchens.

As Buffy stood thoughtfully in the corridor, wondering if plan A or plan B would be best, she heard footsteps headed her way. She looked up and saw that there was enough to hold onto, and nimbly leapt up to grab the decorative molding, wedging herself in the ceiling area of the hallway. She watched as two soldiers jogged underneath her and began an animated conversation with the two guards in the hallway. Buffy figured it was about her so she bided her time until the soldiers left and dropped lightly to the floor. She uncovered her hair, and noisily sneaked past the entrance of the hallway, making sure she attracted the attention of the guards.

It worked, for the guards whispered excitedly and one came after her right away. Waiting around the corner she let the guard see her before she grabbed him and knocked him unconscious. She grunted quietly and dragged him off around another corner before she did a quick hop, wedging herself up near the ceiling again. She didn't have long to wait before the second guard came to check on the first. She dropped behind him then dropped him. She then pulled them both into the hallway that they had been guarding, tying and gagging them after searching for any kind of key.

"Well shoot." She walked to the door, examined it briefly, before trying a tremendous kick that popped it open. "Excellent." And she walked inside the room cautiously.

Daniel and Jay walked confidently into the city, their clothes blending in seamlessly with the other inhabitants. Daniel returned friendly greetings while Jay nodded politely. They walked on until Daniel stopped suddenly, making Jay almost bump into him. Jay was about to open his mouth and ask a question when Daniel shook his head, his attention on an animated conversation on the corner. He politely interrupted with a question and a lively three-way conversation broke out. When he finished Daniel turned to Jay with a smile, "She's supposed to be at the palace but the rumor is that she's escaped."

Neither man noticed the balding older man with the longish gray hair down his back headed their way until a familiar and cheerful voice called out, "Greetings Citizens, I'm Selmak, how can we help you this fine day?"

Jay and Daniel grinned, "Hello Selmak. Fancy meeting you here. We heard that you were missing." Jay said. 

"I'm not anymore am I? What are you doing here?" he asked, though he knew.

"We're missing a team member." Daniel replied. 

Jacob grinned, "Ah yes, Buffy. I met her."

"She's ok?" Jay was filled with relief. 

"She was when I saw her an hour ago. She was supposed to become Apollo's concubine but escaped."

"Escaped how?" 

"See the bruise here?" Jacob asked, showing his chin to them. They could see the rapidly darkening bruise and Jay winced, "Sorry."

A chuckle, "Don't be, that's how she 'escaped'." 

"Where is she?" 

Jacob looked around and began to walk, encouraging them to keep up, "She's still in the palace looking for something for me."

A series of explosions rocked the palace, making birds fly from the trees in panic and soldiers run around like headless chickens.

"Um, looks like she's finished." Daniel said, stating the obvious.

Buffy had quickly found the item on Jacob's wishlist but it would be kinda obvious to just walk out with it, so she had broken into a couple of more storerooms until she smiled with satisfaction. She placed the thinga-ma-bob inside a large basket, then looked around the first room carefully. She needed a distraction. She rummaged around on the shelves and found some of the explosives that looked like the metallic balls that Teal'c had lectured about. She turned them over in her hands, then looked around for a moment before placing them in strategic spots to create maximum damage. She set them, then picked up the basket and walked down the hallway adding a few more into the storerooms she had rifled through. Spotting the guards she winced and set the basket down, then dragged them to relative safety, untying them before retrieving her basket and quickly setting off to the kitchens. 

Bryla looked up with a smile, "My lady."

"Can you tell me where to take this for Lord Apollo?" Buffy asked politely, gesturing to the basket she expertly carried on her shoulder. Bryla's face showed approval, "The Merchant's entrance is down the hallway, down to the wide doors. There will be animals tied up in the courtyard." Her voice was bland and neither woman attracted attention.

Buffy smiled, "Thank you. You and any friends may want to go home for awhile." Bryla nodded acknowledgement and Buffy walked down the hallway and into the courtyard, dodging animals and cursing merchants before turning onto the street and heading for the Stargate. 

The men headed for the Palace when Jay hissed in a surprised breath. Coming towards them was a petite woman, head covered, hips gently swaying as carried a large basket on her shoulder, headed their way. Her hazel eyes lit up as she saw the men and she smiled brightly.

"Buffy." Jay said, almost weak kneed with relief.


	67. s68 Decisions decisions

Buffy smiled to see her husband, her friend and Jacob headed towards her, all smiling with relief to see her. She moved toward a copse of trees and they met her there, Jacob trying to take the basket but Buffy shaking her head, "Too heavy, let me put it down." She bent down and let the basket rest gently on the grass.

Jay grabbed her close for a tight hug, just feeling her for a moment, then leaned back, "Ow, what's poking into my chest?" he grumbled, then blushed as his wife arched an expressive eyebrow, "You really want me to answer that? Here?"

Daniel chuckled and Jacob snorted from where he was kneeling, peering into the basket. 

"It's my rings Jay." Buffy pulled the necklace out and Jay smiled, "Oh." 

Buffy looked at Jacob, "Did I get the right thing?"

He looked up with a smile, then stood up, "You done good kid."

Jay made to take and tried to heft it, huffing in surprise, "Christ, you weren't kidding." 

Jacob was puzzled and tried to lift it as well, then he watched in shock as Buffy knelt down and effortlessly lifted it back onto her shoulder with a quiet grunt.

"Ready?"

"How?" Jacob began but both Daniel and Jay shook their heads, "Can't tell you Jacob, sorry."

As they headed back to where the waiting teams were, Jacob and Selmak held a heated conversation:

"_How is it possible, she is only human, and a female at that!" _Selmak asked incredulously.

"_I don't know, and it doesn't look like they want to tell us either." _Jacob replied.

There was silence from Selmak.

"_What?"_

"Have we been so wrong in our dealings with the SGC that they feel the need to hide things from us?"

Jacob gave a mental shrug, "_You know what I know Selmak."_

The two teams heard Buffy's laugh before they saw her and visibly relaxed. Jack signaled the teams to stand down as Jay, Daniel, Buffy and surprise, surprise, Jacob Carter came through the trees. Sam jumped up and threw herself into Jacob's arms for hard hug. 

__

"High Councilor Per'sus came through to tell us that you were missing."

"Really? I can tell you it was a real experience, being stuck here I mean. I'll tell you when we get back." He said quietly.

Jack grinned at Buffy, "Hey, who are the guys with the fuzzy knees Xena?" he asked jokingly, pointing towards Daniel and Jay who were still in their native dress, which happened to be quite short.

"Jaaa-ack." Buffy said, then she greeted the other people from the SG-teams, talking quietly with Sam and Hailey for a moment. Daniel and Jay took a quick minute to go into some brush and change back into their uniforms, leaving the borrowed clothes behind.

A few minutes later, "Jacob, I have a question." Buffy asked from where she was leaning against her husband, eating a chocolate bar that he'd fished out of his pack for her.

"What is it?" 

"Apollo was goa'uld, I could sense it. But no one else was, and you said he had no symbiotes, so, how did you avoid him?"

Everyone looked at Buffy, "You can sense the goa'uld?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Can't everyone?" She asked puzzled at their reactions.

Jacob shook his head, "No, not everyone can." 

"Oh. Well, Apollo didn't know that you were here did he?" there was a boom in the distance and they could see black plumes of smoke rising.

"No. Once I sensed that there were no other goa'uld I got myself hired by the guy in charge of housekeeping, trying to find this thing here." His eyes went to the smoke. 

There was another boom and both Teal'c and Jack raised their eyebrows, "WHAT did you do?" Jack demanded. 

"Um, his goody room had those metal ball thingys that Teal' talked about before." She watched the smoke plume up, "I used a lot of 'em."

"Ya think?" another boom sounded.

Teal'c smiled slightly, "You did very well Buffy Coburn."

Jack rousted them and they all hiked back to the gate, Lt. Hailey dialed the gate while Buffy watched the smoke in the sky.

"Babe?" Jay asked quietly.

A bright smile, "I'm good." The even horizon stabilized and Buffy hefted the basket on her shoulder, following Daniel through. Jack glanced at Jay after Jacob went through, "I think the cat's out of the bag."

Jay shrugged, "Can't be helped."

General Hammond smiled at his team, then grinned when he saw his old friend. 

"Jacob, you need a haircut!" 

Jack chuckled, "I kinda like it."

Jacob smoothed a self-conscious hand over his hair, making Sam snicker and she moved by her father to hand off her weapon. 

"You just need a ponytail." Buffy said, gently setting the basket down on the concrete floor, waving off security. 

"Welcome back Buffy." General Hammond said warmly.

"It's good to be home Sir." She looked over at her husband who smiled back.

Security was staring at Buffy in her toga until Jay sharply cleared his throat, making them jump and Jack laugh. 

General Hammond rolled his eyes, "Debriefing in 15 minutes people." 

Going immediately to a phone Buffy dialed out.

"Hello?" Came Dawn's voice, then the muffled voice of a man in the background.

"Hey Dawnie." Buffy said.

"You're home." This was said with relief and Buffy laughed softly, "You bet, all in one piece too."

Dawn sighed and leaned back against Jon. "I'm glad, when are you coming home?" she asked, referring to their house.

"I don't know. Why, going to get Jon to leave first?" Buffy teased. 

Blushing slightly Dawn whined, "Buuuuffy." And all was right in the world.

Buffy was out of her toga and back into green fatigues, and SG-1, SG-2 and Jacob were around the table, looking at the device that Buffy had found. It had taken 3 bulky Marines to haul the thing onto the table, where Sam had promptly started waving scientific thingys at it. 

Buffy sighed and rolled her shoulders.

"You ok babe?" Jay asked, momentarily forgetting any kind of military protocol.

"Just tired, _Colonel_." She grinned as he winced.

There were chuckles around the table and General Hammond indulged in a hearty laugh. When everyone settled down he looked at Jacob, "So, what is it?"

Jacob sighed, "We're not totally sure. It was rumored that it was a great weapon, but no one quite remembers what it does. All that we're sure of is that it was what made the System Lords banish Apollo in the first place."

Teal'c was looking at it with a pensive frown, then he looked up, "I believe that I know what it is General Hammond."

Everyone looked at him expectantly, "And? So?" Jack asked impatiently.

Teal'c smiled slightly at his friend, "Apophis told of a device that was so innocent in appearance, but could change the very fabric of time."

"Crap, a time machine?"

"A very specific time machine O'Neill. I believe it was called the 'Balancer of Fate.' You activate it and are able to relive the past 25 minutes again."

There was silence and Buffy spoke, "Why 25 minutes?"

Sam smiled, "It's related to Pythagorean Theorem."

Buffy sighed, "I graduated high school ok Sam, beyond that you're going to hafta use small words."

"The Pythagorean Theorem is a²+b²=c². If a equals 3, b equals 4 and c equals 5 then when you add them you get 25 and a right angle triangle." Sam explained patiently.

Daniel nodded, "It's a Greek thing. Which makes sense since the goa'uld was Apollo, one of the Greek Pantheon." He paused, "If this really sets time back then what was it used for?" 

"Imagine if you lost a decisive battle Daniel Jackson. Would 25 minutes be enough time to change what was done incorrectly to win?" Teal'c said quietly.

Buffy looked over at Jack who looked haunted. "What if you could change the death of someone that you love." She said simply, her own eyes dark with pain. 

Daniel also looked haunted, "I see what you mean." He said. He was remembering his parents and Shar'e.

The General cleared his throat, "What are the Tok'ra going to use it for?" 

Jacob's face was troubled, "I don't know, we weren't quite sure of what it was. What I don't understand is how do you prevent it from looping over and over?"

Buffy had stood and was running her fingers down a seam in the metallic side. There was a loud click that made everyone jump and a small padd popped out. Sam immediately leaned forward for a closer look.

"Don't touch!" Jack snapped at Sam who pouted. 

Jacob was peering at the letters but shook his head, "Daniel?" 

Daniel stood and looked closely at the letters, before stealing Jack's yellow pad, ripping off the page with doodles and beginning to copy the script. A few minutes of listening to his pen scratch made Buffy restless and she stood and walked over to look at pictures that hung on the walls of the conference room. 

"What are you thinking Buffy?" Jack asked.

She turned, "I don't know if you're supposed to change the past. If I hadn't sent Angel to hell I wouldn't be with Jay. If you hadn't lost Charlie, you wouldn't have been with the SGC and saved the world over and over." She looked over at Daniel, "If you hadn't thrown yourself through the glass and saved the Kelownan's, you wouldn't have ascended." She waved an hand, "Going back to fix what is perceived as a mistake, but in the scheme of things was the single defining point that made the future safer, more secure or whatever." She made an impatient sound, "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Teal'c nodded, "If I hadn't decided to join O'Neill and fight for the Taur'e…" he trailed off and Buffy nodded, "Exactly. Messing with time is a dangerous business." 

General Hammond nodded slowly, "I agree. I wish the Tok'ra luck with the conundrum that this will present."

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know what it means. It had some kind of code embedded in it."

"Never mind Danny, one of our scientists will figure it out." Jacob said.

Buffy had sat back down and was looking at the machine with a speculative look on her face. 

Jacob looked at his friend, "So, tell me about Buffy." 

There was silence and Buffy grinned, "Nothing to tell. Wife, bodyguard for Daniel, older sister, best friend, and all around pain in the ass." 

Daniel snorted and Jack and Sam busted into laughter. Hailey was having a completely unscientific fit of giggles that made Ballard shake his head in amazement. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "You forgot to mention that you teach advanced self defense Buffy Coburn."

"Oh yeah, that too." She amended with a smile.

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak spoke, "I give my word that I will not speak of this."

Buffy leaned forward to say something when klaxons sounded, "Unauthorized gate activation."

Everyone stood and began to leave, but Buffy stayed behind. Jay glanced back, "Buffy?"

"I'll be a minute."

Buffy looked at the door then at the time machine, and she had an idea.


	68. s69 Machine? What machine? Naughty Buffy

Buffy looked out the door before taking the machine and heading towards level 19. As she was passing a doorway she saw Siler.

"Dave, I need you for a minute."

He came to the door, shifting his glasses, "Anything for you Buffy."

"I'm going to ask you to do something illegal and lie your ass off about it."

Sgt. Siler smiled crookedly, "Not my first time and probably won't be my last."

Buffy nodded, "I need an empty office on Level 19."

"You got it."

Buffy stopped in Jay's office and took Gabriel's sword out of hit's sheath on the wall and then headed toward the elevator, she didn't have much time. When the doors opened Siler was waiting.

"What's that?"

"If you don't know then it won't hurt you."

"Gotcha."

****

In the gateroom there was a surprise for the SGC. The iris opened by itself and the event horizon stabilized, then a young man, dressed in greens and browns, wild hair and green eyes stepped through. 

Jay grinned, "Mihal!"

"Jay!" the two men met in the middle of the gateroom and embraced. General Hammond signaled for the security teams to stand down. Jay formally introduced him around

Stepping back Jay gestured, "What are you doing _here_?" 

"I have been given permission to invite you to a celebration." Mihal grinned at the look on Jay's face.

"Well," Jay looked around a bit puzzled, "I'd like my wife to come with us."

Jack looked around too, "Where is Buffy anyway?"

The doors opened and Buffy trotted in, "I'm here, sorry."

Jay's face lit up like he hadn't seen just seen her minutes before and Buffy examined the strange man standing with her husband with interest.

Mihal returned the look and held out his hands, palms up in welcome, "I am Mihal of the Nox. I greet you Buffy."

Buffy came forward and gently lay her palms on his and could feel his power. Her eyes met his and his widened as he felt her.

She pulled back self consciously, "So, are you here to visit Jay?" she asked.

"I am inviting you and Jay to a celebration on my planet." 

"Oooh a party. When is it?"

"In one of your Earth weeks."

She looked over at General Hammond who nodded his head, then at Jay who smiled, "I accept for both of us. Thank you."

The gate claxons sounded again and the iris opened, then the event horizon established itself. "Until then." He said, clasping Jay's arm, nodding to the others and then left.

There was a sudden commotion and Jacob stored into the gateroom, "Where is it?"

Everyone turned to stare at the man, "Where is what Jacob?" General Hammond asked.

****

Buffy and Siler had taken the time machine into a large empty room. Buffy put down the machine and looked over at Siler as she raised her sword, "You might want to stay back." She waited until he moved back then brought her sword down.

Gabriel's sword sliced through the metal casing like butter. There were showers of sparks and flashes of light, making her and Siler cover their eyes. When it settled down the two pieces had fallen and there was a baseball sized orb of some kind of blue swirling stuff in a cavity of the left piece. Buffy set her sword down and gently picked up the orb, her face reflecting the swirling blue as she held it up.

"I can see the universe inside." Buffy's voice whispered, giving Siler a chill. She forcibly jerked her gaze away, "I need something to put this in. It's dangerous." And he nodded and dashed out.

Buffy was frozen, it seemed like time stood still, the blues swirling and shifting hypnotically when a hand warmly clasped her shoulder, making her jump.

"Geez Siler, give a girl a heart attack." She complained.

"I've been standing here for 5 minutes Buffy." He pointed to the bucket and she placed the orb inside.

"Whew." She wiped her forehead.

Siler glanced into the bucket and immediately looked away. "I do _not_ want to know."

Buffy looked at the other parts on the floor, "Can you get rid of the case and take the other junk to Sam's lab?"

"You got it." And he quickly started gathering everything up.

Buffy grabbed the bucket and her sword and quickly trotted to the elevator, then to Jay's office. She placed the bucket underneath his desk, tossing some newspapers on top, hung the sword up and rushed to the gateroom.

****

Jacob snorted, "The machine I just brought back?"

A number of people looked towards Buffy who had an innocent look on her face, "Hey, I was with Siler." She said truthfully.

There was a complete base shut down and a search but it turned up nothing. Frustrated Jacob finally left, the subject of Buffy momentarily forgotten, and Jack gave a exasperated sigh, "Maybe the Asgard heard about it and took it."

General Hammond looked at him thoughtfully, then towards Jay, "I doubt it. Let's open the mountain back up, I don't think we need to worry." 

They had been in full search mode when Buffy had touched General Hammond's arm, looked into his eyes for a moment and smiled brightly, "General, I'm going to the gym to see how Captain Overton is doing." And she had left.

Jay glanced at Jack in surprise at the General's announcement, then both men shrugged, "Yes Sir."

As they walked out Jack shook his head, "The old dog. He knows something." And Jay chuckled, "What we don't know won't hurt us." Unconsciously echoing Buffy. 

Meanwhile Buffy and Overton had begun to spar in the gym. Overton had quickly learned that Buffy was superior to him in fighting techniques, but that he could use all of his strength and not hurt her as well. This resulted in him both getting stronger and gaining respect for the little blond whom had kicked his ass.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." He panted at one point, literally soaked in sweat as Buffy blocked another punch.

"Yeah, me too." She swept his feet from under him and watched as he jumped back up, shaking his head and spraying her with sweat on purpose.

"Oooh yuck! You did that just to annoy me!" she scowled.

"Yep, did it work?" he grinned as she stepped back. They both turned when they heard the door open.

"Overton." Jay said politely and the other man nodded as he grabbed a towel to wipe off.

"Hi, watcha doin?" she asked her husband cheerfully.

"The mountain is open again."

"Thank Christ." Overton said with feeling. "I've got to go shopping for beer and stuff. I'll see you mañana Buffy."

"Later trainee." And she snickered as he scowled and walked out.

Jay smiled at his wife, "You're going to have to go home by yourself. I have to stay on base for budget stuff."

"Ick. Not a problem, I need to see Dawnie anyway. "

He nodded, "She was pretty upset when you went missing."

"She'll be ok, it's not her first time and I'm betting it won't be the last." She didn't realize that her words were prophetic.

  



	69. s70 Geez, when it rains it pours

Buffy drove home and was met by Dawn's enthusiastic hug and another from Jon as well.

"I'm glad that you're ok." He murmured before pulling back.

"I didn't know you cared." She teased gently. 

Dawn smacked her sister on the arm, "Let's go in an order a pizza, we're starving."

"Oh yeah? What did you work on to make you so hungry?" Buffy asked, then looked at her sister in amazement as she turned a deep red.

"Never mind." Buffy turned pink because she knew what they had been doing now. 

Jon chuckled and wrapped an arm around Dawn, "Let's order that pizza, shall we?"

****

Almost a week later there was another important budget meeting that was running late. Jay was leaning back in his chair and groaning. "Tell me again why we need to buy this stuff from Military suppliers?"

General Hammond chuckled, "Because Colonel it's, oh, I don't know, the law?"

There was laughter around the table and the General dismissed them. It was almost midnight and as the department heads began to leave the General spoke, "Colonel Coburn, Colonel O'Neill, could you both please stay for just a moment?"

"Yes Sir."

Hammond waited until everyone had left then closed the door. He gestured for the men to sit down and he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

In the resulting silence Jack was tapping his pencil impatiently on the table then he sighed, "You know, I wish I knew what happened to that goddamned machine." He looked up, "Not that I'm not glad that the Tok'ra won't be able to play with it but it bugs me not knowing."

The General smiled, "It's still on base."

"What?" both men chorused.

"But I don't know where."

"The only people who could move it are those marines and…" Jack trailed off, his eyes going wide. He looked over at Jay who covered his face and groaned.

"Oh shit."

"She did what she thought was the right thing Colonel." The General said softly. 

Jay shook his head, "Does it mean that it _was_ the right thing?"

"She's got good instincts Jay, I say let her run with this and forget that it ever happened. Though Jacob's going to be pissed."

Hammond snorted, "I think that personally he's relieved to see it go missing and have someone else to blame." He paused, "You know there is going to be official interest in your trip to the Nox homeworld."

"Yes Sir." Jay's voice was resigned.

Jack snorted, "Oy. They'll want a blow by blow of everything you ate and how many Nox there were and how many times you took a piss etcetera."

The three men chuckled and the General sighed, "Just stick to the facts Colonel and everything should be fine."

It was morning and Buffy was dashing around to get ready to leave. "Dawnie?" she yelled.

"I'm right behind you." Came Dawn's exasperated voice, making Buffy jump a foot high and squeak.

"Sheesh, I'm going to have a heart attack before I'm 30, I just know it." She complained. "Have you seen my brown boots?"

Dawn looked down and lifted a foot, "um, these?"

Rolling her eyes Buffy sighed, "Yes THOSE! Take them off, I need them for a trip I'm taking." They both looked at the stairs to see a fully dressed and yawning Jon walking down. "What's all of the ruckus down here?" he asked.

"The boot thief was just taking off my boots." Buffy said, tapping a stocking clad toe impatiently as Dawn pouted and unzipped them and kicked them over to her sister.

"Thank you." She bent down and pulled them on, "Listen, I don't know when I'll be back, but I guess it'll be late. 

"Ok, be careful." Dawn said. 

"I will. Jon, when are you leaving to the Academy?"

"2 more days." He rolled his shoulders for a moment.

Buffy laughed, "And you hate it don't ya?"

Jon snorted, "They're all so _young_!" 

There was laughter from the women and Buffy picked up her bag, gave a cheerful wave and got into Jay's truck.

As she adjusted the seat she grumbled, "I need to get a smaller car." She started the engine and carefully pulled out and drove towards the mountain. She immediately noticed that she was being followed, they were good but Buffy was being paid to be paranoid. As she left Colorado Springs proper she noticed the second car. "Shoot." And began to use Jay's hands off speed dial.

Jay was in the passageway outside of his office talking to Jack and Daniel when he heard his phone ring. He waved them inside, "Just a second guys."

"Coburn."

"Jay, I'm just past mile marker 172 and I'm being followed by two cars, maybe more." Buffy's voice was tense and Jay immediately put her on speaker phone.

"What color are the cars Buff?"

Buffy concentrated on rounding the curve when she noticed a black suv pull up beside her, "Um, crap. Here's another one. I've got 3 black cars and an suv. Hey!" She yelped and they could hear the screech of metal.

"Buffy?" Jay was frantic now.

"They're trying to push me off of the road. Jay, I don't think I can get there, they're pretty determined." They could hear her suck in a breath, "Jay, I love you." There was another screech of metal and Jack turned and raced out of the office. 

"Buffy, you hang on!" Daniel called and he could hear her nervous laugh above the incredible noise, "Trying to Daniel." Then they heard her scream and the sound of rending metal.

"Buffy!" Then there was silence.

Daniel and Jay both raced out of the office to be met by Jack, "I called the Highway Patrol. They're sending a chopper but we can probably get there quicker."

Daniel stood indecisively, then said, "I'll stay here to coordinate. You go." And Jack and Jay raced towards the elevators. Daniel ran to General Hammond's office and whisked through making the airman yelp, "Hey! Dr. Jackson!"

General Hammond looked up with a frown, "Dr. Jackson?"

"Buffy was just run off of the road by at least three black cars and an suv."

The General's face darkened and as he reached for his phone to do his own search, he looked at Daniel, "Tell the SG teams and notify her sister."

"I'm on it." And Daniel ran back out to let Sam and Teal' know as well.

Buffy gritted her teeth as the truck rolled over and over down the slope, over rocks and small evergreen trees, the seatbelt and harness holding her in but not keeping her from bouncing around. "Jay." She whimpered once as the truck rolled for the last time. The airbag inflated, then the glass exploded from the window, her head snapped back to hit something metal and she passed out.

Three cars pulled up at the top of the slope and several men piled out and scrambled down to the truck which rested on its passenger side. There was smoke from the engine and one of the men clambered up to check on Buffy.

"She's unconscious." He checked her pulse, noticing that her head was lolling to the side.

"Hurry, we need to get her out before it blows."

"Damn it." The one said and undid the seatbelt that was slippery with blood. "She has a head wound."

"Then we'll be able to see what we need to see won't we?" said another quite callously. They pulled her out and gently carried her up the slope and placed her inside the last vehicle. Then they all made u-turns and raced down the mountain. 

Jay and Jack were in one of the base humvees and Jack was driving, his hands white on the wheel. Getting closer to the mile marker they heard a tremendous explosion and could see the smoke plume into the air around the next bend.

"Buffy." Jay whispered.

When they pulled around the next bend there was a highway patrol car and two civilian cars, their drivers all crouched as debris rained down. Jack and Jay screeched to a halt and jumped out, Jay racing for the fire. Jack grabbed him and Jay tried to twist around, "Let go!"

Grabbing both of his arms Jack gently shook him, "She's not in there. Whoever did this wanted her alive, ok?"

Jay's eyes met his and he nodded. "I'm going to get them Jack." He said viciously.

"You and me both, you and me both." They turned to talk to the highway patrolman who had begun to walk towards them after noticing their uniforms.

"Do you know what happened?"

Jack nodded, "It was Jay's wife. She was run off of the road not long ago. We all work at NORAD and we had her on speaker phone when it happened." They all looked up at the chopper that flashed overhead.

"I am so sorry Sir." The patrolman looked back at the fire. Suddenly you could hear sirens from the fire department. The truck and ambulance pulled up and they started spraying the fire, an emt watching impassively. Two firefighters crawled over to get closer to the smoking ruins and suddenly a head popped up, "There's no one in here."

Jay sagged in relief and Jack had to grab him. "See?" Jack said.

"There's a trail of blood up the scree, but nothing else." The fireman continued, walking over to the men. He wiped his face and looked at the patrolman, "Try calling the hospitals, a good Samaritan may have taken them in."

Another humvee pulled up behind Jack and Jay and Sam, Hayden and Teal'c crawled out, faces grim.

"Buffy Coburn?" Teal'c asked.

Jack shook his head, "She's not here." Sam radio crackled and she walked off a ways to listen, then came back. "No news Sir."

Jay walked off with the patrolman to give his report and Buffy's description then headed back to the others. "They have her. What are we gonna do?"

"I know who to call." Jack said and everyone got back into their respective vehicles to head back to NORAD.


	70. s71 Rescue and recovery

Buffy woke slowly, forcing herself to keep still, to assess her injuries and where she was. What she did know was she was restrained to a hospital bed but didn't recognize where. With a deep internal sigh she remembered the crash and knew that Jay was trying to find her.

"She's in remarkable good shape considering the accident. The head lac is already visibly healing, her assorted bruises and contusions are fading quickly." Came a muffled voice.

"What about her blood panels?"

"All clear. She's A positive, no anomalies. "

"Hmm, let's do a cat and pet scan and see what we can see." There was noise as various cabinets were opened and things placed onto a tray. Buffy jerked and there was a muffled exclamation then she felt a needle prick and was out again.

SG-1 and SG-2 were crowded into Jack's office while he made a phone call. "Starsky, call me." And he hung up. He looked at the crowd, "Let's get our civvies on and head on out, Jay, Daniel, Hayden you're with me, Carter, Teal'c, Ballard and Hailey you take one of your vehicles. We want to be low-key and the humvees aren't. As soon as we hear something we'll call Carter. Move out."

10 minutes later the two teams were headed down the mountain. Jay's face was pale and set and he turned his head towards Jack who was driving again.

"Jack, they won't hurt her will they?" There was silence in the back seat from Daniel and Hayden. 

Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Christ Jay, I don't think so."

"Jay, you know how strong Buffy is. She'll probably have freed herself before we get there." Daniel said reassuringly.

Jack's phone rang and he answered, "O'Neill."

"Hello Jack."

"Whadya want Harry?"

There was a chuckle, "You called _me_ Jack. What do _you_ want?" 

"Remember Buffy?"

A muffled oath, "You didn't sit on her? Christ on a crutch Jack! You had to know how valuable she was to them!" 

"She's a grown woman who can take care of herself Harry! She's no fragile flower." Jack huffed, "Not the point. They caused her to have a car accident then took off with her, a little over two hours ago, where do you think she is?"

There was silence and Maybourne spoke, "They have a safe house on the west side of the city. Meet me at the gas station on the corner of Academy and Fountain." And the phone went dead.

Jack clicked his cell closed and snorted, "I always think that he's in Tahiti or something then he surprises me by being in town. Danny, call Sam and tell her to take another route to the BP on the corner of Academy and Fountain. We're headed straight."

Daniel met Jack's eyes in the rearview mirror and nodded, then dialed. A few minutes later the two vehicles pulled in from different directions into the gas station. Jack got out, took off his sunglasses and leaned against the crew cab of his truck. A blue Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up beside him and the window moved quietly down, "Jack."

"Harry."

"You have something for me?" the man asked charmingly, making Jack roll his eyes. He turned slightly, "Danny?" and a box was handed through the window to him. He in turn gave it to Maybourne who opened it.

"A .44. Jack you must love me."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already."

They followed Maybourne for a few miles when Jack's cell rang again, "Yeah."

"It's the brick and blue house mid block, 9566 Glenn Summer. I'll disable the security and you can take your people in."

"2 minutes Harry."

Jack pulled up in front of the house next door while Sam parked around back in the alley. Sam's team would take the back entrance while Jack's would go in the front.

****

Buffy regained consciousness for a second time. The men were discussing some x-rays that were lit up on the wall. 

"Get the biopsy needles, we'll do organ biopsies next." One of the men stated.

Her eyes opened just a little and she gave a careful look around. Needles? Uh uh. Her wrists were still bound by what felt like leather straps. She gave them an experimental tug and smiled grimly. Her muscles still felt like mush but her adrenaline was kicking in just fine when the lights went out.

****

Jack let Jay kick the door in, surprising the armed men sitting on the couch. Both Jack and Jay pointed their guns at the men, "Get down!" Jack yelled and the men immediately went to the floor. 

Jay grabbed one by the scruff of the neck, "Where's my wife?" he barked when the door between the kitchen and the living room swung open.

"Well well, if it isn't Colonel Coburn."

"Simmons." Jay snarled and he dropped the man he had. He was about to move forward when Simmons had his weapon up and pointed straight at Jay's forehead. 

Meanwhile Sam and Teal'c snuck in the back, followed by Hailey, Ballard and Maybourne. There was a set of stairs that headed down and Maybourne headed down those while Sam and the others spread out through the kitchen and mudroom. 

As soon as the lights had gone off Buffy had jerked her wrists several times and snapped the restraints off of the bed. The leather was still around her wrist but she could deal with that. While the two men scrambled around in confusion Buffy slid off of the bed and headed for the door she remembered seeing when emergency lighting popped on. 

"Hey! Stay where you are!" one of them yelled and she heard the sound of a round being chambered. She sighed and held up her hands, "Not going anywhere." One of the men came up behind her to grab her wrist, she twisted, grabbed his wrist and slammed him over her shoulder into a wall. The other man fired off a shot that she dodged, scrambling underneath the hospital bed.

"You missed." She said, moving to the other side of the room. He knelt down and was looking for her when he fell to the tile floor on his stomach. Surprised she looked over and saw another set of feet in highly polished black wing tips. 

****

Simmons was smirking, the gun unwavering while he was sure that his associates were taking care of Mrs. Coburn. Suddenly he wasn't smirking anymore, Teal'c had grabbed him by the neck and was slowly making him turn purple.

Jack moved forward and took the gun from his nemesis' nerveless fingers. "Sorry Simmons."

Jay moved forward into Simmon's face, "Where is my wife?" and everyone jumped at they heard the shot in the basement. Sam stepped back and Jay raced through the doorway and the others followed him. 

Jack smirked at Simmons, "You shouldn't have done this. A nice man named Anthony Bretano was at their wedding. You might have heard of him, Secretary of Defense? Guess how he'll feel when he hears what happened to the 'peach of a woman' that he met on her happiest day?" He had the intense satisfaction of watching the man go milk pale.

**** 

"Hello?"

A man bent down, "Hello yourself." His blue eyes twinkled.

Buffy abruptly remembered the airport meeting, "You're Jack's friend." 

"Call me Harry." He gave her a hand and pulled her up. Her head shot up as she heard feet pounding down the stairway, but a bellowed, "Buffy!" made her smile. She wobbled slightly as the adrenaline rush left her and Jay pushed through the partly shut door, his panicked face clearing as he saw her. Sam and the others went to truss up the downed men.

He placed his weapon quickly in the back waistband of his pants and moved to his wife, cupping her face. He could see the cut almost healed on her forehead, the bruise around her eye and the shudders in her body. "You're going to make us late for the party babe." She half smiled, her eyes tearing up and he pulled her gently to him, rocking her slightly as she shook even more.

Jay looked at Maybourne, "I owe you big."

"I'll collect some other time. We need to leave, the neighbors will get suspicious about the gunshot and call the cops." He gently touched Buffy on her shoulder and she looked around with a watery smile.

"Anytime that you need help, for something legal mind you, call me." She said softly and he smiled. 

Jack was in the living room talking to General Hammond on the phone when he saw Harry thought the swinging door. 

"Teal'c, hang on to Simmons for a moment, I need to see someone about a horse." Teal'c nodded but looked puzzled, "Very well O'Neill."

Harry turned as he was about to go back out the back door and Jack waved him through following. "Thanks Harry. You wanna write down anyplace else that we might need to know about in the 'Springs?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack. And lose my leverage?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Pardon me." Hearing sirens he looked over at the other man, "We owe you."

Maybourne visibly hesitated then shook his head, "Coburn and his wife both said that I could collect with them. You don't owe me Jack." He flashed a grin at the astonished Colonel and quickly headed to his car and drove away.

Jay sat Buffy down and Sam checked her over quickly, then undid the leather straps, tossing them to the floor. "How many fingers do you see?" she asked.

"I see two " She looked at her bare feet and cursed, "They took my favorite boots damnit!" and Sam laughed. 

Hailey came to the top of the stairs, "Colonel O'Neill says that we need to go."

"Can you walk?" Sam asked.

"Did anyone find my clothes?" Buffy whined slightly but Jay shook his head, "They'd have cut them off honey."

"Damnit."

General Hammond was waiting for them when the got to the mountain, Buffy in Jay's arms since she was in a hospital gown and no shoes.

"Are you alright Buffy?" he asked, seeing the bruises on her face still.

"Yes Sir. I'm a little irritated that my favorite boots are gone though." She wriggled her toes and Jay rolled his eyes at his CO, "I'm taking her to Doc Sir."

"Do that. And you have an anxious visitor waiting for you as well."

Buffy gasped, "I forgot about Mihal!" 

Mihal was at that moment pacing the General's office when he felt Buffy's presence. He opened the door and strode out, unerringly finding the right hallways, his shadow-Airman Michaeli, right behind him until he reached the infirmary.

Jack stood up from where he was leaning against the wall, "Mihal?"

"Colonel O'Neill. May I see Buffy?" 

Jack hesitates but then he heard Buffy, "Mihal?" 

"Buffy would you sit still?" Janet asked, frustration in her voice. Jack waved the alien in and Jay and Buffy both looked up with smiles as he strode in. Immediately he walked to Buffy, placing a hand on her forehead before looking over at Jay. 

"My mother can help her and we can still attend the celebration as well." Jay looked at Jack who shrugged. 

"I really need to keep her here for more tests." Janet protested. Jack looked at her for a moment, "She'll be ok with the Nox, Doc."

Everyone looked at Janet who sighed and raised her hands, "Fine. But when you come back I'll need to check you over."

"Not a problem Janet."

Jay stood with Buffy in his arms, still in her hospital gown as the gate activated and the event horizon stabilized. 

"Good luck and have fun Colonel and Mrs. Coburn." Came General Hammond's voice. Buffy looked over her husband's shoulder and waved, Jay turning slightly and nodding, then they stepped through and were gone. 


	71. s72 Alexander's Life

On the site of the new home Xander was busily using his pneumatic nail gun on a large piece of drywall when he heard a loud noise behind him. He stepped back, pulling up his safety glasses and watched the two large men scuffle for a moment.

"Hey!" he barked when one of them was almost impaled on a broken piece of wood. He quickly moved between the larger men and placed a hand on each heaving chest, easily pushing them back from each other. "What in the hell is going on that is so important that you're willing to die for it?" he glared impartially at each man.

"He called my wife a dog!" Owen said indignantly. Now Xander had met Miranda and while she was no looker she was one of the sweetest people that he had ever met.

"That's it? Christ Owen, Mike's jealous and just being nasty. Miranda worships the ground that you walk on, he'd be half as lucky to find a woman as great as she is." 

Mike looked down with a grimace and nodded, "He's right. I'm sorry Owen, Patsy broke up with me last night and I'm still pissed." Owen's face softened and both men stepped back from Xander and apologized, ending up making plans for a quick beer later.

"That's all well and good but you two bozos were being distinctly unsafe and Mike was almost skewered like a lamb ka-bob. You both are working an extra hour without pay tomorrow, that should get the roof finished and maybe you'll leave your personal lives outside." Xander said sternly and both men mumbled an apology and quickly got back to work.

With a muffled oath Xander stripped off his gloves and walked outside, taking a moment to look at some of the other houses that were going up. Shaking his head at the workmanship on some and admiring others.

"Harris." 

Xander looked over his shoulder at his boss, "Hey."

"You did good back there. I was afraid that I was going to have to fire them." Ben Bridges part owner of Springs Construction stepped up beside him.

"I wasn't sure that you wouldn't need to, but I like Miranda too much not to find some kind of solution." 

"When Jack asked me to hire you I wasn't sure about hiring a man sight unseen, but you've been a good investment." Ben paused and grimaced as he looked at one of the houses that was going to grace the soon to be cul-de-sac. "Morningstar is really going downhill aren't they?" 

Xander snorted, "If that roof survives the first heavy snowstorm I'll be pleasantly surprised."

"With your talent why are you wasting your time with us? Not that I don't mind taking advantage of your expertise mind you, but you could be doing better things."

"I graduated High School. That's it. And I don't really want to go back to college."

"You have the practical knowledge Xander. Hell, you're better than I am and I became an architect! You can look at plans and immediately see what's wrong and what's right about them. You have a gift and it's being wasted." 

Xander looked over at Ben with a smile, "I appreciate the pep talk but it's not like I have people beating down my door. Listen, I still have about a ton and a half of drywall to get up. I'll see ya." And he disappeared back inside. Ben looked after him with a half smile then pulled out his cell phone.

"Jack? It's Ben."

****

It was later afternoon and Xander was stripped to the waist, his heavily muscled chest gleaming with sweat as he mowed the lawn. He was pretending to be totally ignorant of the housewives who were drooling as he made each pass of the lawn mower.

When Giles, Willow and Xander had moved in there had been a lot of speculation by the neighborhood. There were the obligatory welcoming cakes and cookies delivered under the guise of 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' but were in fact sophisticated recon missions of their own. 

Rupert Giles, a handsome older Brit acted like he was the father of Willow and Xander but it was agreed that they three were not related. Rumors were rich with speculation but no one could disagree that the three were good neighbors.

A large truck pulled up and more tongue wagging when former neighbor Colonel Jack O'Neill jumped out and lazily surveyed the neighborhood. Curtains were twitched back and Jack gave a grin then turned to the new resident of the house that use to be his.

Xander finished the last pass and stopped the mower, giving Jack a mock salute. "Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Why don't we go inside? You have nosy neighbors." 

Xander gave a curious glance around with one brown eye that shone with amusement, "Why do you think I mow without a shirt?" and both men laughed as they walked in together.

As soon as the door closed Jack looked around curiously, and was relieved to find that the house looked nothing like it did when he had lived there. There was new wallpaper and paint and new pictures on the walls. Leather couches and chairs and tons of books, both magical and not, littered every available flat surface.

"Well?" Xander demanded anxiously.

"We found her, she's fine and her and Jay went through to see Jay's friend."

"Thank you God." Xander sighed and went to the phone and dialed, he waited for the other side to pick up and said, "It's ok. She's fine." A pause, "Yeah, me too. Ok, later." And he hung up.

"Giles?"

"Yeah, he had Willow do a spell and they knew she wasn't dead but were worried."

Jack sighed, "You should have heard it over speaker phone, it was even scarier."

"God." Xander sighed and headed for the kitchen, "Want a beer?"

"I could go for one." And had to catch it as it winged its way towards his nose. "Cripes Xan!"

A satisfied chuckle from Xander, then he grinned, "My hand eye coordination is improving, normally it would have whizzed by your ear into the living room."

Jack saluted with his beer and took a long drink. "Buffy is fine, Jay is good, Daniel is obsessed with our Willow, Dawn and Jon are all over each other, and Cassie is obsessed with you." He gave Xander a long look and the younger man squirmed.

"Relax Jack. I know that she wants to join the SGC and she's not going to let me get in the way of that. On the other hand I'm someone that she can talk to about everything." 

Jack tilted his beer in acknowledgement, "There is that." He took a sip, "Have you ever thought about coming to work for us?"

"What?" After the conversation with Ben that day this was throwing him for a loop.

"I'm serious. So you've lost an eye, your hands still work. We have lot of stuff that needs fixing there, especially after something goes disastrously wrong."

Xander blinked his good eye, "Um, I like building houses." He strode to the window and looked out, then looked over his shoulder, "and I kinda like my life without the secrets."

Jack shrugged, "It's your choice. But remember, sometimes saving the world has its costs. You should know. Would you do anything different?"

Xander's memories were on fast forward, from the moment he had met Buffy, to the teary phone call from Willow about Buffy's abduction to everything in between. "Nope, not even losing my eye."

"There ya go." Jack said comfortably. 

Turning fully around Xander sighed, "Let me think about it."

"You mean talk it over with the family and Cassie."

Snorting Xander nodded, "That too."

Giles pulled into the driveway and noticed the neatly trimmed lawn with a smile. He got out and turned to see Willow zip in beside him with her new sunshine yellow vw beetle. 

"Hi Giles!" she said brightly as she climbed out of her car, pulling her huge purse after her with a grunt.

"Willow. Samantha called you?"

"No, Daniel did." Her smile made her glow and Giles sighed, "I'm losing all of my girls too quickly." She walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You'll never lose us Giles." And they headed inside.

Cassie walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door before walking inside. "Hello?" she called. Willow came out, an apron tied around her waist, "Hi Cassie, I'm just finishing up dinner, you wanna stay?"

"Thanks, I'd like that. Mom's working late and I hate eating alone."

"Good. XANDER!" Willow yelled and they heard a muffled reply. Both women giggled and Cassie followed Willow back into the kitchen.

"So Cassie, what are you planning to do next?" 

Cassie looked over at the doorway and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm headed for Texas and Air Force basic training next week, then I'm to get assigned to the SGC."

"Really?" Willow's eyebrows raised and she looked at her in surprise.

Cassie snorted, "I need the real world training then Uncle Jack can finish off the rest for me."

Xander slid in behind Cassie and placed a kiss on her cheek, then turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Get a room." Willow said mildly and turned to take the rice off the stove, "Giles! Let's eat!" she hollered and made the lovebirds jump.

"Geez Will." Xander complained and took the plates from the cupboard to set the table. Cassie laughed and got silverware and napkins and Willow began to bring in the meal behind them, with a satisfied smirk.

They four of them ate, watching Xander as he pushed his food around his plate distractedly. 

Finally Giles set his silverware down, rested his elbows on the table and folded his fingers together. "Xander, what's on your mind?"

Xander looked up, "Huh?"

"Your empty mind Alexander LaVelle Harris!" Willow said with exasperation.

Cassie smothered a laugh and winked as Xander glared at her, then reluctantly smiled. 

"Jack offered me a job at the SGC."

"To do what?" Giles asked.

"What I do best. Construction, rebuilding, stuff like that."

Cassie smiled, "Oh boy, would they love to have you! Especially Siler. You wouldn't believe the times they've been attacked or blown up or had the gate room trashed." 

Willow cocked her head slightly, "It sounds like that they need you."

Giles indicated the same with a small movement of one of his hands, "I agree."

Xander looked at Cassie who smiled, "Hey, I'm going to Texas for 16 weeks. I think it would be great to find you at the SGC when I get home." 

"Ok, I'll do it. If I hate it I'll blame you guys." 

Giles smirked, "Of course Xander."


	72. s73 'How to resolve problems'

They stepped into a lush and green world, bright with sunshine and blue skies. As soon as they walked off of the ramp they were met by Lya and others. 

Lya's eyes saw the bruises and the hospital gown and came up, "Let me take her. We'll get her clothing."

Jay nodded and let her down, where she was whisked away by the women. Mihal smiled, "Let's go see to the food."

"Food is good." Jay smiled and the two men walked off. 

*^*^*^*^*

Lya used her abilities to heal Buffy first thing, and tried to put Buffy in a trance-like state. Humoring the woman Buffy relaxed and let herself be taken to one of the cities in the sky. As they traveled she decided that she was bored and sat up, startling Lya and her assistant.

Buffy shrugged, "Sorry, I know I'm supposed to not be aware of what's going on but I am."

An expression of quick dismay crossed Lya's face, "You are not supposed to be able to break the trance."

"It's because I am the Slayer."

"What is a Slayer?" Lya asked, concerned that she was now in danger.

Buffy curiously touched the window that was not like any glass she had ever seen, "In my world there is unspeakable evil, demons and monsters live with us." She looked back at the gentle woman, "I am the Chosen one, charged with destroying the evil. It was my destiny."

Fascinated Lya asked, "You say it like it was past tense."

"About 5 years ago I was in a battle to save Earth from an overwhelming evil. We used an ancient weapon and activated all of the potential Slayers. Before, if a Slayer died then a new one was chosen. Most Slayers never made past the age of 17. I am the oldest living Slayer, but not the only one anymore. I now could fall in love, have children, choose another path."

"I hadn't realized that your evolution was progressing so rapidly on your planet." Lay commented.

"We were created many thousand of years ago to protect the innocent. Evolution doesn't really apply." Buffy replied.

The thing that they were riding in pulled slowly to a stop and Lya and her astonished assistant escorted Buffy into a building that formed around the them, it's fluid motions indicating a living, breathing organism.

"Organic?" Buffy dredged up the word from a college class she barely remembered.

"Yes, we live in symbiotic harmony with all living things on our planet." Lya smiled.

"Coolio."

There was a politely puzzled look on Mihal's mother's face, "I'm sorry?"

Buffy laughed softly, "Sorry, it's beautiful."

*^*^*^*^*

Mihal led Jay past the place where the food was being prepared, on into a secluded glade on the edge of a small pristine lake. He picked up a small stone and threw it violently, anger in every movement of his body.

Jay tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned forward to look into the lake, thinking for a moment that Jack would be jealous of the fish here, "So, you wanna tell me what's going on? What kind of party is this?"

"It is my rebirthing ceremony." Mihal began.

"Mihal?" came a voice and he spun around, "We're coming Byla." Jay took his arm but Mihal shook his head, "Never mind." And the two men walked towards where the people were gathering.

*^*^*^*^*

Buffy looked at herself and smiled slightly, "I look like an elf."

"What is an elf?" Mylen, Lya's assistant, asked curiously.

"Creatures of myth and legend on my planet." She looked at her herself and smiled slightly at the tunic with many shades of brown from deep like Jay's eyes to light golden brown that draped to reveal her bare shoulders, some kind of tight pants made of a very soft dark green cloth and soft shoes that Buffy hoped she would be able to keep.

"You look lovely." Mylen said firmly, "Are you sure you don't want me to do your hair?"

Buffy looked at all of the wild curls that made Mylen's hair what it was and shook her head, "Nope, I'm good."

Lya transported them back to the planet's surface and looked at Buffy solemnly, "What you have seen must remain secret."

"I understand, I'm very good at keeping secrets."

Jay was watching Mihal as he paced slightly, apparently very unhappy. 

Then he heard Buffy's voice, "Hey."

Both men smiled at the beautiful woman as she walked up. Mihal took both of her hands, "You look lovely in the dress of my people Buffy."

"Watch it bud, get a girl of your own." Jay teased gently and both he and Buffy were shocked at the shadow that crossed the handsome mans' face.

"I would if I could." He tried to pull back but Buffy held gently but firmly onto him. "Talk to me Mihal."

"My emotions are disturbing my people. This is to be my rebirthing ceremony, a ritual to wipe my memory." This was thrown bitterly at his mother who stood close by.

"It is necessary for the peace of our people Mihal."

"But it's wrong!" Buffy protested. 

Jay put a hand on her arm, he could see she was gearing up for a confrontation, "Buffy."

"How will he ever learn if he is made to forget? Of course he is not at peace, what happened to him was traumatic, but with the support of his family and friends he should slowly, and yeah, it takes time, gain some peace." She looked into Mihal's startled face, "You saw me and knew my pain and I felt like I wasn't alone." 

Sighing she continued, "He has something that will make him a stronger man, to know what it feels like to suffer and come out stronger on the other side. Why would you take that from him?" Buffy asked, looking at Lya reproachfully.

Lya cocked her head as she thought about what Buffy had said, "His pain makes us uneasy."

"Pain often does, but life often involves pain. You will say that it doesn't happen _here_, but it happened to Mihal. You believe nothing bad will happen again? Get real. When something does happen Mihal will be in a unique position to help your people."

Gazing at her son whose hands were still in Buffy's she sighed, "We accuse you of being too young, then you show surprising maturity." She walked to her son and Buffy let go and stepped back as mother enfolded son in a loving hug. "I am sorry for your pain. We will support you and help you become stronger."

Mihal's eyes closed over the tears of relief that had sheened them, "Thank you mother. I will try to be worthy of your understanding."

There was no ceremony, only a dinner to celebrate life. Buffy and Jay held hands as the meal progressed, and Jay watched with a smile as several hesitant women approached Mihal to chat. 

After Mihal escorted them back to the gate he turned to Buffy, "You are so wise Buffy. I owe Jay, and now you my life. Thank you."

Buffy hugged the man, "I'm glad that you'll be ok." She stepped back and the gate activated. As the even horizon stabilized Jay and Mihal clasped each other's forearms in farewell, "Take care of yourself Mihal."

"You as well Jay." Then Buffy and Jay stepped through to go home.

****

In the gate room they were met by…Jack?

"Welcome back kids!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Where's the General?" Buffy asked, going to Jack to kiss him on the cheek absently.

"He had to go to Washington to bang some heads together." Jack inclined his head towards Buffy and Jay's face went grim.

"What about the NID?" He asked.

"Let's just say that Senator Kinsey's pet thugs are in Secretary Bretano's bad graces."

"Good." Jay said viciously.

****

President Ryan and Secretary Bretano were listening to Senator Kinsey rant about separation of powers blah blah when General Hammond stood up slowly and dangerously.

"With all due respect Senator, "His voice indicating the total opposite, "Your puppets intentionally injured one of my people, and spouse of one of my SG team leaders. There was a very real possibility of a tragic outcome of the accident, then how would you explain it?" His voice thundered and the Secretary stood up, "Have a seat George. Let me pour you some coffee." He watched the General sit, poured him a cup of coffee form the White House coffee service and then stayed standing.

"General Hammond is quite correct. If Mrs. Coburn had died I would have burned your ass Kinsey. You wouldn't be able to get a job as dog catcher in Nome, Alaska when I was finished with you." Anthony Bretano may have been short of stature but his self confidence was a force to be reckoned with.

The Senator gulped slightly, knowing that this man, late though he was to the political game, had significant power. "President Ryan, he's threatening me."

Jack Ryan lazily stirred in his chair, "He was being too polite. I would have buried you and forgot where I left the body." He stood and faced the pale Senator, "You are messing with things that have higher security clearances than you will ever have." He paused, eyeing the Senator thoughtfully, "I am disbanding the NID, I feel that it's outlived its usefulness. Even as we speak FBI Special agent Pat O'Day is dismantling the offices and reassigning all of the personnel, or putting them in Leavenworth as the case may be."

Kinsey's face turned a mottled red, "You can't do that!" 

President Ryan's face went cool, "Oh, but I can." He turned to Andrea, "Please see the Senator out." No one was prepared for the Senator to totally lose it and launch himself, hands outstretched, at the President but two of the Secret Service agents made sure Kinsey was dead before he hit the floor. Suddenly the office was flooded with more agents and the West Wing was in lock down.

"Mr. President, are you all right?" Andrea asked. 

Jack nodded, "For the second time someone tried to kill me in my office, yeah, I'm alright." She nodded and there was radio chatter as the White House corpsman was called and the area secured. 

General Hammond was shaken, "I'm sorry Mr. President, if I had known.." but the President waved it off, watching the agents check the body before letting in the corpsman and his gurney.

"Power does funny things to people." He replied absently. 

"Are you alright Jack?" Arnie came hurrying in and checked over his President anxiously.

Jack flapped a hand, "I'm fine Arnie. How are we going to explain this?" he waved to the body as it was being rolled out.

Arnie Van Damm shook his head, "Give me a quick run down of what happened."

Andrea started, The Defense Secretary adding some and General Hammond finished it, making the Chief of Staff shake his head, "We'll call it a heart attack. Everything else is just too wild, including the truth." He looked around to the people who were in the room, "What happened here stays here, understood?" There were 'Yes Sirs' and Arnie nodded, then headed out to do damage control.

"George, head back to Cheyenne Mountain. This will make the news pretty soon and you don't need to be here when it does." Secretary Bretano said and one of the agents escorted him out. 

At the end of a very long hallway a shaken Paul Davis stood up and smiled with relief, "General!"

"Major, its time to head home. Thank you son." He smiled at the agent who nodded and quickly headed back the way he came.

"What…" Paul began but the General shook his head, "Later Major." And the two men got into their staff car.

"Back to Reagan son." He said gruffly to the driver.

"Yes Sir."

As they boarded the plane all that Paul could think about was the very obvious dead body that had disappeared into the elevator, the red staining the sheet covering it. Once the plane was in the air the General visibly relaxed and undid his tie, then took off his jacket and tossed it onto the seat beside him.

"Sir?"

"Senator Kinsey died of a heart attack in the Oval Office." The General said shortly.

"Holy shit!" Paul realized that something bad had happened if this was the cover story. 

"Remember Paul, heart attack of a patriotic American."

Paul shook his head, "Ok, now I am going to be sick." General Hammond rubbed his bald head and chuckled, "The good news is that the NID is out of business, permanently. Special Agent Pat O'Day is dismantling it even as we speak."

  
"That is the best news that I've had all day Sir."

"Tell me." The General grunted.


	73. s74 Aftermath

Thanks for all of the reviews! As to the length of the story? I dunno. My muse keeps kicking me and I keep writing…There are a couple of more surprises up my sleeves to keep on the lookout….insert evil laughter here

Back at the SGC everyone was crowded around the TV sets watching in fascination as the news of Senator Kinsey's untimely death broke.

" **_'Senator Kinsey was visiting with President Ryan and Secretary Bretano in the Oval Office today when he died of a massive heart attack. All attempts at CPR failed, he was pronounced at 2:45 p.m. Eastern Standard time. He will be buried…'_** " and people started babbling in surprise as the news sunk in.

Jack looked over at Daniel and shook his head, "There's more than they're telling us."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement, "Indeed. Perhaps General Hammond will let us 'in' on the secret."

Buffy got up and stretched, "Don't know, don't care, just as long as he doesn't rise as a vamp then it's all good." And she walked out of the room.

Sam laughed, "What she said." And she left for her lab.

Jay stood, "I'm taking her home. Let's have a get together at O'Malleys tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha. Take care of Xena for us."

Jay gave Jack a long look, "Ya think?." 

Buffy was sitting in Jay's office, looking into the bucket she had on her lap when her head jerked up as she heard the security latch release. She quickly shoved the bucket and newspaper underneath and leaned back in the chair, smiling at her husband as the door opened.

"Hey Babe, ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Can we stop by the store?"

"Of course." 

They pulled up in front of the magic store and walked in. Giles head came up and he smiled with relief, going over to her and just folding her in a hug. 

"Are you well then?" He asked her quietly and she nodded against his chest. 

"I'm good."

"So, how was your trip?" Giles stepped back and went back behind the counter as a customer wanted to check out.

"It was nice. A large sit down family dinner, and the food was excellent." Jay replied and leaned against a tabletop that had several books on magic laying topsy turvy across it.

"Well, except for the green stuff. I don't know _what _it was but it tasted like something a caterpillar would eat." Buffy's nose wrinkled in disgust and Jay and Giles laughed. 

"Ok, except for the green stuff. It was all vegetarian after all."

Buffy snapped her fingers, "_That's _what was wrong, _I'm_ not a cow." Now Jay guffawed. Giles shook his head, "There are a lot of vegans Buffy, they believe that any kind of meat is simply not good for you."

"Humph, I couldn't live without a good steak." She muttered, lifting a crystal orb that had a pulsing red center.

"Put that down dear." Giles said automatically and she put it down. 

Jay was watching his wife with a growing feeling of arousal. He had been worried sick and they hadn't been able to talk about what had happened, now he wanted to be physically close to her. He needed to be.

"Babe, let's go home. We need to get some rest."

Her face warmed and her eyes glowed with love, "Oh, you bet. Love you Giles."

"I love you too Buffy." And he watched as she dragged her husband out to the staff car, pushing him roughly against its side and thoroughly kissing him. With a chuckle he went to clean up the magic books, relieved that all was well.

"Mmph." Jay exclaimed through the liplock. Buffy slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I want you Colonel." Her voice was low and sexy, and he could feel his face flush.

"We're outta here." And they quickly drove home. 

****

Jack watched as General Hammond and Major Davis walked into the SGC, the General looked stressed and Major Davis was pale. He had been right, something more had happened in D.C.

"Sir, Davis. Looks like there was some excitement in the fair city of Sodom on the Potomac."

Davis rolled his eyes, "I need to type up my report. Sirs." He said and quickly disappeared. 

The General sighed, "My office hasn't been swept, let's go to yours." And he headed toward Jack's office, his concerned 2IC on his heels.

Once inside Jack picked up the phone to order coffee but the General shook his head, "Do you have any Irish hidden in here?"

Surprised, Jack unlocked his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Bushmills, and 2 glasses. He poured two fingers worth in each and hand one to his CO.

"Slainté."

"Mud in your eye." And the men emptied their glasses in one swallow.

General Hammond rolled the glass absently between his hands, "President Ryan notified Senator Kinsey that the NID was being dismantled under Special Agent Pat O'Day. Kinsey flipped out and tried to attack President Ryan,… and was shot dead by the Secret Service."

Jack's eyes widened, "Holy cow! I need another drink." He held out his hand and the General leaned forward to hand him his glass. He poured some more whiskey in and handed it back, watching the man closely and realizing something.

"You were there weren't you?"

A sigh, "In the flesh."

"Are _you _all right?"

"Jack, the man wasn't even sorry about the attack on Buffy. Instead he was worried about losing his power." He took another swallow of his drink, "To tell you the truth?" His eyes met Jack's, "I'm glad that he's not going to be our next President."

Jack made a face, "No kidding."

Hammond stood, "I broke the law by telling you, but I want you to tell SG-1, Colonel Coburn and his wife."

"Yes Sir." 

****

As soon as Buffy and Jay walked into the house Buffy shoved Jay up against the closed door and pounced. Her mouth devoured his, her hands busy undoing his shirt from his waistband, then hot on his skin. 

Jay was no innocent bystander, he had unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off of her shoulders, his mouth following with heated kisses. He smiled as her head fell back and she moaned his name. 

"Upstairs." He whispered.

"Okee dokee." She wriggled out of her pants and gave him a long look, before bounding upstairs. Jay laughed and shimmied out of his own pants and raced up the stairs after his sexy wife. When he entered their bedroom she was already undressed and lying on the bed for him.

"Wow, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Buffy patted the bed beside her, "Come here."

Jay folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I wanna just stand here and admire you."

"Uh huh. Well quit it."

He jumped on the bed, making it bounce and making her squeal. She rolled him over and pressed kisses to his neck, then moved her way down-her hot breath teasing the taut muscles of his stomach, before her tongue licked a trail to his groin. Her head came up to see his eyes half closed, his face flushed with desire, "More." 

She trailed some of her hair over his erect cock, laughing throatily as it jumped, hearing him curse quietly. Her tongue followed, following the underside up before twirling her tongue around the sensitive head, then sliding her mouth over it, moving up and down slowly.

"Ohgodohgodohgod." Jay moaned quietly, trying not to thrust his hips. 

Buffy pulled off and looked at her husband, amazed afresh that she could do this, make him lose control so absolutely. While she was distracted admiring him he pulled her up for a devouring kiss, then flipped her to her back.

"And now my love, I'm going to have my way with you." Jay said, his voice so low it made things inside Buffy tingle. He moved between her open legs and with small thrusts moved into his wife, filling her . He linked their hands, pressed a kiss to her flushed face and began to move, thrusting slowly, trying to make it last, but it felt too good. He increased his speed, the friction and her tightness making him lightheaded. He watched as tears spilled over Buffy's cheeks as she gave herself to him, "I didn't know if I'd see you again." She whispered and then arched, her muscles squeezing impossibly tight and making him climax with her. 

"Oh babe." He held her as she wept in his arms, their bodies still shuddering from the aftermath of their lovemaking. He murmured nonsense as he rolled them on their sides, stroking her back in long lazy movements, feeling her finally weep herself out. She sniffed mightily and pushed at him, "I need to blow my nose." She said faintly, making him laugh. In revenge she tweaked his nipple, making him yelp and pull out, making them both wince.

"Yikes, remind me not to do _that _again." He watched her pad into the bathroom, her hot little body making him smile. He listened as she blew her nose and splashed a little cold water on her eyes before quickly heading back to the bed and wrapping her arms around her him 

"I was worried sick about you Babe. Listening to the crash on speaker phone almost took the heart out of me." His eyes darkened in remembrance and he hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her face. "Thank God for Jack and SG-1 and 2, they kept me sane."

Buffy sighed, "I was scared as the truck rolled. But when I woke up I was mad, what is it about Secret Military Organizations and me?"

Jay laughed softly and pressed kisses to her face before moving to her neck, then lower. "It must be your body." He murmured, before heading lower and finding the ticklish spot under her ribs and making her giggle.

He moved back up and cupped her faced, his eyes serious, "Are you going to be ok?"

"You bet. I have you don't I? I _spit_ in the face of danger_, ha ha_."

He quirked an amused eyebrow, "_Ha ha_?"

"That's what the superheroes say isn't it?" 

"Hm, I suppose." And he bent down and kissed her sweetly. 


	74. s74a Willow and Daniel

Giles was rearranging books on the shelves at the magic store when the door banged open and Willow whirled in. 

"Hi Giles! Found that book you were looking for in the last box in my room. Guess what? Daniel invited me out tonight. We're going to O'Malleys, it's the place where they go to unwind after work, sort of like when we went to, remember the Bronze in Sunnydale? I'm not sure where this thing between Daniel and I is going but I really like him." And she paused for a breath dramatically, making Giles chuckle.

"A bit too much caffeine this morning Willow?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, then chuckling again as she stuck out her tongue at him.

As she settled down behind the counter she sighed, "I really miss Kennedy you know? But I really like Daniel. He's…." she paused, cocking her head. "He's so smart, and strong, and funny. He understands our life and I can share his." She sighed again and Giles moved to stand in front of her.

"Are you afraid of not being a lesbian anymore?" He asked quietly.

Willow shook her head, "I don't think it's being lesbian, bi or straight. I think it's the awesomeness of loving the other person totally. I don't know if I can do that after Tara, or after Kennedy."

Giles cupped a gentle hand over her cheek, "There's no rush. Enjoy his company and you can decide later."

The door opening announced a customer and Willow smiled brightly, "Thanks for the advice Giles."

Buffy, team's SG-1, SG-2 and Major Ferretti's teams had shoved four tables together and were joking and laughing when the door opened. Willow came in a bit hesitantly and Buffy stood up, "Will!" Willow's face lit up as both Buffy and Jay went over for hugs.

"Who's the pretty red head?" Ferretti asked. 

Teal'c looked at the man, "She is Willow Rosenberg, Buffy Coburn's best friend and a formidable warrior."

Most of the men glanced over and appraised her differently, making Daniel bristle, "She's also my friend so lay off." And he got up and stalked over to where Willow was talking animatedly to his friends.

Jack grinned and took a sip of his beer, "Better listen to Danny or Teal'c will be most unhappy."

Teal'c looked down his nose at the offending men, "Indeed."

The teams had talked about Kinsey's death. SG-1, Jay and Buffy listened quietly, having been told the shocking truth by Jack. There was the general agreement of 'Good riddance to bad rubbish.'

A couple of Ferretti's team were still watching Willow and talking to Ballard, "She's just a civilian!" one of them exclaimed indignantly. Ballard leaned over, eyes narrowed, "A civilian who rescued my boss and XO from a goa'uld and who saved Dr. Jackson's life, thank you very much."

Sighing, Jack stood as the four of them came over, "Hey Will."

Willow smiled and came over and kissed his cheek, "Hi Jack." She kissed Teal'c too, making his face beam with a pleased look. She grinned at Sam, "Hi Sam, how are you?"

"Great Willow. Hey Buffy, let's move the guys down and sit at the end table." Sam said and Buffy nodded agreement. The four women moved to the table, gathering Hailey along the way and they sat and talked animatedly while the men watched indulgently.

Ferretti's team were watching with open mouths, "Why haven't we seen her before?" Lt. Al Mills asked.

Jack looked at Lou, "You were off planet when we rescued Jay right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we were at the Alpha site." 

Their food hadn't arrived yet and one of the guys already had a little too much to drink. He got and began to move toward the women when Daniel stood in his way, "I suggest that you sit before you fall down." He said quietly.

"Fall down? I'm only a little drunk."

Daniel smiled, "But you'll fall down when I punch you out."

Buffy froze and got up to see what was up. "Problems gentlemen?" she inquired, arching her eyebrow at her husband and Jack who were just sitting there nursing their beers.

Daniel shook his head, "Lt. Zuber was just going to sit down."

Blinking Buffy smiled, "Ok, Willow want to talk to you anyway. Go take my seat while I shove Ferretti over."

Zuber looked at the archeologist, "So, _that's _why you're on my ass. You want to sleep with her yourself." 

In one smooth move Buffy pivoted and popped him on the jaw, felling him like a redwood. "Ooops, my fist slipped." She stepped over him and leaned over to Ferretti, "You need to housetrain your boys Major." 

The rest of the teams were whooping with laughter while Ferretti sighed and hauled up the slightly unsteady but more sober Lt. "Yeah, I know." He saluted sloppily and led the weaving man out of the restaurant and read him the riot act then poured him into a cab. 

Daniel was talking quietly to Willow who then looked at Buffy and shook her head, eyes promising conversation later.

Buffy sat beside her husband and shook her hand, "Sheesh, he has a head like a freakin' rock." Jay took her poor abused hand and pressed kisses over it, his eyes amused in his face.

Jack snorted, "Never a dull moment with you around Xena."

At that moment Lou came back in, a wide grin on his face, "How do you feel about teaching teenage girls how to protect themselves?"

Buffy smiled, "Have done before. You have a daughter that's dating?"

"Oh yeah." Came Lou's heartfelt groan.

Buffy sat for a moment, "Well, between Jay and the SGC and the occasional patrols I don't have much free time but maybe…" she tapped her lip thoughtfully and Jay got out his PDA and handed it to her. She opened it and checked their calendar, "The last two Saturdays each month ok by you?"

Ferretti had already pulled out his pocket calendar, "I'll need to check with Sheila, but it looks good so far. What time?"

"Ask your daughter. It'll give her a say in it."

Lou nodded, "How much?"

"Ok, you don't need to insult me." Their waitress's chose to come out and start serving. Buffy looked down the tables at Willow and Daniel, engrossed in each and sighed.

Jack leaned over, "Daniel won't hurt her Buffy."

Her eyebrows raised, "And how many times has he.." the waitress leaned over and served her and Teal'c, "you know?" she said.

"They're adults Buffy." Jay said patiently.

"The last person that she loved left her. The person before that died in her arms from a gunshot wound. The man before that left because he was confused. As good as I am I'm only human. I can't guarantee his safety, not even for my best friend." Buffy pushed her plate slightly away, suddenly not feeling very hungry. She took her soda and sipped it, her worried eyes on her best friend's happy face.

Jack leaned over and clasped her had, "Buffy, there are no guarantees in life. If they can be happy then you should let them."

She looked at their clasped hands, then into his dark eyes and blew out an unsteady breath, "I hate it when you're right Jack."

Jay snorted, "You get used to it."

****

Later Willow was standing on Daniel's balcony, watching the sunset. He came out a moment later and leaned against her, resting his shoulder against hers. 

"Are you ok Will?"

She smiled up at the handsome man, his hair gilded in the light of the setting sun, his blue eyes on hers, "A little nervousness."

He nodded, "Me too." He fingered her hair, curling it around his fingertips, watching the sun turn it into fire,

She laughed, "Good, we should be nervous. We should be careful and everything else that Buffy said to me before we left."

"Buffy warned you off?" Daniel's eyes were wounded and made her giggle.

"Silly. She warned me to be careful. She loves us Daniel and doesn't want us to be hurt." She ran a gentle hand over his tense arm and he settled down. Then he took her and pulled her close for a gentle kiss, "Let her worry about Dawnie_, I've_ got you now." 

Ever since they had met when she had healed him he'd thought about her. Her eyes had met his like she had known all of his secrets and understood his soul. He knew that she was a witch and it didn't bother him. He'd enjoyed working with her on the Ireland thing, and they'd gotten closer, now he wanted to get a lot more than close. He kissed her again and she smiled, "Let's go inside."


	75. s75 Thor, and decisions that bite you in...

It was fall, the aspens were turning bright gold in the foothills of the mountains and the air was getting cooler. Buffy woke early one morning, automatically feeling for her husband before remembering that he was off world. She groaned and rolled over, smiling at their wedding picture. It showed Jay, resplendent in his uniform, his cap off and in his hand while he looked into Buffy's glowing face. The setting sun had touched them and the rock formations behind them with a rosy glow making the picture quite beautiful. She got out of bed and was briefly dizzy but shook it off and headed into the bathroom.

Dawn was attending college and living on campus and without Jay home the house was really lonely. They needed a cat or something. She was showered and dressed, ready for Daniel who beeped his horn outside. Ever since the accident she wasn't really keen on driving alone, and they still hadn't replaced their truck so Daniel was letting her ride into the mountain with him. 

"Good morning." He said with a smile and she got into his aging Honda Civic.

"Yeah yeah, get me some coffee." She muttered, leaning over to kiss his cheek before putting on her seatbelt.

Daniel chuckled and drove directly to Starbucks drive thru window for extra large latte's. They both took their sips and moaned in satisfaction, then grinned at each other. They arrived at the mountain pleasantly buzzed with caffeine, took the elevators down and went their separate ways, he to his office and Buffy to the locker rooms.

Buffy supervised a new advanced self-defense class, pleased at Lt. Overton's progress in becoming a 'real boy'. Pretty soon she'd turn the program back over to him secure in the knowledge that he'd really improved and was proving to be an excellent instructor.

She stopped in Jay's office and did her daily check of her pretty blue 'beach ball', playing with time for a few minutes before placing it back into the bucket and placing the newspaper over it. Then she noticed it was lunch, and that she'd missed a meeting. 'Oops, gotta stop accelerating time', that was the second meeting she'd blown by.

She locked up and headed to the cafeteria for lunch, waving at SG-1 as she came in to stand in line. She flirted with Ferretti, making him grin and then lightly booted Lt. Zuber in the ass, startling a surprised laugh and a hello from him. (After what happened at O'Malleys he had come to her the next day with a bouquet of flowers and a sincere apology.) She piled up her plate and headed over, seating herself beside Jack after saying hi to everyone. As she ate she zoned out as they talked about their next mission, occasionally stealing Jack's french fries, getting poked with his fork when he finally caught on to what she was doing.

"Stop that you brat." He complained mildly. 

She smiled as he stood and suddenly she felt something off, something that was coming for Jack. She yelped and grabbed him around the chest and they both abruptly disappeared.

Daniel and Teal'c gaped for a moment at the empty space, while Sam jumped up and pressed the emergency button, causing the klaxons to sound. 

"How did she do that?" Daniel asked in awe.

Teal'c cocked his head, "Buffy Coburn is incredibly swift."

"She must have sensed the Asgard transportation device and thought that something was happening to the Colonel." Sam added thoughtfully.

"I wonder what the Asgard will think of Buffy?" Daniel asked with a grin.

****

Jack felt Buffy go 'oomph' as they arrived in the cavernous room on the Asgard ship. 

"Um, why did you do that?" he asked her, eyeing her with a wry smile. 

Buffy huffed and stood, straightening her green jacket, "I thought you were being kidnapped or something." She glanced around, "Asgard?" and Jack nodded absently. 

Suddenly Thor appeared and eyed them quizzically. 

"Thor! How are ya?" Jack asked jovially.

"I am well O'Neill. Who is your companion?"

Jack sighed and jerked his thumb towards Buffy, "Her? She's a hitchhiker. Her name is Buffy Coburn and she works at the SGC."

Buffy and Thor regarded each other with curiosity. "I am Thor, welcome to the Beliskner Buffy Coburn."

"Um, thanks." She replied, a little intimidated now that she knew who this was, and _where_ she was.

"So whadya need Thor?" Jack asked.

Thor's big eyes regarded Jack, "We would like to borrow Major Carter. We need her help for a problem that we are having in regards to our cloning process."

"Ah, you need it dumbed down do ya?" Jack asked cheerfully. Buffy snickered and she could have sworn that the little gray alien smiled slightly.

"Yes, I will return you to gain permission from General Hammond."

Buffy cleared her throat, "Thor, can you send Jack down first, I need to ask you something."

"Very well. O'Neill?"

Jack nodded, "Ready. See ya in a few Buffy." And he was gone.

Thor looked at Buffy, "What can I do for you Buffy Coburn?"

She looked at him seriously for a moment, "The Tok'ra and the SGC found a machine call the 'Balancer of Fate'."

Eyes widening slightly Thor nodded, "We have known about this device but it was thought to be lost in battle."

"Well, the Tok'ra were going to keep it, but I," she looked down at her boots, "I sort of took it apart and hid it from them."

Thor was speechless. 

"Oh, I didn't throw it away or anything, I recycled the parts but I'm stuck with the blue swirly orb thing." Buffy hurriedly added.

"You have a Temporal Dilation orb?" Thor's voice actually rose with surprise.

"Um, I guess. Blue, swirly, about 'yea big'," Buffy held out her hands to approximate the size, "It can speed up or take you back in time. You might want to use it in your cloning process, making them faster or something."

"We are most grateful for your contribution. Using it in our cloning process is indeed a possibility, and one that we would not have thought of." Thor said sincerely.

"Oh good, I have it in a bucket in my husbands office." She was amused to see the alien resist sighing, "Your husband is Colonel Coburn?"

"Yep."

Thor transported her to Jay's office and she went to get the bucket, then said, "Got it." And was transported back to meet Sam.

"Hey Sam!" 

"Hi Buffy, what are you doing here?"

Buffy realized that she still was holding the bucket when Thor walked up and peered inside, "Well done Buffy Coburn. I'm sure that Major Carter and our scientists can use this in our efforts."

"Ok, I'm confused." Sam said, and she walked over to look into the bucket also. "What is it?" 

Buffy sighed, "Um Thor, can you send me back and explain it to Sam? Oh, and don't look at the blue swirlies for too long, it kinda messes up time."

"Of course, thank you again."

She waved a hand, "I'm glad someone can use the thing." And she was suddenly inside the gateroom.

Sgt. Davis gave her a big smile, "Hey Buffy, what did you think of the Asgard ship?"

"It was awesome! Do you want to let General Hammond know that I'm back?"

"They're expecting you in the conference room already."

"Crap." Buffy said, making Davis chuckle.

At the door to the conference room Buffy sighed and knocked.

"Come on in Xena!" Came Jack's cheerful voice.

Buffy walked in and closed the door, "Jack, if you don't knock off that Xena stuff I'll tie your tongue in a knot."

Daniel and General Hammond laughed and Teal'c inclined his head, "I would hold him for you Buffy Coburn."

"Thank you Teal'c." Buffy took the seat next to Daniel and grinned at Jack's indignant expression.

"I get no respect." He grumbled. 

General Hammond glanced at Jack, "Are you ready?"

Suddenly brightening Jack sat up, "How would you like to be a temporary SG-1 team member while Carter's playing with the Asgard?" 

"Eww, you couldn't have said that any other way?" Buffy complained and Daniel snorted his coffee suddenly then coughed violently. She helpfully thumped him on the back until he waved her off, gasping for air and laughing at the same time.

"God Buffy, you are so bad."

Jack shook his head, "Answer the question."

Buffy thought it over for all of about 10 seconds, "Sure. Lt. Overton is doing great, I feel pretty comfortable leaving him in charge. Do you know how long Sam will be gone?"

"With Thor no telling. Oh, did you enjoy your little visit with Thor by the way?" 

Acutely aware of all eyes on her she nodded, "I just had a question to ask him. That's all."

"Uh huh." Jack's disbelief was plain but he didn't push.

"Our mission is to help the Tok'ra get settled in at their new base." 

Buffy sank into her chair, "Oh crap."

Jack grinned mischievously, "Something you want to share with the class Buffy?" 

"Nope."

General Hammond snorted, "Very well. Mission is approved. Meet in the gateroom in 20 minutes." And he stood and left before he lost control and began to laugh.

20 minutes later in the gateroom Jack smiled as he checked Buffy's gear, "So, you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you to get bent? Sure Jack, get bent!"

Teal'c let out a small chuckle, but he was appropriately stone faced when Jack glared at him. 

Daniel however laughed outright and shoved Jack affectionately, "It'll be a cold day in hell when she calls you Colonel, eh Jack?"

"I miss Carter all ready." Jack whined.

In the control room General Hammond was chuckling and Sgt. Davis shook his head and started the gate activation sequence with a smile. The General leaned forward to speak into the microphone, "SG-1, you have a go." 

Daniel gestured like a gentleman, "After you Mrs. Coburn."

"Get bent Daniel." Buffy grumbled and stomped through the even horizon, the rest of the team chuckling as they disappeared.


	76. s76 As if you didn't think something els...

The male part of SG-1 exited the wormhole to find Buffy upchucking her breakfast in the bushes. Jacob was beside her rubbing her back, murmuring nonsense words as she shuddered.

"Oh crap, Jay's gonna kill us." Jack said and jogged over. 

As Buffy stood upright a water bottle moved into her line of sight and she sighed, "I love you Jack." She took a big sip and swished and spit, then drank down half of the bottle. 

"Yeesh, must have been something I ate." 

"You ok kid?" Jacob asked concerned and Buffy nodded.

"_Now _I am." She handed her own water bottle to Jack, and turned to look at Jacob, "Hi Jacob, Selmak, how are you both doing?"

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak answered, "We are better than you I believe." He joked and Buffy giggled.

Relieved Jack turned to look at all of the boxes and packages laying willy nilly about, waiting to be taken underground. He saw a familiar face and smiled, "Malek."

The handsome man smiled and came up to them, "Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c." he bowed his head and the men all nodded in return.

"Who is this lovely lady, and where is Samantha?"

Buffy eyed the Tok'ra with a smile, "I'm Buffy. Sam's busy working with the Asgard."

"Indeed." The man checked her out thoroughly until Jack stepped between them, "She's married to Colonel Coburn."

Malek smiled, "Message received Colonel. Shall we get to work?"

Buffy leaned over to Jacob, "He's something else."

Jacob laughed, "He's a very capable leader, well respected by both Tok'ra and the Jaffa."

Teal'c moved up to walk beside them, "Malek has proven himself most honest."

"Can't ask for a better recommendation than that." Buffy said. 

It was later and Buffy was stripped down to a tank top, skin glowing, her hair piled into a messy knot onto her head as she helped pile boxes onto the mobile platforms. Jack noticed the admiring glances that she kept getting and shook his head, "Good thing Coburn isn't here." He said in an aside to Teal'c.

Teal'c glanced over at Buffy, taking in her attire and the excess of help she had from the male Tok'ra, "Indeed. He would feel inclined to use his zatnicatel." 

Malek was stripped down as well, working alongside Buffy and they chatted amiably. 

"Are you a new member of the SGC?" He asked, then was struck by something. This human, this Taur'e was handling heavy boxes and containers that strained his own muscles, as if they were nothing.

Buffy shrugged and stood, rubbing her back thoughtfully as she drank some water. "I haven't been there that long no, I married Jay in July." She pulled her necklace out and rubbed her ring fondly for a moment before tucking it back into her tank top.

"Colonel Coburn is a lucky man." Malak said sincerely. Then he was blindsided by Buffy's bright smile, "Thanks, I think I'm lucky too." She spotted Daniel, "Daniel, hang on and I'll help you with that!" She called and jogged over to help the relieved archeologist with his precarious load.

Jacob walked up to Malek and touched his arm, "Malek?" 

The stunned man turned to Jacob, "Selmak, she is beautiful. And did you notice how strong she is?"

"We have noticed Buffy's strength before when we were with Apollo. What do you make of her?" Selmak turned to watch Buffy effortlessly balance the awkward metal box as Daniel maneuvered the mobile platform underneath, then she sat it down.

"She is, " Malek paused, "Worth watching."

Jack heard this last part, "I don't mind if you watch, but no touching. She'd break your arm so fast you'd wonder why it hurt."

"What is she? She is not human?" Malek asked curiously. The three men watched as she glanced around with a frown on her face, then continued to move things.

"Oh she's human, she's just…" Jack paused, "More. And that's really all that I can say."

There was a rumble and some sort of tall case began to sway, an unaware Tok'ra beneath it. Jacob realized it was Per'sus and called out, "Per'sus, move!" 

Per'sus realized the danger but it was too late and the case crashed down upon the man. There were several cries for help and people tried to lift the heavy case but no luck. Buffy arrived and took in the situation at a glance, "Jack, get everybody back. Jacob, stay by his head, Teal'c as soon as I lift it pull him free."

"We need to get…." someone else began but Buffy was already at the head of the case, "The longer we argue the longer he lies there." There was silence and Buffy looked at Jacob, "Ready?"

Jacob looked down and murmured to Per'sus then nodded, "Go ahead Buffy."

There was a profound, disbelieving silence as Buffy began to lift, her gleaming muscles bunching, her legs braced and suddenly, surely the case began to rise. She grunted and braced her self better and jerked it higher and Jacob nodded, "Now Teal'c."

Teal'c put his long arms underneath Per'sus armpits and carefully dragged the mortally wounded man out. Buffy slowly lowered the case, she didn't know what it was and she didn't want to break it. 

There was a flurry of activity around the Tok'ra leader and Buffy walked over to kneel beside Jack, "How is he Jacob?"

"It is very bad Buffy. His symbiote is trying to heal him but I fear that it will be too little, too late."

"What about a new host?" Jack asked, looking around but Malek shook his head.

"With the relocation to this base we haven't had a chance to bring volunteers here yet." His head was bowed, depression in every line of his body. The Tok'ra had built up their numbers slightly in the past couple of years, but to lose Per'sus at this critical stage was a disaster.

"But you _can _get a volunteer?" Buffy asked and Daniel looked over at her in alarm.

"Of course, we have several viable candidates because of what happened to Colonel O'Neill." Malak replied, and Jack winced at remembering what had happened to him.

"I'll do it." Buffy said and there was stunned silence from the crowd. 

"Oh Buffy, I don't think that's a good idea." Jack said. 

She stood, "What's not to like? We save Per'sus. They find a host and bring him back and Per'sus goes to him. It won't hurt me and it's a win win situation for everybody." 

Jacob stood, "Don't you think that you should discuss this with Jay?"

Jack sighed, "He's in delicate negotiations and won't be back for another week." 

"Ok, I'm an adult and Jay will understand that I am saving a life here. Unless Per'sus has a problem with it?" They all turned to the pale man. 

"It is a generous offer from a kind and loving heart." Was all he said.

"Buffy, he'll know EVERYTHING about you." Jack hissed quietly.

Her face went blank and she said, "Oh. _That _could be a problem."

"It goes both ways Jack. Buffy would have all of our knowledge as well, including our top secret projects." Jacob said quietly, and there was murmuring in the crowd. 

Buffy knelt beside the crushed and bleeding man and held his hand, "Ok Per'sus, here's the deal. You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine while we play house together, 'kay?"

A weak laugh and a bubble of blood came out of Per'sus mouth, "We have a deal." Jack handed her a handkerchief and she wiped his mouth and looked up, "What do I do?"

Jacob, looking as serious as he had ever been said, "Kiss him. It will go into your mouth."

Buffy nodded and looked into Per'sus eyes, "I don't know your hosts' name but God be with you." And she bent down and pressed her mouth to his.


	77. s77 Academy hijinks and Xander's new job

In the Freshman dorm on campus Dawn was busy typing on her laptop when her phone rang, "Yo." She said.

"Hey beautiful." 

"Jon!"

"You bet."

"How's Academy life treating you?"

Jon leaned against the brick wall and surveyed the line of men and women behind him, "Well, hell week is aptly named." And there was boisterous laughter from his classmates.

"Poor baby, should be a piece of cake for an old hand like you."

"You'd think." Jon said, irony rich in his voice. "Listen sweetie, just want to touch base with you. I love you and miss you."

"Same goes Jon. Go kick some ass for me."

He chuckled, "I will, bye." And he hung up.

Dawn hung up with a smile, and then continued to type her paper.

Jon jogged back to the barracks and was gathering stuff to study for his next days classes when some upperclassmen entered. He bit back an oath and continued to work until he couldn't ignore them any longer. "Sirs!" he barked and stood at attention.

The fourth year cadet eyed him with disdain, "Cadet puke stain. I want you to come out with us."

"Yes Sir." Jon followed them out. He was a little wary, the last time they'd had him doing sit-ups until he threw up on one of their shoes. It was a nice bit of aiming if he did say so himself.

"Guard that lamp post Cadet." The 4th year barked.

"Sir yes Sir." Jon barked back and began some boring guard duty. Could've been worse he reckoned. He had been there for ten minutes, the light of the lamp blinking on in the gathering darkness when he heard a high pitched scream, quickly cut off. He looked around, the area was empty of students, most were studying or standing legitimate watches when he saw the four 4th year cadets drag a female first year cadet around the corner, struggling all of the way. To his horror he heard her slacks rip and he realized what was going to happen, and he realized he was supposed to be their audience. Shit. He quickly sprinted for them, jumping and kicking the cadet who had ripped her pants in the head, knocking him to the ground. 

The other cadets quickly tried to jump Jon but he was quicker and spun kicked one in the thigh, hearing a crack and making him sink to the grass. The other two he kicked in the balls, one of them throwing up on the grass. Jon grabbed the female cadet's arm and pulled her up, "Run now and report this. Don't listen to these shitstains." He saw the doubt in her eyes and he took her chin, "It needs to be reported." And she ran.

The cadet he had kicked in the head turned on him with a snarl, "You were supposed to be guarding the lamp post Cadet!" he

"You are a disgrace to the Air Force you mother fucker." Jon said with contempt, "It's people like you that make the Air Force look bad." The other two cadets were starting to look concerned and Jon glanced at them, "It's too late for you. You stood by and let him do this, your asses are on the line too. I'm heading straight for the office to report this, do one last thing as an officer and be men enough to turn yourselves in." He looked them and shook his head, "Like we need officers like you protecting our country." And he marched away. 

He entered the office and saw the cadet in tears in the outer office. He looked at her and she shook her head. His face grew still and he marched to the office and knocked, "Enter."

Major General Kyle Armentrout looked at Cadet O'Neill without recognition in his eyes, for which small blessing Jon was grateful. Jack had an unpleasant association with this man in Iraq.

"Sir, I need to report an attempted rape."

"I've heard all about it Cadet. She's blowing 4th year hi jinks out of proportion." The man said, and Jon's stomach lurched with disgust.

"General Armentrout, if you do not report this then I'm going over your head Sir." Jon said steadily.

The General rose, his face red with rage, "You insolent pup! You have no idea who you are talking to!"

Jon looked the man in the eye, "I know that I'm looking at a man who left his troops to die on the field of battle in Iraq. I'm looking at a man who infected his first wife with gonorrhea because he was screwing around with hookers in the Far East. I'm looking at a man who is on his last posting because the Air Force didn't want to air it's dirty laundry, and I'm _only_ going to say this _once_. Read the cadet's statement, have someone impartial look into it and make sure that the four cadets who did this are dismissed from the Academy." 

The General was so pale that the veins in his head stood out. "How…" he began.

"I'm may be a first year Cadet Sir, but don't cross me." And Jack backed out of the office and closed the door. He knelt down and smiled at the cadet, "Let's go to the nurse and have you checked out, ok?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes as they walked. "What's your name?" He asked, her name tag had been lost in the attack.

"Beth Yoder."

"Listen Beth, this stuff doesn't happen all of the time." He grimaced, "But it obviously does happen. Always make sure you document it and never go around the campus alone. Ever! There's a self defense class I saw advertised by the cafeteria, read it and join up." 

She nodded, "Yes sir." The reached the nurse's offices, Jon knocked forcefully and the duty nurse answered. 

"Cadet?"

"We have a cadet that was almost raped ma'am. She needs to be looked at."

The nurse looked startled and waved them in, "Have a seat Cadet." She looked as the girl, "Go into the third room and strip, put on the paper gown."

"Yes ma'am."

The nurse sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Cadet, I wish…. ," she looked at Jon with regret in her eyes. 

Jon sighed, "This is not the first of these and won't be the last. I know. I want it to stop and I think that with enough pressure we can nip this shit in the bud. Just make a report and make sure that the campus security gets a copy, as well as Armentrout and the President (a General in charge of the Academy). If there even looks like there is going to be a cover up I'm going to blow it sky high."

Lt. Collins looked at the first year Cadet with respect, "Ok Cadet. We'll do it your way. Anything else?"

"Yeah, can I borrow your phone, I need to make a call."

"Help yourself." And she walked back to the exam room.

Jon nodded and dialed quickly. 

"Major Davis and this had better be important," came the annoyed man's voice. 

"It's O'Neill Major."

"Sir?"

Jon chuckled, "Wrong O'Neill."

Major Davis's head cleared, "Jon?"

"Yeah, listen. I did something that's going to have repercussions."

"Christ Jon, you haven't been at the Academy for what? One month yet?"

"It's the game 'rape the cadets' that I'm trying to stop Paul."

Davis rubbed his face and sighed, "So it's started already?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna stop it. I've already had words with Major General Armentrout." 

"Damn, damn, damn. All right you little shit, I'm on it. I take it there's going to be a report?"

"Count on it, even if I have to type it up and carrier pigeon it to the Pentagon myself."

Paul laughed, "Thanks for the heads up. Watch your back." 

"I have a lot of experience in that, but thanks for the reminder. Good night Major."

"Good night _O'Neill_."

Jon waited for the nurse to finish and write up her report, then Jon walked the Cadet back to her barracks. In the distance there was the lights of Air Force Security vehicles and Jon looked at her, "You want me to stay?"

She straightened her shoulders and shook her head, "No Sir. I can handle it from here."

"Good luck Beth."

"See you in class Sir." And she went inside her barracks.

"Tomorrow Yoder." Jon replied, thinking for the first time that maybe the Air Force Academy had been a bad choice.

^*^*^*^*^*

Xander was being led on a tour of the base after signing his life away in paperwork. Sgt. Siler was the base electrician and he had quizzed Xander on his knowledge and been properly impressed.

"Good, at least there will be someone who knows his ass from a hole in the ground." The Sgt. had commented and Xander chuckled. 

He was shown where everything was kept, where the plans for expansion were, (Xander was anxious to check those out) and last but not least, the gateroom.

"Wow." Xander said. It was the only coherent thing that he could say.

Siler smiled in satisfaction, "Yeah. It's a beauty."

"And Buffy and Jack and Daniel go through that to other worlds?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Sgt. Davis had walked in to hear this last little exchange, "Impressive isn't it?"

Xander turned to see the salt and pepper haired man with glasses head to one of the consoles and lay some papers down. "Yeah, that would be one word for it."

"Xander Harris." He held out his hand and Davis smiled, "Sgt. Davis, pleased to meet you."

Xander smiled, "Buffy's told me about you! You're the gatekeeper." 

"I guess you could call me that." As soon as he said that the chevrons burst into life and the outer ring started moving. Davis slapped a button, closing the iris then checked the schedule before announcing, "Unauthorized off world activation."

General Hammond walked in, "Who is it son?"

"SG-2's idc Sir." 

"Open the iris."

Xander watched in fascination as the event horizon whooshed out and settled, then Jay and SG-2 came racing through.

"Shut the iris!" Jay yelped and Sgt. Davis pressed the requisite button and the iris closed, they could hear audible thumps, then the gate disengaged.

Jay glanced up the control room and did a comical double take before waving to Xander, then he turned as the doors opened and General Hammond strode in, "Colonel?"

"They really didn't want a treaty Sir. They were scoping us out for an attack. Since Hailey was a woman she wasn't allowed to the meeting so she snooped around some. It seems that the System Lord Ra trained them to become warriors that ambush travelers from other worlds by pretending to be friendly, then taking over by pouring troops through the gate to annihilate the planet." He paused, then grimaced as he moved his arm.

"Sgt. get a medical team in here." Hammond barked.

"I'm ok Sir. I was stabbed in my upper arm when we escaped Sir." And his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed.

Janet came in and her corpsman carefully placed the unconscious man on the gurney. 

"SG-2 follow Dr. Frasier to the infirmary and get checked out. Doctor, let me know what you find." 

"Yes Sir." And they disappeared.

Xander turned to Siler, "Can we go to the infirmary."

"Sure." Siler nodded and they left the control room.

In the infirmary Janet cut off Jay's jacket and shirt, then his undershirt and had them bagged for analysis. She suspected a poison and didn't want to lose anything useful. Yes, there was the slice. She took a sample and got it headed to the lab, then cleaned the wound thoroughly before stitching it up and bandaging it. She had just finished when Jay groaned and tried to sit up.

"Buffy?" he asked and opened his eyes, "Oh, it's you." 

Janet laughed, "Well I like that! I just stitched you up Colonel."

Jay chuckled, "Sorry, as cute as you are I was hoping Buffy would be here."

"She's with SG-1 helping the Tok'ra move."

Sitting up sharply Jay said, "What?!"

General Hammond chose that moment to walk in, "Colonel?"

Jay looked around at his CO, "Buffy's with SG-1?" 

"Yes. The Asgard borrowed Major Carter for a project of theirs and Colonel O'Neill thought that Buffy could help SG-1."

"What about Buffy's strength? It's going to be noticeable."

"Dr. Jackson mentioned that and Jack said that they'd just say, 'Sorry, can't talk about it.'"

Jay shook his head, "Oh yeah, like that's going to work."

The General snorted, "Jacob will understand."

They both turned as they heard a sound, "Jay?"

General Hammond smiled, "Oh yes Colonel. I want to introduce you to our new civilian construction specialist." 

Xander came around the curtain with a smile, "I'm a glorified carpenter." 

Jay grinned and the two men hugged, Xander being careful of his friends' arm.

"Are you ok? You went down like a redwood in the gateroom." Xander asked. 

Janet chose that moment to come in, "Hi Xander." She said while she handed a readout to the General.

"Hi Janet." Xander smiled charmingly, "You hear from Cass?"

"I got a postcard. She sounds like she's having fun, or she's lying through her teeth."

Jay laughed, "Since she's at bootcamp, it's the latter trust me."

The General tapped his paper, "So Doctor, if I'm reading this correctly the poison is out of his system, it was only supposed to temporarily disable him?"

"Yes Sir. It's similar to a poison used in the jungles of Africa. It only subdues the victim, no permanent damage." Janet replied, checking Jay's pupils with her handy dandy light, making him flinch. 

"Well thank Christ." Jay said with feeling.

"Your adrenaline kept the effects at bay until you reached home." Janet said.

"So can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Not for 24 hours, you know the drill. Alien poison and all." Janet said sternly.

"Not even if I whine?" Jay smiled his most charming smile and she shook her head, "Nice try."

"I hang with you Jay." Xander said graciously.

General Hammond left and the men settled down to talk about their respective women folk.

Willow was drinking a glass of water at the sink when it slipped from her fingers to break into a thousand pieces in the sink.

Giles came in and saw the look of shock on her face, "Willow?"

She turned her head, her eyes dark, "I think something's happened to Buffy."

"Something bad?"

Shaking her head Willow began to gather the pieces of glass with her trembling fingers, "I don't think so, I sense no danger." She looked up at Giles, "I saw a goa'uld."


	78. s78 as Tok'ra?

"Per'sus?" Selmak asked after a moment of charged silence. Buffy held her hand up, swallowing hard. She wiggled her fingers and Jack handed her what was left of his water and she took a drink, then spit to the side. 

"Ick, blood." She complained. 

"Is Per'sus alright?" Malek asked.

She nodded and her eyes flashed, "I am well Malek." 

Her attention was caught by the body that was dying quickly, she took the man's hand and Per'sus said a few words, the man smiled and died. The Tok'ra took the man's body away and Buffy sighed and got to her feet.

"Buffy can come out anytime right?" Jack asked suspiciously.

A smile curved her lips, "I'm here Jack. Don't go all cave man on me." Her eyes lost her focus and she suddenly went pale. She was having an internal conversation with Per'sus. 

__

'Buffy, I am going to have to sleep. Something unforeseen has happened.' Per'sus said to her, his tone was rueful.

'What?'

_'You are pregnant, while you are carrying your child I cannot be active inside you or child will die_.'

'Will we be ok Per'sus?' Her voice sounded scared, even to her.

__

'All will be well Buffy.' And she felt his consciousness recede.

"Buffy?" Jack caught her arm as she swayed.

"There's been a wrinkle." She said and collapsed.

Jack frowned at Malek as he swept her up into his arms, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Let's take her to our medical section." Jack carrying Buffy, with SG-1 following went behind Malek underground.

One of the Tok'ra indicated a flat platform and Jack lay her on it. She groaned and opened her eyes, "You won't hear from Per'sus for awhile, something's wrong."

Malek leaned over her, "What? What has happened?"

The female Tok'ra showed something on her scanning device to Malek and his face cleared, "I see."

"What? I don't see!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." Buffy said quietly. Daniel made an inarticulate exclamation and took her hand.

"Congrats Xena, so what's the problem?"

"Remember Shaur'e?" Daniel asked quietly.

"A goa'uld cannot bear children while the symbiote is active O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly.

Jack sat quietly for a moment, "What is Per'sus doing?"

"He's sleeping." She looked up at Malek, "I didn't know or I wouldn't have volunteered." He smiled gently and brushed her hair back off of her face, "All is well. We will send for a new host as soon as possible. This is wonderful news for you!"

Her smile grew and her other hand went to her still flat stomach, "I guess it is. I'm going to have Jay's child. Wow."

Malek looked at Jack, "With a new symbiote and her pregnancy she will need rest."

"I have all of Per'sus plans if that will help?" she asked and Jacob smiled, "Tomorrow." 

One of the Tok'ra brought a blanket and covered her and Jack stood up straighter, "Right. I'll take first watch, Teal'c you take mid and Danny, you take 3rd watch. In the morning I'll go to the SGC and talk to the General."

The men nodded and Jack got comfortable, "You sleep Buff, we'll take care of you."

Buffy nodded and her eyelids slipped closed. Jacob shooed everyone out and they went up to get as much stuff underground before it became dark.

Jack watched as Buffy slept restlessly. Every time she began to toss and turn he would gently stroke her hair and she would quiet back down. His thoughts were deep, how to let Jay know, what was going to happen next, could they trust the Tok'ra?

It was late when Teal'c came in. Jack stood and stretched, "Tent?"

"By the entrance O'Neill." He replied quietly, his eyes on Buffy's face.

"Ok, if she gets restless just stroke her hair, it calms her." 

Teal'c looked at his friend, "I will endeavor to keep her calm."

Jack knew that Teal'c was concerned too, " 'Night big guy." He went up to the surface and undressed, crawling inside the tent so as not to wake Daniel. 

"Jack?"

"Yeah Danny." Jack crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Is she alright?"

"Right as rain. Get some sleep Danny, she'll need us tomorrow."

Daniel sighed, "Ok, good night Jack."

"Mmph." And Jack fell asleep.

The next morning Buffy woke up rested and starving. Jacob and SG-1 waited on her hand and foot until she sighed, "Guys? I'm so not fragile, go away."

A couple of the Tok'ra women laughed and Jack grinned, "Sorry Xena. Listen, I'm going back to the SGC. Anything you need?"

"Chocolate." She said promptly, making Daniel laugh. "Oh, and ask Janet if I need anything special. I've never been pregnant before." A wide smile broke out on her face and Jack and Daniel couldn't help but smile back.

"Well kid, you are now." He looked over at Teal'c, "I'll be back by 1300."

"Very well O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and I will sit on Buffy Coburn."

Buffy groaned, "I'm not three!" 

Jacob laughed at her pout, "Start writing Buffy, ignore the peanut gallery."

She stuck out her tongue at Daniel who stuck out his tongue in return, making her giggle. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Unauthorized off world activation." Sgt. Davis announced.

Jay was waiting in the control room when the General walked in, "Who is it son?"

"It's SG-1 sir."

"Open the iris."

They walked down to the gateroom and watched Jack, and only Jack walk through the event horizon. 

The General's eyebrows went up, "Colonel, where is the rest of your team?"

Jack's eyes went to Jay and he made a face, "There's been a slight problem."

"Buffy?"

He hesitated, "Um, yes and no." he looked at the General, "Can we go to your office Sir?"

"Is she ok?" Jay demanded.

"Oh she's great, or she will be. We'll need Doc too sir." 

General Hammond sighed, "Of course we will." He looked up at the control room, "Sgt. call Dr. Frasier and have her meet us in the conference room."

As they walked down the hallway Jack nudged Jay, "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Oh, you know, lying hostile natives that want to take over the Earth."

"Ah."

The four of them gathered around the large conference table, and Jack stood, breathing a deep sigh. "Ok, everything was going swimmingly and stuff was getting moved when Per'sus, you remember Per'sus?" Jack stalled.

"Yes Colonel. We remember the leader of the Tok'ra." The General said dryly.

"Oh, good. Well, a large metal box fell on him and crushed him."

"Is he alright?" General Hammond asked sharply. Per'sus was instrumental in the treaty between the Tok'ra and Earth.

"Well, yes and no."

"God Jack, just spit it out." Jay snapped, the feeling of dread in his stomach getting worse.

"Per'sus host died and Buffy volunteered."

"Oh god." 

Jack hastened to reassure his friend, "She's ok. Sort of."

Now Janet sighed, "Alright Colonel, what happened?"

"Well, Per'sus and Buffy said hi, then Buffy turned white." Jack blew out a breath, "God, I shouldn't be the one telling you this Jay. Did you read the report on Shar'e when she was pregnant?"

Janet gasped, "Ohmigod."

"Buffy's pregnant?" Jay whispered. 

"Congratulations, you're going to be a dad in about 7 months." 

General Hammond patted Jay's arm, "Congratulations son. Now what's the bad news?" 

Now Janet answered, her troubled eyes going to Jay's face, "If Per'sus doesn't sleep Buffy will lose the baby."

"What?" Jay asked, feeling like he wasn't keeping up very well. 

"Calm down Coburn. Per'sus figured it out right away and went to sleep immediately. Buffy's fine, she need's chocolate and whatever you need to give her Doc."

"Pre-natal vitamins. When is she coming home?" Dr. Frasier asked as she stood.

"Not until they find a new host." She nodded. "Sir?" she asked and he nodded, "Dismissed Doctor."

Jay looked over at General Hammond, "I would like to go Sir." 

"Of course son. You're dismissed to get ready in time for Colonel O'Neill's trip back."

"Yes Sir. Thank you." and Jay was out of the conference room like a shot.

The General pinned Jack with a level look, "Ok Jack. Give it to me straight."

Jack sighed and rested his elbows on the table, "Jacob cornered me before I left. If we don't get her a new host soon, then Per'sus sleeps until the baby comes, and Buffy stays there."

"Then we'd better get a new host soon." The General sighed.


	79. s79 Tok'ra and a visitor

Buffy was overseeing the last of the stuff being moved, when she looked up and saw Jack, and her husband. She stood quickly, the small computer sliding off of her lap into the grass. 

"Jay." She said, her voice catching with a sob. He ran to her and gathered her up into his arms, as she first cried, then laughed, "We're going to have a baby!" she said and he smiled, "I heard."

Jack watched them for a moment, the walked over to Daniel and Teal'c, "How's it goin'?"

"All of the equipment is underground, most of the tunnels are finished and Buffy takes to leadership like a duck to water. There's been no problems." 

They watched as Buffy talked to Jay, using her hands to make a point. Jay was totally oblivious to anything else but his wife and it was obvious. Jack grinned, "Well, I remember when Sara was pregnant. It's going to be a roller coaster ride." He spied Malek and looked at his friends, "I need to catch Malek, keep an eye on them"

"How long will we be on this planet O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"We leave no one behind." Jack said quietly and the men understood.

Malek was watching as Buffy and her husband spoke with one another. Their love for each other was visible for all to see. 

"Malek."

The Tok'ra jerked, "Colonel O'Neill, I didn't see you."

"Uh huh." Jack glanced over to where Malek had been looking. "So, what do you think of her?"

"She would've have made an excellent Tok'ra." He sighed.

"Yeah, about that. When are you getting a new host?" 

"We have 2 candidates on a world friendly to us. Jacob is to go and bring them before her early this evening."

Jack angled his head, "For?"

"Per'sus is our leader, we need to let her choose the best host."

"Sort of like, what, interview them?" Jack asked.

Malek smiled, "Exactly."

Jay brought his wife over to a quiet area, away from the crowd and just held her. "Only you could turn a simple mission into something more difficult." He teased gently.

Buffy looked into his loving eyes, "If I had known I wouldn't have volunteered."

"Oh babe, I know that." He cupped her face and kissed her gently. She deepened it by opening her mouth and tangling her tongue with his. They both moaned as he pulled back, "Hey I brought you chocolate."

"I knew you loved me." she smiled. With arms around each other they headed back to the others. Jack looked up and walked over to meet them.

"Hey Xena, guess what?" His face was positively mischievous.

"Um, what?" she asked warily.

"Here's your vitamins, take them on a full stomach." He handed her a bottle, "And doc said no more coffee."

Buffy pouted, "I hate you Jack."

"Don't shoot the messenger kid." And he left, chuckling to himself.

As they were talking quietly Jacob came running up, "The gate has activated. We're not expecting anyone." Buffy spun around, "Jay and Jack, take Teal'c and Daniel and hide in the trees. Malek, take two men and guard the east entrance, everyone else underground." 

Jay, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel moved into the trees when Buffy looked at Jacob, "It's ten minutes from the gate?"

"Yes."

"I need something civilian looking, a zat and a hand device." Jacob nodded and was back quickly with a blue dress, and the weapons she'd asked for. She stripped down to her underwear, making Jacob blush and turn around, and pulled the dress up. Jack raised his eyebrows at Jay who only sighed at his wife. She slipped off her boots and socks and tossed it all to Jacob, "Go into the trees." 

The all watched as a man, and a ginger cat walked towards Buffy. 

"This is my planet, why are you here?" Buffy asked, watching the man cautiously, but smiling at the cat.

Jack's heart sank, "It's Narim." He whispered to Daniel. Daniel clapped his friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"My name is Narim of the Tollan. I have come to ask permission of the Tok'ra to bring the remnants of my people here for sanctuary." 

Buffy walked to the man, bending to pet the cat before straightening up, "How many of you are there?" She looked over her shoulder and shook her head and SG-1 and Jacob walked out of the trees.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson! How good it is to see you." Narim said with pleasure. 

"Narim." Jack said shortly, but Daniel walked up to shake the man's hand. "We've been worried Narim, we heard your last message that you sent Sam." Teal'c inclined his head in welcome.

Narim looked around expectantly, "Is Samantha here?"

Jacob could hear Jack practically grind his teeth. "She's on a separate mission." Jacob replied.

Buffy cocked her head, "Ok, now on to my question, besides the cat, how many people would you be bringing here?"

Narim looked at the pretty blond, "And you are?"

"I'm the one who OK's your request or not." She said simply.

He bowed his head, "There are 32 Tollan left, including 6 children, all orphans."

Jack immediately felt ashamed, "I'm so sorry Narim. We'd hoped that more had survived the goa'uld attack."

Narim's eyes showed his pain, "I thank you Colonel O'Neill. We have been wandering from safe planet to safe planet for months. We were contacted by a Tok'ra operative who said that your leader Per'sus may be willing to lend us sanctuary."

Buffy looked at Jacob, then at Malek and they both nodded, "You are more than welcome to bring your people here to our home." 

"Then you are Per'sus?" He asked in puzzlement.

"I am." She replied. "Do you need something to eat, or drink?" 

Narim shook his head, "I thank you but no. I am going to let my people know, then come in the morning." 

Jack held up a hand, "Are there any traitors in the survivors ranks?" he asked. 

The other man closed his eyes, "There are two that were part of the Curia, and yes, what they did was wrong, but they are still my people."

Buffy sighed, "The Tok'ra have just begun to build back up their numbers Narim. Can you trust them not to betray us to the next bad guy that shows up?"

"That's not all Buffy, they were directly responsible for the death of a good man, his name was Omac." Daniel said softly and Narim winced. 

"Is this true?" Her eyes were intent on Narim's face. 

"To my regret Dr. Jackson is right." He replied softly, his eyes looking at the cat that was weaving around everyone's feet.

Jacob cleared his throat, "There is the added problem of the children. We are technically a combat unit. We've been overrun several times and really, this is no place for children." 

"I have an idea." Jack said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him, "What Jack?" Buffy asked.

"Let me get a hold of Thor, and have him contact the Nox again. Your children will be safe, and the Nox can protect themselves." 

Buffy looked back at Narim, "The ones from the Curia are not welcome, I'm sorry. As for the children , we would love them too much, and if they died it would be very hard on us." 

He nodded, then sighed, "I thank you Colonel. I hesitated to ask the Nox for help again, but you are right. The children would be safe there, it would be the best solution. May I come back here?" his eyes moved to Jacob's then Buffy's

She moved forward and took his hands, tilting her head back to smile at the taller man, "Narim of the Tollan, you are very welcome here." 

Narim stayed for another hour, then excused himself. "I must take Schroedinger back and talk to my people." He looked at Jack, "If you would talk to the Asgard for us I would be grateful."

"Consider it done." Jack said. Jacob escorted the Tollan man to the gate, as he began to dial Narim looked at Jacob, "Thank you Jacob, and give my best to Samantha."

"She'll be happy to hear that you are alive and well Narim." Jacob smiled. He watched the man and cat disappear into the event horizon.

"Do you think Carter will want to see him?" Jack asked quietly from behind him.

Jacob turned, "Sammy is her own woman, and I think you know the answer to that question." He noticed a look in Jack's eyes, "Don't do anything rash Jack."

Jack grinned, "I'll be good Jacob." 

"Uh huh." Jacob said, disbelief audible in his voice as the two men walked back to the clearing.


	80. s79deux The Tok'ra have a new leader

Later, as the sun was setting the Tok'ra lit torches in the clearing to provide light for the meetings. Buffy was in Per'sus chair, dressed as befitted a Tok'ra leader, dark brown leather shirt with tight leather pants that made Jay slap her butt, making her squeal, though she drew the line at baring her breasts like Anise did. She eyed the men in front of her and smiled politely.

"Thank you for your time, Belan will take you to our dining area and give you a meal." She dismissed them and looked at Jack and Malek. 

"They're too nice."

Jack snorted, "And this is bad, why?"

"They're too eager to please, too…" She paused for a moment, "Too doughy. You know, like cookies that haven't baked long enough? They're like that."

Jack nodded, he understood but Malek was confused, "You must pick one of them Buffy."

"Well I would but Per'sus wouldn't thank me." She insisted. "They'll make good foot soldiers, good Tok'ra, but not a good leader Malek."

Jacob sighed, "She's right Malek."

"What about the planet we found Egeria on O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack snapped his fingers, "Commander Tigger!"

"Tegar." Daniel corrected wryly.

"That's what I said!"

Bowing his head with a slight smile, Teal'c said, "Indeed."

"Commander who?" Buffy asked curiously.

Malek smiled, "Do you think that the Commander would consider this?" 

Jack shrugged, "We can ask."

"Commander _who_?"

The next day Teal'c, Jack and Malek went through the gate to visit the Pangaran's. Buffy kept busy. Part of her new duties was to mediate disputes, make plans for supplies and inspect their new base for any weaknesses.

Daniel was following and making notes as Buffy worked, "We need another way out. A ring system and an escape tunnel on the south side should help. Um, isn't the area here still a little trampled? Did they say when we're going to get any rain, it looks like a herd of elephants came through here." She asked one of the Tok'ra that were walking beside her.

"They are forecasting some for next week Buffy."

"Too far off, round up some of the people and start erasing our tracks, maybe use a tel'tac and get some water from the lake and water the area thoroughly. It looks like stuff grows pretty fast around here. The faster we get it done the less likely that the enemy will find us."

"Very well." The Tok'ra bowed and left.

Buffy kept walking, "Daniel, did they check the water quality?"

Daniel pressed few buttons, "Yeah, it's actually pretty pure."

"Ok, and there are enough supplies?"

"Mm, just a sec." He scrolled down and shook his head, "Only for about a month."

"Ick, so not nearly enough. Who do I talk to about that?" 

"Jenna." He replied promptly.

"Who? Oh, the blonde with the playboy bunny chest." 

Daniel snickered, "Of for crying out loud Buffy, she's a nice person."

"I didn't say she wasn't Daniel. I just remembered that Per'sus found her…um, shapely. What kind of word is that? If he liked her why didn't he just say so?" She shook her head. She stopped and stared into the trees, her mind sifting through Per'sus memories. She hoped that both he, and her and Jay's baby would make it through the other side of this unscathed.

"Buff?" Daniel gently touched her arm and she jumped. "Sorry, you were miles away."

"I was thinking."

He smiled, "Believe it or not, and I'll deny it if you tell Jack, but I know that you and Jack are good leaders because you do think."

"I was thinking about the baby." She confessed and he pulled her into a hug. "You both will be fine. Shifu was born healthy, don't worry."

"Thanks Daniel." She sighed.

"Buffy?" a Tok'ra had come up behind them. Daniel pulled away and Buffy turned around, "Yep?"

"Malek and the Colonel have returned." The Tok'ra's voice was bland but her eyes were speculative. Buffy ignored her but Daniel stiffened, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

"Where's Jay?" Buffy asked the woman cheerfully, her body language showing that she had nothing to hide. 

"The Colonel is at the chapp'ai speaking to the others."

Buffy looked at Daniel, "Ready 'Oh Assistant?' " 

He snickered and wrapped an arm around her neck affectionately, "Lead on 'Oh fearless leader'." 

Buffy was introduced to former Commander, now General Tegar. He was as tall as Daniel, barrel chested, a square jawed face, dark hair and eyes and a no nonsense demeanor. Buffy liked him right away.

"I'm pleased to meet you. You do understand why you are here?" 

Tegar nodded, "I understand. It is the least that I could do for Egeria's people." He bowed his head to the other Tok'ra who were pleased.

"Ok, you and me are going to take a walk." She turned to the others, "We'll be back." Jay was about to protest but Buffy shook her head, "I'll be fine. Someone get supper started, I could eat the better part of a tel'tac."

There were laughs and Buffy escorted the General south where she had taken Daniel earlier. 

He kept glancing at her in curiosity as they walked, was about to say something, then paused.

"Go ahead, ask any questions you want." She encouraged.

"Does it hurt?" He was surprised at himself for the question but Buffy thought better of him for it.

"Your throat will be a little scratchy, but you'll immediately start noticing that your body feels better. I noticed you limping slightly, I'm guessing you have achy bones?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes, after we stopped the tretonin the normal aging process began again."

"Per'sus is extremely healthy, you'll feel better in no time." She glanced around and pointed out some of her ideas for perimeter defenses and he nodded knowingly, adding a couple of more points that she hadn't considered. 

"You do realize that you'll be preempted by Per'sus in the beginning while they get organized? He won't stop you if you have a question, but usually you can ask him anything and he'll answer it, or let you ask. He is a pretty nice, well, person doesn't exactly cover it, but you know what I mean."

"After what we did to Egeria I feel that this is a noble cause." Tegar stated quietly. 

She stopped and looked at him, "It is a noble cause. The Tok'ra need all of the help that they can get. They're also conniving when they want something, and can be underhanded. Per'sus is ruthless when it comes to the safety of his people, will that be a problem?" Her eyes searched his and she was satisfied by what she found.

"It will not be a problem." 

Buffy smiled, "Good. Now, I'm gonna ask you twice, once now and again in front of everyone. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Are you leaving family behind and will suddenly regret this?"

Tegar looked up into the trees and stifled a sigh, "I've been career military, never having time for a family. I have friends that I will of course miss, "he looked at her, "I will be able to visit Pangar occasionally will I not?"

Buffy shrugged, "That will be up to you and Per'sus, but I don't see why not. His previous host had a sister that he saw until she died." She paused for a moment, then said, "You do know that you will outlive most of your friends on Pangar."

He nodded, "I understand. In truth, I'm a little excited. Life will be much different from our gentle Pangar."

"Well, that's all I've got, any more questions?" 

Tegar smiled, "If I have then Per'sus will answer them will he not?"

Buffy laughed, "You got it. Let's head back, it's time." They walked back to the clearing and Buffy nodded at the waiting Tok'ra, watching their faces clear in relief.

Malek and Jacob walked up to them with smiles, "Are you ready to start?"

"We don't have to sacrifice any squirrels or something do we?" Buffy asked warily.

Malek and the other Tok'ra laughed, "No, as Tok'ra we are terribly tedious and bore you with speeches." Tegar and Buffy exchanged a sympathetic grimace. 

"Oh, goody."

They were led to chairs that faced each other and Buffy looked up, "I had a thought.." she began, then shot a look at Jack whose mouth was open to say something smart, "Don't even go there." She said and he just smiled.

"Go ahead Buffy." Malek replied, suppressing a smile at the Taur'e antics.

"If Per'sus is asleep, how can I talk to him?" she asked.

Selmak spoke, "You will need to go into a trance, find his presence and awaken him."

Buffy glanced at Jay, who shrugged helpfully, and she looked at Jacob, "Um, how do I go into a trance?"

There was a moment of startled silence and Teal'c stepped forward, "Act as if you were performing Tai Chi Buffy Coburn."

"Gotcha, thanks Teal'c." She closed her eyes and centered herself. She dipped down in that core of herself that held her strength, her spirit and her peace. She then focused on finding Per'sus. 

'There'. 

She could feel Per'sus presence and felt a wave of affection for the Tok'ra that had briefly shared her life with her. Well, time to wake him up.

"Per'sus! Wakey wakey." 

"_Buffy_?"

"Yep, it's me, your home away from home." She could sense him waking up, stretching his mental muscles, "_You haven't had your baby yet_?" He asked.

"Nope, it's only been a few days. We've found you the perfect host." Her tone was gleeful.

Curiosity radiated from the Tok'ra, "_What are they like_?"

"Skinny, pimply face, needs a hair cut." And she could sense that he had accessed her memories and she started laughing. "Ha! Had you worried, didn't I?" and he chuckled in return.

"His name is Tegar and he is from Pangar, where Egeria was?" 

"_I remember Malek speaking of him_." Per'sus said.

"He feels that this will be the something good to come out of Egeria's tragedy." She paused, "so, are you ready?"

"_I am_."

Buffy opened her eyes and everyone could see Per'sus was there. He looked over at Jay and smiled, "Your wife is a special woman, treasure her."

Jay nodded, "I will." He was a little spooked by the goa'uld voice in his wife's beautiful face.

Per'sus looked at Tegar, "Do you want this General Tegar of Pangar?"

Tegar nodded, his eyes serene, "I do."

Buffy was back and she grinned at the other man, "Kiss me Tegar."

He leaned forward and grunted softly, "Sorry, my knees, " and Jack grimaced in sympathy. Then Tegar placed his mouth over Buffy's.


	81. s80 Home, home on the mountainnntra la l...

It all happened so fast that for a moment everyone was still, then Buffy gasped and Tegar jerked back, then his chin dropped to his chest as if he was asleep. Buffy lifted her hand and then grabbed her throat and grimaced. Jay handed her his water and she smiled gratefully before draining it.

Tegar's head slowly came up and his eyes flashed gold, "Thank you Buffy." 

"Hiya Per'sus, looking different from the last time we talked." Buffy teased, her voice still raspy.

"Indeed." He grinned slightly and stood, then looked around at the Tok'ra, "You have done exceedingly well with Buffy as your leader and I thank you all." 

Buffy felt silly sitting so she stood as well, wavered slightly, her vision going black and she collapsed. Per'sus caught her and gently laid her down as both Daniel and Jay yelped and rushed to her side. 

"What happened?" Jack demanded as he knelt beside Jay.

Per'sus and Jacob exchanged a look, "It is difficult for a previous host to adjust when the symbiote leaves their body. She wasn't injured so she will be fine." Per'sus answered. 

Buffy stirred and her eyes opened, "Ok, why am I lying on the wet grass?" she complained. Her hands reached out and Daniel and Jay each took one and helped her into a seated position.

"Well babe, you passed out." Jay replied, his eyes anxious.

"Just peachy." She grumbled, "Well help me up!" and she was pulled up by her husband. 

Jack stood and looked over at the Tok'ra, including Jacob, "Well, now that our good deed here is done we have to head home."

Per'sus bowed his head, "We are in your debt." His eyes met Buffy's and he smiled wickedly, "All of your secrets are safe with me Buffy Anne Coburn."

"Har Har, be nice or I'll tell about your marriage with Selmak." She retorted, making Jacob groan and cover his face.

Jack's face lit up, "Really?" 

Jacob growled, "It was a LONG time ago Jack." He shot a look at Per'sus who shrugged, "I was joined with her, I couldn't sensor my memories Selmak." Butter wouldn't have melted in his mouth and Buffy laughed delightedly. 

"And you said the Tok'ra have no sense of humor Jack." She teased. There was laughter and then they were escorted back to the Stargate. Buffy looked at the people that she knew so well now, hugged Per'sus, Jacob and then Malek (who had a surprised look on his face). Then Buffy, Jay and SG-1 headed though the event horizon.

General Hammond was in the gateroom to greet them, "Welcome back SG-1, Colonel Coburn. Buffy, Dr. Frasier would like to see you right away." His gaze turned worried as he saw her pale face turn green.

Buffy nodded, teeth gritted then her stomach roiled and slapping a hand over her mouth she dashed from the gate room. The General's worried eyes followed her flight, then Jay sighed, "sorry Sir." And rushed after her.

"What in the..?" 

"She's ok Sir. Being pregnant and apparently going through the gate at the same time makes her sick." Jack replied knowledgeably as he handed off his weapons to the airman.

"Ahh," The General said.

Buffy was in the men's room throwing up in the toilet, 3 surprised men quickly zipping themselves up at the urinals. 

"Buffy?" they heard out in the passageway and one of the men stuck his head out of the door, "In here Sir."

Jay chuckled, "Whoops. Thanks Sergeant." He walked in and heard the unmistakable sounds of Buffy being violently sick in the first stall. He shook his head, ignoring the men who quickly slipped out. 

"Babe? You're in the men's room." He pushed open the door and carefully knelt behind his wife, rubbing her back gently as she finished being sick. He helped her up and led her to the sinks where she rinsed her mouth out and splashed water on her too pale face.

"Ick." She said, her eyes meeting his in the mirror over the sink.

"This pregnancy thing is harder than I thought." She complained.

Jay smiled, "I'm glad it's you and not me Babe. Let's go see Doc."

Janet looked up and frowned as Buffy and Jay walked in. "You're very pale."

"I should be, I just upchucked my cookies in the men's room of all places." Buffy said, rolling her eyes as Jay chuckled.

"You shoulda seen the three shell shocked men standing in there."

Janet laughed, "I would have paid to see their faces." She pointed to a bed and Buffy went over and hopped up, swinging her feet slightly. She turned to Jay, "Colonel, it's going to be awhile. Don't you have something to do?"

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted." He huffed in pretend indignation.

"I'll be ok." Buffy said laughing.

He kissed her cheek, threw a mock glare at Janet and walked out.

Janet pinned Buffy with a look, "So, how are you really?"

Buffy thought for a moment, "My throat hurts, from Per'sus and then from throwing up."

"Then let's start with that." Jane said practically.

Jay, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were in the conference room with General Hammond.

"So the Tok'ra are back in business?"

"Yes Sir. Per'sus is fine, the stuff is all stored and we're home without a scratch." Jack said cheerfully.

Jay snorted, "Speak for yourself. I find out my wife is a goa'uld, then my best friend tells me she's pregnant. _I'm _traumatized."

The General looked at him seriously, "Are you ok Colonel? I mean seriously, you have been through a lot son."

Jay sat back and looked at Jack, who gazed back at him with some concern, "I'll be better after I hear from Janet." Jack opened his mouth but Jay held up his hand, "I don't blame you Jack. Buffy made the choice she believed was the right one."

Daniel leaned back in his chair, "What would you have done if you'd been there?"

"Tried to talk her out of it." Jay grimaced, "Not like I would've had any kind of success."

Teal'c looked at him thoughtfully, "Buffy Coburn is unmovable when she believes that she is right."

Jack laughed, "You got your hands full with Xena alright." He looked at General Hammond, "Have you heard from Carter?"

"Only once. She said something about retrofitting the component that Buffy donated and that it would be at least two more days."

Jay and Jack looked at each other, "You don't think…" 

"She did request to stay behind and ask Thor a question." Jack said thoughtfully. The door opened and Dr. Frasier walked into the room, a chart in her hands.

"Doctor?"

She moved around to a seat and settled herself, "Buffy is in fine physical condition. Her throat is red and irritated, both from Per'sus and from vomiting…"

"In the men's room!" Jay interrupted with a laugh.

"Really? What there anyone in there?" Jack asked delightedly.

"Yeah, three airman zipping themselves up in a hurry." And the men laughed.

"If I could continue?" Janet asked, though she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry Doc."

"We've done the required blood work, and yes, she's pregnant and yes, she has naquedah in her blood. Now," she paused and set her papers down, "She's going to have to be seen here for her pregnancy. The naquedah is too hard to explain away. With the NID out of business she should be safe, but there will still be scientific interest in her pregnancy, and in the child when it is born."

"Great." Jay sighed. 

"That is the business that we are in Colonel. Learning everything we can from our exposure to aliens and their technology." The General said gently.

"Yes Sir, I understand." 

Janet smiled, "So Colonel. How would you like to see the baby?"


	82. s81 To see what we can see

Jay's jaw dropped, "Really?"

"Yes Colonel, really." Janet looked over at the General who smiled, "Dismissed people."

Jay followed Janet and they walked into the infirmary, where Buffy was sound asleep.

"Is she ok?" he whispered.

"She's fine. Pregnancy will cause her to sleep a lot." Janet moved the ultra-sound machine out and set it up while Jay sat beside Buffy and stroked her hair.

Buffy hummed slightly and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her husband. "Hey."

Jay was suddenly overwhelmed with his feelings for her and he had to swallow over the lump in his throat, "I love you Buffy."

She blinked and nodded, "I love you too." 

Janet smiled, "Ok, enough billing and cooing, let's get you ready Buffy." She had Buffy lay back flat on the bed, and had her pull her pants and underwear down, a green cloth keeping her modesty intact but leaving her belly bared. 

"This is going to be cold." And Janet squirted a clear gel on Buffy's stomach, causing her to squeak. "Ya think?"

"Don't be a baby." Janet said absently as she began to move the wand around, pressing it into Buffy's skin slightly. Immediately there was a drumming sound and Buffy tilted her head, "My heart beat?"

"Nope, the baby's. Hear how fast it is?"

Jay and Buffy listened in fascination at the speedy drumming sound. "Is it supposed to be so fast?"

"Perfectly normal for a baby." Janet replied reassuringly, "Ah, look at the screen."

On the screen was a shrimp shaped blob with what looked like hands and big eyes. Even as they watched it moved around slightly. 

"Wow." Buffy breathed. Her hand sought out Jay's and their fingers intertwined together as they watched their baby. 

Janet clicked a couple of buttons and a line appeared at the head, then at the feet and a small line of words appeared upon the screen. "It says here that you're 2 months along."

Buffy thought back and sighed, "I guess it's been almost that long since I've had a period, but then as active as I am my periods never have been regular."

"Can you tell what it is?" Jay asked, fascinated by the baby.

"It's a baby Jay." Buffy said facetiously and he cuffed her gently, "Duh."

Janet laughed, "It's way too early. About 4 more months and we'll know for sure."

A throat clearing in the doorway had them glancing over, "Hey, can we see?" Jack asked, Teal'c, Daniel, Hayden, Ballard and Hailey in the hallway behind him.

Janet looked at Buffy and Jay and they nodded, making everyone crowd in. 

"Look, it's a blob!" Jack joked and grunted when Buffy poked him sharply, "That's my blob we're talkin' about mister." He grinned and patted her cheek. 

"Ohmigosh." Hailey said, peering closer, "Look at that! You can see it's eyes and it's heart and everything!"

"Cool huh?" Jay said, beaming.

Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Good job pal."

Dr. Frasier snorted, "I think it was a joint effort Colonel. Now everybody shoo." And she gestured to the door. Everyone left and as Buffy got dressed Janet waited patiently.

"Ok, what's up Doc?" Buffy asked.

Jay sat beside Buffy and held her hand, "Is it about what you said during the meeting?"

"Yes and no. Buffy, because you were a host there was a mineral deposited in your bloodstream. I'm going to have to be your ob-gyn from now on until the baby is born, for security reasons."

Buffy shrugged, " 'kay."

"I'll need to see you once a month and you are not travel through the gate for the rest of your pregnancy, we don't know how it will affect the baby."

Now there was a grimace, "I figured. The last two times I went through I tossed my cookies."

"That's all I have for now, take your vitamins, they're a little stronger for your faster metabolism. And rest. Get a couch and put it into Jay's office."

Buffy's face lit up, "Oooh, somewhere to nap. Excellent!"

Giles was reading the mail, Willow was upstairs answering her e-mail and Xander was lying on the couch watching the news when there was a knock on the door.

"Giles, door!" Xander yelled. 

Giles looked over in annoyance, "I am not deaf Xander." 

Xander looked over sheepishly and unfolded himself from the couch, "I'll get that."

"Thank you." 

Xander swung the door open and was engulfed in a hug, "Buffy! Need to breathe!" He squeaked. 

Buffy pulled back with a laugh, "Sorry."

By this time Giles had stood and came over to shake Jay's hand and hug Buffy, "This is a surprise, how are you both?"

"We are so good!" Buffy enthused as she walked to the stairs, "Will!" she yelled.

"Buffy?" Came Willow's voice and moment later they heard her head down the stairs. 

"Hi! I was worried." Willow said, with a hug for Buffy.

"Buffy looked into Willow's eyes, "I'm good. Nothing to worry about, but I'll tell ya later." She went to stand beside Jay and smiled, "We have news." Jay grinned and looked down at his wife.

"We're going to have a baby!" Buffy burst out and was immediately engulfed in hugs from her family.

"Congratulations!" Xander hugged Buffy, then Jay. Willow did the same, with a kiss for Jay. Giles was all smiles, "I am so happy for you both."

"So, how does it feel to become a grandpa Giles?" Jay asked. 

Giles was speechless and Buffy went over and hugged him tightly, "Of course you'd be grandpa." The others watched as Giles returned the hug, "I'm honored Buffy." He looked at Jay, "Have you called your father yet?"

"We're doing that tonight. Let's go out, my treat." Jay said.

Jack was sitting in the dark, drinking whisky and holding the picture of Charlie in his hand. "God Charlie, I miss you so much, especially on days like this. You'd be an annoying teenager, and we'd be at each other's throats but it'd be great." A knock at his door had him look up, "Come on in Danny." He knew who it was.

Daniel walked in and hung up his coat, "Is there enough for me?"

Jack laid the picture down and got up to get a glass for Daniel, pouring a generous helping for his friend before sitting back down on the couch. 

Sitting down in the chair across from his friend Daniel sighed and took a drink, "I'm happy for Jay and Buffy."

"I am too." They both took drinks of their whisky when there was a bang at the door, then a feminine voice. "Jack! Daniel?" 

Puzzled Jack got up and opened the door, Daniel behind him looking over his shoulder, "Hey you two." He said to Buffy and Jay who were standing on the front porch.

Jay grinned, "We're going out to celebrate, come with?"

Jack shook his head, "It's a nice offer, but this is for family." He could see Giles, Dawn and the rest in the cars. 

Buffy looked over his shoulder at Daniel, then at Jack, "Don't you guys know yet that _you are_ my family too?" Her hazel eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Jack's face was a study of emotions and he nodded, "We'll get our coats, what about the big guy?"

"Ferretti is bringing him along. General Hammond is going to meet us there, so is Janet."

Daniel appeared with Jack's coat and keys handing them to his friend, taking the drink and setting it on the table. "Where is there?" he asked and he slipped into his own coat.

Buffy smiled, "Giuseppe's Depot. I'm craving Italian."

"Cravings already?" Jack teased as he pulled his front door closed. 

She rolled her eyes, "Please, don't get me started."

There was a party like atmosphere at the restaurant. After their meals Xander got up and held up his glass, "I want to make a toast." Everyone went silent and he smiled, "To Buffy, one of my oldest friends and Jay, a pretty good guy," there were snorts, laughs and a couple of 'here heres', "May you have a healthy and happy baby and may it be just like you Buff." And everyone drank.

Jack stood and grinned at Xander, "A toast and a curse, nice one Xan." He commented, making everyone break up into laughter. He held up his glass and looked at it, then at Buffy and Jay, "Ok, here goes. Children are a gift." He paused and there wasn't a dry eye in the group as Charlie was remembered, "To Jay and Buffy, who are like family, may you be stumped by your fourth graders math homework!" there was easy laughter and everyone took a drink. 

General Hammond stood and regarded his glass of ginger ale, "I wish Major Carter could be here, but I know she would be happy for you both. To Colonel Coburn and his wife Buffy, may you always know when your kids are about to get into trouble, and the wisdom to know when to let them make their own mistakes." He sat down. 

Now Giles stood, his eyes going to his Slayer, "Buffy has finally grown up, though she has carried out adult responsibilities admirably for years. She has become a daughter of my heart, and I wish that she and Jay have as much joy with their child as I have had with her."

Buffy's eyes spilled with tears and Daniel handed her his handkerchief. Jay checked on her and she nodded, then he stood up, "This is the finest group of people that I know, and yeah, Sammy is missed right now. But when Buffy told Jack and Daniel that she considered them family," He looked at his best friends and smiled, "I realized that she was right. Every one of you is part of our family," He paused, "and will be expected to baby-sit accordingly." More easy laughter and the evening began to wind down.

At the same time Colonel Simmons was smuggled out of Leavenworth by men loyal to him. He immediately went to a safe house that he had put in place earlier in the year, listened to the news from the SGC and planned his next move. Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Coburn were going to play a little game of hide and seek with him. 


	83. s82 A visitor

About a week later Buffy was asleep in Jay's arms when something impinged on her senses and woke her. She sat up and slipped out of bed, carefully so as not to wake her husband and put on her robe. She walked downstairs and stepped into her clogs, then slid open the patio doors and walked outside into the chill air.

"I know you're here." She said quietly into the night, and an answering chuckle made her jump. A match hissed and the glowing end of a cigarette pinpointed the familiar shadow as he walked into the moonlight.

"Spike."

"Slayer."

Buffy gestured helplessly, "I didn't know…when…how?" Her eyes were confused, hesitant, remembering their last night together, then his last day. 

"It's a long story luv." He moved closer and looked down at her, the woman he had redeemed his soul for. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, and a restless ache burned in him for a moment before he remembered why he was there.

"Peaches had a vision."

"W-What?" Buffy stammered slightly.

"The poof is having visions now, but that's neither here nor there. He had a vision of your child being taken away."

He heard her gasp softly and automatically place her hand protectively across her stomach as if to protect the precious life within her. 

"When?"

"That was all sort of vague." He looked away, "It hit him hard, knowing that you married and are expecting a little one now, it was why he sent me instead of coming along himself."

Buffy turned away, "He had his chance." She walked away a few steps, her pink robe swirling around her legs, her shoulders tense.

"It wasn't meant to be pet. Neither were we. What you have now fills _you_ heart and soul, something neither of us could give you." Spike's voice was calm and she turned back around, tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much, I though of you so much." She whispered, feeling vaguely like she was being unfaithful to Jay.

Spike smiled, "Slayer, you were everything to me, but when I died…" He shrugged, "It's a new chapter for both of us. Look at you, about to become a mum. You wouldn't trade it for all of the tea in China."

"Nope, I wouldn't." she agreed.

An owl hooted softly and Spike glanced up in the trees, "Listen pet, you need to ask for help from the stars. What _that _means? Blast if I know, but Peaches was very specific."

Buffy nodded, "Ok, I guess I'll understand when I see it."

"Be careful pet, and take care of yourself." Spike stepped back and walked into the darkness. 

"Will you go see Dawnie?" She called softly. 

A rich chuckle, "It's where I'm headed next. See you soon Slayer." And he disappeared.

Buffy stayed out on the porch, shivering slightly as she thought about the new threat that loomed over her. Behind her the door slid open, "Babe?"

"I'll be right there." She stood for a moment longer, then turned and walked by her husband into the house.

Jay was uneasy, there was a sudden wall between them and he didn't know why. "Buffy, why were you outside?"

"There was a vampire." She said and smiled at his consternation. "It was Spike, though how he's alive, and no one told me is something I'm gonna have to find out."

"Is he, good?"

"As good as he can be. He's working for Angel, who's going to get an earful in just a minute. Go on up to bed and I'll be up in a sec."

Jay nodded and gave her a kiss, then headed up the stairs. He trusted her, he did, and that was what he had to do when her past collided with their present. It didn't stop the uneasy feeling that was growing and he decided to have a chat with Jack the next day.

Buffy dialed Angel's direct line and impatiently waited for it to ring.

"Angel Investigations…"He began when she interrupted him.

"So, when were you going to tell me that Spike was back from the dead?" She demanded.

Angel felt as if he'd lost his breath when he heard Buffy's voice, "I.." he cleared his tight throat, "I didn't know we were speaking."

She huffed an impatient sigh, "You didn't think that I would care to know he was back? For goodness sake Angel, I loved him, I mourned him when he died! For that I deserve some consideration."

Angel sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry Buffy. I figured that you have your own life now, and I didn't want to intrude."

Buffy sat and gently touched her stomach, "You sent him here, can't be more intrusive than that you idiot." She paused, then sighed, "Do you have a clearer picture about my baby?"

"No, I'm sorry. All that I know is that the baby is quite small, and you need to seek help from the stars."

"Alright, but if you keep important things like this from me again I'm flying to LA to stake you myself, got it?"

Angel chuckled, "I understand. How is everyone?"

"I had dinner with everyone last week and they're all good. Dawnie has a 4.0 gpa and is playing volleyball."

"I'm glad, tell them I said hello. Listen, I have things to do," he lied, "So you need to go to bed and get some rest Buffy."

"I know, thanks for sending Spike. Good night Angel." And she hung up the phone with a sigh. She looked towards the stairs with a smile, "This is familiar, you might as well come down babe."

Jay laughed and walked down the stairs, coming over to kneel in front of his wife, his eyes dark with concern, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes and no. There's a threat," she waved a hand, "But nothing specific until after the baby is born."

"Of course there is." Jay sighed and rested his head on her lap, feeling her fingers card through his hair. He could feel her sigh and about to speak, but stop.

Then she let out a long breath, "There is something else, but I'm going to hold it back in reserve until I know more. Is that OK?"

Jay lifted his head up and smiled, "I trust you."

Buffy's eyes got a little teary and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, "Thank you."

Dawn was restless, she'd finished her paper but something was off, something…. She shrugged and pulled a sweatshirt over her pajamas and headed out of the dorm to the fountain in the courtyard. She looked up at the stars, wondered how Jon was when a voice from her past spoke, "Hello Niblet."

Her head came up and she stared in disbelief, "Spike?"

"In the flesh."

Dawn shook her head, "No, you're dead. This is a trick, someone's found me and are using magic." She stood and was about to run.

Spike held up his hands, "Whoa, just a minute Dawnie, I just saw Buffy. She didn't know either, though she said she was going to call Peaches and read him the riot act." He rolled his eyes and looked so, 'just Spike', that she ran and hugged him, making him laugh.

"I missed you." She said. 

"Oh Niblet, I missed you. Clem says hello by the way."

"How are you here? Buffy said that you died!" Dawn said, stepping back to view the vampire with affection, smiling at the boots and the leather duster that was so him.

"Was dead, now I'm not. Angel sent me to talk to the Slayer. Now I'm here to see you before I head back to LA."

"Not another apocalypse?" she asked.

"No pet, not quite as serious as all that." He said, she red his expression, as she always could and nodded.

Dawn moved back to the fountain and patted the seat beside her, "Sit, I have so much to tell you."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next day Buffy was standing idly in the gateroom, watching Sgt. Siler futz with one of the malps. She'd walk around aimlessly, up to the ramp, idly looked at the symbols on the rings then come back and peer over Siler's shoulder.

Finally he huffed, "Is there something I can do for you Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nope, just hangin' out."

"Well do it somewhere else would you?" he asked when suddenly an image Sam appeared in the center of the gateroom.

"Sam!" Buffy said in delight.

"Hi Buffy, can someone get the General?"

Buffy looked up at Sgt. Davis who nodded and got on the phone. She turned and looked back at Sam's image, "So, how's it going?"

"It's great, I'm almost finished with the modifications to the cloning units. Your idea, by the way, has really made their day." Sam smiled.

"Oh, good. Hey before the General gets here…"

"The General is here." General Hammond said from the stairway. 

"Sir." Sam said, her attention going to the General.

"Go ahead Buffy, tell her your good news." He said indulgently.

Buffy shuffled, then grinned at her friend, "You're gonna be an aunt."

"What?" Sam's eyes went wide.

"In about 7 months Jay and I are going to have a baby." 

"Congratulations! I wish I wasn't up here all of the sudden." 

Suddenly Angel's warning became a little clearer, 'ask for help from the stars', "I wish you were here too. Hey Sam, before Thor leaves let him know I need to talk to him."

"Ok Buffy." Buffy waved and left the gateroom, leaving Sam to make her report.

Feeling restless Buffy went to the locker room to change, then made a quick trip to Jay's office for Gabriel's sword and she headed to the gym. She looked around, noticing that the gym was empty and pulled the sword out of its sheath, swinging it through the air experimentally for a moment. She stopped, arranged her body and began to do drills. She closed her eyes and moved through the drills smoothly, concentrating so deeply that she was unaware of her fascinated audience.

SG-2 had made arrangements to meet in the gym for a sparring session and Lt. Hailey arrived first. She stopped short in the gym door at the sight of her CO's wife practicing with her sword. Buffy was, to use a phrase, poetry in motion, and it was amazing to watch. Ballard ran into her and was about to say something when she snapped her fist up and pointed. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight in the gym. 

Hayden and Jay were talking quietly when they arrived at the gym door, Ballard turned and shushed them, then pointed. Both men looked over Hailey's shoulder to see Buffy engrossed in her training. Hayden's eyebrows went up and he mouthed, 'Wow' to Jay, who shrugged. Finally Jay tapped Hailey's shoulder and she moved aside to let him in. He watched his wife for a moment, opened his mouth and she disappeared.

"Well shit."

^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^

Buffy's eyes snapped open, her sword in the defensive position when she saw Thor. 

"Oh, sorry." She let the sword go down, and smiled sheepishly.

"I am unharmed Buffy Coburn." Thor said, his eyes blinking curiously at her. "You wanted to speak to me?"

She rubbed her shoulder, then lay the sword on the deck, "When you had Sam, Major Carter, here I went with SG-1 to visit the Tok'ra." She cleared her throat, "I became a Tok'ra for a couple of days."

"Indeed."

"Yeah, well, while I was there I found out I was pregnant," she smiled, "Which is good. But when the symbiote found a new host and we came home Dr. Frasier said that there would be interest in my baby because of it." She looked to see if Thor understood.

"It is rare for a human to have been a host and have a child. The scientific interest would be great." 

Buffy shrugged, "Yeah, well I don't mind the sciency part, but there's a threat after the baby is born." She paused, then looked at Thor seriously, "I hate to ask for help, but for my baby I will."

Thor inclined his head, "I will give you a communication device. Activate it when the child is born and we will monitor you both until the danger is over."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you Thor."

"You and Major Carter have helped us immensely, it is no trouble. Human children are usually born after 9 months of gestation, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I'm due around the first of April."

"Very well, we will see you again Buffy Coburn." And suddenly she was back in the gym, her sword at her feet and her husband waiting for her.


	84. s83 a Little tease, partial resolution, ...

"Um, hi." Buffy's heart was beating very fast as she took in the serious look on Jay's face. He was worried and she knew it.

"Hello." 

She waited anxiously, cleaning her sword with a towel out of her gym bag as she watched him stand there. "Well?"

Jay crossed his arms, a look of amusement crossing his face, "Are you going to tell me what you and Thor chatted about?"

Suddenly feeling lighter, Buffy placed the sword in its sheath, "No."

"Why?" 

"Make it worth my while." She said and grabbed her gym bag, moving towards the doorway.

"Buffy?" His voice was incredulous and she giggled.

"You heard me. We're married, I'm sure you can be creative." And she left the gym, still giggling madly.

Jay watched her leave with an expression of sheer disbelief on his face, then he laughed. She was so going to be surprised by how creative he could be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy 's eyes met his across the cafeteria and he watched them go soft, letting him know she was thinking about him, and not in anyway that they could show in public. He smiled back, running his tongue over his bottom lip, knowing it would make her crazy. 

Buffy looked at her tray and cursed quietly, making Daniel frown at her in concern, "You ok Buffy?"

She looked up, her cheeks flushed, "I'm good Daniel. I…" Her wide eyes watched Jay walk by and she swallowed. He moved like a big jungle cat, all muscle and smoothness.

Jack laughed, "Oh Danny boy, she's fine, just a little distracted by yon Colonel." He jerked his head and Daniel looked over at Jay who was smiling slightly as he sat down to eat with his team.

Buffy huffed out a breath, "I'm going to…" she glanced at her table companions who were listening with interest, and she laughed, "Never mind, your virgin ears don't need to hear." She said with a grin.

Jack sighed, "Damn, I'm not getting any and was looking forward to hearing about it." This made Daniel choke on his pasta.

Buffy smiled primly, "Then ask Daniel. I'm sure that he and Will don't play canasta." And having delivered that little piece of news she got up with a smile and left. 

Jack eyed his best friend with curiosity, "I don't think I've ever seen you so red before Daniel."

Daniel grabbed his drink to clear his throat, "Damn woman." He muttered making Jack whoop with laughter.

It was later when Buffy walked into Jay's office, stopping short at the bouquet of red lilies on his desk, not shutting the door behind her. She saw the card and took it, opening it with a smile.

~_To my beautiful wife. I'm gonna you make you talk_. ~

Buffy sighed, and her head turned when she heard him walk in behind her. "This was sweet." She smiled as she turned and he smiled back, "I've got permission to take you home early." He pressed her up so her bottom rested against the desk, then took her braid and tilted her head with it, kissing then biting down her neck, making her sigh and shiver. He let go and moved back, and she opened her eyes.

"Let me get my stuff, you get the flowers." Buffy replied quickly. 

Back at the house Buffy flopped down on their couch with a sigh, "Honey, I'm home." She leaned over until she was lying prone and closed her eyes. To her husband's bemusement she fell immediately to sleep.

"Well, I guess I made the right decision to bring you home." He quipped. He locked the door and went over to pull off her shoes, before covering her up with a blanket. Jay picked up the mail and sorted it, his pile, her pile, bills and junk, then sat down in one of the chairs to keep an eye on Buffy and read his mail.

A couple of hours later Buffy opened her eyes and looked around, "Jay?"

"In the kitchen Babe."

She pulled the blanket off and stretched, then yawned mightily. She undid her braid sleepily and wandered into the kitchen to give him a kiss. He cupped her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until they both had to breathe.

"Mm, wow." Buffy hummed, her body pressed against his.

"Oh Buffy, what you do to me." He rested his forehead on hers, trying to calm his thundering heart when there was a 'ding dong'.

"Man." Buffy whined, but went to the door. "Who's there?"

"Major Carter."

Buffy threw open the door, "Sam!" and the women hugged.

Once inside Sam gave Buffy a small device. "A present from Thor."

"Cool. How does it work?" 

Sam showed her how to work it then said, "Thor said keep it with you at all times, unless you would like an implant?"

Buffy thought for a moment, "Will it hurt?"

"Thor says not, he feels that it would provide more security, and less likely to get misplaced." Sam grinned and Buffy laughed, "Hey, if it was jewelry I'd wear it."

Jay was watching them talk, then it dawned on him and he said, "_This_ is your reserve plan isn't it?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I only asked to protect the baby." Her eyes were steady and he nodded, "I'm with you all the way." His own eyes were filled with his love for her.

Sam sighed, "You two are so cute."

"Cute? Oh yeah, that's what we're going for." Buffy said facetiously. Jay grinned and kissed her, "You wanna stay for dinner Sam?"

"No she does not. There's a certain Colonel that has missed her and she needs to go and see him." Buffy said emphatically.

Sam blushed slightly and smiled, "I'm headed there next. Let Thor know if you want the implant right away."

Buffy nodded and pushed her friend out of the door, "I will, go see Jack."

"See ya." Sam got in her little silver car and drove away.

Jay watched as Buffy walked back into the house, fingering the comm device absently. "Do it now Buffy, I'll rest easier knowing that they're keeping an eye out."

She looked at him, "The message from Spike was 'get help from the stars'." 

Her husband gazed at her seriously, "Then you're doing the right thing."

"I am the luckiest woman in the world." She said softly. He cupped her face, "And don't you forget it."

The implant took only 15 minutes, during which time the Scientist on the Asgard ship did a scan of the baby and pronounced it a male, healthy and growing rapidly. Thor told her to keep the communication device as a back up, then they returned her to her kitchen, startling Jay slightly.

"That was quick." 

"Yep, and they checked the baby and pronounced it healthy so it's all good." She said in satisfaction. Buffy turned her head slightly, eyes meeting his, "It's a boy." And watched as her husband gave her a sweet smile, "A boy." Was all he said.

In the home office of General George Hammond, the General was pitching a world class hissy fit. "What do you mean that Colonel Simmons disappeared? He was in a secure facility, where did the son of a bitch go?" the General listened for a moment then snarled, "You'd better find him. If one of my people does he'll be dead with my blessing." Another pause, "Oh, I am very serious. Find him, or we will." And the General slammed down his phone. With a sigh he dialed another number and braced himself to pass on the bad news.


	85. s84 You are what you eat

Jack was arching his back, his body jerking as he came inside Sam. She was still shuddering with her completion and it was prolonging his pleasure, so much so that he felt his vision gray out as he slumped to rest on top of her. When he could speak he looked down at her, admiring her tousled hair, half lidded eyes and mouth rosy from his kisses. "I missed you." His voice was husky, then he moaned as she writhed underneath him.

"Almost as much as I missed you." Sam said and brought his mouth to hers for a kiss. The telephone jangling made them both jump, and Jack cursed a blue streak, making Sam giggle.

"O'Neill." He barked.

"Jack, this is George, I have some bad news."

Jack sighed as he rolled to Sam's side, "Bring it on."

"Simmons has escaped."

Sitting up with a jerk, Jack gasped, "What?"

"It gets worse." The General said with a mirthless chuckle, "It was over a week ago."

"Ohfercryinoutloud." Jack said, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Where do you think he would go first?"

"Safe house." Jack said promptly. "Let me make a few calls and I'll see you in the morning Sir."

"Good luck Jack." And the two men hung up.

Sam sat up, "What is it?"

"Those fucking morons at Leavenworth let Simmons escape." He saw her eyes widen, "Oh, it's better. It was a week ago."

Sam sucked in a breath, "That's why Buffy wanted to talk to Thor."

"What? Talk to Thor about what?" 

She looked at Jack, "Buffy had Thor implant a tracking device into her, plus she has a communication device. There's been a threat against the baby when it's born."

"Ah shit. Jay's gonna love this."

The next day Buffy and Jay went to a car dealership and bought a Navigator. Buffy had liked the way it looked, and as she pointed out, it had more than enough room for baby stuff. After signing the paperwork etc. they headed to the mountain. Buffy left Jay to deal with getting the base stickers, registering it and stuff and headed to the cafeteria. She'd had breakfast but was starving again.

Daniel moved behind her unnoticed and watched with a grin as she loaded up her plate, frowned for moment then grabbed a second plate and added food to that as well. "Buffy, you're going to weigh 900 pounds when the baby comes." He said softly.

She turned and grinned at him, "Hi Daniel. And no I won't. Slayer metabolism, remember?"

His eyebrows went up when she grabbed a doughnut and placed it on top, "Good thing."

It was actually bad timing because Janet walked in. She saw Buffy sit down and walked over, then frowned at the plate, "Buffy, look at this! You have enough sugar here to go into a diabetic coma!"

Buffy looked up quizzically, "And?"

Jack sat down to hear this last part and laughed, "Use small words Doc."

"Shut up Jack." Buffy said sweetly, then she looked at Janet, "I have a fast metabolism, this much sugar isn't going to hurt me."

With a sigh Janet sat across from Buffy, "Listen to me, I'm only going to say this once. While you're pregnant you have to be careful of your diet. Everything that YOU eat goes directly to the baby. Got it? Sugar isn't good for the baby. "

Buffy's shoulders slumped, "Sheesh. Ok, I got it." She handed off her doughnut and the other bad stuff to Jack and Teal'c, then studied her plate, "Now I have to get some more, this isn't enough."

Janet stood, "My work here is done. Get some kind of fruit, that kind of sugar is ok." And with a wave she was gone.

"Spoilsport." Buffy muttered rebelliously as she ate her breakfast.

"That's our mini-Mengele, scares the piss out of the natives." Jack said cheerfully, eating the doughnut Buffy had given him.

Resting her elbows on the table Buffy regarded Jack, "Being pregnant has lots of rules. What do I need to know Jack?"

Jack looked at her in surprise, then looked at Daniel. Daniel shrugged, "I never had a kid." 

Teal'c rumbled thoughtfully, "On Chulak my wife had a symbiote so what she could and could not eat was not an issue."

Sam grinned, "We need to buy a book." She sat down beside Buffy.

"Book schmook." Jack said, exchanging a grin with Buffy. "We'll tell her what she needs to know." There were incredulous looks from his teammates. "Seriously, Carter and Daniel are the brains, let them read and Teal'c and I will give Buffy practical advice. Like," he paused, "Cravings. Don't annoy the pregnant woman with cravings, she'll bite your head off."

Teal'c smiled slightly, "Indeed."

"Um, if I'm not mistaken that's the advice for Jay." Daniel pointed out.

Buffy snickered, then picked up her bacon, watching the four of them fondly. 

"Ok, here's another one, she has to lay on her left side. There's a big vein that supplies the baby with blood and laying on your left helps the baby get it easier."

"Now _that's_ advice." Buffy said. 

Teal'c smiled slightly, "You must elevate your feet in the evening to keep the swelling down."

"My feet are gonna swell?" She asked in dismay.

"Oh yeah, and not just your feet either Xena." Jack said. 

"Oh peachy!" she whined.

Jay came up and dropped a kiss on Buffy's head, "What kind of horror stories are you telling Buffy now?" He asked. 

"They're giving me advice." 

Jack stood, "Coburn, after you eat, meet me in General Hammond's office." His eyes were serious and Buffy felt her stomach clench. 

"What's wrong?"

Jack looked at her, "Don't worry, yet."

Buffy slowly stood, "I'm not some hothouse flower that you need to protect. Tell me what is going on."

Jack sighed, "Sit down, Jay you too. You all might as well hear it." After everyone sat he looked around, "Simmons was broken out of Leavenworth." There were various oaths and sighs.

"I should have disposed of him O'Neill." Teal'c said regretfully.

"With extreme prejudice." Buffy said viciously.

"Buffy, I'm so proud. You're learning our lingo." Jack said teasingly, making her smile slightly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Let's go to Hammond's office, we can work up something there." He said, "I have an idea."


	86. s85 One month to go

Merry Christmas to all of my readers… have chapter 5 done on an Alias/SG-1 crossover..so far so good. Will post chap 1 Jan.1.. 

During the next 6 months Buffy was busy. At work, she taught one on one hand to hand combat, and at home she was getting ready for the baby. 

At 8 months of pregnancy Buffy was glowing. She had only gained 19 pounds, which according to Janet was a feat of epic proportions, but the 19 pounds were very obvious on Buffy's small frame. At the moment Buffy was watching Daniel's new archeologist spar with Lt. Overton. 

"Ok, just a minute Peter." Overton stepped back and rolled his eyes. Peter Wiggington may have been an adequate archeologist, but he hit like a girl, well, except for Buffy.

Peter eyed the pregnant woman with passionate dislike, "I don't see why I have to learn this Mrs. Coburn." He whined with his proper Boston accent.

Buffy sighed, "Because you never know when you're going to run into hostiles while you're on one of your digs. It's as simple as that, well, and Daniel said so."

The man huffed and wiped an arm over his sweaty face. Buffy eyed him, wondering how she could help him learn, when she suddenly had an idea.

"We're gonna try something new Pete." She said cheerfully.

"I have asked you to call me Peter." He said stiffly.

"Yeah yeah." Buffy said absently, "Overton, stand over there. I'm going to teach this."

"Um, are you sure?" He looked at her doubtfully, "If you get hurt the Colonel is going to have my guts for garters."

"Please." Buffy shook her head at him and he laughed, "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." And he moved to stand against the wall.

Buffy eyed the nerdish but handsome young man, taking in his height, (about 6'2"), his longish dark blond hair and brown eyes and cocked her head. "What do you think your attacker would do first?"

He thoughtfully eyed Buffy and said, "He would go for my chest or head."

"Ah, voice of experience. Do to me what you think would be done to you." She commanded.

He darted a fist towards her face and she easily blocked it. "Do it again, but like you're really trying to hurt me." She said this as Jay walked in. Overton winced but Jay shook his head, leaning against the wall as he watched his wife.

The archeologist tried to hit her again, but Buffy blocked it, grabbing his hand and twisting it, making him plunge to his knees with a gasp. "See? It's easy, now stand back up and Overton, get over here, we're gonna do it in slow motion."

With Overton as the attacker Buffy ran Peter through it in slow motion, a number of times until he felt comfortable, then stepped back. "Ok, Overton, attack, either head or chest and Peter, defend yourself."

This time he did it, a smile crossing his face as he watched the burly Lt. go to his knees as he twisted. 

"Excellent, now let the Lt. up and tomorrow practice that move until you can do it in your sleep. The key is to block an attack and get the hell out of Dodge, letting the SG team do their work. You're worth more alive than dead to us, understood?" She watched as the archeologist nodded, then turned to leave, "One more thing Peter?" 

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"Kicking them in the balls is a guaranteed winner too." And she watched him smile, then walk out the door.

Overton grinned, "I'll bet he was the wedgie king in his prep school." He said. Wiggington was outside the gym and winced on overhearing that accurate statement.

"Stop it, Daniel says he's brilliant. I want to keep him alive so that we have another good archeologist to send with the teams. Daniel is spread out too thin." Buffy stated emphatically.

"Well, I think the slo-mo way hit the nail on the head. You're excellent at what you do Buffy." Overton waved cheerfully and left the gym. 

Buffy sighed and rubbed her lower back absently, then stretched and as she was about to start Tai Chi she glanced at her husband, "Enjoy the show?"

Jay laughed, "I wasn't sure if you noticed me with the young stud there."

"Peter?" Buffy asked, "Give him a year to build some muscles and the nurses will be beating down his lab door." Outside the young archeologist blushed like a peony, it was the first time he'd ever been complimented on his looks and he savored it, heading to the locker rooms in a daze.

Jay took off his boots and sat on the mats, "Mind if I watch?" 

"Watch away, I want to settle the baby. I thought of a name by the way." She said, and started the first form of Tai Chi.

Jay was silent as he watched her, "Ok, I give."

"Jonah."

"As in the Jonah and the whale?"

"Yeah, Daniel was showing me some artifact or other in one of his journals that mention Jonah and the whale as a Biblical myth. I had to tell him that being inside the belly of a monster wasn't so unusual when you were in the line of work I was, and he shouldn't dismiss it as a fairy tale." She smiled over at her husband, "His mouth was open like a guppy."

"Huh. Jonah." Jay said thoughtfully, "Jonah what?"

She moved smoothly into another form and said, "Jonah Charles Coburn."

He was quiet again and nodded, "I like it. I think Dad will go for it too." 

"I was thinking of both your Dad and Charlie." She said quietly, and he nodded, "Me too."

She finished her set, then moved into the next as Jay watched quietly. He loved watching her, she would begin to lightly sweat, her hair would start to curl around her face, which would glow, but he liked the inner peace he could sense she attained as well. 

About 20 minutes later he could hear some trainees headed their way and Buffy finished up, then rested her hand on the baby, "Sound asleep, works like a charm." He grinned and got to his feet when they heard a set of running boots down the hallway.

"Buffy!" The General's airman came in, slightly out of breath.

"What is it Jason?" Buffy asked.

"The General has a phone call for you from General Dixon." Buffy nodded, "I'll be there in a minute, could you tell him please?"

Jay shook his head, "You can't go on a mission with them you know."

"Ya think? The baby would make it kinda awkward."

The General stood when she came in, "He doesn't know does he?" she asked a little testily. 

"Not my place to say, my dear." Hammond smiled.

She shook her head and took the phone, "Buffy Coburn."

"This is General Dixon Mrs. Coburn. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Ask away." She said cheerfully.

"We have a Spivok demon in the Florida Keys. We sent a team but had casualties, and it asked for you."

Buffy sighed, "You can't attack a Spivok with weapons, it can turn them on you. And they're strictly for hire by anything that can afford them. Don't you have a researcher?"

"We had one but there was a problem and we had to let them go."

"Well for crying out loud," Buffy said, not aware of the General's grin as he heard her say Jack's well known phrase, "Call Willow or Giles next time, they'd be happy to help you. As for me going down to battle it, I can't. I'm 8 months pregnant."  


There was stunned silence from the other end, "Oh. Well, congratulations."

"Thanks. Have whoever you have there tell the Spivok that _it_ needs to tell whomever hired it that I don't travel for demons anymore, their information is out of date. And it was a pathetically obvious trap, and if they don't quit I'll call the head Spivok, his name is Onamora I think, and tell him that his demons are subcontracting for humans, which is a big no no."

She could hear the General tapping on his computer and then heard him grunt, "Thanks, I think I got it. Do you have the number for the head Spivok?"

"Not off hand but I can get it if you need it later." she lied.

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Coburn. I'll call you to let you know how it went, and I'll call Mr. Giles and have him on retainer for our next crisis."

"He might know someone that you can hire full time." She pointed out, and he grunted again, "I knew I should've called you sooner. By the way, Congratulations again, and watch your back. We'll keep our ears open here."

"Thank you Sir." And she hung up. 

"What is a Spivok demon?" The General asked curiously.

Buffy rubbed her stomach as the baby rolled over, "Well, they're about 10 feet tall, green pebbly skin, four arms and yellow eyes. What in the heck one is doing in Florida I'll never know, they prefer high mountains and pine trees."

The General was quiet for a moment, "You said it was a trap for you."

She nodded, "It had to be, it asked for me specifically, and in the old days I would've went down, kicked it's ass just on principle."

"I wonder, " the General paused, "Simmons is out there. Do you think…?" 

Her eyes widened, "Can you call Dixon back and ask him to find out who hired the demon?"

She waited while the General did that, listening to the one sided conversation. He hung up with a grunt, "A sniper took out the demon with a phosphorus round. No questions can be asked now."

"Can I make a call?" she asked and he pushed the phone over to her. 

Buffy quickly dialed a number from memory, "Onamora please." A pause, "No, _you_ listen, this is the Slayer and if he doesn't get on the phone I'll let Angel know where he lives and you don't want…what? Good." She flashed a smile at the General then spoke again, "Hey Onamora, how are you? Uh huh, how is the clan? Good, hey, one of your guys was in Florida, hired by a human to lure me into a trap. Yeah I know, hard to get good help these days. Could you find out who hired him? I'll pay. Uh huh, yeah, yeah, I can do that. Really!" Buffy laughed, "Thanks, I'll tell Angel you said hello. Bye."

"What does it want for the information?"

She grinned, "I'm hoping that I didn't lie to it. It would like a truckload of sugar beets delivered."

General Hammond looked at her curiously, "Sugar beets."

"Yeah, something to do with the raw sugar inside. It would've asked for sugar cane but it knew I couldn't deliver that."

He drummed his fingers for a moment, "If we get good intel I'll get him the sugar cane. When do you call him back?"

"5 minutes, Onamora keeps his guys under his thumb for the most part, someone will know something. They live in clans and are the worse gossips." At the moment Jack poked in his head, "Oh sorry Sir. Didn't know you had fat company."

"Bite me Jack." Buffy said, sticking her tongue out.

He laughed and walked in, bending over to talk to her stomach, "Don't listen to Mommy, she really does love me."

Now she laughed, "Yeah yeah. Beat it Colonel." She put her hand over his face and pushed, making him chuckle. 

"Did you need something Colonel?" The General asked. He glanced at his watch and Jack took the hint, "Wanted to let you know that the requisitions we made came through, thanks to Major Davis."

"Excellent, I want copies on my desk immediately Jack."

"You got it." And Jack grinned at Buffy and was about to leave when the General held up his hand, "Just a minute Jack, let Buffy make her phone call, you might have a new mission."

Jack's eyebrows raised and Buffy reached for the phone and dialed, "Hi, it's the Slayer again. You get a name? No way. Thanks, and hey, where do you want your sugar cane delivered? Hey, I got a source." She laughed delightedly, "Sorry, already married, _no_, eww, you were always such a schmuck. Where? Let me get a pencil," She wiggled her fingers and the General handed her a yellow pad and a pen and she scribbled down an address. "Got it. When? I'm not sure but within the week. Nice doing business with ya." And she hung up.

"It's Simmons." The General said flatly and she nodded acknowledgment. "The demon was hired in Montana as 'local' help."

"Simmons." Jack growled.

Buffy sighed, "He was near Billings in the mountains north of the city. Apparently he and the local anti government militias are getting along." Both men made faces and Jack sighed, "So how'd you find out about this?"

"The nitwit hired a demon and tried to set a trap for me in Florida of all places. He didn't do his research, and it was obvious."

"Huh. He's branching out." 

Suddenly Sam was in the doorway, "Sir, we have a problem."

"Of course we do." The General sighed.

"The goa'uld we had in custody was broken out of prison." She said quietly and Jack looked at the General, "I'll bet I know who's behind that."

"Well that's just great." Buffy said. She stood and looked at her watch, "I'm going home. If the world is gonna come to an end call and let me know." And she gracefully waddled out of the office.

Jack snorted and Sam laughed quietly, "Nothing fazes her."

Jay was working on paperwork when he heard Buffy grumbling and muttering as she came into his office.

"Babe?" he asked and she moved over to the couch and sighed, lying down on her left side. "Simmons hired a demon to trap me in Florida, then killed it when the Initiative tried to question it. Now the goa'uld you captured when we met has been busted out of prison."

"You're staying on the mountain." He said and stood, "I'm going to see the General."

Buffy was about to protest but she looked up and saw the flicker of fear in her husband's eyes, "Ok, I'm going to rest." He nodded and walked out, carefully closing the door. 

Closing her eyes she slid easily into sleep and began to dream. 'She was in a forest and had her baby cradled to her chest. Running, could hear herself panting, a not quite terror making her run faster, when suddenly she was face to face with Simmons, and his eyes glowed. He grabbed the baby, wrenching a cry from Buffy, but then he growled, it was a …."

Buffy jerked awake, "What a great idea!" she said and got up to head to follow her husband.


	87. s86 Delivery and arrival!

It was early on the third of April when Buffy began to feel her back really start to ache, then mild contractions. Janet had said it would begin at anytime and both Buffy and Jay were more than ready. 

Walking slowly up to the baby's room Buffy looked around. It was done in blues and greens, the walls had Winnie the Pooh hand painted on them, with Eeyore, Buffy's favorite beside him. "Please let everything go ok." She prayed quietly. Gentle hands move to her shoulders and Buffy leaned back against Jay, "It's today."

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing her belly, feeling their son's feet where they should be.

"Yep, we should head to the mountain." Then Buffy gasped and stiffened.

Jay was surprised, he could feel the contraction, "Wow, yeah, I think we should get going." His voice a little panicky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Janet looked up as Buffy and Jay came in, "Hey you two, what's up?"

"I'm only pregnant enough to pop." Buffy replied sarcastically. She then stiffened up and huffed, another contraction ripping through her. As it finished she sagged and Jay grabbed her, "Whew. That was a doozy." 

They took her to a bed and laid her down, "You're going to be my first baby to be born in the mountain." Janet said cheerfully.

"Not inspiring much confidence here." Buffy commented, then jumped as her water broke. 

"Hm, moving faster than I thought." Janet said calmly. Jay helped Buffy get undressed, cleaned up and back into one of the green gowns that Janet handed him, then got her comfortable on the bed. It was a couple of hours later and the contractions were coming closer when SG-1 came in for their post mission checkup, Daniel limping with Teal'c and Jack bracing him.

Walking out of Buffy's room Janet sighed, "All kind of excitement." She said and assigned her nurses to start checking them over. 

Settling Daniel on a bed Jack looked up, "What's going on?"

"Buffy's having her baby." Janet looked at them all, then nodded for her nurses to take over. She went to the back room and Buffy was going through another contraction. 

Jack patted Daniel's leg, "I'm going to lend some moral support to Jay for a second." Daniel nodded, then winced as the nurse began to check his ankle. 

Jay was sitting beside Buffy, stroking her hair when Jack poked his head in, "Hey kids, how's tricks?"

"I'm having the baby, finally." Buffy sighed, making Jack chuckle. 

"Good, how are you doing Dad?" He asked Jay who smiled, "Can't wait to meet him."

Buffy took a good look at Jack, "You look like hell, what happened?"

Leaning against the door, Jack fingered one of the burn holes in his uniform with a sigh, "The natives were opposed to us being there, and Daniel couldn't talk them down. They took Sam," he saw Buffy's look of alarm and held up his hand, "Relax, Daniel got her back immediately but twisted the hell out of his ankle in the process."

"Oh good." She settled back down when suddenly the klaxons started blaring, "Must be SG-12." Jay commented.

"Medical team to the gateroom!" Janet jumped and Buffy waved her off, "Go ahead, the baby's not coming right now." 

Janet gathered her nurses and everyone headed for the gateroom, Jack, Jay, Teal'c and Sam on their heels to see if they need more help. 

After waiting about ten minutes Daniel slid to the floor and tested his good leg when he heard, "Janet? Oh Janet, I think the baby's coming!" Panic in Buffy's voice. 

"Buffy?"

"Daniel? I can feel the baby's head!" she called, then did her breathing, trying not to push. "Oh god, Daniel!"

Daniel hobbled in, "Relax Buffy, let me check, I've done this before." He moved to the end of the bed and lifted the sheet, then grimaced, "Oh yeah, I see the top of his head." He grabbed a pair of gloves and snapped them on, then leaned forward and touched her thighs, "Ok Buff, next contraction go ahead and push."

Buffy nodded, " 'kay." The contraction grabbed her and she moaned, trying to breathe through it and started to push.

"Whoa!" Daniel exclaimed, "He's coming now!" They could hear a commotion outside the room but both were focused on their task. 

"Whoa? Whoa nothing, I'm not stopping!" Buffy gasped.

"Daniel?" "Buffy?" and Jack and Jay came into the room just as the baby started to slide out.

"That's good Buffy, one good push and you've a son." He flicked a glance at Jay who hurried around to clasp Buffy's hand. "We're almost there, Jack, get that towel, when he's born I'm going to hand him off to you."

Jack nodded, "You got it Danny." He took the towel in both hands and waited. 

Buffy moaned and pushed again and the baby slid out, Daniel gently caught him and handed him to Jack, "Start rubbing him gently Jack." He ordered and took the aspirator and sucked the mouth out, and the baby began to cry.

"How is he?" Buffy asked anxiously. Daniel beckoned Jay, " Just a minute and I'll let you see him. Come here Jay." Jay moved over and Daniel clamped the baby's cord, then pointed, "Cut right here." Jay's hand trembled as he cut his newborn son's cord.

Jack smiled at the crying baby, "Well kid, for better or for worse you're here." He moved over and bent down, handing off the baby to Buffy who was almost in tears. 

"Wow, isn't he beautiful?" and he was. He had a head full of dark hair, a slight dimple on his chin like his dad and had his mom's eyes. Jay kissed his wife and stroked a gentle finger over his newborn son's head.

Janet came bustling in, then stopping in dismay, "He's here already!"

Jack grinned, "Danny on the spot."

Daniel beamed, "It was easy, Buffy did all of the work." He frowned, "But my ankle is killing me." Jack came over and helped him stand, "Here, lean on me." 

Janet helped Buffy deliver the afterbirth, then checked her out, "No tearing, so no stitches." After checking the baby over, weighing him, "9 lbs. 1 oz.", making him a neat belly button and complimenting Daniel and Jack for their quick thinking, she let Jay take the baby into the infirmary and show him off. 

Buffy grabbed Janet's arm as the men left, "Thanks Janet, you've been the greatest doctor and never made me feel like a lab rat."

Janet patted Buffy's hand, "You're welcome honey, now rest." 

Meanwhile Jay walked quietly out into the infirmary, the babble of voices dying down as they heard a baby fret. "Everyone, this is our son, Jonah." Everyone used quiet voices as Jay walked him around, showing him off. The General came in and grinned, "Congratulations son. He's a handsome boy, have you named him yet?"

Jay smiled, his eyes sliding to Jack's for a moment, "Jonah Charles Coburn is his full name." Jack's eyes got shiny for a moment, and Daniel patted his friends shoulder. Jay smiled down at his son, "Charles for my Dad and your son Jack, Jonah because of a conversation Buff had with Daniel." 

"That's a good name. It means dove or peacemaker in Hebrew." Daniel said softly. 

Jay looked down at his son, "Peacemaker…. from your lips to God's ears Daniel."


	88. s87 And the day started out so well

Jay was leaning over the side of the crib, smiling at the bright eyed baby. "Hey buddy, whatcha doin'." Jonah gurgled and kicked his legs enthusiastically, making Jay laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He picked up his son, and patted him gently as he took him to the changing table. Jay quickly changed him, then took him into Buffy. Her eyes opened sleepily, "The all night diner is open." She murmured, making Jay chuckle as he lay down beside her and handed her the baby. He watched in awe as she nursed their son, running his fingers gently over her breast, making her shiver.

"Stop." She whispered half heartedly, then smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. 

"I love you mommy." He whispered, making her giggle. The baby stopped nursing for a moment to blink at them owlishly, as if considering what they were doing over his head, then leaned back and began nursing again.

Jay chuckled, "Well _that _was funny."

Gently rubbing her son's head Buffy smiled, "There are times it seems like he knows what is going on around him, then other times he is just so fascinated by his toes."

With another kiss Jay asked, "I've got to head in. Is Willow coming over?" Carefully moving out of the bed so as not to disturb the baby. Willow had been coming over everyday to help Buffy with Jonah.

"Yeah, she'll be here at 7:30."

"Ok, be careful, keep the thing with you at all times…" Jay began his usual morning litany.

"Call if something happens, blah blah, I _know _Jay. I was protecting myself from monsters before we met." Buffy moved slightly and the baby let out a protest, "Sorry sweetie." She murmured and grinned at her husband, "The cow moved. Bad mommy."

This made Jay laugh and he shook his head and got into the shower. Buffy got up and picked up Jonah, pulling on a robe before heading downstairs to make Jay coffee and get some cereal out. As the coffee was brewing she sat in the rocking chair that was a gift from SG-1 and SG-2 and continued to feed the baby.

Jay walked downstairs, dressed in his fatigues and running a brisk hand through his still damp hair. He kissed Buffy and went to the coffee maker and poured himself some before sitting down at the table, "We need corn pops or something." He said, grimacing at the raisin bran on the table.

"Talk to Will, she thinks we eat too much junk food."

"_I'll _shop next time." Jay stated emphatically. The door rattled and Willow walked in, smiling at Jay and cooing at Jonah. "Eating early this morning little man?" she bent down to tickle his feet and his legs jerked, his eyes bright. 

"Hi Will." Buffy said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Morning Buffy." Willow set down her enormous purse and sat beside Jay with a sigh. 

"Good morning to you too Will." Jay gently shoved her with his shoulder, making her smile. "Hi Jay."

Jay got up, "I'm going to eat at the mountain. I love you." He kissed Buffy. 

After he left the women did the basic housework and Willow watched Jonah while Buffy showered and changed. 

"I'm gonna take Jonah to the park, we could both do with the sunshine. I'm feeling like Angel, cooped up in the house and brooding."

"Heavens, anything but that!" Willow gasped.

"Har har. Come on Jonah, time for some sunshine." Buffy walked out of the house, Jonah in his carrier in one hand and the diaper bag in the other. The sunshine raised her spirits, making her momentarily forget the threat that hovered over them. 

In the dark blue van Simmons smiled, then looked over at the goa'uld in the passenger seat, "Recognize her?"

The goa'uld growled, "She is the one who caused me to become captured."

"Oh yes, we're going to take her and her child, and make the SGC pay." He pulled the dark blue van with the tinted windows up beside Buffy, then a little ahead. He stopped and pulled his zat, "Hello Mrs. Coburn."

Buffy cursed, she knew it, the day had started out so well. She stopped, glancing at the baby to make sure he was asleep. "Simmons." She said quietly, her heart pounding violently.

"Get in the back quietly and I won't kill your little baby." His eyes were just this side of insanity and Buffy recognized the danger she was in. She nodded and let him take her to the back of the van, watching as he opened the doors and she crawled inside, lifting the baby carrier carefully, letting the door slam shut. She looked around, realizing that she couldn't see him, and he couldn't see her.

Simmons got into the driver's seat and began to drive. He had a plan, and it would pay handsomely. He didn't realize that the goa'uld had a plan as well.

Buffy pulled out the communicator and activated it, "Now Thor." She said quietly. She watched as Jonah disappeared and then she dug into the larger than normal diaper bag and pulled out the weighted baby doll that she and Willow had bought, wrapped it up in the blanket just like Jonah had been and placed it inside the carrier. 

Thor watched, as the baby was transport to the flat surface in front of him. The scientists peered at the sleeping child in fascination, then as one moved back as the baby yawned and opened it's eyes. Thor left Freyr and the scientists to their devices and transported himself to the SGC.

Klaxons sounded and the security teams pounded to the gateroom, followed by General Hammond and SG-1.

"Thor buddy! How are ya?"

The gray alien inclined its head, "I am well O'Neill. However, Buffy Coburn is not. She and her son were taken by the rogue human, and a goa'uld."

The General turned sharply, "Sgt. Davis, please let Colonel Coburn know."

"Yes sir."

"Jonah?" Sam asked, making sure that the plan was now in action. 

"He is safe onboard the Belliskner." 

Jack sighed, "Can you take us to Buffy?" he looked over as Jay skidded into the gateroom. 

"Colonel Coburn. As soon as you are ready I will transport you to Buffy Coburn's location." Thor looked at the men doubtfully, "You will not all fit into the back of the motorized vehicle that Buffy Coburn is now in."

Jay and Jack exchanged a smiled, "Let us get our weapons and take us up to your ship. As soon as the vehicle has stopped you can transport us down."

"That will be acceptable." Thor said. It was a tense several minutes for SG-1 and Jay to get changed and get their weapons, but moments later they were on Thor's ship, the loud crying of an infant immediately noticeable.

Thor looked at the scientists, "What has happened to the infant?" it asked severely.

Jay handed off his weapons to Jack and walked over to his son, picking him up. "What's the matter big guy?" He crooned to his son who was crying loudly.

Heimdahl, one of the scientists that SG-1 had rescued before walked up, looking a little frazzled around the edges, "We have ascertained that he is not in pain, nor in need of nourishment. He is also clean, why does he continue to make that noise?" it asked in it's high voice.

Jay rocked Jonah slightly and the baby quieted, then his eyes slid shut, "He's tired and misses his mom, that's all." Sam walked over and peered at the baby, "He's so cute." She whispered.

One of Thor's subordinates walked up, "The motorized vehicle has stopped Commander Thor."

Buffy felt the van stop and the back door opened. She took her chance and kicked out with her feet, knocking Simmons down and taking the baby carrier ran off into the trees. The goa'uld took this chance and attacked Simmons and the two men wrestled around on the ground. The goa'uld was stronger but Frank Simmons was crafty and pulled a knife, stabbing the goa'uld in the heart. What he forgot was that goa'uld are very self serving and as soon as the symbiote realized that it's host was dying it crawled out and jumped into Simmons' mouth, choking him momentarily. 

After a moment Simmon's eyes flashed gold and he smiled, "What an interesting plan." And he climbed to his feet and headed into the woods after Buffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moment's later SG-1 and Jay appeared beside the van. Sam immediately went to the dead man and knelt down, "The symbiote's gone sir." And she stood back up.

"Of course it is, now _Simmons_ is a goa'uld. Let's move out." He gestured and the 5 of them disappeared into the woods, Teal'c and Jay tracking Buffy. 

"She left an obvious trail for us to follow Jay Coburn." Teal'c commented quietly. 

"Let's hope that Simmons can't track very well."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Buffy ran through the trees, making a lot of noise and a path easy enough for a five year old to follow.

"Mrs. Coburn, give us the child. We'll make sure that it is taken care of. The people that my host have picked out will pay me handsomely for the child." Her pursuer called out.

"Never!" Buffy shouted, almost forgetting that the baby in the carrier wasn't real. She stopped and listened, then she heard others in the trees as well. Sighing with relief she turned and was face to face with Colonel Frank Simmons. His eyes flashed and he smiled cruelly, "Hand me the child, and I won't hurt you. Much." When she didn't move fast enough for him he jerked the carrier from her, making her cry out, then shoved her hard against a tree, making her nearly pass out as her head connected with it's trunk.

The goa'uld pulled the blanket back and eyed the doll in puzzlement, "What is this?" He roared angrily. 

Teal'c stepped out of the trees with Jay beside him, "It is the end." Teal'c said, and fired his staff weapon, a direct hit to Simmons' chest. The man dropped the baby carrier and fell to his knees, then to his face in the pine needles on the forest floor. The symbiote crawled out of the injured man's mouth and headed towards the nearly unconscious Buffy.

Jack, Daniel and Sam entered the clearing in time to call a warning, but no one was close enough to stop what happened next.


	89. s88 Resolutions and a new destiny awaits

2nd to the last chapter folks, hope you all enjoyed the story, it literally ran away with me. author bows Catlimere..you are the best reviewer, thanks for keeping my review addiction going! 

Buffy heard voices and opened her eyes in time for her to see the symbiote launch itself at her. She quickly moved her hand and with a speed that couldn't be followed by the naked eye she caught the wriggling hissing symbiote behind it's collar of sharpened gill flaps. 

"Eww, yuck. Snake bad." Buffy brought up her other hand and quickly twisted its neck, killing it instantly. She let it drop to the ground and Jay was beside her in a moment, checking her over for injuries. 

"Are you ok?" he asked as he prodded the big goose egg and the broken skin on the back of her head where it had connected with the tree.

"Yeah, ow! If you stop poking that I will be." She grabbed his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips eagerly met hers, then he pulled back, "Are you sure you're ok?" his brown eyes worried. She looked over to see Jack toeing the dead symbiote with a careful boot, making a face.

She nodded and Teal'c came over to help her up, "You guys were better than the Cavalry." She smiled and hugged Teal'c, then Daniel and Jack, and finally Sam. "Is Jonah safe?"

There were chuckles at this, "Yeah, the kid is safe, though Thor's buddies didn't know what to do with a crying baby." Jack grinned. 

A moan from the ground made Buffy look over at Frank Simmons, "Oh great." Teal'c took Jack's zat and used it 3 times, then handed it back to Jack.

"He will bother us no more."

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look, then a shrug and suddenly they were all back on Thor's ship. Buffy immediately walked to where the scientists were checking out Jonah, smiling to see her son awake and making noises at the Asgard. When he saw Buffy his eyes widened and his feet began to kick, and he made more excited noises.

"Hey Jonah, I'm happy to see you too." She said and picked him up, cradling him to her gratefully. She looked over a Thor, "Thank you for saving Jonah, and for bringing SG-1 and my husband to my rescue."

Thor nodded once, "It was no problem. Our scientists enjoyed studying your child." Heimdahl came up beside Thor, "Jonah is healthy, and is progressing at a rapid pace, outstripping the average child on Earth. We believe that he is to be 'Brygga'." 

"The Bridge?" Daniel translated from Norse, puzzled.

Buffy looked between the Asgard warily, "What does that mean?"

Thor looked at Jack, then at Buffy, "Even a race as advanced as ours has the occasional prophecy. It was foretold thousands of years ago that a human was to be born, as a 'Bridge' or ambassador between our races. We of course have dismissed it as legend and hearsay." He looked at Heimdahl, "Why do you believe that the infant is 'Brygga'?"

Heimdahl eyed his Commander seriously, "He meets all of the conditions of the prophecy. If he continues to develop as rapidly as he is, his knowledge of the Ancients will begin to manifest itself when he is old enough to speak."

Jay moved closer to his wife and son, "We need him to be raised on Earth." He said protectively.

Thor looked at Heimdahl for a moment longer, then at Jonah's anxious parents, "It is too early to tell if he is the one prophesied. However if what Heimdahl says is true, then we will be keeping watch on Jonah's development, but we will not interfere." Thor paused, "We would like Jonah to be exposed to the SGC and the languages that Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill know."

Buffy sighed, then looked at her son who was staring at Thor intently. Daniel came to stand beside her, "You can count on us Buffy." He said quietly. Jack cleared his throat, nodding and Sam and Teal'c both agreed. 

"Can we go home? I have a lot to think about." She asked.

"Of course." And they were suddenly back at the SGC in the gateroom. General Hammond appeared and took in the sober group.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked. Jack and Teal'c glanced at each other, "We need to do a sweep of the scene, but Simmons is dead, as is the goa'uld." Jack replied.

"Good work people." He walked up to Buffy, and Jonah gurgled at him cheerfully, "Hello Jonah." He looked at Buffy, "Can I hold him?" With a smile Buffy handed him over, then wrapped her arms around Jay.

The General gently jiggled the happy baby and eyed his people, "Something you need to tell me?"

"Not yet Sir." Jay replied and SG-1 understood that Buffy and Jay needed to absorb what they had just learned.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^

**5 years later**

Jonah was living up to what the Asgard had predicted, he was incredibly bright and precocious. There were no facilities for 5 year old super genius's so Daniel had announced that he would take over Jonah's teaching, in addition to going on SGC missions. Since Jack was now the head of the SGC it had been no problem to get Jonah on base and his learning grew by leaps and bounds. 

Buffy and Jay pulled into the driveway and the front door opened. "Momma, Daddy!"

Jay swung his son up and immediately Jonah began to babble in another language. "Hey big guy, English please." Buffy asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok Momma." He said good naturedly. 

Daniel came out and smiled indulgently at his protégé. "How was it?" he asked. 

Jay shrugged, "They want me." The Initiative had contacted Jay and asked if he was interested in the top post, his previous experience, and who his spouse was, major reasons in their request.

"Congratulations General Coburn." And both Daniel Buffy laughed at the grimaced that passed over her Jay's face.

"It's not official, and Jack wants me to stay here, but having two General's is gonna make the place too top heavy." Jay carried Jonah into the house, aware that his son was listening to the conversation seriously.

Buffy sat down and sighed, "We need to move the headquarters of the Initiative to Colorado Springs. I can't leave the SGC now, there's too many missions that Daniel is going to be on."

Daniel poured himself some coffee, "Well, I'm sure there's space at Peterson, though you might want somewhere with less traffic." 

"Wanna stay here and play chess with Uncle Jack, and see Will, Joycie and Mia." Jonah said. Joyce was his 4 year old cousin, Dawn and Jon's first child, another grandchild for Giles to dote on shamelessly, Mia was Jack and Sam's four year old daughter and Will was Xander and Cassie's 4 year old son. They had all been born about a year after Jonah, General Hammond laughingly called it the 'baby epidemic'. 

"Me too kiddo." Jay said, slipping Jonah an oreo. "I'll talk to the Joint Chiefs and see what can be worked out, but Jack said if they won't work with us he'll retire and recommend me to take over the SGC."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack retire?"

**__**

2 weeks later

Colonel Davis met Major General Jack O'Neill, General James Coburn and Colonel Sam Carter at Reagan International Airport with a big smile on his face. After he saluted, then had Sam smack him for it, he bundled them into a waiting limo and eyed the three of them speculatively, "So, the Joint Chiefs are interested in hearing your proposals. The people from the Initiative are already here. Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Teaching the kids some ancient form of Hindi, or something." Jack waved a hand.

Paul laughed, "I loved the picture Jonah drew me of Thor, I about busted a gut." 

Jay grinned, "You were the only one I knew who'd appreciate it. Jack has three of them."

With a shrug Jack smiled, "Kid's got talent." He was as proud of Jonah and the girls as he was of his own daughter. 

"How's Mia?" 

Sam smiled, "Absolutely wonderful. She's taking dance lessons, trying to pull leotards on her is an exercise in frustration." 

Jay laughed, "Jonah said it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Still giggles when Buffy brings it up."

It occurred to Paul that the all of them, Jack, Sam, Jay, Buffy, Jon, Dawn, Xander, Cassie and Daniel were joint parenting the kids, and it looked like it was working out just fine. Paul pulled out a bottle of Moét and Chandon champagne and then four glasses, "This is for good luck, only a glass a piece, can't appear before the Joint Chiefs smashed."

They all took their glasses and Jack held his up, "Absent friends." There was a murmured 'Absent friends' and they all took a sip. Retired General Hammond had passed away peacefully in his sleep the previous December. Willow had been killed a year earlier by a drunk driver she'd never seen coming. It had been incredibly tough on Giles, Xander and Buffy but their friends had helped them through it, and you could mention her name now without someone tearing up. Daniel and she had broken up a couple of years before but they had stayed friends, and it had hit Daniel hard, the loss of someone else that he'd loved. Now he focused his attention on the kids, smothering them with love and being loved unconditionally in return. 


	90. s89 The future, and what it held Story ...

****

20 years later- 

Jay had retired as a Brigadier General. He'd brought the Initiative to Colorado Springs, though not to the mountain. Jack and he had agreed to keep the two top-secret facilities separate. Buffy was back to training new Slayers, and there had been several over the years that had joined the SGC, lending their talents to the SG teams. Jonah had been sent to the Asgard at the age of 19 for four years of intense training in preparation for becoming the 'Brygga', or the bridge between their two people. 

Sam and Jack had retired, though Sam still taught at the Academy. Jack had implemented General Hammond's plans about International SG teams and the idea had worked wonderfully in promoting diplomacy between countries. He still tried to catch the elusive 'big fish', which made Daniel and Teal'c tease him mercilessly. Mia had gone through the Academy and graduated at the top of her class, then joined the SGC as one of its premier military scientists. 

Jon O'Neill was the Commanding Officer of the SGC and under him it had seamlessly incorporated aliens into the SG teams that were now an international mix of people. The Slayers had really helped as well and the threat of the goa'uld was a thing of the past. Dawn was the in-house linguist, her knowledge of goa'uld and ancient languages almost equaling Daniel's. Their daughter Joyce, genetically a half sister to Mia (they were also best friends) was in her final year of college (her sixth), about to join the Initiative. 

Xander had retired, and Cassie had left the SGC to travel the world with her husband. Their son Will went to Norwich College in Vermont and joined the Army so he could work at the SGC. He was a Lt. and cheerfully was called the 'Jolly Green Giant' because of his height of 6'4". 

Daniel had never married again, though he and Janet had gotten close, especially since he taught her grandson Will. Daniel had ended up running a 'school' for the kids, Jonah, Mia, Will and Joyce, all of whom ended up as 'gifted'. His methods of teaching must have been pretty good for all of the kids were 4.0 or above students and all had gone to college early and graduated with honors. 

Angel and Spike visited occasionally, helping out with the Initiative when asked. Jay's father had died soon after Jonah was born, but Giles was the ultimate grandfather, spoiling all four children, not just his two grandkids. He, Janet Frasier and Jacob Carter had gotten together and decided since they were the last surviving grandparents they would spoil the four kids rotten and they were much beloved. 

****

^*^*^*^

Jonah Coburn was almost 24, broad shouldered, dark hair and hazel eyes, and with the excellent genes he had to work with, handsome as well. He looked at the Earth from the window of Thor's ship and smiled slightly. It looked beautiful from way up in space. He glanced at Thor who was regarding him silently. "You ok Thor?"

"I am well Jonah, I was about to inquire on your behalf. It has been 4 years since you left your planet. Are you anxious to see your family?"

Tapping his fingers nervously Jonah nodded, "I missed everyone, Dad and Mom, Grandpa Giles, Jack and Sam, Uncle Daniel and Janet, Teal'c, Xander and Cassie, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Jon, Faith and Robin, Mia, Will, Joyce, everyone." He was suddenly anxious, 'what if they hadn't missed him, he'd been away for so long?' He'd been to the Nox homeworld, done some time with the Tok'ra including Grandpa Jacob, did training with the Jaffa armies, learned everything that there was to know about the Ancients, had long conversations with Shifu who he considered to be a kind of cousin and friend, and had become the 'Brygga' between the Asgard and his home. 

Suddenly he was standing in the gateroom and being hugged within an inch of his life and knew that his fears had been groundless. He looked into his father's eyes and he grinned, "Dad, I'm home."

Jay gripped his son in a bear hug, "Yes you are, yes you are." Emotion overwhelming him. Buffy wrapped her arms around them both and cried a little before looking up at her handsome son, "So, you ready to do some good here?" she asked. 

Jonah nodded, bending down to kiss his Mom and began to go from loved one to friend, giving hugs and receiving hugs in return. He answered questions, met the new SGC members and smiled a lot. 

Upon reaching Daniel he smiled, "Hello teacher, Shifu sends his regards." The two men hugged tightly, the Daniel pulled back, "I'm glad you're back Jonah, I look forward to learning from you." His blue eyes shone and Jonah shook his head; "I wouldn't be here without you Uncle Daniel."

Daniel smiled, "Jack's making faces, go see him, we'll talk later." And he patted Jonah's shoulder.

He reached Jack who pounded the young man on the back, "Welcome back kid, we missed ya. Thor treat you well?"

"Yes Uncle Jack" Jonah said respectfully, then he hugged Sam. They talked quietly for a moment, he knew his Aunt Sam wanted to pick his brain for the technology he'd seen. Then his arms were filled with Mia, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. She had changed, yet he would always know who she was…her blue eyes met his and she pulled back, then took his arm, "Aunt B, Dad, we're gonna take Jonah and let him see what's changed, bye!" There were indulgent smiles from the adults as his cousins dragged him off.

"Mia!" Jonah scolded, waving as he was pulled out of the gateroom, but she brushed away his protest. 

Will grinned, "Let's take him to the indoor arena, I think I can beat him at basketball now." Jonah grinned at his cousin, "You've got like 5 inches on me Giant boy, you'll wipe the floor with me!" Joyce laughed and hugged Jonah hard; "I'm so glad that you're home." 

He closed his eyes, "Me too Joyeux Noel." He said, using his private nickname for her, "Me too." The four young people left the mountain, and were in Mia's rebuilt PT cruiser, Jonah in the front with Mia. He noticed, all of the sudden how beautiful she had become, her sandy blond hair cut short but highlighting her pixie face, a body that wouldn't quit and long legs like Joyce. "When did you guys all grow up?" He wondered out loud and there was laughter, "Same time you did grandpa." Joyce teased.

Will leaned forward, "You know that Mia and I work at the SGC now, Joyce is at college and is going to join the Initiative."

"I thing Mom mentioned it but Christ, seeing you guys made it hit home." Jonah shook his head, his eyes going back to Mia again. 

Mia looked at him and his breath caught in his throat, then she smiled and he fell headlong in love and had no way to fight it. "You ready to see what's changed?"

His heart was pounding and he felt a little lightheaded, 'For cryin' out loud, pull yourself together!' he chastised himself. "Hey, I saw Ray'ac, he taught me some new moves if you guys are interested?" and there was noisy agreement.

Buffy looked towards the door her son had disappeared through, a slight smile on her face. "Did you see the look on his face when he saw Mia?" she asked Sam.

Glancing at her husband ruefully Sam nodded, "Our babies are all grown up Buffy."

Jack, a robust 65 year old looked over at his wife, "Now it's on to grandchildren!" 

There was laughter and Jay shoved his old friend slightly, "Jeez Jack, jumpin' the gun aren't you?"

But Jack shook his head, "Just think, if Buffy hadn't thumped that goa'uld you'd never have met her, and none of this.." he waved his hand at the SGC and the people still inside mingling, aliens, old SGC and new, "would ever have happened."

With a smile Buffy leaned against her husband, "Yeah, me and secret military organizations, who knew?"

_The end….._

Go to Stargate and read my Alias Stargate crossover…it may suck, but I'm having fun


End file.
